Agente blanco
by charly888
Summary: luego de volver de la guerra, Lincoln es acosado por una misteriosa compañia que quiere sus servicios. Esto lo metera en el mundo del espionaje, conspiraciones secretas, infiltracion, descubrimientos impactantes ¿Lincoln estara a la altura del reto?
1. Alguien con potencial

**Muy bien damas y caballeros, nos encontramos una vez mas y esta vez les traigo la tercera y ultima parte de la trilogia de la asombrosa vida de Lincoln Loud "Agente blanco". para quienes han visto las 2 partes anteriores estoy seguro que ya saben que sigue y para los que no, un breve resumen.**

**Año 2026, Lincoln Loud, ahora de 21 años de edad, ha vuelto a casa despues de 2 años de servicio de una cruenta guerra entre Corea del norte y Estados Unidos (de los cuales paso 6 meses en una prision coreana) Al volver a su natal Royal Woods es recibido por su familia durante la boda de su hermana Lori, pero un par de semanas despues se topa con 2 extraños hombres (Murphy y Wallace) que quieren que trabaje para un extraño grupo llamado O.A.S.I.S, le hacen extrañas preguntas y lo mantienen muy bien vigilado.**

**Excelente, ahora que estamos al dia, empecemos.**

* * *

Murphy y Wallace caminaban con algo de prisa directo a la oficina de su superior, Wallace llevaba un maletin bastante ligero, pero con informacion bastante valiosa, si su agente de confianza tenia razon, este tipo podria ser de suma importancia para la organizacion, pero eso solo lo podria decidir Kane, ambos hombres pararon en seco a medio metro de la puerta de la oficina de su superior, Murphy dio 3 golpes secos sobre la puerta de madera y esperaron por 5 segundos completos, una chica joven les abrio la puerta y entraron con serenidad, vieron sentado en su escritorio al superior de O.A.S.I.S, James H. Kane, un hombre de unos 70 años, con pelo y barba corta cubiertos por canas, mirada humilde, pero seria y una postura amenazante a la vez que casual.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en las sillas al otro lado del escritorio, mientras que la chica que abrio la puerta se apoyaba contra esta misma, mientras encendia un cigarrillo, el lugar era silencioso, con un tapiz verde palido en las paredes, ademas del escritorio y las sillas habian varios gabinetes con informacion, algo nueva, algo antigua, pero informacion que servia al fin y al cabo, el ambiente era algo lugubre y frio, pero se acabo cuando rapidamente y sin previo aviso, Kane empezo la charla.

\- Muy bien agentes, quiero saber que han averiguado acerca de ese tal "Lincoln Loud" - dijo Kane con un fino acento ingles

\- Bastante señor, aunque la verdad nada impresionante - dijo Wallace poniendo el maletin sobre la mesa

Wallace quito los seguros del maletin y lo abrio, dejando ver algunas fotos de un hombre de pelo blanco junto a una hoja con algo de informacion del mismo sujeto, Kane veia detenidamente cada foto y leyó minuciosamente cada letra del informe de investigacion, la verdad es que no era nada asombroso, Lincoln Loud, 21 años, desempleado, familia grande, gustos comunes, nada fuera de lo ordinario, lo unico llamativo era que es un ex soldado de guerra, eso le daba puntos pero no suficientes para captar la atencion de O.A.S.I.S.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Kane le pidio a la chica del fondo que se acercara a la mesa, esta obedecio apagando su cigarrillo contra la pared de la oficina y caminando con capricho hacia sus compañeros.

\- Dijiste que este tipo era extraordinario, pero yo no veo nada extraordinario aqui - dijo Kane con seriedad

\- Lo es, solo que estos dos no se centraron en su potencial - dijo la chica señalando a Wallace y a Murphy

\- Y que potencial seria ese? - pregunto Murphy con enfado

\- Su intelecto, es un genio táctico, siempre tiene algo planeado, ademas de que gracias a su servicio militar tiene conocimientos basicos de manejo de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo - dijo la chica poniendose a la defensiva

\- Genio tactico eh? ahora me parece mas interesante - dijo Kane

\- Señor Kane, conozco a este tipo desde que eramos niños, deme una oportunidad para demostrarle el potencial de este sujeto y no lo defraudare - rogó la chica

Kane medito esas palabras por varios segundos, entrando en un estado de meditacion corto, mientras la chica y los dos agentes se veian con desagrado y rabia, la chica era buena en su trabajo de inteligencia, pero al ser muy nueva, no era tomada en serio por otros mas veteranos como lo eran Wallace y Murphy, que la veian mas como una secretaria que como una compañera, pero si lograba traer a un nuevo agente a la organizacion no solo mejoraria su respeto, sino tambien su salario y puesto de trabajo. La intensa batalla de miradas termino cuando la voz de Kane se hizo escuchar por toda la habitacion.

\- Muy bien, tienes hasta las 5 de esta misma tarde para traerme al sujeto hasta aqui, o sino lo daremos como un caso perdido, entendido? - dijo Kane estirandole su mano a la chica

\- Si señor, confie en mi - dijo la chica aceptando el apreton de manos de su superior

* * *

Lincoln volvia del restaurante de su padre, trabajaba medio tiempo alli, mientras surgia algun buen empleo para el, algo que cada vez se veia menos probable, esto hacia que entrara en un pequeño periodo de depresion, se sentia insignificante, pero aun asi se levantaba, motivado de que ese si seria el dia para el. Caminaba junto a Clyde, estaba vacacionando de su trabajo y que mejor que pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su hermano no sanguineo, caminaban cerca del parque central de la ciudad, recordando buenos tiempos.

\- Oye Clyde, tu en que trabajas por cierto? - pregunto Lincoln bastante intrigado

\- Oh...eh, nada importante amigo, en una oficina - dijo Clyde con algo de nervios, sorprendido por la pregunta tan inprevista

\- Clyde vamos, eh visto tu auto ultima generacion, usas ropa cara y me invitas a lugares super lujosos, es claro que un oficinista no se podria costear eso -

\- Amigo creo que es mejor que no lo sepas créeme - dijo Clyde algo nervioso

\- Somos o no somos hermanos? -

\- Si pero... -

\- Entonces cual es el problema? no confias en mi? - pregunto Lincoln algo irritado

\- Si confio en ti hombre, es solo que... no me gusta mezclar mi vida personal con el trabajo -

\- Ok, ok, pasemos a temas mas importantes, Haiku ya sabe que besaste a Penelope durante el baile de graduacion? - pregunto el albino con malicia

\- Bien, entiendo, te contare sobre mi trabajo - dijo Clyde resignado ante tal chantaje - Veras Lincoln, lo que estoy a punto de decirte no puede ser escuchado por nadie mas, te queda claro? - dijo Clyde con seriedad

\- Claro amigo -

\- Veras, yo soy un agente del FBI... -

\- !AGENTE DEL F... -

Clyde le tapo la boca a Lincoln que quedo maravillado ante tal dato, no podia creer que su amigo fuera un agente del gobierno, siempre penso que Clyde alcanzaria algo grande, pero no algo asi, era simplemente increible. Clyde solto poco a poco a Lincoln, que se volvia a reincorporar de la impresion, le tomo un par de minutos procesar todo hasta que por fin las palabras volvieron a fluir.

\- Como...como conseguiste..ese trabajo? - dijo Lincoln tartamudeando del asombro

\- Es sencillo la verdad, el año pasado, durante mi carrera universitaria en Francia me especialice en computacion y contabilidad, luego me gradue un año y medio antes de lo normal, un par de meses luego un ex profesor me llamo y dijo que conocia a unas personas muy importantes en Los Angeles, les conto sobre mi y mis cualidades y querian conocerme... -

\- espera, espera, yo tengo entendido que debes tener minimo 23 años para entrar al FBI? - dijo Lincoln interrumpiendo a su amigo

\- Dejame terminar, fui a Los Angeles y los contactos de mi profesor eran del FBI, dijeron que les gustaria usar mis dotes en el buro federal y que harian la vista gorda respecto a los 3 años que me faltaban para entrar legalmente, entonces acepte y estuve en las oficinas durante un largo rato, pero hace un par de meses empece a hacer los examenes para ser agente de campo y ayer me llegaron los resultados, lo logre - dijo Clyde con alegria

\- Guau amigo, me siento orgulloso de ti, no puedo creer lo que has conseguido - dijo Lincoln con tristeza en su voz

\- Que? dije algo malo? - pregunto Clyde

\- No amigo, es solo que, siento que todos avanzaron en la vida, mientras yo me quede atrapado 2 años en esa estupida guerra sin sentido -

\- Vamos amigo, no exageres, las cosas mejoraran, tu eres el hombre con el plan, recuerdalo -

\- Creo que esta vez no hay plan, solo esperar a ver que pasa -

Lincoln y Clyde siguieron su camino sin hablar mas del tema, Clyde no lo noto, pero su amigo albino saco del bolsillo de su pantalon una carta negra, con la palabra O.A.S.I.S y un numero de telefono en ella, rapidamente Lincoln la guardo para no responder preguntas de su amigo. Lo medito por mucho tiempo y recordo su promesa de no volver a involucrarse en nada mortal o peligroso despues que volvio de la guerra, discretamente empezo a arrugar la tarjeta hasta hacerla una bola, la lanzo justo a la boca de un basurero cercano, decidio no volver a abrir esa puerta que habia cerrado con mil candados, pero el destino tenia algo mas para el.

* * *

Lincoln siguio su camino solo, pues Clyde tuvo que irse por otro camino, todavia pensaba mucho sobre esa misteriosa organizacion. O.A.S.I.S, que podria ser? quienes eran? para que lo querian? tantas preguntas sin respuesta dentro de su cabeza volvian loco a Lincoln, no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso, tanto pensaba que no se dio cuenta cuando se tropezo con una chica de pelo rubio y gorra roja.

\- Perdon niña, no te vi - dijo Lincoln mientras se ponia de pie

\- Tranquilo, yo tambien tengo algo de cul...pa -

Lincoln levanto la vista y vio que la chica no era nadie mas ni nada menos su hermana menor, Lana, estaba acompañada por Skippy y un grupo de amigos de ella, todos mirando con algo de nervios al veterano de guerra, el cual se asombraba de ver a su hermana fuera de la escuela en horaria de clases.

\- Lana, que haces aqui a esta hora? - dijo Lincoln con autoridad

\- Ehh...tu sabes hermano, respirando aire fresco - dijo Lana con una sonrisa postiza, impulsada por los nervios

\- Deberias estar en la escuela, todos ustedes - dijo Lincoln mirando al grupo de amigos de su hermana

\- Vamos Link, no hay ningun problema relajarse debes en cuando - dijo Skippy rodeando los hombros de Lincoln con su brazo

Lincoln le dio una mirada amenazante a Skippy que hizo que retirara su mano con rapidez, volteo a ver a su hermana, estaba roja de la verguenza, tanto con el como con sus amigos por tan bochornosa escena, la miro a los ojos y por mas que intentaba no se sentia capaz de regañarla, mucho menos de gritarle, Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro fuerte.

\- Bueno, es viernes y solo falta una hora para que acaben las clases asi que no hay problema...por ahora - dijo Lincoln con una voz mas calmada

\- Gracias Lincoln, te lo agradezco - dijo Lana abrazando a su hermano

\- Tienes dinero? - pregunto Lincoln

\- Unos 10 dolares ¿por que? -

\- Toma 50, diviertete - Lincoln saco de su billetera un billete de 50 dolares y se lo estiro a su hermana, pero antes de que Lana pudiera tomarlo, Lincoln lo aparto de su alcance - pero prometeme que no volvera a pasar -

\- Si, te lo prometo hermano - Lana tomo el billete y abrazo nuevamente a su hermano

Lana y sus amigos ya se iban, cuando se escucho un fuerte grito femenino proveniente de un callejón cercano, a todos les erizo el pelo del espanto, menos a Lincoln, que se quedo viendo directamente en la direccion de donde provenia dicho grito, Lana se le acerco para sacarlo de alli, pero Lincoln actuo primero.

\- Lana, vete ya mismo de aqui - dijo Lincoln sin apartar la mirada del callejon

\- Vamonos Lincoln, no tienes por que involucrarte - dijo Lana decisiva

\- AAAAAHHHHHH...AAAHHHH - un nuevo grito desde el callejon interrumpio la conversacion de los hermanos Loud

\- Vete ya mismo de aqui -

\- No sin ti - dijo Lana con desespero

\- Skippy, llevatela - ordeno el albino

Debido a la presion del momento, Skippy obedecio sin problemas, tomando a Lana de la espalda mientras Lincoln se adentraba al oscuro callejon, Lana trato de correr tras el, pero al oir un par de disparos, por instinto, corrio junto a sus amigos en direccion contraria al enfrentamiento.

Lincoln corria centrandose en los gritos y disparos, no sabia por que lo hacia, no era su problema, tal vez era alguien que se merecia lo que le hacian, pero su eterno codigo de honor, de atender a todo problema que viera, aunque la mitad de veces terminaba empeorando las cosas, lo impulsaba a hacerlo, no podia seguir siendo asi de desinteresado consigo mismo, su vida tambien era valiosa como para arriesgarla por un completo extraño. Sus pensamientos se disiparon al oir los gritos cada vez mas cercas, se puso a cubierto tras una esquina de un muro de concreto, se asomo para ver que pasaba y vio a 3 personas, un hombre con una pistola en su mano derecha, otro tirado en el piso sobre un charco de lo que parecia sangre y una chica arrodillada, pidiendo clemencia al primer hombre, esa chica parecia conocida, su trenza, el color de su cabello, su figura, le eran muy familiares a Lincoln, confirmo sus sospechas al oir la voz de la chica que pedia a llanto herido que no la mataran, era chica Jordan.

Empezo a pensar en algo para sacar a su amiga de ahi, si cometia algun error, quien pagaria seria Jordan, levanto su cabeza al cielo en señal de desesperacion, esperando alguna respuesta de arriba, y la recibio, vio que habia una maceta justo sobre el tipo del arma, Lincoln no lo penso dos veces y tomo una piedra, respiro hondo y con un fuerte y tenaz tiro dio de lleno en la maceta, la cual dio en el blanco cuando se escucho el grito de dolor del asaltante.

El albino salio de su escondite y vio al hombre de espaldas sostenerse la cabeza con dolor, corrio directo a el y con toda sus fuerzas lo tacleo, tirandolo al suelo, donde empezo a golpearlo hasta mas no poder, Jordan al ver esto, se levanto y trato de quitar a Lincoln de encima del tipo.

\- Ya, tranquilo, ya esta - dijo Jordan con el maquillaje corrido por toda su cara

\- Estas bien? - pregunto Lincoln revisando a su amiga de arriba a abajo

\- Si Lincoln, estoy bien, este maldito cerdo me quiso robar a mi y a mi tio, pero gracias a ti no lo logro -

\- Por lo menos no a ti - dijo Lincoln viendo el cadaver sobre el charco de sangre

\- Gracias Lincoln, en serio, muchas gracias - dijo Jordan hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo

\- No hay problema Jordan, necesitas que haga algo por ti? -

\- De hecho si - dijo Jordan mientras se sonaba la nariz

\- Que cosa? - pregunto Lincoln separandose de su amiga

\- Perdonarme por esto -

Fugazmente y por sorpresa, Jordan lanzo un pesado gancho derecho a la quijada de Lincoln, que cayo inconciente al suelo, podria parecer una chica suave y tranquila, pero Jordan tenia un fuerza fisica increible, tal vez debido a su manera de jugar quemados que perfecciono con los años.

\- Muy bien, pueden levantarse - dijo Jordan

De pronto, el hombre que estaba tirado en el charco de sangre se levanto, demostrando que no tenia ninguna herida fisica, mucho menos mortal, solo algo de sangre falsa en su vestuario, se limpio la cara, dejando ver que se trataba de Murphy, por su parte, el asaltante se quito su pasamontañas y se vio que era Wallace, que tenia un ojo morado y varios bultos por todo su rostro, cortesia de la paliza que le dio Lincoln, ambos hombres se acercaron a Jordan, que se limpiaba el maquillaje de su cara.

\- Vaya...si que pega duro este hombre - dijo Wallace sobándose su rostro con dolor

\- Menos mal yo solo tuve que quedarme tirado en el suelo boca abajo - agrego Murphy satisfecho

\- Si, si señoritas, actuaron muy bien, ahora llévenlo al maletero del auto -

\- Y tu que se supone que haras, reina del drama? - pregunto Wallace mientras tomaba uno de los brazos del albino

\- Voy a llamar a Kane, le dire que ya tengo al objetivo -

Jordan saco su celular y empezo a hablar con su superior, el cual se alegro al escuchar la noticia, al parecer no se equivoco cuando le dio el permiso a Jordan esa misma mañana.

La chica entro al coche junto a sus dos colegas, encendieron el motor y se fueron junto al albino que estaba en el maletero del vehiculo.

* * *

**Estoy algo nervioso por esta historia, espero este a la altura de la parte anterior (A LAS ARMAS) y que les guste, hasta luego - charly**


	2. Entre lo correcto y lo necesario

**Una aclaración muy importante que se me olvido dar en el capitulo anterior, no es necesario leer las 2 historias anteriores para entender esta, solo se debe de saber que Lincoln es un ex-soldado, algo que recalcare bastante. Ahora si, disfruten**

La cabeza de Lincoln palpitaba de dolor, el golpe que recibio lo sacudio muy fuerte, empezo a volver en si mientras veia el lugar donde estaba, era pequeño y oscuro, ademas parecia estar en movimiento, se oia el ruido del trafico, las sirenas de una ambulancia, el sonido de las ruedas rodando sobre el asfalto, todo esto, mas la velocidad a la que iba solo podia decir una cosa.

\- !ESTOY EN EL MALETERO DE UN AUTO? - grito Lincoln sorprendido

Nadie lo escucho, pero sabian que habia despertado por tantos movimientos y ruidos que venian del maletero en cuestion, lo ignoraron por completo hasta que llegaron al cuartel general de O.A.S.I.S, parecia un edificio de oficinas comun y corriente, muros de concreto, ventanas pequeñas y grises, una puerta doble de metal, no levantaba ninguna sospecha, era perfecto.

Jordan apago el motor del auto y bajo de el, seguida por Murphy y Wallace, que sostenia una soda contra su cara inflamada por la golpiza de Lincoln, llegaron hasta el maletero y vieron como se movía desenfrenadamente, quien estaba adentro de verdad estaba furioso, Murphy y Wallace se ponian en posicion mientras Jordan se acercaba para abrirlo, poso sus dedos sobre el seguro con suavidad y apreto con fuerza para poder abrir el maletero.

La chica se hizo a un lado rapidamente, mientras Lincoln salia del maletero de un salto, cayo sobre Murphy, a quien empezo a golpear con fuerza en toda la cara, Wallace trato de tomarlo por la espalda, pero Lincoln volteo y le dio un golpe en el mentón que lo tiro al suelo, Murphy trato de ponerse de pie, lanzo un puño a la cara del albino, pero este tomo el brazo del agente y lo lanzo contra el auto, Wallace se repuso y pateo a Lincoln por la espalda, esto poco lo afecto, pues rapidamente devolvio la patada a la entrepierna de Wallace, quien cayo al suelo con un suspiro de dolor ahogado.

Lincoln ahora estaba de pie frente a los dos hombres que se retorcian en el suelo de dolor, respiraba agitadamente, dio un suspiro de cansancio y se disponia a irse, pero una corriente de electricidad traspaso su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, haciendolo caer junto a los 2 agentes que hace poco golpeo.

Jordan guardo su pistola electrica dentro de su bolso, ayudo a Wallace y a Murphy a levantarse y les ordeno que llevaran a Lincoln dentro, estos obedecieron y lo hicieron con apuros, esperando que no volviera a entrar en esa furia incontrolable que lo domo, Jordan los seguia detras, se veia feliz, no solo obtendria un buen ascenso por esto, sino que dos patanes que le hacian la vida un infierno recibieron una buena paliza que se tenian mas que merecida. Llegaron hasta la oficina de Kane, Lincoln volvia a recuperar el sentido cuando entraron por la puerta del lugar, iba a volver a pelear, pero Murphy le puso unas esposas antes de que pudiera intentar algo, lo sentaron frente a un escritorio, empezo a recordar el dia que llevaba, fue a trabajar al restaurante de su padre, volvio y hablo con Clyde de camino a casa, luego se encontro con su hermana Lana faltando a clases, de ahi paso a ayudar a una mujer en peligro que resulto ser Jordan, su amiga de la infancia, esta le dio un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconciente, desperto y se encontraba en una oficina oscura y gris, con Jordan y 2 tipos raros tras el y sentado frente a un escritorio de alguien al parecer muy importante, no habia sido el dia calmado que penso que seria.

La puerta sono y era Kane, quien se sento frente a Lincoln al otro lado del escritorio, Lincoln no sabia por que, pero este hombre no le inspiraba confianza, bueno, nadie ahi le daba confianza, pero este era un caso especial, tenia una mirada rastrera y peligrosa, su porte parecia educado, pero a la vez parecia alguien que te quisiera robar todo lo que llevas encima, parecia un ladron con traje y corbata, aquel que te roba con cortesia, diciendo "por favor" y "gracias". El ambiente era tenso, Lincoln solo se queria ir de halla y olvidar el dia que tuvo, pero Kane tenia una idea mejor.

\- Agentes Rosato, Wallace y Murphy, salgan por favor - pidio Kane con cortesia

Los 3 agentes obedecieron sin poner problemas, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Kane pidio algo mas.

\- Murphy, las esposas - dijo Kane señalando las manos del albino

\- Esta seguro señor? es algo...Duro - dijo Murphy recordando la paliza que recibio al llegar

\- Como espera que hable formalmente con alguien esposado como un reo? -

Murphy no respondio, en vez de eso, saco la llave del bolsillo de su traje y libero a Lincoln de las apretadas esposas de metal, acto seguido se retiro. Lincoln se acaricio las muñecas con suavidad, ahora solo estaban el y Kane en la sala, por alguna razon, ahora la mirada del hombre no parecia tan despreciable, era mas...seria. De hecho, parecia alguien comprensible, alguien con quien hablar sin terminar yéndose a los golpes. Ya sin mas rodeos, Kane empezo la charla con su posible nuevo agente.

\- Disculpa nuestra manera de traerte aqui, pero no teniamos muchas otras opciones la verdad - dijo Kane con una voz calmada y acento ingles

\- tal vez si me llaman y me dicen que quieren, vendria por voluntad propia - respondio Lincoln irritado

\- Lo intentamos, pero tu no quisiste ayudar -

\- Cuando?Que pasa?Quien rayos son ustedes primero que nada? - dijo Lincoln alterándose mas y mas

\- Vera señor Loud, soy el mayor James H. Kane y usted esta en el cuartel general de O.A.S.I.S -

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par, estaba frente a esa extraña organizacion que tanto lo acoso para que se uniera a ellos, al parecer sino aceptas te traen a la fuerza, sea lo que sea que hagan aqui, parecia no ser del todo legal.

\- Vera, somos la Organizacion de Agentes de Servicio Internacional Secreto, u O.A.S.I.S para abreviar, somos una organizacion mundial de espionaje que se encarga de aquellos trabajos que nadie mas quiere o puede hacer, solo hacemos cosas a gran escala. ¿Quiere que atrapemos a un asesino? no nos interesa ¿Alguien robo su coche ultimo modelo? es su problema. pero si alguien quiere secuestrar a la familia presidencial o robar armas nucleares, entonces nos interesa - explico Kane con serenidad

\- Y que es lo que tanto quieren de mi? - pregunto Lincoln

\- Como ya sabra y habra especulado, lo hemos estado siguiendo por un buen tiempo, nos informaron que usted era bueno en el manejo de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que imagino, abra adquirido en su servicio militar, cierto? -

\- Si, eso es cierto -

\- Y no solo eso, una fuente, nos asegura que usted es un genio estratega, yo no lo creia, pero luego de pedir unos cuantos favores a mis amigos de la milicia, conseguí su historial - Kane saco una carpeta de su escritorio y la arrojo sobre la mesa

En ella habia informacion de lo que Lincoln hizo en corea, los planes que hizo, sus movimientos, todo estaba ahi, esto dejo perplejo al Loud, que quedo con la boca abierta.

\- Quien le dio todo esto? - pregunto Lincoln mientras veia varias fotos suyas entre el papeleo

\- Entre menos sepa mejor, el punto es que usted es el tipo de agente que buscamos, que sepa ir del punto A al punto B sin problemas, ni haga preguntas, alguien que piense y actue, asi que, señor Loud, ahora digame, con toda sinceridad, quiere unirse a la organizacion? Este seria su salario mensual - Kane le dio a Lincoln un papel con su salario

\- !10000 DOLARES AL MES¡ - dijo Lincoln asombrado, era muy buen dinero

\- Asi que, eso es un si? - dijo Kane mostrando su carismatica sonrisa

Lincoln lo penso bastante, era algo interesante, tenia una paga increible, conoceria todo el mundo, pero tambien podria ser torturado, encarcelado o simplemente morir, ademas, desde que volvio de la guerra se prometio no tocar un arma nunca mas, ni mucho menos volver a hacerle daño a alguien. Luego de meditarlo por un buen rato, Lincoln se levanto de su asiento y dirijio unas ultimas palabras a Kane.

\- Vera señor...Kane, verdad? - pregunto Lincoln a lo cual el hombre afirmo - Le agradezco que me halla considerado como un agente para su organizacion, pero...como decirlo?...mi codigo moral me lo impide - solto el albino

Kane no dijo nada, solo suspiro pesadamente y se levanto de su asiento, miro a Lincoln a los ojos, con una mirada seria y determinada, esto asustaba un poco a Lincoln, no sabia que esperar ahora, se resigno a mirar a Kane a los ojos, tratando de esconder su temor e intriga de aquel hombre con un semblante tan severo.

\- Mire señor Loud, todo buen hombre tiene un codigo moral que lo define, no le voy a mentir, pero hay veces en las que hay que romper el codigo para conseguir un bien mayor, no le digo que cambie su pensamiento ni forma de ser, no, solo digo, que para alcanzar aquello que tanto deseamos en la vida, a veces hay que jugar sucio -

Lincoln no respondio ante esas palabras tan frias y poco motivadoras, solo dedico una mirada de desprecio y asco por ese tal Kane, pero lo peor, es que en el fondo el sabia que esas palabras eran ciertas, no podias hacer un mundo mejor sin ensuciarte las manos, el lo sabia muy bien.

Kane al ver que el tipo de pelo blanco no dijo nada suspiro una vez mas, esta vez mas fuerte, se trono el cuello y vio una vez mas a Lincoln.

\- Puede retirarse señor Loud, la agente Rosato lo llevara a la salida - dijo Kane, Lincoln ya iba de salida cuando escucho unas ultimas palabras de aquel hombre - Tarde o temprano nos necesitara señor Loud, y entonces podremos hacer negocios - dijo Kane a la distancia.

Lincoln salio de la oficina y camino con rapidez hacia el ascensor del lugar, Jordan camino rapido para poder alcanzarlo, pero Lincoln simplemente acelero el paso hasta entrar en el ascensor, empezo a apretar con fuerza y rabia el boton del primer piso, esperando que Jordan no alcanzara a entrar, las puertas se empezaban a cerrar, pero Jordan logro poner su mano en medio de la pequeña ranura que quedaba, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran de nuevo, entro y se hizo al lado de Lincoln, quien estaba completamente callado, por dentro apretaba sus dientes para no explotar, pero al escuchar la voz de su antigua amiga, no se pudo controlar.

\- Perdon por tratarte asi Lincoln, dime que piensas? - pregunto Jordan para romper la tension

\- Jordan, que te hice para que me involucraras en todo esto eh? te hice daño? te debo algo? DIME - pregunto Lincoln completamente furioso

\- Calmate ya, no entiendo por que te enojas, crei que buscabas trabajo y te consegui uno - dijo Jordan a la defensiva

\- Haber por donde empezar? primero me golpeas cuando crei que te iban a hacer daño, me encierras en un maldito maletero, me traes a este lugar a la fuerza, me dejas solo hablando con ese tipo raro y ahora vienes a pedirme perdon, como quieres que este feliz -

\- Escucha, se que no debi traerte asi a la fuerza, pero si te decia quien me enviaba me dirias que no -

\- Tal vez si, tal vez no, nunca lo sabremos porque elegiste la opcion mas dificil - dijo Lincoln, seguido por el sonido del ascensor al llegar al primer piso

Este salio del ascensor, siendo seguido por Jordan, quien inutilmente trataba de hablar con Lincoln quien solo la ignoraba, al llegar a la salida del lugar, se volteo y le dijo algo mas a Jordan.

\- Sabes que es lo peor de todo Jordan? que te ayude en aquel callejon porque eras mi amiga y no queria que te hicieran daño y mira como traicionaste aquella amistad -

\- Escuchame bien Lincoln Loud, trate de ayudarte por que eres mi amigo y te aprecio - recalco Jordan

\- Si, seguro que si -

Lincoln tomo un taxi y salio de alli, no sin antes ver por la ventanilla del auto a su ex-amiga, que se veia con un semblante de frustracion y a la vez de arrepentimiento.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la tarde en la casa Loud, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, Lana se movia de un lado para otro en la sala esperando ver u oir alguna señal de su hermano, no lo vio desde que se adentro en aquel callejon para ayudar a quien sabe quien, era su hermano y lo queria mucho, pero nunca entendia porque ese desinteres en si mismo, siempre poniendo a los demas por delante de el, siempre habia sido asi, tenia varios defectos pero ese era el peor, dejo sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar que un auto frenaba delante de la casa, solo ella estaba en la planta baja mientras que sus demas hermanas estaban arriba haciendo sus cosas, vio que la manija de la puerta se movia y dio un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que era su hermano quien entraba.

\- Lincoln, que te paso? crei que te habian hecho daño - dijo Lana con molestia en su voz

\- Tranquila Lana, estoy bien, no hay que temer - dijo Lincoln calmando a su hermanita

\- No me digas que me tranquilice Lincoln, siempre te metes en problemas que no son tu asunto, no puedes seguir asi - dijo Lana dandole un pequeño golpe a su hermano

\- Pues resulta que no era un desconocido a quien ayude, recuerdas a Jordan? una vieja amiga mia? -

\- Si -

\- Trataron de asaltarla, pero logre ayudarla antes de que le pasara algo, asi que no esta mal que me halla involucrado esta vez -

\- Estaria bien que fuera solo esta vez, pero es siempre Lincoln, me gusta que seas solidario y humilde pero lo llevas al extremo -

\- Ok, dejemos el tema esta bien? donde estan las chicas? - dijo Lincoln viendo alrededor de su campo de vista

\- Lola esta maquillandose para salir con Winston, Lucy y Lily estan juntas leyendo y lisa en su laboratorio -

\- Vaya, todavia faltan algunas horas para que papa y mama lleguen, ademas estoy muy cansado como para cocinar, creo que hoy cenaremos pizza -

\- Excelente, voy a marcar - dijo Lana sacando su celular

\- Ok, me dare un baño, huelo fatal - dijo Lincoln oliendo sus axilas

Mientras Lincoln subia a la ducha, Lana empezaba a escribir el numero de la pizzeria, pero cuando le faltaban 2 numeros, fue interrumpida por el numero de su madre, rapidamente contesto.

\- Hola mama, que pasa? - pregunto Lana

Lincoln salia de su cuarto con una toalla al hombro, solo queria meterse en la tina y olvidar aquel dia de mierda que tuvo, era una buena oferta de trabajo, pero no estaba dispuesto a doblar sus ideales por algo tan simple como el dinero, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Lana corrio escaleras arribas y lo sacudio con fuerza para hablarle.

\- Lincoln, Lincoln - dijo Lana completamente alterada

\- Que...que pasa Lana, controlate - dijo Lincoln tomando las manos de su hermana

El alboroto hizo que las demas hermanas salieran de sus habitaciones, centradas en la mecanica de gorra roja que se veia muy asustada.

\- Dinos Lana, que paso? - pregunto Lincoln

\- Mama acaba de llamarme, dice que esta en el hospital, a papa le dio un desmayo en el restaurante y lo llevaron halla - dijo Lana agitada

Rapidamente todas se alteraron, algunas con ganas de llorar, otras bastante alarmadas y Lana jalandose el pelo con las manos sin saber que hacer, rapidamente Lincoln dijo que fueran al hospital, todos obedecieron y subieron a vanzilla, Lincoln condujo con rapidez, algo asustado por lo que le acababan de decir, solo podia consolar a sus hermanas y esperar que no fuera nada serio, la familia no soportaria la muerte de su padre, a pesar de su edad, era alguien muy sano y parecia capaz de vivir otro par de decadas mas.

Llegaron al hospital y vieron a su madre sentada en la sala de espera, corrieron a abrazarla y esperar tener un poco mas de informacion acerca de lo que paso.

\- Papa esta bien? - pregunto Lucy

\- No lo se cariño, hay que esperar que nos dice el doctor - dijo Rita limpiandose la cara de las lagrimas

\- Y que paso exactamente? - pregunto Lily

\- Pues, estabamos en el restaurante "el caballero blanco", ibamos de salida cuando de un momento a otro su padre empezo a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, cayo al suelo y empezo a tener convulsiones, Sergei y algunos camareros me ayudaron a traerlo hasta aqui y eh estado esperando desde entonces -

Los chicos decidieron no hacer mas preguntas, solo esperaron junto a su madre que les dieran nuevas noticias sobres su padre. Una hora despues, una enfermera paso por las puertas del quirofano, vio algo que tenia anotado en su portapapeles y lo anuncio.

\- Familia de Lynn Loud? - dijo la joven enfermera

\- Si, nosotros - dijo Lincoln alzando su brazo para llamar la atencion de la chica, la cual se acerco para darles el resultado del padre de familia

\- Como esta nuestro padre? - pregunto Lola asustada

\- Veran, debo darles malas noticias, el señor Lynn sufrio un fuerte infarto que disparo la circulacion de su corazon, es necesario un transplante -

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso eh hizo estallar en lagrimas a todas las mujeres Loud, Lincoln quedo completamente perplejo de esto, no podia creer que esto le pasara a su padre.

\- Pero se puede pagar un donante verdad? - pregunto Lincoln con algo de esperanza en sus ojos

\- Si, pero el señor es O negativo, solo puede recibir un donante con su mismo tipo de sangre y son muy escazos, lo siento - dijo la enfermera desapareciendo de la escena

Lincoln se quedo abrazando a su familia, tratando inutilmente de consolarlas, parecia que el destino era un desgraciado que queria ver sufrir a la familia Loud una y otra vez, sin parar.

* * *

Eran las 11 de la noche y Lincoln estaba en la habitacion de hospital de su padre, tenia permiso de acompañarlo y vigilarlo esa noche, su madre y hermanas se habian ido hace un buen rato, estaban destrozadas por tal noticia, Lincoln tambien, pero trataba de ser alguien fuerte, por su familia, mientras veia a su padre en aquella camilla, solo podia pensar en el temor de que el los abandonara, no habia peor pesadilla que esa, el siempre los mantuvo a el y a sus hermanas, no cualquiera tiene una familia de 11 hijos y monta una millonaria cadenas de restaurantes como el lo hizo, eso hacia pensar al albino que nunca seria la mitad de hombre que era su padre.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitacion se llevaron la atencion de Lincoln, quien volteo para ver nada mas y nada menos que ha Kane, quien se veia firme y serio como aquella vez en su oficina, Lincoln ya no lo miraba con miedo, lo veia con odio puro, ¿que derecho tenia de venir a molestar en la habitacion de su padre en una situacion tan delicada? Lincoln se levanto de su silla, listo para golpear a Kane, pero el hombre mayor lo interrumpio antes de poder hacer algo.

\- Se que no es un buen momento señor Loud, pero tenemos que hablar - dijo Kane mas como una orden que como una opcion

\- Mire, no me importa que es ni que tan importante es su organizacion, pero yo no pienso entrar, entiende? - dijo Lincoln susurrando para no despertar a su padre

\- Quiero ayudarle con el problema de su padre -

\- No se como se entero de esto, pero si puede ayudar, largandose ya mismo de aqui -

\- Conozco a un donante -

Esas 4 palabras simples cambiaron por completo la actitud del albino, que ahora estaba mas dispuesto a escuchar.

\- Y que quiere que haga para obtener a ese donante? - pregunto el albino

\- Haga un trabajo para nosotros, y listo - Kane estiro la mano hacia Lincoln

Lincoln no sabia que hacer, no queria saber nada de O.A.S.I.S, ni de Kane, nada, absolutamente nada, pero al ver a su padre en aquella camilla, en medio de la vida o la muerte mientras esperaba un donante, era como desperdiciar su mejor carta, trago saliva y se dijo a si mismo que era un idiota, acto seguido estiro su mano y acepto el apreton de manos de Kane, quien solto una pequeña, pero sofisticada sonrisa.

\- Recuerde lo que le dijo señor Loud, a veces debemos salirnos de nuestros principios por un bien mayor, le prometo que no se arrepentira - dijo Kane con confianza

\- Solo un trabajo y nada mas, luego de eso no nos conocemos - dijo Lincoln con seriedad

Kane salio de la habitacion, mientras Lincoln tomaba asiento una vez mas, viendo a su padre, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer y en las palabras de Kane.

\- Solo un trabajo, y ya - se dijo a si mismo un Lincoln entre la correcto y el bienestar de su padre.


	3. Un trabajo simple

**Chicago, Illinois**

\- Por que vas a Chicago cuando papa esta tan mal? - Pregunto Lucy algo enojada

\- Una entrevista de trabajo, no la puedo desaprovechar - respondio Lincoln

\- Y cuando piensas volver? -

\- Tal vez mañana al atardecer, luego te llamo, informame mas tarde sobre papa y su situacion, si? - pidio Lincoln a su hermana

\- (suspiro) Ok, cuidate - dijo Lucy terminando la llamada

Lincoln guardo su celular y dio un profundo suspiro, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se habia reunido con Kane en el cuartel general de O.A.S.I.S, donde le dieron un boleto de autobus a Chicago, una mochila que al parecer por su peso, no llevaba mucho contenido y un sobre blanco, mas no le informaron cual era su tarea, le dieron ordenes expresas de que no abriera ni la mochila ni el sobre hasta que llegara a Chicago, algo que siguio al pie de la letra. Durante las 5 horas de trayecto entre Royal Woods y Chicago, Lincoln trataba de convencerse de que lo que haria era "bueno" fuera lo que fuera que iba a hacer.

Al poner el primer pie fuera de la estacion de autobuses, saco el sobre de bolsillo y lo abrio con delicadeza, saco de este una llave que estaba atada a una direccion "Calle 37, Hotel bufalo, habitacion 12". Lincoln guardo la llave en su bolsillo nuevamente y se dirigio a la ubicacion especificada, durante el camino recordo la ultima vez que vio a su padre en el hospital, fue ayer, estaba dormido, su cara se veia cansada, tal vez por tantos años cuidando y protegiendo a una familia de 13, no podia, ni queria, pensar en lo que pasaria si su padre falleciera, la responsabilidad del hombre en la casa pasaria a ser de el, y eso era algo que el albino no sentia capaz de hacer.

Luego de caminar un par de calles, Lincoln llego al hotel "Bufalo 2 estrellas", entro y no habia recepcionista, asi que fue directo a las escaleras, trataba de mantener su cabeza fria, evitando pensar en su "trabajo", que seguia sin saber que era, llego hasta el sexto piso y se puso de pie frente la habitacion 12, saco la llave y la puso en la ceradura, giro y entro al pequeño cuadro de 6x6, no estaba mal, una cama personal, un armario, baño, escritorio, no era de lo mejor, pero podria ser peor, tiro la mochila a la cama, se dio una ducha rapida, tratando de relajar sus ideas, salio y con su bata puesta se sento en el borde de la cama, puso la mochila entre sus piernas y la abrio, como sospecho, no tenia muchas cosas dentro, solo un aparato que parecia un intercomunicador o un sistema auditivo, y una foto de un tipo con lentes, piel clara, una gorra de beisbol y una sonrisa simpatica. Tomo el aparato y por puro instinto se lo puso en la oreja, durante su servicio militar aprendio a como usar un intercomunicador, asi que no fue dificil encender este, no sabia que decir, pero tampoco sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien.

\- Emmm...probando, uno dos, un dos, me copian? - dijo Lincoln esperando respuesta

\- Te copio - dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la linea, que Lincoln reconocio al instante

\- Jordan? eres tu? - pregunto Lincoln sorprendido

\- Si, asi es Lincoln -

\- No me dijeron nada de esto en el contrato - dijo Lincoln dispuesto a cortar la comunicacion

\- Lincoln, si cuelgas ahora, cancelaremos la ayuda que estamos dispuestos a brindarte - dijo Jordan con determinacion

Lincoln trago saliva y suspiro, resignandose a trabajar con su ex-amiga.

\- Ok, maldita sea - dijo Lincoln con pesadez

\- Bien, ahora que estas dispuesto a colaborar, empecemos - Jordan se aclaro la garganta y continuo - Veras, lo que tienes en tu oreja en estos momentos es tu dispositivo de rastreo, con el podemos saber tu ubicacion en todo momento, ademas te servira para comunicarte con tu "vigía" -

\- Vigía? que es eso? -

\- Los vigías somos los encargados de ayudar a los agentes de campo dándoles informacion para completar sus misiones, ademas de que podemos ver todos sus movimientos mediante una micro camara que esta en el rastreador, todo lo que esta en tu campo de vision, esta en el mio, por ejemplo, puedo ver que estas en bata de baño -

Lincoln noto esto, pues tenia la cabeza gacha, rapidamente se cubrio bien y prosigio.

\- Bien, bien, bien, muy bonito, dime para que me hicieron venir hasta aqui - dijo Lincoln con algo de cansancio

\- Como habrás notado al abrir la mochila, hay una foto de un sujeto de lentes y gorra verdad? -

\- Si, asi es, la verdad no parece un criminal de talla mundial - Lincoln tomo la foto que estaba al lado suyo y la vio detenidamente

\- Pero lo es, resulta que el es Sander MacArthur o "SM555" para los internautas, MacArthur es un hacker que ataco los servidores del banco central de Denver la semana pasada, robando mas de 20 millones en dinero virtual, algo muy parecido a lo que hizo con el banco regional de Colorado hace un par de años, donde robo 10 millones, creando una gran crisis financiera para el estado, luego de meditarlo mucho, los mayores decidieron que era mejor hacer que desapareciera a meterlo en una carcel, es inteligente, mas no astuto, le gusta publicar sobre sus lujos en redes sociales, hace pocos dias escribio que mañana haria una gran fiesta en la suite del hotel "Majestic" en Chicago, esa es tu oportunidad para acabar con el Lincoln, ademas, necesitamos que robes su celular, asi nuestros expertos podran recuperar todo el dinero que haya en su cuenta -

\- Ok, matar a MacArthur y robar su celular, entendido - dijo el albino

\- Una ultima cosa Lincoln, la muerte de MacArthur debe parecer un accidente, asi que si aparece muerto con un cuchillo en la espalda, te dejamos solo -

\- Perfecto, ya entendi -

\- Descansa, mañana debes "limpiar" un desastre - dijo Jordan terminando la llamada

Lincoln se tiro a la cama y noto como su corazon empezo a agitarse, sentia miedo y curiosidad por lo que iba a hacer, no era como en la guerra que sabias porque matabas al enemigo, aqui esa informacion podia ser tan cierta como falsa, Lincoln cerro los ojos con fuerza y trato de dormir, casi no lo logra, pero luego de un par de horas dando vueltas sobre la cama, lo logro, con dificultad, pero lo logro, todo esto era por su padre y por su familia, eso penso para dormir.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Lincoln se encontraba a la entrada del majestic, eran las 7 de la tarde y parecia que la fiesta acababa de empezar, por la gente en el balcon y la musica fuerte que venia de lo mas alto del edificio, Lincoln llevaba puesto el rastreador cuando Jordan le recordo su mision.

\- Muy bien Lincoln, recuerda lo que debes hacer - dijo Jordan con seriedad

\- Entrar, acabar con MacArthur, tomar su celular y largarme de ahi -

\- Exacto, buena suerte -

\- Oye Jordan, no creas que despues de esto volveremos a ser amigos, a partir de aqui no hay nada entre tu y yo - dijo Lincoln con desagrado

\- Lo se perfectamente Lincoln - en la voz de Jordan se podia distinguir cierto tono de pena y dolor

Lincoln entro al edificio y a diferencia del Bufalo, este si tenia clase y elegancia, se acerco a la recepcion y empezo a hablar con la hermosa chica del lugar.

\- Hola señorita, buen dia -

\- Buen dia caballero, en que le puedo ayudar? - dijo la chica con una voz chillona y dulce

\- Tiene la suite del hotel disponible? -

\- Lo lamento señor, pero esta apartada por todo el dia de hoy, es mas, todas las habitaciones del ultimo piso estan reservadas por el dia de hoy -

\- Mmmm, ok, muchísimas gracias - Lincoln se retiro en direccion a la salida

"Entrar por la puerta principal queda descartado, debo encontrar una manera mas sutil de llegar hasta halla" penso el albino, que se distrajo por un ruido proveniente de un callejon cercano. Lincoln asomo la cabeza con cautela, recordando lo que le paso la ultima vez al entrar en un callejon oscuro por perseguir un ruido, vio a dos hombres bien vestidos con trajes de gala, parecidos a los camareros del restaurante de su padre, es mas, eran camareros, ambos se encontraban fumando cerca de una puerta trasera, parecia que estaban discutiendo sobre algo.

\- Odio tener que trabajar como un estupido camarero, ganaria mas robando carteras en el centro de la ciudad - dijo uno de los 2 tipos euforicos

\- Si, pero al menos aqui te aseguras que la policia no te perseguira - dijo el otro dandole una calada a su cigarrillo

\- Te lo juro amigo, despues de hoy no me volveras a ver con este traje de mono porque yo renuncio - el tipo tomo su corbatin y lo arrojo al frio asfalto de la calle

\- Amigo, piensalo un poco mejor... -

\- Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen de hablar y vengan a ayudarme con este pedido, es para la suite - dijo una tercera voz que venia de adentro del lugar

\- Ve tu si quieres, diles que yo me largo - dijo el tipo que hace poco renuncio

Su colega entro sin rechistar, solo sacudiendo la cabeza por la incompetencia de su amigo, el otro se iba del callejon, bastante enojado por como la vida lo habia tratado, no podia ser peor, pero un golpe a la mandibula que lo tiro al suelo le confirmo lo contrario, Lincoln arrastro el cuerpo del hombre desmayado hasta la esquina de un basurero, donde empezo a quitarle la ropa.

\- Que rayos estas haciendo? - pregunto Jordan por medio del rastreador

\- Buscando una manera de entrar a esa suite - dijo Lincoln mientras se abotonaba la camisa blanca

\- Vaya, nunca antes habia visto eso - Jordan estaba estupefacta por lo que veia

\- Si tienes alguna idea mejor dila, sino, callate y dejame hacer mi trabajo - Dijo Lincoln mientras tomaba el corbatin que estaba tirado en el suelo

Se sacudio un poco el polvo que llevaba encima y se acerco a la puerta trasera del lugar, para su suerte la habian dejado abierta, tal vez pensando que el sujeto al que noqueo se arrepentiria y volveria, pero tal parece no era el caso, Lincoln vio que estaba en la cocina del hotel, era espaciosa y muy bien ordenada, parecida a la del local de su padre, pero los cocineros eran otra cosa, corrian despavoridos de un lado para otro llevando y trayendo platillos, Lincoln se sorprendio al sentir un golpe en sus costillas que lo saco de ese trance, bajo la vista y vio a un hombre de un metro 60 golpeandolo con una cuchara de madera.

\- Que haces ahi parado como un tonto? ponte a trabajar - dijo el hombrecito con incistencia

\- Si señor, enseguida - dijo Lincoln siguiendo al tipo

\- Nunca antes te habia visto por aqui, debes ser el nuevo, espero que trabajes mejor que el ultimo torpe al que contrate, toma estas copas de champaña y llevalas a la suite, las necesitan con urgencia, rapido, rapido - el hombrecito señalo una bandeja con unas cuantas copas de champaña sobre ella

Lincoln la tomo y se dirigio al ascensor, pensando en como eliminar al tipo sin levantar sospechas, de tanto pensar no cayo en cuenta de que a su lado entro un conserje, al parecer a limpiar un desasre en la suite, este empezo una conversacion que tomo sin cuidado a Lincoln.

\- Que cosas no? ganas unos pocos dolares mas que la mayoria y ya te crees el puto rey del mundo - dijo el tipo refiriendose a MacArthur

\- Ehhh?...si, es cierto, son detestables -

\- Alguien deberia encargarse de ellos -

El conserje se agacho para atarce el zapato y Lincoln vio una pequeña botella de amoniaco en su carrito de la limpieza, recordo que su hermana Lisa, una vez le dijo que eso era mortal para un ser humano, sin darle vueltas al asunto, la tomo y vertio un poco en una de las copas con champaña, mas especificamente a la del centro, puso nuevamente el amoniaco en su lugar y se paro rigido esperando llegar a la suite, el conserje se levanto sin darse cuenta de lo que paso y justo en ese momento se abrio el ascensor en la suite del lugar.

\- Ok colega, nos vemos luego - dijo el hombre sacando su carrito por el pasillo

\- Hasta luego - dijo Lincoln con seriedad, centrado en buscar a su objetivo

Ya habia avanzado mucho, solo necesitaba encontrar a su objetivo y todo saldria bien, pero donde podria estar? todo el lugar estaba repleto de chicos muy parecidos a el, lentes y gorras, lentes y gorras, podria ser cualquiera.

\- GUUUUAAAUUUU¡ MIRENME, SOY SANDER MACARTHUR, EL MALDITO REY DEL MUNDO¡ - grito un tipo montado sobre una mesa de billar

"bueno, eso ayuda bastante" dijo Lincoln acercandose al tipo, este se bajo de la mesa y empezo una conversacion con algunos invitados, Lincoln se acerco y les ofrecio champaña, todos tomaron, pero antes de que MacArthur tomara una, el mesero le dio especialmente la del centro a el.

\- Adelante amigo, para dar tu brindis - dijo Lincoln

\- Brindis, que brindis? - pregunto MacArthur confundido

\- Que clase de fiesta es la que no tiene un buen brindis? -

\- Tienes razon, tienes razon -

MacArthur, llevado por el momento, dejo su celular sobre la bandeja, inconciente de esto, levanto su copa y empezo a dar un gran discurso a todos sus invitados.

\- Amigos mios, gracias por estar aqui hoy, sepan que son lo mejor, saben por que? Por que son amigos del maldito SM555, HACKER MASTER AMIGO - grito, siendo seguido por todos los presentes

MacArthur se tomo toda su champaña de un trago, tenia un sabor algo acido, era un asco, buscaria al mesero que se lo dio y haria que lo despidieran, o tal vez solo eran las pastillas que tomo en el baño y empezaban a hacer efecto, iba a tomar su celular, pero rapidamente vio que ya no lo tenia consigo, busco por todas partes, le pregunto a sus amigos, pero nadie sabia, se estaba empezando a poner rojo de la desesperación o tal vez porque su garganta empezaba a inflamarse impidiéndole respirar.

* * *

\- !DIOS MIO, LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA, PARECE QUE ALGUIEN SE ENVENENO HALLA ARRIBA¡ - grito uno de los camareros que bajaba a la cocina

\- Que dices que paso? como? - decia el hombre pequeño que mandaba en la cocina

\- No se, empezo a convulsionar hasta que cayo al suelo y empezo a sacar espuma por la boca -

\- Dios mio, que barbaridad -

\- Llamare a los paramedicos - dijo un hombre de pelo blanco saliendo por la puerta trasera del lugar

Lincoln guardo el telefono de MacArthur en su bolsillo y salio de la escena del crimen, sin mirar atras, sin llamar a nadie, solo a una persona.

\- Jordan, listo, objetivo eliminado, tengo el celular - dijo Lincoln por el intercomunicador

\- Eso fue excelente, nunca antes habia visto a alguien trabajar asi de bien - decia Jordan del otro lado

\- y ahora que hago? -

\- Vuelve a Royal Woods y traenos el celular, el donante de tu padre ya esta listo -

Lincoln se dirigio a el hotel y guardo todas sus cosas con rapidez, tiro el uniforme robado a la basura y corrio para tomar el proximo autobus a casa, todo esto mientras se sentia observado, no se sintio a salvo hasta que el autobus empezo a rodar, respiro aliviado y en su rostro se plasmo una sonrisa de satisfaccion, ya todo habia pasado, el plan salio a la perfeccion, nadie se dio cuenta de su existencia, nadie noto su trampa, no sentia remordimiento...

No sentia remordimiento...¿por que? acababa de matar a una persona y no le dolia el haberlo hecho, queria sentirse mal, saber que lo que hizo estaba mal, pero no podia, simplemente su conciencia no sentia haber hecho nada malo, se estaba volviendo frio?¿se quedo sin sentimientos?por que no podia sentir por o menos pena de lo que habia hecho? muy pronto Lincoln empezo a estresarse y a jalarse el pelo, su acompañante de al lado cambio de asiento al ver al peliblanco entraba en colera, parecia apunto de golpear a alguien, para su suerte, de su bolsillo empezo a vibrar su celular, lo saco y vio que era una llamada de casa, contesto y quien estaba del otro lado era su hermana Lucy.

\- Hola Lucy, que pasa? - pregunto Lincoln con un tono de voz calmado

\- Buenas noticias Lincoln, nos acaban de llamar del hospital, ha aparecido un donante para papa, dentro de poco lo pondran en cirugia - dijo Lucy con un tono serio, pero feliz

\- En serio? me alegra saber eso - dijo Lincoln fingiendo sorpresa

\- Y como te fue en entrevista? -

\- Ahhh Lucy, dijeron que llamarian -

\- Lo siento hermano, estoy segura que muy pronto habra algo mejor para ti -

\- Si Lucy, lo se, llegare en un par de horas a casa, adios -

\- Adios Lincoln, nos vemos -

Lincoln colgo la llamada y se dispuso a dormir, dejando atras todo lo que hizo hoy.

El autobus llego a la media noche a Royal Woods, Lincoln bajo con bastante cansancio, dispuesto a parar un taxi que lo llevara a su hogar, pero un auto negro estacionado al otro lado de la calle lo esperaba, tocaron el claxon llamando la atencion del albino, este se acerco y la ventanilla del conductor bajo revelando a Jordan, Lincoln supo que debia entrar al vehiculo, donde lo esperaba Kane, el auto empezo a andar y Kane fue el primero en hablar.

\- Vaya Loud, admito que estoy impresionado por este trabajo - dijo Kane con modestia

\- Gracias, ya me han avisado sobre el donante - comento Lincoln

\- Asi es, ahora deme el celular -

\- Claro, tome - Lincoln le paso el celular de MacArthur a Kane, quien lo guardo en un maletin - Supongo que esto es todo - dijo Lincoln mas a modo de pregunta

\- Si, puede terminar aqui, si es lo que quieres - dijo Kane con un tono de duda

\- A que se refiere? -

\- Que nuestra oferta de trabajo sigue en pie, su trabajo ha sido excepcional Loud, necesitamos gente como usted en la agencia -

\- Mire señor Kane, estoy alagado, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no, no estoy dispuesto a vivir esta vida - respondio Lincoln con toda la sinceridad del mundo

\- Ok, entendemos a la perfeccion señor Loud, gracias por sus servicios prestados -

El viaje siguio sin mas palabras, dejaron a Lincoln en su hogar y Kane y Jordan empezaron una pequeña charla.

\- Rosato, tienes la conversacion? - pregunto Kane

\- Si señor - jordan saco su celular y empezo a reproducir un audio de Lincoln

"Ok, matar a MacArthur y robar su celular, entendido" se oia la voz clara de Lincoln en el audio, Jordan volvio a guardar el celular y le pregunto a Kane.

\- Esta seguro de esto señor? - pregunto Jordan algo nerviosa, pero firme

\- Lo intentamos por las buenas y no funciono, solo nos queda esta opcion -

El auto avanzo, dejando mas dudas que respuestas.


	4. Contratado

Vanzilla paro en el estacionamiento del "Caballero Blanco", el dia era soleado y fresco, de la puerta del copiloto bajo un baston seguido por los pies de Lynn padre, Lincoln, que iba de chofer, se apresuro a ayudar a su padre, el insistio en que no era necesario, pero si por algo estaba seguro de que Lincoln era su hijo, es que era igual de terco que el, el albino puso su brazo sobre los hombros de su padre y lo llevo con cuidado hasta la entrada del lugar.

\- Ten cuidado papa, el doctor dijo que tenias que caminar despacio, mientras la sangre vuelve a circular normalmente - dijo Lincoln poniendo cuidado en donde pisaba

\- Hijo te preocupas mucho, estoy mejor, puedo hacerlo solo - dijo Lynn con una carismatica sonrisa en su rostro

\- Lo se papa, pero tu mismo lo dices, es mejor prevenir que curar -

\- Cambiando de tema, no has pensado en ir a la universidad hijo? todavia eres joven -

\- No lo se papa, prefiero conseguir un trabajo que no sea de mesero - dijo Lincoln sobándose la nuca

\- Y como lo conseguiras si no tienes estudios? solo tienes tu diploma de preparatoria, nada mas - ambos pararon frente a la oficina de Lynn

\- Lo pensare mejor papa, te lo prometo, la verdad ni siquiera se que quiero - Lincoln solto una pequeña risa nerviosa ante su propio comentario

\- Ya lo encontraras hijo, confia en las palabras de este viejo, ahora, vete a cambiar, tu turno empieza en 10 minutos - dijo Lynn mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina

Lincoln bajo a la sala del personal, lo que le dijo a su padre era verdad, no sabia lo que queria hacer con su vida, obviamente no se queria quedar viviendo a costas de su familia toda la vida, queria ser auto suficiente, pero no sabia por donde empezar. Abrio su taquilla y empezo a ponerse su uniforme de mesero, se veia con el aquel chaleco y traje de coctel y sabia de inmediato que no queria hacer eso toda su vida, pero si seguia con esas dudas existenciales en vez de buscar una salida, ese seria su destino final, bueno, al menos ya no debia preocuparse por O.A.S.I.S, ni Kane, menos por Jordan, era quitarse un gran peso de encima, hace una semana no sabia nada de ellos y fue una de las mejores semanas de su vida, parecia que ahora si podria salir adelante en la vida...parecia.

Era la 1 de la tarde, hora pico en el restaurante, Lincoln llevaba y traia ordenes, algo que le gustaba de trabajar ahi es que lo trataban como a cualquier otro, no les importaba que fuera el hijo del jefe, no tenia una posicion elevada a los demas, nadie le lamia las botas para ascender de posicion, eso le agradaba, pasar desapercibido, tal vez lo unico que le molestaba era...

\- !LINCOLN¡ -

Eso.

\- Que pasa Vlad? - pregunto Lincoln al jefe de meseros

Vlad era el jefe de meseros del "Caballero Blanco", era alto, con bigote y medio calvo, era testarudo, perfeccionista y muy problematico, le gustaba el respeto y la educacion, pero no era bueno para dar ninguno de los dos a quienes estaban bajo su mando, era una pequeña piedra en el zapato, pero no por eso el trabajo dejaba de ser tranquilizante. Lincoln fue trotando a la posicion de Vlad, pensando en que se habia equivocado ya.

\- Lincoln, ves la mesa 7? - Vlad señalo la mesa en cuestion, con 4 personas sentadas en ella, todas con las caras ocultas en el menu

\- Si, que pasa? - pregunto el albino sin ver nada fuera de lo comun

\- Llevan DOS minutos esperando a ser atendidos, ve y tomales la orden de inmediato -

Lincoln fue en direccion a la mesa, esta vez caminando a paso acelerado, saco su libreta del bolsillo de su chaleco, recordaba los especiales y el postre del dia, podia sentir la mirada de Vlad en la base de su nuca, paro frente a los 4 integrantes del grupo, y con una cara de serenidad empezo a tomar sus ordenes.

\- Buen dia, bienvenidos al Caballero Blanco, que gustan pedir? - dijo Lincoln con un acento elegante y bien marcado

\- Si, me gustaria que te sentaras aqui y charláramos un rato -

Sincronizadamente, los 4 comensales bajaron sus menus revelando que no eran de O.A.S.I.S, Kane, Jordan y esos tales Murphy y Wallace, rapidamente la sonrisa en la cara de Lincoln desapareció, dejando en su lugar una mueca de confusion y enojo, ¿Que querian ahora?

\- Disculpen, pero debo atender otras mesas... -

\- Buen dia dama y caballeros, hay algun problema? - dijo Vlad apareciendo por la espalda de Lincoln, mostrando una sonrisa postiza, impropia de el

\- Si señor, el mesero se iba a ir sin tomar nuestro pedido - se quejo Kane

\- Señor Loud, estas personas han esperado mucho para pedir, lo minimo que puede hacer es tomar su orden - nadie veia, pero Vlad apretaba con fuerza la nuca de Lincoln

\- Pero señor Vlad... -

\- No,no,no, sin peros señor Loud, solo tome el pedido por favor - Vlad salio de la escena dejando a Lincoln a merced de Kane y sus agentes

\- (suspiro) Que van a querer los señores y la...dama -

\- Ya te lo dije, sientate por favor, tenemos temas que discutir -

Wallace se movio un poco para dejar espacio, Lincoln volteo para ver si Vlad estaba por ahi, se queria asegurar de que ese viejo no lo estuviera molestando mas, ya era suficiente con tener a Kane y a Jordan aqui, no queria mas estorbos, para su suerte, Vlad se retiro a la cocina, el albino aprovecho esto y rapidamente se sento, quedando frente a frente de Kane.

\- Ahora que quieren de mi eh? - Lincoln susurraba, pero su tono de voz era grave y frenético

\- Vera señor loud, queremos llegar a un acuerdo con usted - dijo Kane cruzando la punta de sus dedos entre sus manos

\- Un acuerdo de que? no me deben nada y yo no les debo nada -

\- Rosato - ordeno Kane

De inmediato, Jordan saco de su bolso de mano un celular, que puso sobre la mesa, Lincoln lo miro con detenimiento, todavia sin saber que es lo que querian decirle. Kane lo encendió y puso el periodico virtual, busco rapidamente hasta hallar el video que buscaba, puso nuevamente el celular en medio de la mesa y dio reproducir al video.

\- "Hace una semana, la sensacion de internet, Sander MacArthur, conocido por postear su lujosa vida en redes sociales, murio en medio de una fiesta que realizo en la suite del hotel Majestic, de Chicago, hoy, la autopsia a revelado que murio de envenenamiento con amoniaco, indicando que su muerte fue un asesinato, la policia ya esta en la busqueda del autor del crimen." - paro el video

\- Que? ahora porque aparecio en las noticias, es mi culpa - dijo Lincoln cruzandose de brazos

\- Tecnicamente, si, te dijimos que lo hicieras parecer un accidente y mira en lo que termino - dijo Kane con notable desagrado

\- Pues estoy muy lejos de la escena del crimen, nadie me conoce por halla, no tienen nada para inculparme - dijo Lincoln poniendose a la defensiva

\- Pero nosotros si - agrego Jordan

\- Que? - La cara de Lincoln se puso palida por lo que acababa de escuchar

Kane tomo otra vez el celular y busco un audio que dejo helado a Lincoln.

\- "Ok, matar a MacArthur y robar su celular, entendido" -

Esa era claramente su voz, recordo que eso se lo dijo a Jordan mientras ponia en practica su rastreador, Lincoln trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no salian.

\- Me temo que debemos mandar esto a las autoridades competentes señor Loud - dijo Kane mientras encendia un cigarrillo

\- Q..qu...que van a hacer? - dijo Lincoln tartamudeando de la impresion

\- Hacer justicia, eso es lo que haremos - dijo Wallace, que se animo a hablar

\- No...ustedes no pueden hacer eso, ustedes me encargaron ese trabajo, ustedes quedarian involucrados -

Los agentes se echaron a reir, incluso Jordan, Lincoln no entendia por que estaban haciendo esto, el cumplio, hizo su parte del trabajo, no tenian derecho a venir y decirle que lo iban a delatar con la policia, y encima a reirse de el.

\- Señor Loud, trabajamos para la seguridad del pais, tenemos ciertas libertades juridicas - dijo Kane recobrando su seriedad

\- Me quiere decir que, sus agentes tienen...licencia para matar o..algo asi? -

\- Si, se podria decir que si -

\- Bien, pues me dieron licencia para matar y problema resuelto - Lincoln empezaba a alterarse, con ganas de golpear a todos en la mesa

\- Usted mismo lo dijo Loud, NUESTROS agentes tienen licencia para matar, pero como usted no lo es... -

Lincoln por fin comprendio lo que le querian decir, agacho la cabeza y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no explotar y dejar el restaurante de su padre echo polvo, era algo cinico, pero funciono, lo tenian donde querian, eliminar a MacArthur no era el objetivo, el objetivo era que el entrara a la agencia y como no acepto, ahi tenian su comodin, era un plan infalible. Kane se levanto y se acerco a Lincoln para susurrarle algo al oido.

\- De ahora en adelante trabajaras para nosotros, y si tratas de escapar divulgaremos este audio y demas evidencia entre la policia y antes de que te des cuenta estaras pasando el resto de tu vida en una carcel de maxima seguridad, entendido? - Kane se quedo esperando una respuesta que no llego, tomo el cuello de Lincoln y pregunto una vez mas - Dije...entendido? -

\- Si...señor - Lincoln se estaba asfixiando

\- No te escucho -

\- Si señor -

Kane solto a Lincoln, que empezo a toser acompañado por un fuerte dolor en la garganta.

\- Vamonos, se me quito el apetito - dijo Kane siendo seguido por los demas

\- Aqui esta tu proxima mision, es en dos dias, alistate - dijo Jordan pasandole un sobre blanco a Lincoln, el cual lo tomo con furia

\- Debi haberte matado aquel dia en ese callejon, perra de mierda - dijo Lincoln a Jordan, quien se alejo sin mostrar ninguna emocion, pero por dentro eso le dolia

Lincoln se quedo sentado en ese lugar por unos 5 minutos, analizando todo lo que acababa de pasar, la trampa en que cayo, el error que cometio, todo junto con aglo de ayuda del destino culmino en esto, volverse un agente contra su propia voluntad, salio de su trance cuando Vlad se acerco para moverlo un poco.

\- Bueno, espantaste a los clientes y encima te quedas ahi sentado como un vago, levantate y ve a atender la mesa 10 - dijo Vlad con arrogancia

Lincoln se levanto y encaro a Vlad, lo miraba con odio y desprecio, preguntandose de donde lo saco su padre, Vlad no se sentia intimidado, pero si se sentia extraño, Lincoln nunca antes le habia dado cara a uno de sus regaños, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como Lincoln se quitaba su chaleco y lo tiraba al suelo con ira, las personas en los alrededores voltearon su vista para ver la escena que empezaba a hacer el joven mesero de pelo blanco.

\- Ve y atiendela tu Vlad, por yo... - Lincoln golpeo a Vlad con fuerza en la cara, tirandolo al suelo y reventándole la nariz - !RENUNCIO¡ -

Lincoln camino con rapidez hacia la sala de empleados y empezo a cambiarse de ropa con desenfreno, sabia que lo que hizo estaba mal, aunque Vkad se lo mereciera, no queria arruinar la imagen del restaurante de su padre, solo exploto y descargo toda esa ira sobre el indefenso jefe de meseros del lugar. Cuando ya estaba listo para irse, fue hacia la puerta y la abrio, revelando que del otro lado estaba su padre junto a Vlad y otro par de empleados, estaba mirandolo con seriedad y autoridad, el albino solo pudo tragar saliva ante esto eh inventarse una buena escusa.

\- Déjenme a solas con mi hijo por favor - pidio Lynn a los demas trabajadores que lo acompañaban

Este entro a la sala de empleados y cerro la puerta, se toco el corazon que palpitaba con algo de aceleracion, Lincoln noto esto y se acerco para tratar de ayudar a su padre, mas este se nego retrocediendo.

\- Papa, ten cuidado, no te puedes alterar -

\- Como quieres que no me altere con esto, estoy tranquilo en mi oficina y de repente oigo un alboroto, llega Vlad con la nariz sangrando y diciendo que tu se lo hiciste porque renunciaste - dijo Lynn poniendose a la defensiva

\- Mira papa, no lo golpee por que renuncie -

\- Lo se, por eso vine a escuchar tu version de los hechos -

Lincoln se quedo callado sin saber que decir, si le decia a su padre que lo hizo por conseguir trabajo seria muy raro y si le dijera la verdad no le creeria, ademas, no queria involucrar a su familia en esta locura.

\- Mira papa, no se como explicartelo, solo...estalle, me canse de esto -

\- Cansarte de que? - pregunto Lynn ofusgado

\- De...vivir a costa de los demas, ya me harte -

\- Lincoln Marie Loud, tu no eres asi, explicame bien ahora mismo que ocurre¡ - pidio Lynn bastante molesto

\- Te lo explicare en la casa, aqui no, debo pensar - Lincoln para su sorpresa, estaba bastante calmado y sereno ante esto

Lynn le dio espacio a su hijo para que se retirara, Lincoln al atravesar la puerta e irse del restaurante sintio como todos los presentes lo veian, algunos con rabia, otros con sorpresa, desdicha, pero eso no le importaba, solo queria ir a algun lugar a desquitarse toda esa rabia y furia que corria por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Ya era la hora de la cena y el ambiente era algo tenso, pues Lynn no dejaba de ver a su hijo con algo de rencor, lo mismo hacia Lincoln, todo el resto de la familia noto esto, pero trataron de no entrometerce, solo fue cuando Rita empezo a hablar que acabo el molesto silencio en la casa Loud.

\- Asi que...como les fue hoy niñas? - pregunto a sus hijas

\- Leni me llamo, como dentro de un mes sera el festival de la moda de Paris, quiere que yo sea su modelo de ropa juvenil - dijo Lola casi chillando de la alegria

\- !En serio?¡ - preguntaron todas las chicas en la mesa

\- Si, lo es, ni yo puedo creerlo -

\- Me alegro por ti hermana - comento Lana abrazando a su gemela

\- Lincoln como te fue a ti? - pregunto Lily

Lincoln no escucho las palabras de su hermana, seguia centrado en su padre, ambos con ganas de gritarle al otro, pero un chasquido de Lisa que estaba a su lado lo saco de ese trance.

\- Eh...que paso? - pregunto Lincoln confundido

\- Que como te fue hoy? - volvio a preguntar Lily

\- Pues, yo diria que bien -

\- Hacer un escandalo en el restaurante no es estar bien - comento Lynn

\- Papa, por favor no empieces... - pidio Lincoln

\- Un escandalo? que paso? - pregunto Rita algo asustada

\- Pues resulta que el señor aqui presente renuncio al trabajo - dijo Lynn mientras señalaba a Lincoln con su cuchara - Y no contento con eso, golpeo a Vlad en la cara, haciendolo sangrar -

\- Renunciaste? por que? - pregunto Lucy

\- Pues...veran, encontre un nuevo trabajo -

\- En que? - preguntaron todos al unisono

\- Como...ya saben...guarda espaldas de un hombre muy importante. alguien de negocios -

\- Guarda espaldas? te gusta esa profesion? - pregunto Lily

\- No mucho, pero es un trabajo -

\- Crei que no ibas a volver a tocar un arma luego que volviste de la guerra - agrego Lucy

\- Si lo se, pero solo es una pistola electrica, ademas podre viajar por todo el mundo -

\- Por que estas tan seguro de eso? - pregunto Lynn padre

\- Aqui tengo un sobre con la ubicacion a donde iremos, es en dos dias - Lincoln saco el sobre que le dio Jordan y lo mostro a toda la familia

\- Y a donde iras? - pregunto Lily

\- Pues...segun esto, a Nueva York - Lincoln abrio el sobre y vio un boleto de avion con rumbo a la gran manzana

\- Guau, bien por ti hijo, me alegro - dijo Lynn, aunque su voz decia otra cosa

La cena continuo en silencio, nadie mas hizo preguntas ni nada, la tension era demasiada como para seguir asfixiando a Lincoln de preguntas.


	5. Un dia cualquiera en el trabajo

**Manhattan, Nueva York**

Lincoln puso sus pies fuera del aeropuerto, estirandose un poco y rascandose la nuca, llevaba puesto pantalon, zapatos y saco de traje, con una camiseta blanca debajo, la verdad es que se veia muy bien vestido, pero la mochila deportiva que llevaba en su espalda desentonaba mucho, se la habian dejado a la entrada de su casa justo cuando salia directo a tomar su avion, dentro estaba su intercomunicador y rastreador, la ropa que llevaba puesta en estos momentos, las llaves de una habitacion en el hotel "Fénix" y la foto de un tipo, este tenia piel bronceada, barba larga y era algo obeso. Lo mas probable es que este seria su nuevo objetivo, no lo penso mucho y se puso su intecomunicador mientras iba en direccion al "Fénix".

\- Buen dia agente blanco - dijo Jordan por el intercomunicador - Espero que tu viaje hacia Nueva York halla sido placentero -

\- No mucho la verdad, creo que ustedes pueden pagar algo mejor que clase economica - menciono Lincoln con algo de disgusto - Y que es eso de agente blanco? -

\- Es tu nombre clave, asi no corremos riesgo de que descubran tu identidad mientras hablamos, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo con mi nombre, espero que te guste el "uniforme" que te hemos dado, muy elegante ¿no? -

\- Si, no esta nada mal...espera un momento, tu vas a ser mi vigía? -

\- Asi es, me pedi voluntaria para hacerlo - Dijo Jordan con algo de orgullo

\- Y por que? crees que asi vas a recuperar mi confianza? -

\- No, lo hice porque esto es algo serio y si quieres sobrevivir a este juego necesitaras a alguien inteligente del otro lado de la linea -

\- Bueno, peor es nada, dime mejor quien es este tipo - pregunto Lincoln sacando la foto de su bolsillo

\- Es Abdul Bakri, proveniente de Siria y miembro radical del estado islamico, hace unas semana pinchamos su celular y hemos descubierto una conversación suya con gente en medio oriente, tienen planeado hacer un atentado en central park -

\- Un tiroteo? - pregunto Lincoln un poco alarmado

\- Peor, algo llamado la "bomba D" capaz de destruir todo en un rango de un kilometro a la redonda, pero hay tiempo, ayer escuchamos su mas reciente llamada y dijo que la bomba esta casi lista, solo falta la carga explosiva, le debe de llegar mañana, tu mision es eliminar a Abdul Bakri e inhabilitar la bomba robando la carga explosiva -

\- Entendido, donde lo encuentro? -

\- Esta armando la bomba con algunos ayudantes en una bodega al sur de la ciudad, te enviare las coordenadas, suerte blanco...oh y una cosa mas, trata de que parezca un accidente o en su defecto, oculta el cadaver y toda pista que te vincule con lo ocurrido -

\- No hay problema, cambio y fuera - Lincoln corto la llamada y termino su camino hacia el hotel

Unos minutos despues, Lincoln llego a su al hotel 4 estrellas, servicio a la habitacion, bar abierto las 24 horas, una pistola sobre la cama, cortesia de O.A.S.I.S, un cuarto elegante y bien cuidado, mil veces mejor que aquella porqueria de Chicago, el albino se tiro sobre la esponjosa cama, respirando con tranquilidad, pero por dentro buscando una forma de salir de todo esto, el solo queria un trabajo y alejarse de toda la violencia que le dejo la guerra, y ahora estaba por enfrentarse a un terrorista con una bomba capaz de erradicar la mitad de central park, en momentos como este sentia una gran presion en su pecho, como si estuviera encerrado en una jaula con un leon hambriento que en cualquier momento lo atacaria, su corazon empezaba a palpitar con rapidez y sudaba frio, para su suerte una llamada que llego a su celular lo saco de ese pensamiento, reviso el numero y era el de Ronnie Anne, Lincoln se levanto de un brinco y contesto al llamado.

\- Si? hola? - pregunto Lincoln algo nervioso

\- Hola Lincoln, como estas? - respondio la voz de la latina del otro lado de la linea

\- Bien Ronnie, que haces? -

\- Nada, un viaje de negocios en Venezuela, y tu? -

\- En Nueva York, por fin encontre trabajo -

\- !En serio?¡ !Que bien Lincoln¡ - exclamo Ronnie Anne con alegria absoluta

\- Si lo se, si quieres podemos salir a celebrarlo cuando volvamos a Royal Woods -

\- Si claro, vuelvo en un par de dias, hace mucho que no salimos en una cita -

\- Tienes razon, casi no te veo desde la boda de Lori y Bobby -

\- Eh estado algo ocupada con el trabajo, por cierto, en que trabajas? -

\- De...guardaespaldas -

\- Guardaespaldas? de quien? -

\- Un millonario con aires de grandeza, alguien de la industria del petroleo o algo asi no lo se bien - dijo Lincoln torpemente

\- Mmmm, ya veo...disculpa Lincoln pero debo colgar, llegaron mis socios, hasta luego - en la voz de Ronnie Anne se notaba algo de seriedad que antes no habia

\- Adios, hablaremos mas tarde, cuidate -

Lincoln arrojo el celular sobre la cama y reviso la hora, eran las 7 de la noche, decidio ir a darse un baño, mas tarde veria las coordenadas y demas informacion que le envio Jordan, debia despejar su mente para el dia de mañana.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Lincoln contemplaba desde una banca la bodega 27 del sur de Nueva York, era el medio dia pero el albino estaba ahi desde que salio el sol, estuvo pensando como proceder ante esta mision, pero siempre encontraba una traba en su plan, no podia suplantar a ninguno de los trabajadores, pues todos tenian rasgos arabes los cuales el no compartia, las unicas entradas al lugar eran la puerta delantera, la trasera y una pequeña azotea, todas fuertemente vigiladas por tipos armados y Abdul Bakri se hiria en una hora de aquel lugar segun la informacion. Para empeorar las cosas, Jordan empezo a acosar al agente.

\- Agente blanco, llevas 6 horas ahi sentado, cuando piensas moverte? - pregunto Jordan con voz cansada

\- Calmate si? trato de encontrar el momento perfecto para entrar ahi - respondio Lincoln con brusquedad

\- Pues intenta ese truco de cambiar de ropa con un trabajador del lugar, te funciono muy bien con MacArthur -

\- Aqui estan mejor vigilados y parece que estos tipos se conocen entre si, distinguirían a un infiltrado en segundos -

\- Pues es mejor que se te ocurra algo ya o tendre que dar esta mision como fallida y sabes sus consecuencias, verdad? - la voz de Jordan tenia un tono amenazador

\- Ok, pero deja de acosarme, no trabajo bien cuando alguien me esta regañando -

Lincoln colgo la llamada y se levanto de la banca, estiro un poco el cuello y se crujio los nudillos, tendria que arriesgarse y entrar a lo salvaje empezar un tiroteo, era la unica opcion que le quedaba, respiro hondo y empezo a caminar en direccion a lo que proximamente seria un matadero, pero antes de poder cruzar la calle escucho el claxon de un camion unos metros calle abajo, Lincoln volteo a sus lados para ver si llamaban a alguien mas, pero para su sorpresa solo estaba el en la acera, se acerco al camion y vio al conductor por la ventanilla, era americano, piel palida, pelo rubio y ojos azules, ademas de un fisico delgado y algo escualido, este bajo el vidrio que lo separaba del albino y saco la cabeza para una mejor comunicacion.

\- Hola, buen dia - empezo Lincoln con un saludo

\- Buen dia amigo, sabes donde esta la bodega 27? - pregunto el chofer mientras masticaba chicle

\- Si, esta halla al otro lado de la calle, es mas desde aqui la puedo ver -

\- Gracias, es que veras, llevo esta carga y debi entregarla hace una hora, pero me perdi en el camino -

\- Perdona que me entrometa, pero que llevas ahi? -

\- No lo se, mi jefe me dijo que la llevara sin hacer preguntar, solo se que es traido de Siria y que se lo debo entregar a un tal Bakri - menciono el chofer mientras veia su planilla de entregas

Los ojos de Lincoln se iluminaron con esto, parecia una nueva oportunidad de entrar ahi, ahora solo necesitaba una forma de que aquel tipo le diera el control del camion sin levantar mucho alboroto.

\- Dijiste que viene de Siria? deben de ser esmeraldas u oro - Lincoln trataba de engañar al chofer para que bajara del vehiculo

\- Si, tal vez, bueno hermano me debo ir, gracias por tu ayuda, te debo una -

\- Pues me la puedes pagar de una buena vez amigo -

\- Si? como? -

\- Que te bajes de ahi porque esto es un asalto - Lincoln desenfundo su pistola y apunto hacia el chofer que quedo anonadado

\- Esto...esto es un programa...de camara oculta verdad? - dijo el chofer viendo hacia todos lados con una sonrisa tonta

La respuesta del albino fue el martilleo de su arma, lo cual asusto al chofer y le confirmo que esto era enserio, este bajo del camion y camino hacia un callejon, mientras el ladron de pelo blanco le apuntaba a su cabeza, este se arrodillo y empezo a quitarse la camiseta y gorra de la compañia de transporte, tal y como pidio su raptor, por ultimo le entrego las llaves del camion mientras el albino seguia cambiandose de ropa, por ultimo, el ladron le pidio una cosa mas.

\- Como te llamas? - pregunto el asaltante

\- Max...por que? me piensas secuestrar? - el chico temblaba del miedo

\- No Max, nada de eso, solo no quiero que te tomes esto personal -

\- Que cosa... - eh golpe en la nuca dejo inconciente al pobre chofer que ahora caia por obligacion a los brazos de morfeo

Lincoln arojo su saco y su camisa dentro del camion mientras se ponia la gorra del transportista, encendio el motor nuevamente y rodo hasta la entrada de la bodega, que no estaba a mas de 50 metros del lugar del robo, tuvo suerte de que la calle estaba sola a esas horas del dia.

Freno delante de los guardias de la entrada principal, uno de los cuales se acerco para pedirle la documentacion, Lincoln lo entrego todo menos su licencia de conduccion y su identificacion, pues no tenia lo primero y lo segundo lo delataria enseguida, se excuso diciendo que lo dejo en sus otros pantalones, el guardia le dijo que esperara por unos minutos, este subio a una oficina en els egundo piso del lugar, un par de minutos mas tarde este bajo y se acerco al albino.

\- Todo en orden amigo? si esta el señor...Bakri? - Lincoln reviso torpemente la lista de entrega para disimular sus verdaderas intenciones

\- Mmmm, adelante, deja la carga aqui, la bajaremos enseguida, tu ve a la oficina, el jefe quiere verte - ordeno el guardia

Lincoln bajo del camion y camino hasta el segundo piso del lugar, siendo escoltado por dos guardias que le apuntaban por la espalda con sus armas, uno de estos se acerco a la puerta y la toco tres veces, esperaron unos segundos hasta que por fin se abrio, del otro lado se encontraba un hombre obeso, con barba abundante y rasgos arabes, este era sin duda alguna Abdul Bakri, pidio a los guardias que lo dejaran solos a el y al "chofer", estos obedecieron y se fueron cerrando la puerta de la oficina, Abdul empezo a caminar de un lado para otro, mientras Lincoln veia el lugar, habia muchos galones de gasolina y varias cadenas que colgaban por todo el lugar, de resto solo habia una mesa con planos azules y una silla solitaria, parecia el lugar perfecto para causar un "accidente laboral".

\- Llegas una hora tarde,¿por que? - pregunto Abdul mirando fijamente al albino

\- Eh...si señor, me perdi buscando la direccion del lugar, soy muy nuevo - respondio Lincoln con una voz timida muy bien actuada

\- Sabes algo de la carga que trajiste? -

\- No amigo, solo me dijeron que se lo diera al señor Bakri, que imagino sera usted -

\- Asi es amigo mio, sabes quien soy yo? -

Bakri le dio la espalda a Lincoln mientras seguia hablando, el albino aprovecho esto para tomar una cadena de las que colgaban en el techo y acercarse lentamente hacia su objetivo, el cual no tenia ni idea de lo que le iba a ocurrir.

\- Pertenezco a un "grupo" que busca acabar con la tirania occidental, tal vez nuestros metodos no se han los mejores, pero si son los que dan mmejores resultados... -

Bakri dejo de hablar al sentir el frio acero de la cadena rodear su cuello, Lincoln ponia toda su fuerza en sus manos para acabar con aquel gordo arabe, este trato de poner resistencia, pero era inutil, ya lo tenian donde lo querian y no lo iban a soltar por nada del mundo, estaba apretando tan fuerte que los brazos del albino empezaron a temblar por la presion, poco a poco Abduk fue perdiendo el conocimiento y posteriormente el aire, su cuerpo ancho dejo de moverse y de su nariz ya no entraba ni salia oxigeno, Lincoln siguio apretando por un buen rato, no queria dejar ninguna posibilidad de que Bakri sobreviviera.

Un par de minutos despues, Lincoln solto por fin el cuerpo inerte y palido del obeso arabe, quien cayo al suelo como si fuera un ladrillo, este tenia el rostro palido y las marcas de la cadena alrededor del cuello, cualquiera veria que esto no fue un accidente, el peliblanco trato de pensar en como desaparecer el cuerpo, pero era imposible, todo el lugar estaba lleno de arabes armados listos para matar y no dejarían pasar inadvertido el detalle de que su jefe desaparecio como si nada, Lincoln vio nuevamente los galones de gasolina en un rincon de la oficina y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo uno, lo destapo y empezo a derramar el liquido biscozo por todo el lugar, Jordan veia todo esto por la camara del intercomunicador y no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Que rayos haces? - pregunto Jordan anonadada

\- Tu lo dijiste, si no podia parecer un accidente, que desapareciera el cuerpo - suspiro Lincoln con cansancio, mientras arrojaba el galon ahora vacio al otro lado del lugar

\- Si pero no que quemaras el edificio completo, ahora como vas a salir? -

\- No le temo a los riesgos calculados - suspiro Lincoln mientras arrojaba un fosforo encendido al rastro de gasolina

La oficina empezo a arder con fuerza, mientras Lincoln salia de cuclillas de la misma, el fuego empezo a extenderse por el resto del piso superior en cuestion de segundos y llego hasta los cimientos y vigas podridas que sostenian el techo del lugar, el cual empezo a colapsar, todos los que se encontraban dentro empezaron a correr por sus vidas esquivando los escombros que caian desde arriba y las llamas que tomaban control del lugar.

Lincoln llego al primer piso sin llamar la atencion de nadie, estaban demasiado ocupados corriendo por sus vidas como para notar al albino bajar las escaleras, este visualizo el camion con la carga explosiva a unos metros de el, tenia las puertas abiertas y las llaves tiradas en el asiento de copiloto, entro y encendio el motor, largandose a toda prisa del caotico lugar, condujo por unos veinte minutos hasta que por fin estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la escena del crimen, al parecer nadie lo siguio, era un alivio, bajo del vehiculo y se comunico con Jordan rapidamente.

\- Muy bien, tengo la carga, donde quieres que la deje? -

\- Espera ahi un momento, van unos de nuestros colegas a recoger el camion -

Lincoln obedecio y espero a que alguien apareciera, se apoyo contra el camion y empezo atararear una cancion de su hermana mientras esperaba, unos minutos despues llego un carro negro, del cual bajo alguien con un traje de mecanico y un maletin, este se acerco y se paro de frente al albino.

\- Eres blanco verdad? - pregunto el recien llegado

\- Asi es - dijo Lincoln mientras sacaba las llaves del vehiculo de su bolsillo

\- Excelente, yo tomare esto y tu llevate esto - el tipo tomo las llaves y le entrego el maletin a Lincoln

Este subio al camion y se fue, siendo seguido por el carro negro mientras que el agente blanco se quedo parado ahi, en las calles de Nueva York, acabando de cometer un crimen, con un maletin en la mano que ni sabia lo que contenia, tal vez seria su proxima mision, se sento en una cafeteria cercana y abrio el maletin, quedo boquiabierto al ver el contenido de este, fajos de billetes de 100 y 50 dolares, era algo simplemente alucinante, no esperaba esto, volvio a cerrar el maletin y lo estrecho contra su pecho, para que nadie lo viera y mucho menos se lo quitara.

\- Que? sorprendido? - pregunto Jordan por el intercomunicador

\- La verdad es que si, dime que debo hacer con esto - respondio Lincoln mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el maletin

\- No lo se, es tu pago por completar la mision -

\- Espera? todo esto es para mi? - la boca de Lincoln no podia abrirse mas de lo que ya estaba

\- Asi es, 5000 dolares en efectivo -

\- No puedo creelo...espera, espera, espera, 5000? pero cuando me reuni con Kane en su oficina este dijo que eran 10000 - ahora Lincoln se veia algo decepcionado

\- Y asi es, pero recuerda que tu contrato con nosotros no es uno comun y corriente, ademas sigue siendo buen dinero, cuidate agente blanco, dentro de poco se te informara sobre tu nueva mision -

\- Ok, cambio y fuera Jor... -

\- Recuerda lo de los nombres - dijo Jordan con voz ronca

\- Cierto, cierto, eh...adios señorita J - balbuceo Lincoln

\- Vaya, que sutil y original, adios - dijo Jordan terminando la conversacion

Lincoln reviso por ultima vez el maletin y dio una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, se sentia realizado, simplemente el no podia creer esto, el dinero facil siempre le agrada a la gente, aunque aveces el riesgo fuera mayor, Lincoln no podia olvidar esto, no podia dejarse convencer por el dinero, salio del cafe y fue en direccion al hotel donde se hospedaba, con el maletin en una mano y su celular en la otra, pues le habia llegado un mensaje de Roonie Anne, confirmando su cita para salir dentro de 2 dias.


	6. Fútbol,tango y balas

**Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

Lincoln volvia a su hotel cerca de la costa de la gigantesca ciudad luego de una breve caminata, los pajaros cantaban con gracia, unos niños jugaban futbol en un parque cercano, todos con camisetas con el nombre de Mezzi o del Tun Aguero en la espalda, escuchaba la musica de tango que venia de un bar cercano, era algo muy diferente al futbol americano y al rock con el que crecio, pero era un cambio agradable la verdad. Se asombro al saber que tendria una mision fuera del pais, por una parte no sabia el idioma, otro inconveniente es que se sentia raro estar tan lejos de su familia, ya lo habia experimentado en la guerra y era una sensacion que queria olvidar de por vida.

Esta vez su vestimenta era mas ligera, tenia una camisa de botones naranja, junto unos pantalones caqui y unos zapatos en conjunto con todo lo demas, debia admitir algo, estos tipos de O.A.S.I.S si que visten con estilo, mas de una vez vio la marca de su hermana Leni en los trajes de los demas empleados de la agencia. Camino hasta su habitacion y una vez dentro, su intercomunicador empezo a zumbar, suspiro profundo y apreto el boton para conectar con Jordan.

\- Hola agente blanco, espero que disfrutes de tu estadia en la hermosa argentina - menciono Jordan con alegria, como deseando estar ahi

\- No le voy a mentir señorita J, es bastante acogedor - dijo Lincoln mientras veia el hermoso paraje de la ciudad por la tarde a través de la ventana

\- Bueno, aprovecha esos ultimos minutos de belleza que quedan porque es hora de iniciar tu mision, Mira dentro de tu maleta -

Lincoln obedecio y abrio su maleta, viendo que dentro se encontraba una foto como ya era costumbre, el tipo tenia pelo negro, camiseta azul y una barba chivera pequeña, peor lo que mas resaltaba de el era su mirada, parecia la de un autentico psicopata.

\- Ok, dime por que debo eliminar a este sujeto - menciono el peliblanco viendo atentamente la foto

\- Por nada, esta vez tu mision es ayudar a uno de nuestros agentes sudamericanos -

\- Y en que necesita mi ayuda? - pregunto Lincoln mientras abria la puerta de su habitacion

\- Estaba infiltrado en la mafia argentina, tratando de descubrir el escondite de su mercancia, pero luego de una noche de copas se le fue la lengua y le conto a sus colegas que era un infiltrado, en lugar de matarlo decidieron encerrarlo para sacarle toda la informacion de la agencia para la que trabajaba, hace poco logramos recibir una llamada suya, no duro mas de unos segundos, pero logramos rastrear la señal hasta una casa en el centro de la ciudad, ahora mismo te paso la ubicacion a tu celular, debes entrar ahi, salir con el objetivo y llevarlo a nuestra casa refugio, suerte agente blanco -

\- Espera, espera J, me puedes contar un poco mas sobre este tipo, la verdad es que no me parece alguien muy...normal - pregunto el albino con nervios

\- Haber dejame ver los archivos...aqui dice que tiene varios nombres claves, El tio, agente 95, pero normalmente es llamado "Rob", es alguien bastante impulsivo, energico y peligroso, pero cumple con su trabajo...no creo que sea un problema, cuidate -

\- Impulsivo y peligroso, eso no me convence mucho - dijo Lincoln para si mismo

Prendió su celular y empezo a buscar la ubicacion entre los mensajes para preparase al dia de mañana, pero fue interrumpido por una llamada de su padre, la cual contesto de inmediato, las cosas con el se encontraban algo tensas la verdad, desde que se unio a la agencia su padre se sentia un poco desanimado, no por el problema que tuvo en el restaurante con Vlad, solo que, se sentia traicionado de cierta forma, le gustaba que su hijo trabajara con el y ver que se iba le dolia, algo similar le pasaba a Lincoln, pues sentia que no se fue de la mejor forma del lado de su padre, a ambos les dolia, pero ninguno lo confesaba

\- Hola papa, como te va? - pregunto Lincoln con una voz suave

\- Muy bien hijo y a ti? que te parece Argentina? - contesto Lynn padre con otra pregunta

\- Increible papa, nunca crei que llegaria a ver este lugar en persona - dijo Lincoln mientras se asomaba por la ventana

\- Me alegra oir eso, estas en el trabajo o en tu tiempo libre? -

\- Descansando en el hotel -

\- Hotel? tu jefe lo paga? -

\- Ehh...si, dijo que descansara hoy y explorara la ciudad, mañana sera un dia pesado - menciono Lincoln recordando la farsa de que es guarda espaldas

\- Muy bien, oye hijo, cuando vuelvas a casa podrias ayudarme con algo en el restaurante? solo si tu quieres? - recalco Lynn esperando no espantar a su hijo

\- Claro papa, te ayudare, no hay problema cuenta con eso - expreso Lincoln con alegria

\- Excelente, oye debo irme, Lily esta a mi lado con ganas de hablarte, cuidate -

\- Lo mismo papa, te marcare apenas pueda -

Luego de esto el albino siguio una pequeña conversacion con la menor de sus hermanas, la cual le preguntaba sobre el lugar donde estaba, si algun dia podria ir con el, si traeria recuerdos, fue una platica muy tranquila y calida, pero Lincoln no podia olvidar la charla con su padre, algo incomoda, pero necesaria para revelar entre lineas una verdad bastante cruda.

* * *

Lincoln bajo en villa 15, un barrio marginal en el corazon de la ciudad, alejada de la ruta turistica debido a las casas pobres y a los delincuentes de quinta en las esquinas de las calles, todo gracias a la poca o nula importancia del gobierno en mejorar dicha zona, tan mala era la reputacion del lugar que vulgarmente se le conocia como "ciudad oculta", no le sorprendia ver a chicos de menos de 14 años fumando algo mas que cigarrillos y jugando con navajas en sus manos, lo miraban con rabia y enojo, como si les debiera algo, como si les hubiese robado a sus familias, la verdad eso a Lincoln no lo intimidaba, estuvo en la guerra, vio y acabo con verdaderos asesinos, asi que unos cuantos niños rebeldes no serian un problema, camino hasta llegar a la casa 15-23, el lugar de las fotos donde segun las coordenadas, estaria Rob, Lincoln analizo la casa a fondo, una entrada con una puerta de acero reforzado, un solo piso, ventanas con barrotes, techo con baldosas viejas y rotas, no tenia ninguna otra entrada a escepcion del patio trasero, que estaba separado de la calle por un muro de ladrillos.

Lincoln dio la vuelta a la manzana hasta encarar la pared que lo separaba del patio trasero, espero un poco a que la calle quedara mas deshabitada y escalo el muro de dos metros, que no fue ningun desafio, asomo su cabeza un poco y vio a un tipo sentado en una silla en medio del patio tomando cerveza, tenia una pistola en su mano izquierda y dando la espalda al albino, este con todo el sigilo posible escalo el muro y callo sobre el pasto, que amortiguo el sonido, este se acerco despacio y con un golpe certero a la nuca del bandido lo dejo inconciente, lo dejo ahi, todos pensarian que cayo inconsciente victima de la cerveza y no por un agente que estaba entre lineas enemigas. El agente entro por una ventana abierta que daba a la cocina del lugar, bastante deteriorada y llena de cucarachas y ratas, esto lo asqueo pero no impidio que avanzara, camino en cuclillas hasta el pasillo principal, viendo que habian 6 puertas, 3 a la derecha, 2 a la izquierda y una de frente, que era la entrada principal, ademas de eso podia escuchar el sonido de una television encendida en la sala del lugar, no sabia cuantas personas mas habria ahi pero si sabia algo, tras una de esas 5 puertas a sus lados estaba su objetivo y debia recuperarlo a toda costa.

Este se acerco a la primera puerta a la derecha y la abrio con delicadeza, rozando la madera, para su desagrado, era el baño del lugar que estaba mil veces mas asqueroso que la cocina por la que entro, Lincoln salio rapidamente de ese hediondo agujero y cerro la puerta, sentia como el vomito subia por su traquea, pero lo devolvio rapidamente antes de poder expulsarlo. Se repitio mentalmente que debia seguir adelante y asi hizo, esta vez entrando en la puerta a la izquierda, vio que habia una cama y sobre ella una chica desnuda, con no mas de 15 años, se veia con la mirada perdida y convulsionando, parecia drogada, era desalentador ver eso pero ese no era su objetivo lamentablemente, asi que avanzo a la segunda puerta a la izquierda, la cual tambien tenia a otra chica drogada, solo que esta estaba con un tipo que abusaba de ella, el cual no se percato de que alguien los observaba desde la entrada de la habitacion, el agente volteo y encaro las dos puertas que le faltaban por abrir, se acerco a la que estaba mas cerca de la sala, toco el pomo listo para girarlo y de repente escucho un ruido, volteo hacia la sala y vio como una sombra grande se levantaba de un sofa y se acercaba al pasillo, Lincoln penso entrar a una de las habitaciones que ya inspecciono, pero recordo lo que habia en ellas, no podia entrar a que tenia a ese tipo con la drogadicta, tampoco penso volver a donde estaba la chica convulsionando pues probablemente halla se dirigía la sombra de la sala y ni loco volveria a la cocina, mucho menos al baño, alzo la vista y vio la puerta que tenia al frente, sin pensarlo mucho giro el pomo y entro, cerrando la puerta en el acto.

Pudo ver los pies del tipo grande que atravesaba todo el pasillo, era algo menos de que preocuparse, volteo y vio que eligio la habitacion correcta, pues encontro a un tipo atado y amordazado a la cama del lugar, se veia bastante golpeado, pero desesperado por que lo soltaran, Lincoln se acerco y comprobo si era el, cabello y barba de chivo negra, camiseta azul, mirada de lunatico, si, era Rob, Lincoln se acerco y le susurro algo al oido.

\- Eres Rob? - pregunto Lincoln en un susurro casi inaudible

El tipo se limito a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo en forma de afirmacion.

\- Excelente, soy el agente blanco, te vine a sacar de aqui - menciono Lincoln mientras le quitaba las ataduras de sus brazos y piernas - Ok debemos movernos con sutileza... -

\- Sutileza? despues de lo que me hicieron? claro que no - interrumpio Rob quitandose la mordaza de la boca

Rob camino hasta la puerta y la abrio de una patada, Lincoln no vio lo que hacia pero si pudo escuchar un par de insulto,s seguidos por unos golpes y luego de eso unos disparos, "maldita sea, ya lo mataron" dijo Lincoln mentalmente, desenfundo su pistola y apunto directo a la puerta, sabiendo que seguia el, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Rob aparecer por esa puerta con pistola en mano y manchas de sangre ajena en la camisa.

\- Sigues ahi? vamos, ya estan muertos - menciono Rob mientras guardaba el arma entre sus ropas

Lincoln salio y vio el cadaver del tipo de la sombra y del que abusaba de la drogadicta tirados en el piso, las chicas estaban en un rincon, ambas temblando del shock de lo ocurrido, el albino siguio a Rob a la sala del lugar, donde lo vio terminandose la cerveza del tipo de la sombra, este volteo y vio la cara de rareza y confusion en el rostro de su salvador.

\- Que? el no se la va acabar - menciono Rob mientras apuntaba al cadaver en el suelo

\- Que carajo...mira no importa, largemonos de aqui antes de que parezcan mas - dijo Lincoln mientras caminaba hacia la salida

\- Tu eres nuevo en esto verdad? - pregunto Rob mientras seguia al albino

\- Mas o menos, como lo sabes? -

\- porque nadie en su sano juicio vendria hasta aqui para rescatarme - dijo Rob seguido de una maniatica risa

\- Oye esto es serio, debemos conseguir un auto para salir de aqui -

\- Tranquilo, ya encontre uno - Rob desenfundo su pistola y disparo contra un coche en la esquina del lugar

Este rompio la ventana del conductor y corrio hacia el, Lincoln no podia creer lo que este loco acababa de hacer, veia como la gente corria del pavor y miedo, mientras que otros desenfundaron sus armas y buscaron cobertura, al parecer no eran los unicos armados en el barrio, Lincoln escucho el claxon del coche y vio a Rob dentro, rapidamente y resignado, el agente americano corrio hacia su compañero y ambos huyeron del lugar que se volvio una zona de guerra por los disparos a diestra y siniestra de los maleantes del lugar, Rob conducia freneticamente y sin control mientras disparaba por la ventanilla, Lincoln no se quedo atras he hizo lo mismo, dandole a un par de motoristas que los perseguian, cortaron camino por un callejon, siendo perseguidos por otro auto que empezo a dispararles sin piedad, Lincoln logro darle al conductor de este y hacer que perdieran el control, estrellandose contra un semaforo a la salida del estrecho callejon, el problema con los pandilleros termino, pero la policia aparecio para empezar un nuevo conflicto.

\- "BAJEN DEL AUTO ROBADO Y DEJEN SUS ARMAS EN EL PISO" - ordeno uno de los policias mediante el altavoz de su patrulla

\- Toma el volante, yo me encargo de ellos - ordeno Rob

Rapidamente los dos agentes cambiaron de puestos sin perder el control del vehiculo, Rob saco la cabeza por la ventanilla y empezo a disparar a la patrulla enemiga, dandole en las ruedas e inutilizandolas, haciendola patinar por el asfalto de las calles de Buenos Aires, Rob volvio a meter la cabeza aL auto y Lincoln respiro aliviado, cambiando de rumbo hacia la casa refugio, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Rob rompiera el hielo.

\- Vaya, llegue a pensar que esos inutiles se la agencia se olvidaron de mi - dijo Rob con pesadez

\- No mentian cuando decian que eres impulsivo y peligroso - menciono Lincoln con cansancio

\- Gracias por el alago - Rob mostro una amplia sonrisa - Y dime, a quien le debo el favor de sacarme de aquella pocilga? -

\- Agente blanco... -

\- No tu nombre en clave, el real tonto -

\- No creo que sea apropiado -

\- Vamos, aqui no hay microfonos, no hay radios, dilo con tranquilidad - menciono Rob mientras golpeaba el hombro de Lincoln

\- ...Lincoln, Lincoln Loud -

\- Lincoln Loud? se me hace conocido, no nos hemos visto antes? -

\- No lo creo, te recordaria de inmediato -

\- Jajajaja, eres gracioso amigo, me gusta tu estilo, sin miedo a ensuciarte las manos, cualquier otro hubiese desaparecido al ver como acabe con esos dos desgraciados, pero tu, tu te quedaste hasta el final y hasta eliminaste a uno de esos perros que nos seguia, eso lo respeto -

\- Gracias, debo admitir que tu tampoco estuviste nada mal, pareces un lunatico que le gusta hacer sufrir a sus victimas, pero agradable -

\- Como terminaste metido en esto? -

\- Una "conocida" trato de contratarme, pero lo rechaze, luego empezaron a extorsionarme con revelar un trabajo que hice para ellos y eme aqui, en un auto lleno de agujeros conversando simpaticamente con un maldito loco...sin ofender -

\- No ofendes. Es curioso, yo tampoco estoy aqui porque quisiera -

\- A no? entonces por que? -

\- Un tipo me insulto en la calle y lo golpee, empezamos una pelea y el termino...digamos que...termino durmiendo...eternamente, un par de dias despues, unos tipos me contactaron, resulta que aquel tipo era agente de O.A.S.I.S, me dijeron que podria librarme de la carcel si yo tomaba su lugar, y bueno, eme aqui, escapando de un tiroteo con un tipo raro de pelo blanco...sin ofender -

\- No ofendes -

La conversacion siguio hasta llegar a la casa de seguridad, donde Rob se bajo y fue recibido por una chica morena vestida de sirvienta, antes de entrar volteo y le dedico un ultimo par de palabras a su reciente amigo.

\- Oye, Link, fue bueno trabajar contigo -

\- Lo mismo digo, aunque tecnicamente no fue un trabajo en conjunto -

\- Es cierto...como sea, fue un placer, quien sabe, tal vez nos veamos en el futuro -

\- Tal vez, cuidate Rob -

Ambos se despidieron, Rob entro a la casa y Lincoln encendio el motor del coche para dejarlo en algun callejon de camino al hotel, pero antes de arrancar la sirvienta se acerco con un maletin lleno de dinero.

\- Su pago por una mision exitosa, agente blanco - dijo la chica entregando el maletin

\- Gracias, aunque no creo que halla sido todo un exito - meciono Lincoln recordando la huida y el problema con la policia

\- Creame, si volvio en una sola pieza luego de estar con ese loco, ha sido un exito rotundo - menciono la sirvienta antes de entrar a la casa

Lincoln sonrio descaradamente y se alejo del lugar, esperaba tomarse unas vacaciones luego de toda esta locura y pasar algo de tiempo con su familia, esperando remedear los problemas entre el y su padre

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias a eltiorob95 por prestarme a su loco OC para este capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos en la siguiente mision.**

**att:-charly**


	7. Una dura verdad

Eran las 8 de la mañana en la casa Loud, era sabado y no habia ruidos y gritos como de costumbre, todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, descansando de una pesada semana de trabajo y escuela, incluso Lincoln tenia ese dia libre de su trabajo como "guardaespaldas", parecía que hoy seria un dia tranquilo que podria disfrutar sin escandalos ni probemas a su alrededor, le prometio a su padre que ese dia lo dedicaria de lleno a el y el restaurante, no sin antes claro, ayudar un poco en la casa. Esta vez estaba haciendo el desayuno, panqueques, huevos y cafe, un clasico propio de el que a todos les encantaban, era el unico despierto a esa hora, o eso parecia, escucho unos pasos sobre la madera del piso inferior de la casa, volteo la cabeza un poco para ver con impresion a su hermana Lana despierta, bostezando con pesadez.

\- Buen dia - Exclamo Lincoln con alegria en su voz

\- Hola Link -

\- Que haces despierta tan temprano eh?...y con una toalla a la mano - pregunto Lincoln mientras ponia un par de huevos en la sarten

Lincoln noto que su hermanita llevaba una toalla, jabon, champu, cepillo para el pelo y varias cosas mas entre sus manos, esto no era nada normal de ella, es cierto que ya no era la niña sucia que pasaba todo el dia entre la mugre, pero tampoco se volvio una chica hiper-cuidadosa con su aspecto, solo entraba con una toalla y un jabon pequeño y no tardaba mas de 5 minutos dentro. Lincoln la vio a los ojos y esta desviaba su mirada con algo de pena, Lincoln se acerco y Lana por instinto levanto su vista a la de su hermano.

\- Lana, que pasa? no confias en mi? -

\- Claro que si, es solo que, me da algo de verguenza decir esto - menciono Lana mientras se sobaba la nuca

\- Que cosa? que vas a darte un baño? -

\- Eso no, veras, hoy por la noche voy a salir con Skippy en una cita, no vamos a ir a los camiones monstruo o a ver las luchas, vamos a a ir al cine...y sabes que yo no soy muy buena para hacer ese tipo de cosas - exclamo Lana con bastante temor y tristeza

\- Lana, ya hemos hablado de esto, tu eres tu y eso es lo que importa, ademas, Skippy te quiere tal y como eres, no veo de que tienes miedo, si quieres lucir mejor, pidele ayuda a Lola -

\- Ese es el mayor problema Lincoln - dijo Lana casi gritando - Nadie de la familia se puede dar cuenta de esto -

\- Que? por que? -

\- Pues...es que...Skippy no es exactamente querido por papa y mama, no les gusta verme con el, ademas, ninguna de las chicas lo respetan mucho por un "problema" que hubo durante tu servicio militar - expreso Lana haciendo enfasis en "problema"

Lincoln medito esto por unos breves segundos, conocia poco a Skippy, pero sabia que era alguien amable y simpatico, la verdad es que no sabia porque la familia lo detestaria tanto, pero eso no le importaba mucho ahora, por el momento, solo queria ver a su hermana pequeña feliz.

\- Lana, tu alistate para tu cita con tranquilidad, si Skippy quiere salir contigo, tiene mi apoyo - dijo Lincoln con tranquilidad

\- En serio? - pregunto Lana con una mirada de esperanza

\- Claro, soy tu hermano mayor, despues de nuestros padres mi palabra es la mas importante aqui -

\- Muchisimas gracias Lincoln, no sabes lo mucho que lo aprecio - Exclamo Lana dandole un fuerte abrazo a su hermano

\- No es nada, ahora vete a bañar, debo terminar el desayuno -

Lana obedecio a su hermano y se fue casi corriendo al baño, Lincoln continuo haciendo el desayuno, pensando en que fue la grave falta que hizo Skippy para ganarse el desprecio de toda la familia Loud, algo que rapidamente quedo opacado por otro pensamiento un poco mas importante, como salir de O.A.S.I.S, es cierto que tenia una paga asombrosa, pero el riesgo a cambio era peor, no queria terminar muerto en un pais extranjero, donde su cuerpo nunca seria encontrado, maldecia a Jordan por hacerle esto, por involucrarlo en una guerra en la cual el no queria luchar, es cierto que lo trataba de compensar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, volviendo a como escapar de la agencia, se le vino a la mente su amigo Clyde, el estaba trabajando en el FBI, tal vez podria descubrir algun secreto o algo turbio con que hundir a la agencia y asi salir de ese infierno disfrazado de paraiso. Lastimosamente tuvo que dejar de lado sus pensamientos, su familia ya se levantaba y debia poner su mejor cara para este dia tan agradable que se aproximaba...aunque la verdad, no seria muy agradable.

* * *

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y Lincoln bajaba del segundo piso de su hogar en direccion a vanzilla, donde lo esperaba su padre para ir a administrar sus restaurantes, Lincoln vestia casual, con un jean clasico, zapatillas blancas, camisa naranja desabotonada sobre una camiseta sin mangas blanca, su padre se veia mil veces mejor, de traje, bien arreglado y algunas joyas, como anillos, reloj y cadena, todo enchapado en oro y piedras preciosas, era rico, podia darse un lujo de vez en cuando.

Lincoln se despidio de sus hermanas y madre y camino hasta el asiento de copiloto de la vieja van familiar, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, su celular sono, este reviso que el numero que trataba de contactar con el era el de Jordan, este dio media vuelta para confusion de su padre y contesto con rapidez y disimulo, tratando de acabar esa llamada con anticipacion.

\- Que rayos haces llamando a este numero? - pregunto Lincoln con exasperacion pero susurrando

\- Hola Lincoln, a mi tambien me alegra oirte - respondio Jordan de forma sarcastica

\- No molestes, ademas que haces usando mi nombre? -

\- Tranquilo, esta linea es segura...por ahora -

\- En fin, para que mierda me llamas eh? -

\- Calmate quieres? necesitamos un trabajo rapido - contesto Jordan con recelo y enojo

\- Pero es mi dia libre, respeten eso por lo menos -

\- Lo siento, pero no hay mas agentes en el area y necesitamos esto con urgencia, ademas no puedes negarte -

\- Al diablo, prefiero admitir el asesinato de ese tipo en Chicago y pasar dos años en una carcel -

\- Jajaja, ya no solo es lo de Chicago, tambien esta lo de Nueva York, sin contar que se busca en Argentina a un peliblanco por los delitos de desacato a la ley y asesinato, una llamada e iras al otro extremo del continente a una carcel donde les apasiona matar americanos antes del medio dia - exclamo Jordan con brutalidad y un tono amenazante

Lincoln solto un suspiro cargado de rabia, odio y amargura y prosiguio.

\- Que necesitas? - pregunto Lincoln mientras se tragaba su orgullo

\- Veras, hoy, a las 3, habra un encuentro entre un agente traidor y una agencia rival, le va a vender un maletin lleno de informacion de nuestros agentes secretos, tu mision es hacerte con ese maletin a toda costa y traerlo a las oficinas de la agencia -

\- Adonde debo ir? -

\- El encuentro sera en el callejon de la calle 41 y la avenida Park, suerte - dijo Jordan terminando la llamada

Lincoln guardo nuevamente su celular, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no explotar frente a su padre, se acerco con disimulo a la ventanilla de vanzilla y con una mirada suplicante le dijo a su padre.

\- Pasa algo hijo? - pregunto Lynn con un tono preocupado

\- Papa...surgio un pequeño imprevisto en el trabajo, mi jefe me acaba de llamar y necesita verme con urgencia - respondio Lincoln con pena

\- (suspiro) Ok, entiendo hijo - exclamo el padre Loud con cansancio mientras encendia la van

\- Te ayudare la proxima vez papa, lo prometo - exclamo Lincoln tratando de subir los animos

\- Si, si, si, lo se, adios - dijo su padre con una sonrisa falsa en su algo arrugado rostro

Lincoln se maldijo a si mismo por dentro mientras veia a su padre irse, trataban de arreglar su pequeño problema y el lo habia empeorado todo, por culpa de Jordan y esa estupida agencia, resignado, camino hasta la ubicacion dada, era algo lejos pero no le importo mucho, necesitaba caminar y aclarar sus ideas, su forma de proceder ante todo esto, no iba armado, pues en si su mision era recuperar el maletin, no matar a nadie, solo camino con algo de prisa hasta el lugar indicado, tratando de calmarse y reflexionar sobre toda esta locura.

Eran las 3 de la tarde en el callejon entre la calle 41 y la avenida Park, Lincoln observaba todo el lugar desde la azotea de un edificio cercano, vio como llego un tipo de traje negro con un maletin en sus manos, le era conocido, era ese tal Murphy, el que ayudo a raptarlo hasta las oficinas de la agencia, se veia nervioso y muy ansioso, revisaba su reloj constantemente, volteando hacia todos lados en busca de alguien que parecia no llegar. Poco despues aparecio la segunda persona en la reunion, tenia gabardina, sombrero y cola de caballo que sobresalía de este, ademas de unas gafas de sol que cubrian su mirada, por su siluta y contorno, Lincoln pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer, con una altura promedio y piel morena, Estos empezaron una charla breve mientras que Lincoln se quedaria ahi hasta que finalizara la reunion, luego bajaria y asaltaria al receptor del maletin sin problemas.

\- Tienes los papeles? - pregunto la mujer encubierta

\- Si...si, si, aqui esta, tal y como lo pediste, ahora cumple tu parte del trato - exigio Murphy mientras estiraba el maletin a la chica frente a el

\- Claro, limpiaremos tu historial - dijo la chica mientras sacaba una pistola de su gabardina y liquidaba a Murphy, quien cayo inerte al suelo con un tiro entre sus cejas

Lincoln quedo atonito ante esto, fue algo que no esperaba y lo tomo por sorpresa, observo que la chica tomaba el maletin y se alejaba del lugar, esta fue la señal para que Lincoln bajara a toda prisa por la escalera para incendios del lugar.

\- Ya tengo el maletin, voy para halla... - dijo la chica misteriosa por celular, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte tacle que llego de la nada

Lincoln tiro a la mujer al suelo, dejando el maletin tirado en el suelo, la chica no se quedo atras y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al albino, este se quito de encima, dandole la ventaja a la mujer para tomarlo por la espalda y arrojarlo contra un basurero, Lincoln cayo adolorido, pero capaz de esquivar un proveniente golpe de parte de la chica, que uso para tomar su brazo y darle un gancho al estomago, la chica solto un pequeño quejido de dolor, pero no impidió que siguiera luchando, esta lanzo una patada agil a las costillas del chico que hizo que la soltara, la mujer aprovecho esto y saco su pistola para apuntarle al tipo, el cual se quedo quieto con las manos en el aire, pero en un habil movimiento tomo una tabla tirada en el suelo y dio un duro golpe a la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que perdiera sus gafas y su sombrero, esta se toco la cabeza con dolor mientras Lincoln tomaba su pistola, que dejo caer durante el impacto, este apunto a la mujer, que al verla sin su sombrero, la reconocio al instante, algo que tambien hizo ella, pues no reconocio su pelo blanco por las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas.

\- ¿!LINCOLN¡? -

\- ¿!RONNIE ANNE¡? -

Ambos quedaron en silencio luego de esto, mirandose fijamente, con bastante confusion y temor, sin entender del todo que era lo que acababa de pasar, todo fue muy pronto como para recopilar todo con exactitud. Lincoln fue el primero en hablar, pero rapidamente Ronnie Anne interrumpio.

\- Que haces aqui? - pregunto la latina completamente confundida

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, que rayos haces aqui y por que le disparaste a Murphy? - pregunto Lincoln algo desesperado

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia...espera un momento, como sabes que se llamaba Murphy? -

\- Ehh, eso no importa... -

\- Lincoln Marie Loud, dime que esta sucediendo ahora mismo - ordeno Ronnie mientras le quitaba la pistola a Lincoln con agilidad

\- Mira Ronnie Anne, es algo...gracioso si lo piensas bien -

\- ve al grano - ordeno la latina empezando a enfurecerse

\- Yo...trabajo...para... -

\- Tu trabajas para O.A.S.I.S? -

\- Si, exactamente, pero... -

\- Dijiste que trabajabas de guardaespaldas - exclamo Ronnie Anne apunto de cometer una locura con su arma

\- Y tu dijiste que trabajas como socia de empresas importantes en sudamerica y mira, eres de...que se yo, la NSA? - dijo Lincoln poniendose a la defensiva

\- No me compares con esos idiotas de la NSA, soy una de las mejores agentes de la CIA -

\- La CIA? pensabas contarmelo algun dia? -

\- No, nadie mete en esto a la gente que quiere -

\- Entonces entiendes porque te menti -

\- No es lo mismo... -

\- Claro que lo es...(suspiro) mira, luego hablaremos de esto, debo llevarme este maletin - Menciono Lincoln mientras tomaba el maletin tirado en el suelo y se iba dandole la espalda a Ronnie Anne

\- De eso nada, yo me lo llevare - exigio la latina mientras martillaba su arma

\- Que? Ahora me dispararas? -

\- No me dejas muchas opciones Lincoln, es mi trabajo recuperar ese maletin -

\- Y el mio tambien -

\- Ultima advertencia Loud, me conoces, sabes que puedo hacerlo -

Sin mas remedio y viendose acorralado, Lincoln obedecio y entro el maletin a Ronnie, la cual se alejaba de espaldas sin quitarle la mirada y el arma de encima a Lincoln, solo volteo hasta estar a una buena distancia, no sin antes dedicarle un ultimo par de palabras al albino.

\- Tengo una regla muy exigente Lincoln, no salgo ni con compañeros de trabajos ni con la competencia - exclamo la latina con una voz amenazante

\- Espera, me esta diciendo que... -

\- Si, terminamos, cuidate Loud -

Ronnie Anne se fue del callejon, dejando a un devastado Lincoln Loud ahi, que no podia creer todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, la latina subio a su auto y se dio el lujo de abrir el maletin para comprobar que todo estuviera ahi, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este se encontraba vacio, era imposible, en que momento tomaron los papeles? Quien...?

\- !LINCOLN¡ - grito Ronnie desde adentro de su auto, cayendo en la trampa de su ex-novio

* * *

Lincoln iba hacia las oficinas de la agencia con una inmensa depresion y tristeza encima, todo por culpa de esos papeles que robo con astucia del maletin, primero le arruina su dia con su padre y ahora su relacion con Ronnie Anee, que era de lo poco bueno que le quedaba intacto, se desmorono en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, este subio hasta la oficina de Kane, pateando la puerta con furia, dentro estaban Jordan y Kane, quienes se impresionaron al ver la actitud del albino, pero lo que mas les preocupaba era ver que no traia el maletin consigo.

\- Que paso? y el maletin? - pregunto Kane preocupado

\- !TOME SUS MALDITOS PAPELES¡ !ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍAN NO?¡ - grito Lincoln mientras sacaba unas hojas dobladas de su bolsillo

\- Que te pasa que actuas asi? - pregunto Jordan harta del comportamiento de su compañero

\- !PASA¡...que por esta mision, acaban de joderme mas de lo que ya estaba -

\- Porque dice eso señor Loud? - pregunto Kane mientras revisaba la papelería con cuidado

\- Pues, el agente de la compañia rival resulto ser mi novia - dijo Lincoln expulsando humo de la nariz

Kane estallo en risas, mientras Jordan detenia a Lincoln, quien queria matar a ese britanico refinado y desgraciado.

\- Son gajes del oficio señor Loud, detalles sin importancia, a cambio ESTO, si es importante - dijo Kane entregandole una maleta con dinero a Lincoln

\- Crees que olvidare todo esto por unos miserables dolares? -

\- No lo creo, estoy seguro, las relaciones amorosas son un cliche que murio hace mucho, en cambio el dinero, cada vez se vuelve mas valioso amigo mio, disculpa por robarte tu dia libre, prometo que no ocurrira de nuevo, ahora por favor señorita Rossato, saque al señor Loud de aqui - ordeno Kane

Jordan puso su mano en el hombro del peliblanco, pero lo aparto con brusquedad, dedicandole una mirada llena de odio y sed de sangre que solo la sangre de Jordan podia llenar, Lincoln tomo el dinero y se largo del lugar, dejando a un Kane contento y a una Jordan bastante ofendida.

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando Lincoln volvio a su casa, solo queria beber algo de la gaveta de licores de su padre y olvidar este dia por completo, pero para su sorpresa el dia y los problemas parecian no terminar todavia, vio a sus padres en medio de una discusion con un chico de pelo castaño, mientras una de sus hermanas, que parecia ser Lola estaba al lado de este con la cabeza agachada, completamente avergonzada.

\- Pero señor Loud, le prometo que... -

\- No me prometas nada, solo vete y tu metete a la casa - ordeno Lynn al chico y a su hija

\- Pero papa, por favor - pidio la joven Loud

\- Lana, no es no, ademas, quien te dio permiso para salir con Skippy? - opino Rita

\- Yo se lo di - dijo Lincoln apareciendo tras los dos jovenes

\- Por que? - pregunto Rita

\- Son solo dos jovenes enamorados mama, no pasa nada, vamos salgan de aqui, lleguen antes de media noche -

\- !DIEZ¡ - recalcaron los padres Loud

\- Antes de las diez, ok? - pregunto Lincoln, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de parte Lana - Y Skippy... -

\- Que pasa? - pregunto el adolescente

\- Cuídala bien, ok? -

\- Claro hermano, puedes confiar en mi - respondio Skippy bastante contento

Lincoln entro a casa junto a sus padres mientras los enamorados se iban felices a su cita, ambos padres Loud miraron con algo de enfado a su hijo por hacer eso, pero este se defendio usando algo que varias veces vio durante su infancia.

\- Siempre es lo mismo con todos los novios de las chicas, los tratan como si fueran ex convictos y luego de un par de meses se encariñan con ellos - se excuso el albino

\- Si, pero este chico es diferente, es bastante molesto y hasta eh oído que lo han arrestado por posesión de sustancias ilegales - repuso Rita

\- No entiendo porque lo defiendes hijo? -

\- Por que no ha hecho nada malo a mi parecer, ustedes mismos dicen que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad -

\- Tu no lo entiendes Lincoln -

\- Miren, me gustaria discutir esto con ustedes, pero estoy muy cansado de verdad - dijo Lincoln acompañado de un bostezo

\- Que hiciste hoy en el trabajo? - pregunto su padre

\- Mañana les cuento, si? por favor? -

\- Ok, ve a descansar...y ese maletin? - pregunto su madre refiriendose a la maleta con dinero dado por Kane

\- Algunos papeles que debo firmar, mañana les contare -

Lincoln subio las escaleras a su cuarto, no sin antes llevarse media botella de whisky de la gaveta a hurtadillas, para por fin ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

* * *

**Hola, espero esten disfrutando la historia, se que lo de Lana y Skippy esta fuera de lugar, pero tranquilos, mas adelante sera necesario. Nos vemos en la proxima mision.**

**att:-charly**


	8. Dios salve a la reina

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

\- Como? Ronnie Anne trabaja en la CIA y tu en...un oasis? - pregunto Clyde confundido

\- Mira Clyde, te lo explicare luego amigo, en serio necesito tu ayuda, por ahora debo ser discreto -

\- Por que no me contaste esto antes? -

\- Eh estado muy confundido, no se a quien confiarle este secreto, espero no equivocarme contigo -

\- Claro que no, desde chicos hemos estado juntos, Clyncoln Mcloud, recuerda -

\- Me alegra escuchar eso amigo, hasta luego - dijo Lincoln terminando la llamada

Este guardo su celular, llamo a Clyde esperando que el lo sacara de su grave problema, siempre se podia confiar en el, su intercomunicador empezo a zumbar, Lincoln contesto solo por obligacion, pues lo ultimo que queria era escuchar la voz que lo metio en todo esto.

\- Que quieres? - dijo Lincoln escupiendo veneno

\- Y ahora por que estas asi? - pregunto Jordan bastante ofendida

\- Te voy a responder con otra pregunta,¿como te sentirias si por mi culpa tu pareja te dejara? -

\- Mira, entiendo que estes furioso, pero por favor, concentrate en tu mision ahora -

\- Ok, pero esto todavia no termina y espero contestes esa maldita pregunta, dime, que hago aqui? -

\- Segun nuestras fuentes, unos conspiradores piensan secuestrar a Luisa Windsor, hija de 23 años del principe Eduardo y la quinta en la sucesion del trono britanico -

\- Vaya, eso es intenso, por que la inteligencia secreta britanica no se encarga de eso? - pregunto el albino

\- De hecho si se estan encargando de ello, tienen a sus mejores hombres protegiendola, no quieren que nos involucremos en eso -

\- Entonces por que nos involucramos? -

\- Para mejorar relaciones con Inglaterra, desde que amenazaron con separarse de la union europea hace años las cosas han estado muy tensas -

\- Entendido, debo proteger a la hija del principe -

\- Exacto, creemos que mañana, durante un evento de beneficencia en el que estara a las 2 de la tarde, es donde la raptaran, te enviare las coordenadas enseguida, traza un buen plan, como te eh dicho la inteligencia secreta no nos quiere ver ahi asi que contrataron a los "Queensman", una de sus divisiones mas despiadadas, visten elegantemente, pero atacan con brutalidad, suerte agente blanco -

Lincoln dejo la llamada y se dispuso a ir a su hotel, pero antes de poder avanzar mas de unos cuantos metros penso con frialdad su mision, debia infiltrarse en una fiesta privada, proteger a la hija de un principe, acabar con los secuestradores y evitar a ese servicio Queensman y cualquier otro agente enemigo que se topara en el camino, eso lo preocupaba bastante, sentia como el estres se empezaba a acumular en su cabeza, por suerte una llamada lo saco por un breve momento de ese lio.

\- Hola? -

\- !QUE HAY HERMANO¡? - grito Luna por el otro extremo de la linea

\- Guau, calma Luna, casi me dejas sordo - insistió Lincoln, algo sorprendido por la llamada inesperada de su hermana rockera

\- Perdon hermano, pero escuche por una fuente confiable de que estas en Londres - dijo Luna bastante entusiasmada

\- Si asi es hermana, encontre trabajo de guardaespaldas y estoy con mi jefe por aqui un par de dias - explico Lincoln con calma

\- Genial, mira, no hemos hablado mucho desde que volviste de tu servicio militar y me gustaria recompensar el tiempo perdido, pasa por el hotel "Kings" cuando puedas, la banda y yo estaremos esperandote -

Lincoln penso esto por un corto periodo de tiempo, hace mucho no pasaba tiempo con su hermana, ademas un respiro de la agobiante labor que tenia que cumplir siempre era bienvenido, que era lo peor que podria pasar.

\- Claro Luna, te vere halla enseguida, tengo este dia libre asi que no habra problema -

\- !GENIAL HERMANO, NO TARDES¡ - grito Luna mientras se despedia

Lincoln reviso su reloj y vio que eran las 7 de la noche, solo iria a saludar, tomar algo y volveria, sin complicaciones, busco rapidamente la direccion del hotel Kings y se fue hacia halla con paso rapido, recordandose a si mismo no perder el control...algo que incumpliria.

Lincoln llego a la entrada del famoso hotel y se acerco a la recepcion, donde pidio el numero de habitacion de su hermana.

\- Buenas noches - exclamo Lincoln con cortesia

\- Hola caballero, digame en que le puedo ayudar? - ofrecio la refinada recepcionista

\- Veras, busco a la señorita Luna Loud, de la banda Lunatic rock, me dijo que se hospedaba aqui -

\- O si, la banda esta en la ultima planta del hotel -

\- Y que habitacion? -

\- Ja, todo el piso esta reservado a su nombre - recalco jactanciosamente la recepcionista

\- Vaya, era de esperarse, puedo subir? -

\- Necesito su nombre caballero -

\- Lincoln Loud - dijo Lincoln con un tono de voz elegante y muy bien marcado

\- Lincoln Loud? es pariente de la señorita Loud? -

\- Asi es -

\- O claro, adelante, total, la fiesta es a su honor -

La chica le señalo el ascensor a Lincoln y este camino sin prizas, aunque eso ultimo lo puso a pensar,¿fiesta en su honor? creia que solo seria una breve reunion con su hermana y la banda, al parecer debio ir con algo mas casual y no con su traje negro y camisa blanca, el ascensor llego al piso en cuestion y la musica se podia escuchar a tope, las puertas se abrieron y Lincoln contemplo a varias personas por todo el lugar, cantando, bailando y gritando, las luces espectroscopias no le dejaban ver bien las cosas, pero el humo de cigarro y marihuana delataban varias cosas, ademas de los gemidos de varias chicas en una habitacion bien sellada, Lincoln camino con cuidado, chocando con algunas personas por su camino, una de ellas a la que reconocio de inmediato gracias a su pelo.

\- SAM? - pregunto Lincoln casi gritando, pues la musica tan fuerte no dejaba pasar ningun sonido por debajo de 11

\- LINCOLN? ERES TU? - pregunto la rubia algo aturdida

\- SI SOY YO, COMO ESTAS? - dijo Lincoln mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la novia de su hermana

\- BIEN Y TU? LUNA ESTA POR AQUI, SIGUEME, TE A ESTADO ESPERANDO DESDE HACE UN BUEN RATO -

Lincoln siguio a Sam por todo el pasillo del ultimo piso, cada vez los gemidos, los olores y la musica eran mas fuertes, pero al entrar a la ultima habitacion del lugar, que era la suite, todo cambio, estaba mejor iluminado con una luz blanca total, musica un poco mas suave, el olor a yerba mas calmado y menos gente, de echo solo estaban los miembros de la banda y su circulo intimo, distinguio a Chunk, a Tabby, a Ruth y a una mujer de vestimenta purpura fumando de una pipa, junto a la leyenda Mick Swagger al otro lado, la chica no habia caido en cuenta hasta que Sam le pego con el codo, esta levanto la vista y se alegro al ver a su hermano ahi parado.

\- !EL MALDITO HEROE DE GUERRA, LINCOLN LOUD ESTA AQUI¡ - grito Luna mientras se levantaba a abrazar a su hermano

\- Crei que seria una pequeña fiesta, no esta monstruosidad - dijo Lincoln correspondiendo el abrazo

\- Es para ti, te mereces lo mejor, cierto chicos - pregunto Luna a sus compañeros

\- !SIIIIIIII¡ - gritaron todos con algarabía y regocijo

Rapidamente todos quienes conocian a Lincoln fueron hacia el para saludarlo, le gustaba esa fraternidad con la que lo recibian y galardonaban, sentia que asi debia ser bienvenido todo buen soldado. Dejaron que Lincoln se pusiera comodo y tomara algo, el tiempo paso rapido y sin previo aviso ya eran las 4 de la madrugada, Lincoln se encontraba disfrutando de la fiesta, bailando mientras bebia un buen trago de alcohol, el cual se evaporo rapidamente, Lincoln camino hacia la nevera donde habia mas, entro en la habitacion correspondiente y saco una nueva botella, pero antes de salir, noto a Tabby sentada frente a la ventana del lugar, con la mirada perdida en la hermosa noche Londinense, Lincoln se acerco y chasqueo los dedos para comprobar que la chica estuviera bien, esta se asusto un poco por la intromision, pero se recompuso al ver quien era.

\- Que hay Tabby? - pregunto Lincoln

\- Genial amigo, solo viendo las estrellas - dijo la rockera con voz cansada y un aliento bastante fuerte gracias al alcohol - como es eso de ser guardaespaldas eh? -

\- Pues la verdad no esta mal, buena paga, horarios flexibles y conoces todo el mundo -

\- Vaya, suena genial - dijo Tabby sin muchas ganas ni entusiasmo, esto hizo que Lincoln preguntar algo crucial

\- Como esta Liam? lo ultimo que supe es que se fue a Montana con sus primos - pregunto el albino tratando de animar a su amiga

\- Liam...Liam y yo...terminamos -

\- Vaya, por que? -

\- Veras, yo quise enfocarme en mi carrera asi que nos dimos un tiempo...y cuando vuelvo a verlo...me dice que esta con otra - exclamo Tabby entre lagrimas

\- Rayos Tab, lo lamento mucho - dijo Lincoln mientras envolvia a su amiga entre sus brazos

\- Lo peor de todo...es que es esa zorra de Rose, tu la conoces, de pelo rubio, anteojos, le encanta el chocolate a esa maldita perra - dijo Tabby con tristeza y rabia

\- Si, la conozco bien -

\- Por que Lincoln? Por que? -

\- Mira Tabby, no te pongas triste por eso, tu no necesitas a Lian, hay miles de tipos que matarian por pasar una noche contigo - explico Lincoln mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la rockera

\- Lo se, pero me siento tan...estupida y tonta -

\- No digas eso, eres lista, valiente, una maldita estrella de rock, no necesitas a nadie para ser feliz, no tienes porque ponerte asi - exclamo Lincoln con voz de mando

\- ...Gracias, muchas gracias Lincoln, no sabes cuanto...necesitaba desahogarme - dijo Tabby mucho mas calmada

\- Quieres un trago - ofrecio Lincoln levantando la botella por la que entro ahi en primer lugar

Tabby acepto y ambos se quedaron charlando un rato, recordando algunas locuras del pasado y tratando de disfrutar el momento.

* * *

La luz que entraba por la ventana daba de golpe con los ojos de Lincoln, quien empezo a despertar poco a poco de la fuerte resaca que llevaba consigo, empezo a moverse poco a poco sobre la cama en la que se encontraba, podia sentir como su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo...y pegajoso, volteo lentamente al otro lado de la cama solo para confirmar sus sospechas, ahi estaba Tabby, tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro de bella durmiente, al parecer sus impulsos pudieron mas que el, Lincoln se sento en el borde de la cama, podia contemplar a travez de la ventana que el sol estaba bien arriba, esto hizo que Lincoln sacara su reloj y viera que eran las...¿12 DEL MEDIO DIA?, el albino busco su ropa e intercomunicador con desespero y salio rumbo al ascensor mientras se vestia lo mejor posible, por el camino se encontro a su hermana, quien apenas despertaba tambien, la cual lo miraba con algo de curiosidad.

\- Gran fiesta Luna, pero llego tarde al trabajo, te vere luego - dijo Lincoln mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban

Luna se asusto por esto, estaba tan drogada que ni recuerda haber visto a su hermano en la fiesta, habia desperdiciado su oportunidad para estar con el y encima podrian despedir a su hermano de su nuevo trabajo por su culpa, pero lo que no sabia es que la unica forma de salir de ese trabajo es con un tiro en la cabeza.

"Imbecil, terminas con Ronnie Anne y te acuestas con la primera que se te lance" se dijo Lincoln a si mismo mientras llegaba a su hotel, reviso su celular y el tiempo estaba en contra, segun las coordenadas se tardaria una hora en llegar al evento de caridad, ademas de que no podia ir asi a ese lugar, tomo una ducha rapida, su pistola, se puso un nuevo traje y salio corriendo a la estacion de autobuses mientras revisaba el resto de la informacion de le dio Jordan...y hablando de ella.

\- Maldita sea, no ahora - se quejo Lincoln al ver como su intercomunicador zumbaba - (suspiro) Hola? -

\- Donde rayos estabas? Eh tratado de comunicarme contigo desde hace 4 horas idiota - dijo Jordan furiosa

\- Mira paso algo eh...imprevisto, pero ya voy para el evento -

\- Tienes resaca? - pregutno Jordan al oir la voz de Lincoln tan apagada y cansada

\- Que? no, solo tome algunos tragos con mi hermana, eso es todo -

\- No puede ser, el evento es en menos de 2 horas y tu estas borracho -

\- Calmate, no estoy borracho y ademas ya voy camino al evento -

\- Bueno...eso es algo, mira me han informado que los secuestradores estan conformados por un grupo de 3 hombres, esperaran a que la hija del principe este sola para atacar, asi que no le quites los ojos de encima a esa chica y recuerda no hablar con los agentes rivales del servicio secreto -

\- Entendido, tu calmate, todo saldra bien -

\- Mas te vale agente blanco - corto Jordan con una sutil amenaza

Una hora despues Lincoln llego al evento, era en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de los bosques, habia guardias en la entrada y los meseros y sirvientes se alistaban y la gente empezaba a llegar, este rodeo el lugar y entro por la cerca que cortaba el gigantesco campo verde del lugar con el bosque exterior, trato de mezclarse con la gente, su traje ayudaba mucho al ser formal, tomo una copa de champan, saludo a un par de viejos ricachones y empezo a buscar a su objetivo.

Se sento en la barra del lugar, pidio un whisky escoces mientras miraba de reojo a todo el mundo, tratando de ver a la chica en cuestion, pero fue interrumpido por un tipo que se sento a su lado.

\- Deme un martini, agitado, no mezclado - pidio el tipo a su lado al coctelero - Que le parece el evento amigo mio? - le pregunto a Lincoln

\- Eh, no esta mal - respondio secamente el albino

\- Usted no es de por aqui cierto? -

\- La verdad es que no, soy americano - respondio Lincoln viendo alrededor en busca de la chica - Y usted? -

\- No amigo, soy fruto de este hermoso pais -

\- Y como se llama caballero? -

\- Blond, James Blond -

\- Genial, eh mira, debo ocuparme de otros asuntos, te veo luego colega -

Lincoln se alejo de la barra y de inmediato su intercomunicador empezo a zumbar.

\- Que pasa? -

\- Como que que pasa? se supone que no debes hablar con agentes rivales y justo tu te cruzas con el mas importante de todos - explico Jordan con enfado

\- Ese pomposo es agente de la inteligencia britanica? crei que tendrian algo mejor - declaro Lincoln en forma de burla

\- James Blond tambien esta en el caso, no te vuelvas a acercar a el -

\- Tranquila señorita J, fue un desliz, no volvere a charlar con ningun agente de... - Lincoln fue interrumpido por un empujon en su espalda

El albino volteo y se sorprendio de la persona en cuestion, iba vestido con ropa muy ochentera, peinado bien cuidado, dientes horribles y una sonrisa medio rara, desentonaba mucho con el resto de personas en el lugar, pero su forma de hablar era mucho mas rara.

\- Disculpa amigo, no veia por donde caminaba - dijo el tipo copn una voz chillona y acento britanico, ayudando a Lincoln a ponerse de pie

\- Ten mas cuidado hombre - repuso Lincoln mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima

\- !Oh si nene, si, tranquilo¡ -

\- Justin, por aqui - grito un grupo de hermosas mujeres esperando al tipo

\- Me voy amigo, cuidate - el tal Justin se alejo y se fue con su sequito de admiradoras - !JUSTIN POWERS ESTA EN CASA NENE¡ - grito mientras se iba

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco y siguio su camino, buscando a la hija del principe, era inutil, parecia que no habia venido, nadie hablaba de ella, ni sus padres estaban presentes, al parecer esta seria su primera mision fallida, decidio ir al baño para poder tener mas privacidad y hablar con Jordan, pero al llegar ahi, en el baño para mujeres al lado, pudo escuchar un forcejeo, no se queria acercar, lo podrian confundir con un pervertido o algo peor, pero los sonidos de golpes y movimientos bruscos le llamaban mucho la atencion, ademas, que mas privacidad que el baño? perfecto para llevarse a alguien.

Lincoln desenfundo su pistola y respiro hondo, acto seguido pateo la puerta y confirmo sus sospechas al ver como tres sujetos enmascarados cubrian la cabeza de una chica que gritaba con un saco, el agente americano no midio palabras y disparo contra los 3 sujetos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dando en el blanco con cada tiro, el sonido de los disparos se propago por todo el lugar y rapidamente varias personas entraron en panico, Lincoln se acerco apresuradamente a la chica, quitando el saco que cubria su rostro, para asegurarse de que no estaba herida, tenia pelo rubio, nariz puntiaguda, ojos azules y piel muy palida, era la hija del presidente.

\- Señorita, esta bien? -

\- Si, eso creo, muchas gracias caballero - respondio la chica con acento ingles, abrazando con fuerza a su rescatista

Lincoln escucho como unos pasos llegaban con rapidez al lugar, se separo del abrazo y busco una manera de salir del asunto sin ser detectado, la puerta obviamente no era una opcion, asi que solo quedaba la ventana, para su mala suerte, el baño se encontraba en el segundo piso.

\- Señorita Windsor, debo irme, si preguntan, yo no estuve aqui, entendido? - dijo Lincoln giñandole un ojo a la chica de la realeza

\- Si señor - dijo la chica mientras veia como Lincoln saltaba por la ventana descubierta del lugar

Por la puerta aparecieron varios agentes desenfundando sus armas y haciendo gran escandalo mientras que la hija del principe gritaba del susto.

\- AGENTE POWERS, NADIE SE MUEVA -

\- Agente Blond del servicio secreto -

\- AGENTES DE QUEENSMAN, AL SERVICIO DE SU MAJESTAD -

Todos quedaron en ridiculo al notar que los secuestradores ya se encontraban fuera de combate y la joven Windsor a salvo, no habia indicios del perpetrador, solo el molesto viento entrando por la ventana abierta, todos se acercaron a esta con la misma corazonada y miraron hacia abajo, solo para ver el cesped verde del campo, sin rastro alguno del heroe del dia.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba observando el Big Ben desde una banca cerca del puente de la torre, la noche ya caia sobre la capital britanica y el mensajero de O.A.S.I.S llegaba a su cita con el albino.

\- Buenas noches agente blanco - saludo el mensajero ingles - Aqui tiene su dinero -

\- Oye aqui no estan los 5000 dolares diarios, hay menos - se quejo Lincoln al ver la falta de billetes

\- Entienda que queriamos un trabajo sigiloso y profesional, pero ahora todos los tabloides de la ciudad hablan del "Tiroteo y posible secuestro de Laura Windsor" -

\- Pero todo salio bien y no fui descubierto, nadie sabe que un americano lo hizo -

\- Si, pero pudo haberlo hecho mejor, por eso, solo recibira 3000 dolares por este trabajo - el mensajero se levanto y se largo del lugar

Lincoln cerro el maletin con disgusto y resignacion e hizo lo mismo de levantarse eh irse, pero su celular lo distrajo, recibio 2 mensajes, uno de Luna, pidiendole perdon por haber estado ebria en su recibimiento, el albino le explico que no habia problema y que disfruto la fiesta, pero ya debia irse del pais, el segundo mensaje era de Tabby, quien le agradecio por la noche de ayer y que esperaba poder repetir la accion la proxima vez que se vieran, esto tomo por sorpresa a Lincoln, queria decirle que todo fue un malentendido, pero antes de enviar su mensaje, lo medito un poco mejor, ahora que no tenia a Ronnie Anne, tener una amiga con beneficios no le vendria mal, borro el mensaje y escribio uno nuevo, donde decia que tambien le gustaria verla la siguiente ocasion y tal vez "charlar" un poco.

El agente blanco guardo su celular y se fue, al parecer, este viaje de trabajo no fue una perdida total.


	9. Una nueva rival

**Vancouver, Canada**

Syd veia con algo de preocupacion a su compañera y amiga, ultimamente se encontraba muy desconcentrada, caminando perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba directo al suelo, nunca antes la habia visto asi tan decaida, ni siquiera cuando completaron su primera mision como agentes de campo, algo que fue muy turbio la verdad. No fue hasta que llegaron a la ubicacion dada por sus superiores que la chica asiatica dijo algo.

\- Llegamos, estas lista? - pregunto Syd con algo de entusiasmo

\- Si, hagamoslo - dijo Ronnie Anne con una voz seria y rasposa

Las dos agentes se sentaron en las sillas que habian en la azotea del edificio, que quedaba de frente a una cafeteria pequeña y muy sencilla, Syd saco de su maletin un equipo de escucha que consistia en una bocina de amplio rango y un par de audifonos, ademas de un centro de mando donde estaba los botones de reproducir, frenar, cortar y todas esas cosas, esta lo activo mientras que su compañera latina hacia una llamada a su celular.

\- Hola? - pregunto una voz masculina del otro lado de la linea

\- Walters, Chang y yo estamos en posicion, esperamos al objetivo - dijo Ronnie Anne a su supervisor

\- Perfecto, no deben de tardar, recuerden, solo deben grabar la conversacion, nada de tiros - recalco Walters con severidad

\- Entendido, cambio y fuera -

Ronnie Anne colgo y saco unos binoculares de su bolso de mano, fijandolos en la cafeteria donde se llevaria a cabo la reunion, Syd aprovecho el silencio que habia en el ambiente y pregunto a su amiga el porque de su actitud.

\- Oye, R.A, por que te ves tan seria? -

\- A que te refieres con eso? tu sabes que me gusta ser profesional en mi trabajo - respondio la latina sin quitar la vista de su objetivo

\- Si pero esto va mas alla del trabajo - exclamo la asiatica - hace varios dias que no salimos, ni llamas, que te pasa? -

\- Mira Syd, eres mi amiga, pero lo que "pasa" es algo tan personal, que no se lo cuento ni a mi madre -

\- Y a Lincoln? seguro que a el si le has dicho algo -

La respuesta de la agente Santiago fue un gruñido de rabia, Syd no necesitaba ser un genio para entender quien era la causa de el mal que agobiaba a su amiga, esta termino de instalar el equipo y espero junto a su colega la llegada de sus objetivos, esperaron un par de minutos hasta que por fin aparecieron sus dos objetivos, una chica de pelo cafe con una trenza y un chico de pelo blanco, lo cual confirmo su escabrosa teoria.

\- Oh...diablos - dijo Syd en un susurro inaudible

* * *

\- Perfecto Clyde, te vere a las 5 en el lugar acordado, hasta luego amigo -

Lincoln colgo su celular y camino hacia su reunion con su vigía para hablar de "asuntos de oficina", el solo echo de estar cara a cara con Jordan le estremecia, el odio por ella palpitaba con fuerza en su corazon, se sentia incapaz de perdonarla por mas que insistiera, su relacion con ella se volvio meramente laboral, pues en lo que a el concernía su amistad ya estaba mas que muerta.

Llego a la cafeteria y la vio ahi sentada, con su figura curvilínea y piel sedosa, con su cara de "yo no fui" y su personalidad arrogante, Lincoln tomo asiento junto a ella, con un gran malestar dentro de si, combinado con la extraña sensacion de que era vigilado por alguien.

\- Hola Lincoln - saludo Jordan con cortesia

\- Hola - dijo Lincoln secamente, solo por educacion

\- Que te parece Vancouver? hermoso no? -

\- Mira Jordan, ve al punto por favor, para que me llamaste aqui? - exclamo Lincoln molesto

\- Ok, veras, en 7 dias sera la semana de la moda de Paris, se cree que sera atentado -

\- Por quien? -

\- En las ultimas semanas, Francia a sido blanco de ataques por parte del "gatillo", un francotirador a sueldo que ha acabado con politicos, empresarios y celebridades, ademas, no sabemos su identidad todavia, solo sabemos que tiene un solo ojo y es proveniente de Alemania -

\- Esto va a ser muy duro -

\- No lo dudes, te enviare el resto de la informacion que descubramos durante estos dias -

\- Excelente, adios - exclamo Lincoln mientras se levantaba de su silla

\- !Espera Lincoln¡ - pidio Jordan con rapidez

\- Que? hay algo mas que deba saber? -

\- No, es que...veras, quiero...pedirte disculpas...por todo lo que ha pasado - dijo Jordan con bastante timidez y pena

\- Ohhh...pues, no las acepto -

Lincoln se dispuso a irse del lugar, pero la fuerte mano de su compañera lo arrastro nuevamente a su lugar, la mirada de Jordan era una combinacion de descepcion y enfado, ella se trago su orgullo y le pidio perdon de forma honesta y a el no le importo ni un poco, Lincoln le dio una mirada muy parecida, solo que esta era mas profunda, mucho mas resentida.

\- Que? querias que lo olvidara todo con un "lo siento"? - exclamo el albino

\- No, pero esperaba un poco mas de sensatez y madurez de ti - defendio Jordan

\- Escucha bien, Jordan, mi vida estaba bien hasta que tu y esos lunaticos de O.A.S.I.S aparecieron con sus chantajes y problemas, perdí la paz que tanto me costo recuperar luego de la guerra, la relacion con mi familia, se desintegra poco a poco, descubri que mi novia era una espia y casi me mata por trabajar para ustedes, asi que no me vengas a hablar de sensatez y madurez cuando has jodido mi vida hasta un punto sin retorno lleno de miseria - cada palabra fue sofocante y llena de ira

\- Creo que te equivocas en algo Lincoln, antes de que te unieras a nosotros morias por conseguir trabajo eh independizarte de tu familia, demostrar tu valia, y ahora que lo estas haciendo, sigues sin conformarte, te meti en esto porque queria ayudarte a cumplir tu cometido, pero al parecer me equivoque, no eres nada mas que un blando que sigue vivo por pura suerte -

\- !Ayudarme¡? !pues gracias, muchas gracias por ayudarme a sentirme cada vez mas vacio por dentro Jordan¡ - Lincoln arrojo las cosas sobre la mesa al suelo

\- !Crees que esto a sido facil para mi¡? !siempre te considere uno de mis mejores amigos, te quise ayudar por que me importabas y escuchar como me maldices y odias me enfurece¡ - Jordan golpeo la mesa de vidrio con sus puños, rompiendolo en el proceso

Ninguno de los dos lo noto, pero la gente alrededor los veia con asombro, al principio creian que era una simple pareja peleando por tonterias, pero este escandalo alarmo a todos, incluso Syd y Ronnie Anne veian atentas desde la azotea del edificio donde se encontraban con total detalle al mas minimo movimiento de ambos agentes.

Lincoln y Jordan exhalaban fuertes suspiros del fondo de sus pulmones, querian matarse ahi mismo, pero la gente observando les impedia sacar sus armas sin que se formara un problema mayor, se veian directo a los ojos, ambos cargados de furia directo hacia el otro, pero tambien con algo de resignacion, meditaron bastante la spalabras que dijo el otro, poniendose en su lugar, viendo las cosas desde el punto de vista contrario, ambos suspiraron con fuerza y tomaron asiento nuevamente, quedando en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Lincoln lo rompio con unas palabras suaves y calmadas.

\- Asi que eso es lo que sientes eh? -

\- No a sido facil, perdi a varios amigos, el apoyo de mi familia y muchas otras cosas por este trabajo, pero a ti tampoco te ah ido excelente - expreso Jordan con cansancio

\- Mira Jordan, lamento lo que te eh dicho sobre que eres una perra y todo eso, pero comprende que las cosas no se arreglan con solo un lo siento -

\- Lo se, solo que...no quiero perder tu amistad -

\- Pues ya esta perdida, hace mucho - dijo Lincoln con seriedad

\- Mmmm, ya veo - exclamo Jordan con bastante tristeza

\- Pero puedes volver a recuperarla -

Las palabras finales del albino pegaron fuerte en la mente de la chica, es cierto que su relacion amistosa estaba muerta, pero podia empezar de cero sobre aquellas cenizas, esto hizo que Jordan esbozara media sonrisa, pero llena de felicidad y alegria de saber que podia "enmendar" su error.

\- Eso me parece bien - dijo Jordan con entusiasmo

\- Y a mi igual... - dijo Lincoln siendo interrumpido por la alarma de su celular - Eh...lo siento, pero me debo de ir, adios, señorita Rosato -

\- Hasta luego, señor Loud - dijo Jordan dandole un amigable apreton de manos a su compañero

Ambos se fueron por caminos contrarios, sintiendo satisfechos de haber sacado esa pesada carga de su interior, esa rabia y desilusion que compartian se habia disipado, no por completo, pero si bastante, ahora podrian empezar de cero, pero cierta latina, que veia la escena con furia desde una azotea no muy lejana, pensaba algo totalmente distinto.

* * *

Con cada nuevo golpe, el ladrillo iba agrietandose mas y mas, hasta que por fin cedió a la fuerza de los impactos, la mano de Ronnie Anne se encontraba un poco magullada, pero nada grave, quien si se veia mal era Syd, tratando de calmar a su amiga, algo que resultaba imposible, pues al tratarse de R.A Santiago, meterse con ella en ese estado era un suicidio practicamente.

\- Mira Ronnie Anne, se que eso no se vio bien pero debes calmarte - insistio Syd

\- Viste a esa zorra de Jordan? desde niñas ha sido una estupida manipuladora, pero esto, es el colmo - dijo R.A mientras golpeaba la pared de la azotea con mas y mas adrenalina

\- No diria que manipuladora, son compañeros de trabajo al fin y al cabo -

\- No escuchaste ese tono Syd? "No quiero perder tu amistad" "quiero pedirte disculpas", esa tonta lo quiere enamorar - dijo R.A, imitando a Jordan pero con un tono de voz burlesco

\- Estas exagerando -

\- Claro que no exagero, hazme caso Syd, esa perra se va a aprovechar de Lincoln, no escuchaste eso sobre chantaje? -

\- Mmmm, si, pero... - Syd fue interrumpida por el timbre de su celular - Hola? -

\- Chang, soy Walter, informen, como va su mision - exigio su superior al otro lado de la linea

\- Pues ya la completamos con... -

\- Walters, soy Santiago, estamos siguiendo a uno de los agentes, parece importante - exclamo Ronnie Anne al quitarle el celular de las manos a su amiga

\- Importante? en que? -

\- Parece que se dirige a un escondite de O.A.S.I.S, creo que deberiamos aprovechar esto -

\- Mmmm, ok Santiago, siganlo, pero sean precavidas, no cometan fallos, pero sobre todo, vuelvan con la grabacion - corto Walters la llamada

\- Que rayos Ronnie? - expreso Syd con enfado

\- Es perfecto Syd, asi podremos seguir a Lincoln y ver a donde se dirige - dijo la latina mientras salian del edificio

\- Tal vez solo va a su hotel o a caminar por ahi - dijo Syd mientras guardaba el equipo de audio espia

\- No lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos -

\- Aveces no se porque te hago caso - dijo Syd con resignacion

Ambas chicas bajaron con prisa a la calle, siguiendo el mismo camino que tomo Lincoln hace unos momentos, Syd pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo, Ronnie Anne solo queria seguir acosandolo y tratar de arreglar su relacion con cualquier excusa barata, algo que era muy cierto, solo que Ronnie Anne lo veia mas como algo necesario, cuando rompio con Lincoln le dolio demasiado, hasta penso que exageraba al hacerlo, se puso a pensar por que el se uniria a una agencia de espionaje, pero ninguna idea era convincente, pero esto, esto era lo que necesitaba para ayudarlo, no sabia de que chantaje hablaban el y Jordan, pero lo descubriria, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

Unos minutos despues, las chicas pararon frente a un callejon donde habia entrado Lincoln, podian verlo desde su posicion, estaba recostado de espaldas contra un muro de concreto, esperando a alguien, Syd encendio su equipo de audio espia una vez mas y lo apunto hacia el albino sin muchas ganas, solo queria ir y descansar de su dia, pasaban los minutos y nadie llegaba, esto empezo a hastar a Syd que miro a R.A iracunda.

\- Basta Ronnie Anne, esto es una perdida de tiempo, vamonos - exigio la chica asiatica

\- Espera Syd, se que esto es importante, lo presiento - susurro la latina

\- Llevamos 30 minutos esperando a que pase algo y nada, admitelo, solo quieres estar espiando a Linc... -

Syd quedo en silencio cuando su compañera le puso la mano sobre la boca, esta volteo la vista y vio que habia llegado un hombre afroamericano, de lentes y traje, este saludo a Lincoln con gratitud y amabilidad, y sin medir mas palabras empezaron a hablar, Ronnie Anne le señalo el microfono del equipo, Syd lo apunto a los dos tipos que charlaban mientras que la latina se ponia los audifonos.

\- Que bueno es volver a verte amigo - dijo Lincoln con alegria

\- Lo mismo digo, te ves bien, parece que en esa agencia donde trabajas son elegantes - expreso Clyde

\- Mas o menos, mira, para eso te llame amigo, haz conseguido algo? -

\- Pues estuve indagando en varios archivos del FBI y no encontre nada importante, solo se que son una agencia de espionaje creada en 1968 y se encarga de casos que ninguna otra agencia toma -

\- Debe haber algo mas, sabes de Kane? su mayor? - pregunto Lincoln con algo de nervios

\- Si,James H. Kane, ex-agente de la Interpol, asumio el control de la agencia en el 2005, y se caracteriza por ser bastante misterioso y hacer sus trabajos de manera "ilegal" -

\- Ilegal? a que te refieres? -

\- Durante su trabajo con la Interpol, muchas de sus misiones fueron echas de manera clandestina, era casi tan criminal como los tipos a los que capturo, ademas, hubo varios rumores sobre sobornos y desapariciones de agentes bajo su mando -

\- Clyde eres el mejor - dijo Lincoln mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su mejor amigo

\- Cuando quieras hermano, pero no creo que esto sea suficiente para derrumbar a esos tipos - exclamo Clyde sobándose la nuca con decepcion

\- Pero es un comienzo, solo falta expandirlo, tratare de averiguar un poco mas en mi siguiente mision -

\- A donde debes ir? -

\- A la semana de la moda de Paris, dicen que hay un francotirador amenazando con matar a alguien ahi, asi que debo ir sin falta -

\- Cielos, va a ser dificil con tus hermanas halla - dijo Clyde con algo de temor

\- Si, va a ser...espera, mis hermanas? que haran ellas halla? - pregunto el albino desconcertado

\- Piensalo, Leni es una de las mejores diseñadoras que estaran alli, ademas, Lola a estado presumiendo su llegada a Paris y su trabajo de modelo desde hace una hora -

Clyde saco su celular y le mostro a Lincoln las fotos de su hermana en redes sociales, rapidamente recordo que Leni la habia contratado para ser su modelo de ropa juvenil, y por todo este asunto de O.A.S.I.S se le olvido que sus hermanas estarian alli con un maniatico armado suelto, rapidamente entro en panico, caminando de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer, no fue hasta que Clyde lo sacudio que volvio a tranquilizarse, respirando pesadamente.

\- Lincoln, Lincoln, calma, mirame, todo estara bien, dbes calmarte - ordeno Clyde soltando a su amigo de su agarre

\- Si, tienes...tienes razon, debo pensar esto con detenimiento, me debo ir Clyde, luego hablaremos - exclamo Lincoln mientras salia corriendo del callejon

Clyde no pudo medir palabras, pues su amigo desaparecio como un fantasma, solo se digno a voltearse eh irse por el otro lado de aquel callejon, sintiendo la mirada de alguien sobre su nuca, pero no le presto atencion, aveces el ser agente del FBI tu mente podia hacerte una mala jugada de vez en cuando, solo que este no era el caso, Ronnie Anne y Syd salieron de su escondite, revisando nuevamente el audio que lograron capturar, para Syd era algo bueno, debian obtener informacion sobre O.A.S.I.S y lo que aquel afroamericano dijo fue algo bastante grande, para R.A fue aun mejor, ahora podria recuperar a su amor, aquel por el que tanto lloro cuando se fue a la guerra y perdio por una estupida norma de trabajo.

\- Te veo muy animada - dijo Syd con entusiasmo

\- Claro que lo estoy, con esto puedo ayudar a Lincoln - explico la latina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- Ademas, Walters quedara maravillado con esa bomba de Kane -

\- Excelente, llevemos esto al hotel, debo pensar en mi otro problema -

\- Cual? - pregunto Syd bastante confundida

\- Jordan Rosato - dijo Ronnie Anne en un tono amenazador y cargado de odio

Ambas chicas se fueron, sonrientes y llenas de alegria, nadie pensaria que eran agentes entrenadas para matar.


	10. Siempre tendremos Paris

**Paris, Francia.**

\- ¡Buen dia seguidores,soy Gina Park y estoy en la entrada de la prestigiosa mansion Dumont,escenario de la semana de la moda este año,hoy nos acompañan grandes marcas de talla mundial,como Kelvin Cain,Praba,Victoria mistery y como no,la marca de Leni Loud y Carlota Casagrande,L&C,se espera que su linea de otoño juvenil sea la sensacion del año,manténganse conectados para mas informacion!... -

\- Lana,apaga eso,ya vamos a llegar - dijo Lincoln a su hermana mecanica

\- Eh...claro Link - Lana guardo su celular rapidamente acatando la orden de su hermano - Solo queria prepararme para,ya sabes,entrar en ambiente -

\- Lana,relájate,te ves bien,estas bien vestida,hueles excelente,no desencajaras en nada -

\- Eso espero,sabes lo importante que es esto para Lola y no quiero hacerla quedar mal -

\- Conociéndola,ahora mismo debe de estar preguntándose que color de uñas combina con su labial - bromeo el albino

\- Jeje,si,tienes razón, gracias por venir conmigo Lincoln - expreso la menor Loud

\- Como no iba a venir a algo tan importante para mis hermanas,mi jefe fue generoso al darme este par de dias libres -

\- Ojala las demas pudieran haber venido - expreso Lana con algo de tristeza

Los demas Loud no pudieron asistir al evento a pesar de que Leni envio invitaciones para todos,los padres y las mayores estaban ocupados en sus trabajos y carreras,Lucy debia ir a una entrevista de trabajo al otro extremo del pais,Lisa seguia ocupada con sus investigaciones y Lily no pudo conseguir su pasaporte a tiempo, por lo que solo pudieron ir Lincoln y Lana,aunque el albino tenia otros motivos para asistir.

* * *

El taxi paro frente a la mansion Dumont,una antigua estructura que fue sede del desfile gracias a su belleza,tres pisos con un enorme salon en el primero,ahi seria la pasarela,los otros dos pisos eran para los camerinos y produccion,luces,camaras,todo ese tipo de cosas,todavia faltaban una hora para que la pasarela empezara,asi que la mayoria de asistentes al evento se encontraban en el gigantesco jardin de la mansion o hablando en el lujoso buffet del lugar, los hermanos Loud bajaron del taxi y se encaminaron a la entrada del lugar,repleta de camarografos y entrevistadores,incluso estaba la chica del video que veia Lana,era una locura,les tomaban fotos o trataban de entrevistarlos sin importar quienes fueran,no querian confesarlo,pero eso les agradaba,les hacia sentir...importantes por asi decirlo.

Ambos mostraron sus invitaciones y pasaron al otro lado del gigantesco porton,si antes se sentian glamurosos,ahora se sentian como los reyes de inglaterra,todas las personas dentro vestian las mejores ropas,llegaban en los mejores coches,sus caras y sonrisas eran perfectas,esta condescendencia era lo que molestaba a los hermanos Loud,tanta "perfeccion" solo servia para esconder la vanidad,el odio y la arrogancia de todos esos tipos (ademas de un asesino) penso Lincoln.

\- Que lugar tan encantador,verdad madame Lana? - dijo Lincoln con un burlesco acento refinado

\- No esta mal,monsieur Lincoln - dijo Lana copiando la gracia de su hermano

Los dos se echaron a reir, pero un leve quejido hizo que dieran media vuelta,vieron a un tipo con anteojos,pequeño y al parecer muy molesto con ambos.

\- Podrian comportarse por favor?Que acaso no ven donde estan parados? - exigio el pequeño frances

\- Disculpa amigo,fue solo un mal chiste - explico Lincoln

\- Ay no hay tiempo para esto,vengan conmigo -

Los tres se adentraron a la mansion,dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

\- Soy Fransua,asistente de la señorita Leni Loud,me pidio que los esperara en la entrada y los llevara donde ella - explico el hombrecito mientras le mostraba su pase de acceso a los guardias que cuidaban las escaleras

\- Hubiese empezado por ahi,soy Lana y el es nuestro hermano... -

\- Si,si,si,si,ya se quienes son ustedes,la señorita Loud me lo estuvo recordando todo el dia -

\- Entonces debes recordar que hablas con familiares de tu jefa y te podria ir mal si sigues con esa actitud amigo - dijo Lincoln harto de la arrogancia del frances

\- Ay,tipico de un ex-militar,ir a la guerra y volver exigiendo un respeto que no merecen -

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices Fransua -

\- No entiendo como mi hermana puede ser amiga de alguien como tu - dijo Lana en un suspiro ahogado

El recorrido siguio sin mas palabras,algo que a todos les gusto,a los Loud porque hubiesen acabado con ese tipo si seguia asi y Fransua por ya no oir esa molestas voces,llegaron a una de las puertas del segundo piso y el frances la abrio rapidamente,el olor a perfume y productos de belleza rebosaba en el aire,casi hasta el punto de ser algo toxico, Lana y Lincoln se cubrieron sus ojos y narices y se adentraron en la habitacion,caminaron con algo de torpeza pero un par de manos los rodeo a cada uno,abrieron sus ojos por un momento y para sorpresa eran sus hermanas,Lola abrazaba con fuerza a su gemela y Leni al peliblanco.

\- ¡AAAHHHH! - gritaron las gemelas al unisono

\- ¡Crei que no iban a venir?! - dijo Lola completamente entusiasmada

\- Como no iba a venir al momento mas importante de la vida de mi hermanita menor? - dijo Lana

\- Solo por 2 minutos - repuso Lola con algo de seriedad

\- Ok,ok,lo que tu digas -

\- No puedo creer que te veas tan bien Lana -

\- Que puedo decir?si es importante para ti,lo es para mi -

\- ven, quiero que veas el vestido que voy a modelar - Lola arrastro a su gemela al fondo del lugar,no sin antes saludar a su hermano - Ah,hola Lincoln -

Leni libero a Lincoln del abrazo luego de unos placenteros segundos,esta lo miro de arriba a abajo,vestia muy bien con un traje de gala de color blanco con detalles naranjas, algo que hacia juego a la perfeccion con su pelo albino y su figura medio atletica,no se veia nada mal.

Lincoln hizo lo mismo y vio a que su hermana llevaba un elegante y recatado vestido verde agua, ademas de joyeria fina y buen maquillaje y como no,sus gafas de sol blancas,siempre tuvo buen gusto,pero hoy se estaba luciendo.

\- Linky no sabes como me alegra verte aqui,no te eh visto desde la boda de Lori - exclamo de modista

\- Lo se,eh estado algo ocupado,pero mirame,aqui estoy -

\- Escuche que trabajas guardando espaldas,como funciona eso? - pregunto Leni bastante confundida

\- Es guardaespaldas Leni,como un escolta - explico Lincoln,pero por la cara de confusión en el rostro de su hermana tuvo que cambiar su juego de palabras - Ya sabes,como una chaqueta de cuero que cubre una camiseta bonita -

\- OOOOH,ya veo,excelente,un trabajo perfecto para ti - dijo Leni con una hermosa sonrisa

\- Dime,como te sientes,estas preparada? -

\- No te voy a mentir,estoy algo nerviosa,es la cúspide de mi carrera,espero sea perfecto -

\- Y asi sera,confia en mi Leni,cuando se trata de moda eres la mejor -

\- OOOH gracias Linky... -

\- Señorita Loud,los empresarios europeos quieren hablar con usted en el vestibulo - interrumpio Fransua

\- Claro Fransua,ya bajo - Leni miro a su hermano nuevamente y le dedico un ultimo par de palabras antes de irse - Perdon Linc,debo hacer negocios,te veo luego -

\- No te preocupes Leni,suerte - se despidio el albino

Al ver que sus hermanas estaban seguras,Lincoln se puso a la búsqueda de su objetivo,el gatillo.

* * *

\- Asi que me parece que el color rojo ya esta pasado de temporada, por eso decidí venir de color verde agua - Explico Carlota

\- Ya lo se Carlota, me lo has dicho como 5 veces - recalco Ronnie Anne

Lo ultimo que queria Ronnie Anne era estar en ese absurdo desfile de modas, muchas chicas matarian por una entrada al lugar, ella mataria por irse y tecnicamente eso era lo que debia hacer, la agencia le dio la mision de eliminar a el gatillo, un francotirador a sueldo que se supone su proximo objetivo estaria ahi, solo debia eliminarlo sin levantar sospechas y seria libre de irse, se quedaria por Carlota, pero la verdad no es que necesitara mucho de su compañia, casi siempre hablaba con sus colegas y amigos, mejor para Ronnie Anne, vio que los labios de su prima seguian moviendose pero ella no ponia ni una pizca de atencion, solo queria irse a relajar un rato y tal vez disfrutar de Paris, para su suerte, su celular comenzo a sonar.

\- Disculpa prima, debo contestar - exclamo Ronnie Anne

\- Adelante Ronnie Anne, debo hablar con unos colegas - dijo la mayor de las Casagrande mientras seguia su camino

\- Hola? Walters? -

\- Hola Santiago, espero que ya estes poniendote manos a la obra - pidio Walters con seriedad

\- Si, aunque necesito un poco mas de informacion la verdad -

\- Mira, buscas a Frank Muller, aleman francotirador a sueldo, mejor conocido como "el gatillo", usa un parche en su ojo izquierdo y es muy agil y escuridizo, busca en los pisos superiores del lugar, lo mas probable es que este preparandose para atacar -

\- Y a todas estas quien es su objetivo? -

\- Ninguno en concreto, su trabajo es matar a alguien famoso o de importancia para sembrar terror y panico. Walters fuera -

\- Espera Walters no... - fue inutil pues su superior colgo la llamada

La latina suspiro profundo y se masajeo la cabeza mientras caminaba por el vestibulo principal, debia encontrar a un aleman con parche en el ojo izquierdo, no sonaba dificil, pero sin embargo lo era, el lugar se llenaba poco a poco de mas invitados y era dificil distinguirse. Ronnie Anne empezo a buscar por lo mas obvio, un tipo con un parche en el ojo, vio a una mujer sin pelo, un hombre sin manos, otra chica con tatuajes por todo su cuerpo, esto empezaba a parecer mas un circo que aun desfile de modas, pero aun asi no vio señales de el gatillo, suspiro nuevamente de cansancio y se hizo a un lado del gran salon, viendo de reojo a todo el mundo, empezo a recordar que debia arreglar las cosas con Lincoln, ahora que lo pensaba bien, si Leni estaba ahi, tal vez el albino tambien, volvio a la busqueda pero esta vez de un tipo joven con cabello blanco, busco y busco, pero no aparecia, no fue hasta que vio a una figura familiar moverse en direccion al segundo piso del lugar, por su traje y su cara joven podia distinguir que se trataba de Lincoln, la agente de la CIA se movia rapidamente, no sin antes ser frenada por el guardia de seguridad.

\- Disculpe señorita, pero solo personal autorizado - exigio el gorila de seguridad

\- Perdon, pero soy prima de Carlota Casagrande, asi que por favor - pidio la latina amablemente con un gesto de manos

\- Lo siento, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no -

\- Ahhgg...no tengo tiempo para esto - exclamo Ronnie Anne

Golpeo a el guardia con fuerza en la garganta, dandole de lleno en la yugular, este cayo al suelo y en ese momento aprovecho para subir con velocidad al segundo piso del lugar, empezo nuevamente a buscar al albino, camino por todo el lugar, evitando el molesto perfume y a las modelos estiradas y superficiales, no vio a Lincoln, pero si a un tipo con un parche en el ojo izquierdo que subia al tercer piso, donde estaban las cosas del STAFF, esta camino deprisa, pero su prima la detuvo.

\- Ronnie, ahi estas, ven, necesito que me ayudes con un vestido - dijo Carlota mientras arrastraba a su prima por el pasillo

\- Carlota, no tengo tiempo, sueltame - exigio la agente

\- Vamos solo unos minutos, no seas tan dramatica -

\- Debo hacer una importante llamada -

\- la puedes hacer despues -

\- Mira, paparazzis - apunto Ronnie Anne a un monton de camaras

\- Donde? me veo bien? - pregunto Carlota mientras se arreglaba el pelo

R.A aprovecho esto y se libero del agarre de su prima, subio al tercer piso y camino despacio, con el cuidado de no hacer ningun ruido, el lugar estaba completamente vacio, solo habia unas cuantas camaras y focos tirados por ahi.

Toda la atencion de la latina se centro en un fuerte forcejeo que venia de una de las habitaciones, saco la pistola que escondia bajo su vestido y abrio la puerta con disimulo, pero al ver lo que pasaba la abrio por completo.

Lincoln y Muller peleaban con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo del lugar, pudo ver que por una ventana que daba de lleno sobre la pasarela estaba posicionado el rifle del aleman, preparado para disparar, parece que su ex tambien buscaba la misma presa que ella, que ironia, salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Muller saco un cuchillo de su funda y trato de apuñalar al agente rival, rapidamente Ronnie intervino, doblando y rompiendo el brazo del aleman, este grito de dolor, mas nadie lo escucho, Lincoln remato con una patada que lo envio al otro lado de la habitacion, sincronizadamente, los agentes sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a Muller que se retorcia con dolor en el suelo.

\- Hola Ronnie, como te va? - pregunto el albino mientras suspiraba agitado

\- Bien...creo. Parece que ibamos por el mismo objetivo - dijo la latina viendo por un segundo a Muller

\- Si, eso creo, como te a ido desde la ultima vez que nos vimos? -

\- No me puedo quejar -

\- Van a detenerme o se quedaran parloteando?... - pregunto Muller con un remarcado acento aleman

La pistola de Ronnie Anne tenia silenciador, asi que no hizo mucho alboroto ni escandalo cuando la bala salio de ella dando de lleno en la frente del aleman, esta y Lincoln se miraron por un momento y luego de un breve silencio, se pusieron a la tarea de esconder el cuerpo de Muller, tomandolo de pies y cabeza, lo metieron dentro de un baul junto a su rifle de francotirador, cerrandolo y rompiendo el seguro, impidiendo que fuera abierto, R.A se dispuso a irse de ahi, pero la voz del agente de O.A.S.I.S le llamo la atencion.

\- A donde vas? - exclamo Lincoln

\- Mi mision ya esta cumplida, ahora debo atender algo peor, este estupido desfile - recalco la latina

\- Si, yo tampoco tengo muchas ansias de bajar y ver todos esos tonos de color y caras superficiales -

\- Siempre me parecio estupido -

\- Lo se...quieres ir a otra parte? - pregunto Lincoln de la nada

\- Con quien? contigo? -

\- No, con el aleman - señalo Lincoln el baul

\- Ya conoces mi politica... -

\- Si, si, si, no sales con compañeros ni con la competencia, pero no lo mires asi, miralo como...una forma de recordar los viejos tiempos -

Ronnie Anne medito esto por un par de segundos, no le encontraba fallas a esa logica, practicamente no salian en plan romantico, solo un par de viejos conocidos recordando el ayer, esta guardo su arma y se acomodo un poco el pelo, acto seguido tomo la mano del agente rival y lo guio a la salida.

\- Ven, se por donde saldremos inadvertidos - dijo R.A con una sonrisa humilde en su rostro

Bajaron al primer piso y se adentraron a la cocina, la cual estaba a tope, pero luego de esquivar algunos camareros ansiosos y varios platos de comida apilados, salieron por la puerta de servicio, llegaron al estacionamiento, alli la latina encendio su porsche 718 y salieron de ahi rumbo a la ciudad justo cuando el desfile empezaba.

* * *

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando llegaron al hotel de R.A, bastante lujoso la verdad, su velada habia sido magica, pasear por las calles de Paris en un auto de alta gama, beber buen vino, bailar un poco de vals frances, besarse en la famosa torre eiffel, para por fin llegar al final del dia, la habitacion estaba bien perfumada e iluminada, con un ambiente simplemente hipnótico y encantador, Lincoln podia ver todas las luces de la ciudad desde ahi, era algo indescriptible, que se volvio mejor al sentir como unos calidos y finos brazos lo rodeaban desde atras, este volteo y pudo ver la sonrisa en la cara de Ronnie Anne, que expresaba ese mismo sentimiento extraño pero hermoso dentro de si, esta lo llevo hasta la cama y empezo a desabotonar su camisa, el le quito pieza por pieza su elegante vestido de gala, pero antes de poder pasar a la accion, Ronnie Anne menciono algo que, no enojo al albino, pero si que lo hizo pensar.

\- Por que no todos los dias pueden ser asi eh? - pregunto Ronnie con melancolia

\- Porque se volverian repetitivos y no los apreciaríamos como se debe - respondio Lincoln

\- No me refiero a eso, quiero decir, cuando nos volvimos rivales que no se pueden amar, eh? -

Queria llorar, pero bajo la mirada antes de poder sacar una lagrima, para su sorpresa, una mano varonil la tomo del menton y la guio directamente a los ojos de su compañero sentimental.

\- Ronnie, no nos volvimos rivales que se odian o no sienten amor, solo somos 2 personas tratando de sobrevivir, es mas como un...amor prohibido si asi lo quieres ver -

\- Pero por que tiene que ser prohibido? - señalo la chica

\- La verdad, no lo se, pero lo que te puedo asegurar, es que siempre tendremos Paris -

La charla culmino con un beso que desato los deseos carnales de ambos individuos, liberando su amor oprimido por su misma terquedad y dandole rienda suelta a su descomunal afecto, disfrutando el uno del otro, se podria decir, que era el mejor momento en la vida de ambos.


	11. ¿Nobleza?

**Manila, Filipinas.**

La chica veía con gusto y placer el amanecer filipino desde la ventana de la habitacion, fumando un cigarrillo mientras los rayos del sol impactaban sobre su pecho desnudo, le agradaba, la hacia sentir descansada y lista para su dia a dia, no se podia decir lo mismo de su compañero, quien apenas se levantaba de la cama con algo de cansancio en su rostro, este se sento en el borde de la cama, mientras que la chica apagaba su cigarrillo y le daba los buenos dias.

\- Buen dia dormilon -

\- Vaya, no recuerdo mucho de anoche, tu si? - pregunto Lincoln

\- Claro que si, de principio a fin - menciono tabby con una sonrisa picaresca

\- Espero no haber hecho ninguna tonteria, ya te vas? -

\- Si, debo de irme, hoy tengo concierto, esta gira por asia a sido agotadora, pero por lo menos ya casi termina -

\- La gran Tabby quejándose por tocar musica, eso nunca lo espere -

\- No me quejo, solo digo que me gustaria un dia de descanso mas - exclamo la rockera mientras se ponia su ropa - Gracias por dejarme venir a tu hotel Lincoln, no creo que hubiésemos tenido privacidad en el mio con toda la banda en la otra habitacion -

\- No es nada -

Lincoln desvio su atencion al celular de su "amiga con derechos" y vio que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Rose, la actual novia de Liam, el albino no pudo evitar preguntar y meterse en el asunto.

\- Vaya, Rose y tu se hablan? -

\- Ohh...si, como amigas, dejando en claro algunos puntos que teniamos que resolver - respondio la chica con algo de incomodidad - Voy a ir al baño y luego me ire -

Lincoln aprovecho esto y reviso un poco mas a fondo el contenido de tales llamadas, pues no solo era eso, tambien eran mensajes, notas de voz, ambas insultandose y amenazandose sin tregua, Rose acusaba a Tabby de ser una zorra que dejo a Liam, la rockera la acusaba de ser una interesada por la fortuna familiar del pelirrojo, esto dejaba absorto al albino, quien escucho como la puerta del baño se abrio y rapidamente escondio el celular nuevamente.

\- Ok, me voy, fue divertido Link, nos veremos luego - dijo Tabby tomando sus cosas y dandole una nalgada al trasero de su amigo

\- Eso espero Tabbs, cuidate, saluda de mi parte a Luna y la banda cuando los veas -

\- Adios -

La rockera salio de la habitacion, dejando solo a Lincoln con todo el escandalo en su mente, no era el unico con dificultades en su vida, si asi estaban sus amigos, como estarian sus hermanas o sus padres, hace un buen rato que no les dedicaba tiempo a ellos, podria ir al concierto de Luna y tratar de hablar con ella en lugar mandar a un intermediario, sentia que perdia su esencia, aquella actitud de ayudar sin medidas a su familia desaparecia poco a poco de el, es cierto que ya sus hermanas eran independientes de el y sus padres mucho mas, pero aun asi, algo dentro de el le decia que no era lo correcto.

El zumbar de su intercomunicador le recordo la razon de su visita al pais asiatico, este lo tomo y se lo puso en la oreja, iniciando formalmente su mision.

\- Buen dia agente blanco - dijo formalmente Jordan del otro lado de la linea

\- Lo mismo digo señorita J, digame, para que estoy aqui? - pregunto Lincoln mientras se cambiaba de ropa

\- Tu objetivo es Adha Gazali, miembro de alto rango de la mafia filipina, estaba en prision pero consiguió huir, segun nuestras fuentes se esconde en una iglesia cerca de tu ubicacion, te enviare su foto enseguida, suerte agente blanco -

\- Muchas gracias señorita J - dijo Lincoln culminando la llamada

Desde aquella tarde en Vancouver su relacion mejoro un poco, por lo menos ya no eran frios y cortantes, mas educados y amables, como era antes cuando eran niños y las cosas mucho mas simples, Lincoln debía admitir algo y es que Jordan siempre fue algo mas que una amiga para el, siempre fue amable con el y atenta, una de las pocas chicas fuera de su familia que hacia eso, ahora que lo meditaba bien, fue demasiado duro con ella, pero al parecer por fin podrian pasar pagina, el albino tomo su arma, arreglo los imperfectos de su traje y salio en direccion a su proximo objetivo, Adha Gazali.

* * *

Al poco tiempo, Lincoln llego a la iglesia marcada en su celular, era domingo asi que la misa apenas empezaba, el albino aprovecho la multitud de creyentes que llegaban y se mezclo para entrar sin mayores problemas, se sento cerca de la entrada, para asegurarse que nadie se fuera sin antes identificarlo, todo iba bien de momento, la gente elevaba canticos a Dios llenos de alegria y esperanza, Lincoln nunca fue alguien religioso, pero siempre creyo en alguien, aun cuando estaba esquivando balas en la guerra, llego a dudar, mas no a abandonar.

La misa termino y poco a poco los feligreses se retiraban, quedando solo los miembros del servicio religioso, no habia señales de Gazali por ninguna parte, tal vez alguien que trabajara en la iglesia lo reconoceria, se acerco a una chica joven que arreglaba el altar, era de piel aceitunada, pelo negro y ojos rasgados, se le hacia muy familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto antes, el agente le toco el hombro y esta volteo para encararlo, se veia muy hermosa bajo el reflejo de la luz, ahi fue donde Lincoln la reconocio al instante.

\- Stella? -

\- Lincoln? - respondio la chica algo confundida

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, recordando su hermoso pasado de amistad, se sentaron y empezaron a charlar.

\- Y dime Stella, que haces en una iglesia filipina? - pregunto el albino

\- Pues tras ver tanta violencia en america, crei que mis conocimientos religiosos serian mas utiles en mi madre patria - dijo la chica con alegria

\- Me alegra escuchar eso -

\- Y dime, que ha sido de ti? lo ultimo que supe es que estuviste en la guerra de corea -

\- Pues volvi hace unos 5 meses, estoy trabajando como guardaespaldas -

\- Jajaja, Lincoln Loud, siempre siendo el protector de alguien mas - dijo Stella con una risa jactanciosa

\- Que puedo decir, es como un don y a la vez una maldicion -

\- No digas tonterias, anteponer a los demas antes que a ti mismo es el mayor acto de nobleza que existe, recuerdo cuando corrias en motocicletas y peleabas contra varios idiotas solo por algo de respeto banal -

\- Yo tambien, fueron buenos tiempos, pero ya eh crecido, la guerra me mostro una manera diferente de apreciar la vida -

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, hay veces en las que todavia pienso mucho en Carl, sabes? - exclamo Stella con tristeza

\- Si, fue un gran amigo, es una lastima que muriera tan prematuramente -

\- Si...pero olvidalo, mejor dime, que haces en Filipinas? - dijo Stella tratando de cambiar la nostálgica conversación

\- Oh es verdad - exclamo el albino mostrando la foto de Gazali - Busco a este tipo, Adha Gazali, un...eh...amigo de mi jefe, dicen que pasa por aqui a menudo -

\- Si, trabaja aqui como vigilante, no debe de tardar mucho en llegar... - el celular de Stella sono, interrumpiendola - Perdon Lincoln, debo irme, fue agradable volver a verte -

\- Lo mismo digo Stella, cuidate - dijo Lincoln mientras abrazaba a su antigua amiga

\- Cuidate Lincoln loud, que Dios te acompañe siempre -

\- Amen, lo mismo para ti -

Stella se marcho por su camino, dejando a Lincoln solo frente a la entrada de la iglesia, haciéndolo pensar en aquello que dijo "el mayor acto de nobleza" eso confirmaba sus pensamientos, habia abandonado sus principios, mataba por que se lo pedian, sin importarle de verdad la vida que arrebataba de este mundo, eso no era noble, era egoista y malevolo, rebajarse a tanto, es cierto que no podia dejar aquella profesion, pero por lo menos podia humanizarse un poco mas.

La mañana se volvio tarde y cerca de las 5 aparecio un tipo con gorra y uniforme de patrullero, rasgos asiaticos y sobre todo una cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho, tal y como Gazali, el albino camino tras el y al estar a una buena distancia, pronuncio el nombre de su victima.

\- Adha Gazali, quieto -

El tipo freno en seco, volteando rapidamente atendiendo al llamado, sus ojos se volvieron dos platos gigantescos, solto su celular y empezo a correr por todo la calle, Lincoln dio un suspiro profundo comenzo la persecución, Gazali era rapido y agil, escalaba muros habilmente y esquivaba todos los obstaculos de su camino, complicandole las cosas al agente, que a duras penas lograba mantener el ritmo, se adentraron en un callejon sin salida, Lincoln creyo tenerlo donde lo queria, pero sin previo aviso, Gazali salto sobre un bote de basura del cual se impulso para llegar a la cima del muro, antes de saltar al otro lado, volteo y se despidio burlonamente de su cazador, bajo al otro lado del muro de un salto y se arreglo un poco su uniforme, debia admitir que ese americano lo tomo por sorpresa, pero nadie podia superar a "gacela Gazali" en una carrera, para su mala suerte, eso solo confirmo sus sospechas, la agencia iba tras el, sabia el riesgo que corria al desertar, pero no es que tuviera muchas mas opciones, espero el cambio de semaforo de rojo a verde, todavia pensando en lo que deberia hacer para volver a desaparecer del foco de O.A.S.I.S, tal vez ir a Singapur seria una buena idea, hasta donde sabe halla no hay agentes.

El semaforo cambio, pero antes de poder dar un paso, alguien tomo a Gazali por la espalda y lo arrojo contra el callejon del que habia salido momentos antes, era ese peliblanco que lo persiguio, empezo a golpear con fuerza hasta dejarlo fuera de combate, trataba de defenderse, pero era inutil, el tipo era mucho mas energico que el, era la prueba de que la edad si pasaba factura, luego de asegurarse que Gazali no pudiera escapar, el albino saco su pistola y la apunto a la frente de su victima.

\- Sabia que tarde o temprano me encontrarian - exclamo Gazali con rabia y cansancio

\- Debiste haberte quedado en la carcel - dijo Lincoln mientras martillaba su arma

\- La carcel? cual carcel? - pregunto Gazali confundido

\- Adha Gazali, tipo importante de la mafia filipina que escapo de la prision, ese eres tu ¿no? -

\- Jajaja, con que esa es la mentira que te dijo la agencia para que me eliminaras eh? - dijo Gazali con una sonrisa de resignacion en su rostro

\- Agente blanco, no lo escuches, trata de confundirte - dijo Jordan por el intercomunicador

\- Quien es? Evans? Marx? Rosato? - pregunto Gazali tratando de adivinar

\- Eliminalo - dijo Jordan de manera cortante

Lincoln estaba apunto de obedecer, pero unas ultimas palabras de Gazali lo detuvieron.

\- Antes de que lo hagas te dire algo, pase 10 años de mi vida trabajando para O.A.S.I.S y descubri algo muy turbio, logre escapar y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, antes de que traten de eliminarte a ti tambien... -

Lincoln disparo, acabando con su objetivo, este rapidamente conecto nuevamente con Jordan para entender lo que acababa de pasar.

\- J, de que rayos hablaba este tipo? -

\- Trato de manipularte, ya te lo dije -

\- Y como sabia de la agencia y tu apellido? -

\- Hemos acabado con varios de sus colegas, tal vez por eso nos reconoce -

\- Y lo otro? -

\- Hace poco trataron de hackear nuestra central, los detuvimos a tiempo, pero lograron encontrar esos nombres al azar y Gazali tuvo algo que ver -

\- Hay algo que no me cuadra bien en todo esto J -

\- Tranquilo agente, su labor a terminado, puede irse a descansar - insistio Jordan, mas como una orden que una opcion

Lincoln abandono el callejon y se dispuso a irse de aquel lugar, pensando en si hizo lo correcto o no, parecia que nuevamente habia ante puesto su trabajo que sunobleza, una que creia ir perdiendo cada vez mas y mas, sin poder recuperarla, sentia que su viejo yo moria y un nuevo el se alzaba sobre aquellas cenizas, el problema es que no sabia si era algo bueno o algo maligno.

* * *

**Central de O.A.S.I.S, Royal Woods**

Jordan se levanto de su escritorio llevando unos archivos en sus manos, paso por los escritorios de Cookie y Penelope vacios, frente a la oficina de Kane y llego hasta al ascensor del lugar, oprimio el boton del ultimo piso, esperaba con algo de ansiedad llegar hasta ahi, queria deshacerse de esos papeles lo mas rapido posible para poder irse a descansar a casa, el ascensor se abrio y ella camino hacia la salida trasera del lugar, que daba a un callejon donde para su suerte habia un contenedor usado como fogata por los vagabundos del lugar, esta encendido, esta se acerco y tiro los papeles a este, viendo como se era consumido por las llamas, la foto y el nombre de Adha Gazali se quemaron primero, luego su estatus de agente, y por ultimo su historial, un par de minutos despues, Jordan camino en direccion a la calle principal, yéndose a descansar de una por todas de un arduo dia de trabajo.

* * *

**Hola, buen dia, espero disfruten la historia, un capitulo corto pero que explica el problema moral de Lincoln, perdon por tanta ausencia, es temporada de examenes pre universitarios y debo estar a tope con ellos, quiero aclarar que Rose es la chica del "guru de la chicas" para evitar inconvenientes, me gusta como esta siendo aceptada la historia, pero puede mejorar, hasta la proxima.**

**-att:charly**


	12. La tortura de amar

**Royal Woods, Michigan.**

Roonie Anne salia del baño de su casa por quinta vez, sus mareos y vomitos solo iban empeorando con el pasar de las horas y esto empezaba a preocuparla, nunca antes le habia pasado esto pero desde hace una semana empezo a sentir lo que parecia una fiebre comun y corriente, pero rapidamente se transformo en un fuerte dolor de estomago acompañado de varios sintomas que solo un enfermo podia presentar, se arrastro con sus pocas fuerzas en dirrecion a la cocina de la casa en donde se encontraba su abuela Rosa preparando el almuerzo y a su primo Carlitos haciendo su tarea, la joven latina tomo asiento en el comedor, tratando de reposar un poco.

\- Hola prima - dijo Carlitos con alegria

\- Que pasa Carlitos - dijo la latina mientras revolvia el pelo anaranjado de su primo menor

\- Como estas niña? hoy no tenias trabajo? - dijo su abuela

\- Si, pero como estoy algo enferma, me dieron el dia libre -

\- Todavia sigues enferma? - exclamo su abuela sorprendida

\- Si, asi es abuela -

\- Roonie, hablando de tu trabajo, me has prometido llevarme a tu proximo viaje de negocios desde hace medio año, cuando cumpliras? - exigió Carlitos

\- Pronto Carlitos, a sido una temporada dificil para el mercado y no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero te prometo que cumplire antes de que se acabe el año -

\- Eso espero - el reloj de Carlitos sono, llamando su atencion - me debo ir a ver con Lily hasta luego - dijo cerrando su cuaderno y corriendo hacia la salida

\- Adios galan - dijo Roonie Anne con burla

\- Adios niño, cuidate - dijo su abuela

Cuando Carlitos paso el portico de la entrada, Rosa volteo y detallo un poco mas a su nieta, noto lo mal que se encontraba y rapidamente pregunto sin dudar.

\- Que tienes niña? - pregunto Rosa con preocupacion

\- Nada abuela, solo un leve dolor de estomago y algunos mareos, no tienes algun remedio para eso? - respondio Ronnie Anne mientras se sobaba el vientre con suavidad

\- Y que mas? - pregunto su abuela sabiendo que faltaba informacion

\- Vomitos, cansancio, me duele el pecho y siento el estomago revuelto -

Rosa se paralizo por un momento, volteando dramaticamente para ver de frente a su nieta, la cual puso una cara de confusion por el cambio de actitud de la mayor de las Casagrandes, ella habia escuchado y sentido esos sintomas antes, se sento en la silla junto a la agente de la CIA, le puso una mano cariñosa en el hombro y le pregunto algo que termino de impactar y asustar a Roonie Anne.

\- Roonie Anne, niña, por pura curiosidad, no te a bajado la regla este mes verdad? -

Esas palabras golpearon con fuerza la memoria de la joven, pues ahora que recordaba, su periodo debio haber llegado hace una semana, pero nada, por lo cual solo podia significar algo.

\- Abuela... - susurro R.A completamente palida del miedo

\- Hay niña, estas embarazada - dijo su abuela con un tono entre alegria y preocupacion

* * *

Lincoln y Lily volvian del "caballero blanco" donde habian ayudado a su padre por el dia de hoy, Lincoln queria aprovechar su dia libre al maximo y decidio pasarlo junto a su familia, ya cumplio su labor con Lily y su padre, solo faltaban las gemelas y su madre, pues Lucy estaba pasando el fin de semana con Rocky.

Ambos hermanos Loud iban caminando despacio y sin preocupaciones por la acera, eran las 2 de la tarde y no habia apuros en llegar a casa, a Lily tambien le gustaban estos momentos con su hermano, pues hace mucho que no disfrutaba de su atencion, reian, disfrutaban, eran felices el uno al lado del otro, por lo menos hasta que Lily pregunto algo que incomodo y tomo por sorpresa al albino.

\- Link, a ti te gusta tu trabajo? - pregunto inocentemente la pequeña Loud

\- Eh...a...a que viene esa pregunta Lily? - respondio el albino titubeando

\- Nada, solo son cosas triviales, sin importancia -

\- Pues...es un buen trabajo, pero no es el mejor -

\- Eso es un si o un no? - pregunto Lily completamente confundida

\- Es...algo personal Lily, un secreto que prefiero guardarme para mi mismo -

\- Entre familia no hay secretos - exclamo Lily cruzandose de brazos con enfado

\- Mira Lily, te lo compensare, te parece? -

Lily medito esto un poco, no le gustaba que tuvieran secretos con ella, pero por otra parte podria tener cualquier cosa que su hermano estuviera dispuesto a darle, muy bueno para ser verdad, luego de un par de segundos de profundo pensamiento, la pequeña rubia acepto con una condicion.

\- Esta bien Linky, te perdonare, si me llevas a tu siguiente mision al extranjero - exigio la pequeña Loud

\- Que? - pregunto Lincoln sorprendido

\- Ya oiste Link, tomalo o dejalo -

Lincoln se resigno a aceptar las condiciones de su hermanas, pero tenia un as bajo la manga, la llevaria a cualquier lugar y fingiría que ese era su proximo destino. Cerraron el acuerdo con un apreton de manos justo cuando llegaban a la casa Loud, Lily siguio su camino, pues tenia una cita con Carlitos, mientras que su hermano se dirigio a la entrada de su hogar, queria descansar un poco antes de recibir su siguiente mision, tal vez leer algunos comics que todavia guardaba en su habitacion y ver algunas peliculas.

Grande fue su impresion al ver quien estaba en el porche de la misma, su pelo cafe avellana y atado en una cola de caballo le dieron indicios de quien era, ¿por que estaría aqui? se pregunto el albino.

Jordan dio media vuelta y empezo a bajar los peldaños uno a uno, pero para su sorpresa, en el ultimo lo esperaba su colega y compañero de oficina, que la miraba con algo de confusion y...agrado?

\- Hola Jordan - dijo Lincoln amablemente

\- Que hay Lincoln - respondio la chica a medias

\- Que haces por aqui? no es tu dia de descanso? -

\- Si pero...quise venir a hablar contigo sobre...lo de la otra vez -

\- Que cosa? - pregunto el albino

\- Lo que paso en Filipinas con aquel tipo, solo queria dejarte todo en claro... -

\- No te preocupes, se que no era alguien de fiar - dijo Lincoln con algo de dudas dentro de si

\- Excelente, me alegra - respondio Jordan con una sonrisa timida

\- A mi tambien -

Hubo un momento de silencio muy incomodo entre ambos, no sabian que hacer a continuacion, si seguir su charla o terminarla ahi, Jordan queria quedarse, pero no tenia una excusa valida, hasta que recordo el proximo objetivo de su compañero, la oportunidad perfecta para entablar una conversacion con el.

\- Ehhh...Lincoln, me gustaria...hablar de tu proximo...objetivo - dijo Jordan torpemente

\- Oh, claro, pero por que mejor no lo hablamos adentro? - respondio Lincoln señalando a la entrada de su hogar

Jordan acepto y ambos entraron con calma a la vieja casa Loud, al parecer estaban solos, la chica se sento en el sofa de la sala mientras que el albino fue directo a la cocina, Jordan recordo haber estado un par de veces en esa casa, pero nunca le puso atencion a la misma, se veia algo decaida, pero a la vez calida y hogareña, es cierto que ella siempre vivio en una casa muy lujosa gracias a la fortuna de sus padres, pero nunca sintio un hogar en ella, sus padres rara vez estaban y ese vacio solo lo podia llenar con sus amigos y su trabajo, pero todavia sentia la falta de algo, amor.

Lincoln volvio con dos copas y una botella de whisky escoces, las puso en la mesa de centro y se sento junto a su colega, nuevamente el silencio reino por un buen rato hasta que el agente pregunto.

\- Asi que... -

\- Asi que...que? - pregunto Jordan

\- Mi siguiente mision - respondio Lincoln mientras llenaba las copas de licor

\- Oh si, si, si, si, disculpa - dijo Jordan mientras rebuscaba algo en su celular

Jordan le mostro la imagen de su celular a Lincoln, donde podia ver a un tipo de bigote, obeso y piel mulata, llevaba una banda en el pecho de colores amarillo, azul y rojo, tenia cara de imbecil.

\- El es Nicolas Madero, ex-presidente de Venezuela - dijo Jordan dando un trago de su bebida

\- Guau, quieren que acabe con un ex-presidente? - pregunto Lincoln absorto

\- Asi es, algunos contactos de la CIA nos han informado que el, junto a un grupo guerrillero, quieren dar un golpe de estado para instaurar una dictadura, pero tranquilo, tendras ayuda -

\- Ayuda? de quien? -

\- Recuerdas tu mision en Argentina con ese tipo Rob? -

\- Aja -

\- Se ofrecio de voluntario para esta mision, seran ustedes dos con ayuda de algunos agentes de la CIA -

\- Me parece bien, algo mas que deba saber? - pregunto Lincoln rellenando las copas

\- De momento no, te informare en el transcurso de la semana -

\- Excelente -

Ambos bebieron de un sorbo sus tragos y sin pensarlo mucho repitieron otra ronda, lo cual creo el ambiente perfecto para charlar a gusto, reiron, se emocionaron, sintieron nostalgia, y varias cosas mas, los minutos se volvieron horas y ellos seguian felices, clavados a su conversacion como los viejos conocidos que eran.

\- Oye Jordan...como terminaste trabajando para...la agencia? - pregunto el albino ya un poco ebrio

\- Pues, mientras estuve en la universidad, tuve que conseguir un trabajo como becaria para poder graduarme, pase MUCHO tiempo buscando, hasta que Cookie me dijo sobre una compañia que necesitaba de una chica como yo, asi que me presente, conoci a Kane y el me instruyo en todo -

\- Y despues? -

\- Pues empece bien, hacia mi trabajo comun y corriente, archivando cosas, haciendo los pedidos de los superiores, sin sospechar nada, hasta que un dia, Kane me mostro la verdad sobre el secretismo de la agencia, me ofrecio trabajo estable cuando terminara la universidad -

\- Aceptaste? -

\- No de inmediato, lo medite mucho, pero luego de ver como era el mundo laboral, decidi quedarme con una opcion que me favoreciera, y entonces...eme aqui, siendo tu vigía - respondio Jordan dandole un golpe en el hombro a su colega

\- Genial - dijo Lincoln con honestidad, pero guardandose una gran pregunta dentro de si - Y Jordan, estas saliendo con alguien? -

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica, quien casi escupe el escoces que acababa de ingerir, pero rapidamente lo engullo y dejo caer pesadamente por su garganta con amargura, tocio un poco por tal accion y recuperando la compostura respondio la pregunta con otra pregunta.

\- Porque preguntas? - dijo la chica con un notable grado de ebriedad en su voz

\- Por nada...simple...curiosidad - dijo Lincoln algo nervioso

\- Pues...sali por un tiempo con un amigo de la universidad, pero hace ya mas de un año que no hablamos, asi que...no, no estoy con nadie...y tu? -

\- Pues...se podria decir que tengo una amiga...con privilegios, pero nada mas que eso - dijo Lincoln haciendo memoria de Tabby

\- Quien? Roonie Anne? -

\- No...yo y ella...hemos terminado -

\- En serio? porque? -

\- Cosas...personales, Jordan -

\- JA, se ve que el amor no nos a tratado bien a ninguno de los 2 - dijo Jordan terminando su ultima copa de licor

\- Si, lo se, no nacimos para amar y nadie nacio para nosotros -

\- Guau, eso fue hermoso - dijo Jordan sorprendida por tan bellas palabras

\- Lo se, las saque de una cancion - respondio Lincoln con una burlesca sonrisa - Jordan, quisiera agradecerte...por ayudarme a...conseguir este empleo -

\- En serio? - esta afirmación sorprendió por completo a Jordan, quien creia que su compañero odiaba

\- Si, es decir, no es lo que esperaba, pero me ayudaste en un momento bastante dificil para mi, perdoname por haberte insultado todo este tiempo -

\- Lo entiendo Lincoln, se que no es facil esto, pero lo haz hecho muy bien, te felicito - dijo Jordan poniendo su mano derecha sobre la del albino

Lincoln iba a servir una nueva ronda para ambos hasta que noto que la botella estaba vacia, volteo para ver el reloj en la pared y se sorprendio al ver que este marcaba las 8 de la noche, se levanto de su asiento al escuchar un ruido que venia de afuera y miro a través de la ventana de la sala, pudo observar como la van familiar se estacionaba y una a una sus hermanas, seguidas por sus padres, bajaban del vehiculo.

Se dio la vuelta para decirle a Jordan que debia irse, pero esta capto el mensaje de inmediato, ya tenia su bolso en mano y se arreglo un poco para disimular su borrachera, esta camino torpemente hasta la entrada con algo de ayuda del albino, quien abrio la puerta antes de que su padre pudiera hacerlo.

Todos los Louds se sorprendieron al ver al hijo varon de la familia arrastrar a una chica ebria hasta la entrada del hogar, este les hizo señas de que fueran a la cocina y que mas tarde les contaria lo sucedido, estos obedecieron silenciosamente mientras Lincoln dejaba a Jordan en la cera del hogar.

\- Ok Lincoln...te hablare luego para...aclarar todo lo de tu...mision - dijo torpemente la castaña

\- Esta bien Jordan, toma un taxi, cuidate - respondio el albino junto con un abrazo

Esta correspondio el abrazo, fue calido y suave, hace mucho no recibia uno asi, queria que fuera eterno y no tener que salir de esos brazos fuertes y amables, levanto la vista y cruzo miradas con el Loud, no sabia si era por el alcohol o por la luz de la farola que los cubria, pero el rostro de Lincoln se veia como esculpido por los dioses, se sentia tan tentada a tomar esos dulces labios y besarlos que no se resistio ni por un segundo, tomo con sus manos los cachetes del albino y lo acerco a los suyos, dandole un beso esporadico e improvisado, no le importaba que pasara despues de eso, solo queria hacerlo, para su sorpresa, Lincoln no objeto nada, de hecho, parecia que le gusto, pues el beso se prolongo hasta casi un minuto sin interrupciones de ningun tipo hasta que empezaron a sentir la falta de aire.

\- Perdon Lincoln...yo... - fue interrumpida por un nuevo beso de parte del albino que duro un poco mas que el anterior

\- No...digas nada, todo esta bien - respondio Lincoln con jadeos

\- Ok..te vere luego - dijo Jordan mientras caminaba fuera de la avenida Franklin

El albino vio como la chica se marchaba lentamente, sonriendo por aquel beso tan repentino, eso le hizo recordar algo que una vez le escucho decir a un predicador "Cuando las puertas se cierran, se abren las ventanas" tal vez las puertas con Roonie estaban mas que selladas, pero una ventana con Jordan en el futuro resplandecia frente a el.

Lincoln dejo de sonreir al notar dos pares de ojos que se asomaban por la ventana de su casa, de las gemelas para ser mas exactos, Lana con una cara de felicidad, Lola con una de frialdad.

"Debere explicarles esto" penso para si Lincoln mientras entraba nuevamente a su hogar.

* * *

\- R.A, calmate - pidio Syd algo asustada por el estado de su amiga

Roonie Anne daba vueltas alrededor de su habitacion mientras tenia una video llamada con su amiga asiatica, compro una muestra de embarazo tan pronto su abuela lo menciono y para su mala suerte salieron las 2 rayas que confirmaron todos sus temores, esperaba que Syd pudiera ayudarla, pero estaba tan perdida como ella.

\- Syd como quieres que me calme, soy una maldita espia y estoy embarazada - dijo la latina escupiendo veneno

\- Pues creo que te pueden dar una incapacidad no? -

\- Eso es lo de menos Syd, vivo con muchas responsabilidades como para cargar con un bebe ahora -

\- Lo se pero no te preocupes, tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos, al padre del bebe... -

Syd callo al ver la mirada de terror de su amiga por la pantalla, lo cual solo podia decir una cosa...

\- R.A tu sabes quien es... -

\- No puede ser, de todos los hombres en el mundo porque el? - respondio la latina con ira y miedo

\- Si sabes quien es? -

\- Claro que si Syd, no soy una zorra como para olvidar quien fue el ultimo hombre que me llevo a la cama -

\- No estaba diciendo eso, solo que crei que...eh...pues... -

\- Mira Syd, olvidalo, tu no lo dijiste, ok? -

\- Ok, pero entonces, quien es? -

\- (suspiro) Lincoln Loud - dijo Roonie Anne con un millon de emociones en su cuerpo apunto de estallar


	13. El secreto

**Caracas, Venezuela.**

\- Seguimos sintonizando por el canal 4 las manifestaciones que hay por todas las calles de la capital, exigiendo la entrega del ex presidente Nicolas Madero por crimenes de lesa humanidad, desapariciones y los grandes casos de corrupción que hubo durante su mandato, algo que fue considerado una dictadura por muchos, desvalorando el precio de la moneda y llevando al pais a una profunda crisis economica, hoy, el centro de la ciudad aparecio firmado con la leyenda "Madero, te hicimos caer hace 6 años y te haremos caer una vez mas", los manifestantes no piensan parar hasta que Madero de señales de vida y responda ante tales acusaciones... -

Lincoln apago el televisor de su hotel, podia ver toda la ciudad desde ahi, el paisaje calido, el monte "el avila", la calida brisa que llegaba a el gracias a el aromatico viento de primavera, todo se veia muy bien, pero era una lastima que una vez mas todo eso quedara en segundo plano gracias a un ignorante que seguia viviendo en el siglo pasado, normalmente no son tipos peligrosos, pero cuando se vuelven presidente de un pais y obtienen poder se convierten en personas de especial cuidado, este era el caso del señor Nicolas Madero, un tipo que acabo con la economia del pais y escapo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora volvia a pisar territorio venezolano y era su deber que no volviera a cometer los mismos errores del pasado, esta vez exterminándolo para siempre.

\- Hola agente blanco - dijo Jordan por el intercomunicador

\- Buen dia señorita J - respondio Lincoln con alegria

\- Te oyes mas animado de lo normal -

\- Y como no estarlo, me encanta este lugar, muy bonito y colorido - dijo el albino mientras miraba por el balcon de su habitacion la hermosa ciudad de Caracas

\- Me alegra oir eso, pero recuerda que no estas de vacaciones -

\- Si, lo se, lo se, eliminar a Madero -

\- Exacto, dentro de poco te veras con el agente 95, juntos deberan entrar al palacio de justicia de Caracas donde se encuentra su objetivo, alli se veran con un par de agentes de la CIA y daran caza a este guerrillero de sofa -

\- Muy bien, entendido, (suspiro)...vamos a ello - dijo Lincoln saliendo de su habitacion en direccion al ascensor del hotel

\- Buena suerte agente blanco...y cuidate...mucho - dijo Jordan con algo de nervios

\- Lo hare señorita J...hasta luego - respondio Lincoln cerrando la linea de comunicación

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al albino, nunca antes Jordan le habia dicho que se cuidara, era algo bastante raro la verdad, desde que se emborracharon aquella noche en su casa ella se habia vuelto muy cariñosa con el, no la podia culpar, el tambien empezo a sentir algo por ella, ese beso que se dieron fue algo magico, le hizo sentir nuevo, como si llenara el agujero que Ronnie Anne dejo dentro de el.

Lincoln siguio meditando sus pensamientos mientras salia del hotel, pero fue sorprendido por un tipo que lo tomo por la espalda, este lo arrincono contra una pared, poniendo una gran fuerza sobre el albino, el cual trataba de safarse del agarre ppara ver quien era su atacante, no tuvo exito alguno, el tipo misterioso lo tiro al suelo y dijo.

\- Vamos viejo que pasa? en Argentina parecias mas fuerte - dijo el tipo de camiseta azul y pelo negro - ven vamos a mi auto -

Lincoln lo detallo un poco mas y pudo ver que se trataba de Rob, ese lunatico que conocio en argentina, este lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y le dio un abrazo amistoso el cual el albino correspondio.

\- Vaya que te ves emocionado Rob - dijo blanco mientras se quitaba el polvo de su traje

\- Y lo estoy, perdon por esa entrada amigo pero no pude evitarlo - dijo el argentino mientras lanzaba golpes de boxeo al aire frente a el

\- Se puede saber porque? -

\- No lo ves? estamos a punto de acabar con un maldito tirano, eso no se hace todos los dias -

\- Lo se, aunque siento mas nervios que otra cosa - menciono el albino con cara de angustia

\- Nooo, nada de eso hombre, veras que facil va a ser, entramos con esos tipejos de la CIA, buscamos a Madero y lo colgamos de las pelotas para que sea noticia en todo el mundo, luego de eso buscamos a un lindo par de lugareñas y disfrutamos hasta el amanecer -

\- Recuerda que esto debe ser discreto amigo, nadie puede saber que nosotros hicimos esto -

\- No me jales las bolas che - dijo Rob con desazón - Todos saben que las agencias secretas siempre estan tras asesinatos importantes, como el de Kennedy, Trump, Mitchel Jackson -

\- Ja, suenas como mi amigo Zach, cree en todas las conspiraciones del mundo, una vez dijo que eramos parte de una caricatura y varios escritos de internet -

\- Y lo somos, no ves a toda esa gente que esta leyendo esto ahora? - *******señala Rob a los lectores***

\- Ahi no hay nada, solo una pared - explico Lincoln lo que el veia mientras seguian su camino

\- (suspiro) si tu lo dices - dijo Rob con resignacion ***mira a los lectores y pone los ojos en blanco***

ambos siguieron caminando hasta el auto del sudamericano, no era un ultimo modelo, es mas, estaba destartalado, con impactos de bala en un costado, fuga de aceite y con la radio dañada, pero a final de cuentas era mejor que andar a pie, Rob encendio el motor y fueron rumbo al palacio de justicia.

Mientras tanto, halla en el palacio, se encontraban las agentes Chang y Santiago, esta ultima con un poco mas de panza de lo habitual, aunque lo disimulaba bien haciendola totalmente imperceptible, esperaban adentro del mismo a la llegada de sus "colegas" de O.A.S.I.S.

\- Y...como lo llevas? - pregunto Syd

\- Llevar que? - dijo R.A con algo de molestia

\- Lo de tu embarazo -

\- Bien creo, ya me hice examenes y al parecer todo va como deberia de ir -

\- Excelente...y cuando se lo piensas decir? -

\- Decirselo a quien? -

\- Pues... a su padre -

Esto ultimo paralizo a Ronnie Anne de los pies a la cabeza, no queria hacerlo, era capaz de cuidar por ese niño ella sola, pero su moral (y su familia) le decia que no era lo correcto, al fin y al cabo era padre de aquella criatura y merecia saberlo, si acepta o no cuidarlo ya seria problema de el.

\- Hey, creo que esos son nuestros contactos - dijo Syd señalando a un coche destartalado que paraba en la esquina de la cuadra

De este bajo un tipo de pelo negro, quien parecia ser el argentino, ese tal Rob, al parecer esta loco pero sabe hacer su trabajo bien, asi que no habría problemas (siempre y cuando no se saliera de control). Pero lo que llamo la atencion de ambas agentes fue quien lo siguio, un tipo de cabellera blanca y bien vestido, que cruzo miradas con ambas chicas, igual de sorprendido que las 2 representantes de la CIA.

\- Ooh ooh - dijo Syd

"Porque? porque de tantos agentes tenian que mandarlo a el?" Pregunto Ronnie Anne para si misma.

"Hay no, porque ella?" Exclamo Lincoln en sus adentros.

Los 4 agentes se reunieron en la entrada del palacio de justicia, al cual se acercaba una multitud furiosa pidiendo la cabeza del antiguo dictador, asi que debian actuar rapido, por desgracia, los 3 americanos se quedaron estoicos acompañados de un silencio bastante incomodo, que solo se rompio cuando el sudamericano intervino, completamente confundido por la actitud de sus colegas.

\- Asi que...ustedes son las agentes Syd y Santiago...verdad? - pregunto Rob mientras veia a los 3 con sospecha y ofrecia un apreton de manos

\- Ehh...si, mucho gusto - dijo Syd aceptando el saludo de Rob

\- Nosotros somos Loud - dijo señalando a su compañero, quien estaba tan quieto como una piedra - y el Rob - dijo señalandose con ambos pulgares a si mismo

\- Pues bien, empecemos, Santiago el plan -

La compañera de Chang no respondio, tenia la mirada fija en el albino, como si quisiera partirlo en dos con su intensidad, las palabras que queria decir estaban en su boca pero no podian salir, Syd la golpeo con el codo hasta que por fin pudo decir algo.

\- Ehh...si, si, el plan - dijo R.A sacando su celular del bolsillo - En 2 minutos nuestros agentes adentro del palacio abriran estas puertas y nos dejaran entrar, una vez ahi, accederemos al tercer piso donde se cree esta Madero, lo neutralizaremos con sigilo y disimulo y saldremos del palacio en exactamente 15 minutos -

\- Y que haremos con el cuerpo? - pregunto el albino

\- Lo dejaremos ahi, pensaran que fueron los protestantes o algun traidor de su partido, lo importante es que nadie se de cuenta de nuestra participacion en este golpe -

\- Pues, vamos a ello - dijo Lincoln tomando aire

Un par de segundos despues, la puerta frente a ellos se abrio por los mismos guardias que la custodiaban, estos hicieran señas para que entraran, las 2 agentes obedecieron y entraron rapidamente al lugar, mientras que ambos varones se quedaron de pie, estaticos por un momento ante las grandes puertas del edificio.

\- Vaya, parece que tu y esa tal Santiago se gustan - dijo Rob con una sonrisa picarezca en su rostro

\- Eh? porque lo dices? - pregunto el agente Loud con algo de confusion y nervios

\- No creas que no vi como la mirabas con esos ojos, te gusta hombre... -

\- !OIGAN¡ - grito uno de los guardias - !Entren ahora¡ -

Ambos entraron apresurados al lugar, no sin antes una respuesta del americano que sorprendio a su amigo.

\- Mira, no es que me guste, es que...es mi ex - dijo Lincoln casi susurrando

Rob no respondio nada, solo dejo caer su mandibula al suelo como si se tratese de un ladrillo, completamente anonadado por tal informacion.

* * *

Ya dentro del palacio de justicia, lo agentes se separaron en 2 grupos, Rob y Syd irian por el ala sur del lugar hasta el tercer piso, mientras que Ronnie Anne y Lincoln tomarian la norte, estos ultimos hicieron el recorrido con cierta incomodidad, el por estar con su ex, ella por estar con el padre de su hijo bastardo, sin que el tan siquiera lo supiese, cualquier otra persona aprovecharia esa oportunidad para hablar y discutir el tema, pero la latina tenia mucho miedo y nervios en su interior como para hacerlo, que empeoraron cuando su compañero hablo.

\- Y...como va todo? - pregunto Lincoln tratando de entablar una conversación

\- Bien - respondio la latina secamente

\- Bien? eso es todo? -

\- Mira Lincoln, me encantaria contarte todo lo que hago en el dia, pero ahora mismo, por si no lo haz notado, estamos en medio de algo muy importante, asi que, si nos pudieramos concentrar en ello te lo agradeceria bastante -

El albino sello su boca y ambos continuaron subiendo hasta el tercer piso, esquivaron a algunos tipos encorbatados y uno que otro general que trato de hablarles, casi todo el mundo estaba preocupado por los disturbios que poco a poco se acercaban mas al lugar, pero los americanos (y el argentino) se veian frescos y calmos para la situacion, se reencontraron ante una puerta doble situada en medio del pasillo del tercer piso, denotaba ser algo importante, tal vez el escondite de cierto dictador caido en desgracia.

Rob se acerco y lentamente giro el picaporte de la puerta derecha, abriendola un poco en el proceso sin generar ruido sospechoso alguno, Syd se quedo vigilando la entrada mientras que su compañera y los agentes de O.A.S.I.S entraban, una vez ahi, vieron como Madero miraba preocupadamente por la ventana de su oficina, toda revuelta y echa un asco, con una maleta encima de su escritorio y varios documentos destrozados, iban a atacarlo por la espalda, pero este volteo y encaro a los 3 agentes secretos.

\- Ustedes son quienes me van a llevar al aeropuerto? - pregunto el tipo con un nudo en la garganta

\- Ehh...si señor, asi es - respondio Rob con una sonrisa embustera

\- Excelente, crei que la embajada de Bolivia jamas me daria el asilo que tanto les pedi - dijo tomando la maleta de su escritorio

\- Espere señor, antes de irse, debemos hacer...una requisa de control - dijo Ronnie Anne deteniendo al objetivo

\- Requisa? para que? -

\- Ya se lo dije señor, es de control - exigio la chica espia

\- (suspiro) Ok, pero que sea rapido por favor - dijo Madero soltando la maleta y estirando sus brazos

\- De la vuelta por favor señor - pidio la latina

Madero obedecio y Ronnie empezo a palparle los brazos fingiendo que hacia su trabajo, por un momento levanto la mirada y vio a Lincoln directo a los ojos, luego le señalo a Madero con los mismos, este entendio enseguida y sacando una navaja de sus ropas, se acerco con cautela y cuando estaba a escasos centimetros de su objetivo, le clavo el arma en la garganta, cortando su la yugular en el proceso, este dejo caer el cuerpo contra el duro piso de la oficina, lo ultimo que veia Madero era a aquellos tres extraños disfrutando de como se desangraba hasta morir, la sangre salia a chorros de la larga cortada que le hizo el tipo de pelo blanco, no parecia sudamericano como los otros dos, era mas bien ¿estadounidense?, eso parecia, sus facciones, su cara poco expresiva, todo empezaba a tomar algo de sentido, parece que por fin el imperialismo acabo con el, no era justo pensaba, pero en pocos segundos todo eso dejo de importar y la oscuridad total se apodero de todo lo que veia, su cuerpo quedo inerte en el suelo y el chorro de sangre que salia de su cuello empezo a calmarse, todo lo que quedo fue un cuerpo, un charco de sangre y un trabajo bien hecho.

\- Espera, le falta algo - comento Rob llamando la atencion de los otros dos

Acto seguido, hizo gargaras y solto un escupitajo que impacto en toda la frente del difunto, saco su celular y tomo una foto de lo que quedo de Nicolas Madero.

\- Los noticieros pagaran bastante por esta foto - dijo el argentino con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

\- Estas loco? recuerda que es !SECRETO¡ - dijo Ronnie Anne con molestia

\- Tranquila, nadie sabra quien soy y como la consegui, te lo prometo - contesto el con la misma sonrisa

\- Ok, vamonos antes de que llegue alguien - aconsejo Lincoln

A los 3 les parecio buena idea, salieron y junto a Syd fueron rumbo a la salida, la cual estaba empezando a llenarse de manifestantes enfurecidos, todos entraron al auto de Rob que se encontraba aparcado cerca y salieron de la escena del crimen, nadie dijo nada durante el viaje, ni siquiera Rob hizo algun chiste, estaba ocupado tratando de "vender" la foto de Madero, pero a los otros tres pasajeros los aquejaba algo mayor, y era el bebe que estaba gestándose dentro de R.A, algo que, a pesar de querer, no podia decirlo, por mas que lo intentara su propio cuerpo se lo negaba, como si fuera contra su naturaleza, pero a Lincoln le preocupaba algo peor, saber de un secreto, pero no saber cual es el secreto.

Un par de minutos despues, las chicas bajaron en frente a un hotel de la ciudad, se despidieron de los otros dos y se dispusieron a entrar, Ronnie Anne entro primero, pues antes de que Syd pudiera dar un paso, sintio como una mano la arrastraba hacia atras nuevamente, era Lincoln.

\- Syd, sere rapido, que pasa con Ronnie Anne? - pregunto susurrando lo mas bajo posible

\- Nada, porque preguntas? - defendio Syd

\- A estado muy cortante conmigo y quiero saber porque? -

\- No lo se y prefiero no involucrarme -

\- Syd, si no me lo dices le cuento a Clyde que te sientes atraida por el - dijo el albino mas como amenaza que advertencia

\- Ok, ok, pero manten la calma, ok? - pidio Syd algo nerviosa por el nombramiento de su secreta pasion - veras, Ronnie Anne esta...embarazada -

\- De quien? - pregunto Lincoln completamente alarmado

\- De ti -

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, solto a Syd e hizo señas a Rob para que acelerara, no se podia creer esto, era simplemente shockiante.

\- Oye, ahora si vamos a festejar? - pregunto Rob con una mirada picaresca

\- No, nada de eso, llevame al hotel, necesito...necesito pensar - exigió Lincoln

El tono de voz del albino tomo por sorpresa a Rob, quien sabia que no podia decirle que no a alguien que estaba con ese caracter puesto, solo se digno a apretar el acelerador y no hacer mas preguntas al respcto del asunto, algo que el albino, en silencio agradecio.

* * *

**Hola, espero que disfruten la historia, perdon por estar tan flojo ultimamente, pero no me encuentro en mi mejor momento la verdad, solo dire que me tomare un par de dias para aclarar mis ideas y antes de mitad de septiembre (espero) volvere con todas mis fuerzas, nuevamente gracias al tiorob95 por prestarme a su loco OC y solo queda una cosa por decir...**

**Maduro hijo de pu****

**-att:charly**


	14. La bomba

**Boston, Massachusetts**

Era la final del campeonato y los aficionados se aglomeraban fuera del estadio, faltaban un par de horas para dar comienzo al juego de los medias rojas de Boston contra los Dodgers de L.A y Lynn loud era la estrella de los medias rojas, todos esperaban verla hacer un homerun en el juego de hoy y recorrer todo el diamante en segundos, las entradas se agotaron hace meses, pero los usureros sacaban provecho de esto vendiendo las entradas al doble, por suerte para Lincoln, su hermana le envio una entrada V.I.P para que fuera a verla, pero su hermano tenia unas segundas intenciones, acabar con un nuevo objetivo.

Odiaba el tener que trabajar cerca de sus hermanas, no queria que corrieran peligro alguno, pero aveces el deber llamaba y no habia mas opcion que responder. Su intercomunicador vibro y este rapidamente contesto.

\- Hola señorita J - dijo Lincoln con tranquilidad

\- Hola agente blanco, como te recibe Boston? - pregunto Jordan con interes

\- Nada mal, seria mucho mejor si no tuviera que matar a alguien -

\- Si, lamentablemente estas en horario laboral asi que... -

\- Vamos al ruedo, dime que debo hacer? - pregunto Lincoln con resignacion

\- Veras, dentro del estadio esta Jack Maxwell, un anarquista anti-capitalistas, hemos espiado su mensajeria y dice que hoy hara una masacre durante el final del juego, colocara una bomba bajo las gradas norte, se cree que estara en el palco V.I.P del lugar, es clavo y de barba frondosa, ademas de tener el tatuaje de una bandera americana con una gran X roja en su brazo derecho, debes encontrarlo y eliminarlo -

\- Entendido señoria J, la mantendre al tanto -

\- Buena suerte, agente blanco - dijo Jordan cortando la comunicacion

Lincoln colgo y respiro hondo, ya tenia su objetivo, ahora solo debia llevarlo a cabo, pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba, era el enfrentarse a su hermana y su enorme ego, el mismo que lo condeno a usar un disfraz de ardilla durante 2 largos meses. Mostro su pase especial y entro a los vestidores rapidamente, los jugadores de los medias rojas se preparaban para el gran juego, entre los cuales estaba Lynnsanity Loud, su hermana mas testaruda, peligrosa y loca, pero a la vez una de las mas queridas.

Lincoln se quedo sentado en una banca al fondo de la habitacion, esperando a que su hermana terminara de alistarse, aprovecho para pensar varias cosas, como el que hacer con su objetivo, como eliminarlo en medio de un estadio repleto hasta el tope de gente, debia ser discreto y preciso, para no cometer errores, rapidamente llego a su mente algo brillante, si encontraba la bomba antes de que la hiciera estallar podria capturarlo con mas facilidad, era arriesgado, empezando por el hecho de no saber donde estaba exactamente dicha bomba, pero era lo mejor que tenia por ahora.

El agente secreto salio de sus pensamientos al sentir como un cuerpo lo tacleaba con fuerza y lo arrojaba al suelo, dio una rapida mirada y vio que se trataba de su hermana, quien tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro cargada de emocion.

\- !Lynn¡ - anuncio Lincoln con energia

\- Que hay hermano? - dijo Lynn ayudando a su hermano a ponerse de pie - Crei que no vendrias -

\- Y perderme tu gran dia? ni loco -

\- Esa es la actitud, ven, dejame presentarte al equipo -

Lynn arrastro a su hermano por los vestuarios hasta estar frente a los demas jugadores, que saludaron con sumo gusto al albino, conocian muy bien su pasado como soldado gracias a su hermana, ademas de ver las caras familiares de Margo y Paula entre los bateadores, charlaron un rato, dejaron que el albino hiciera algunas carreras, podria ser un gran heroe de guerra, pero si que era un pesimo beisbolistas, compartieron un agradable momento en los vestidores hasta que la hora del juego llego casi de golpe, los jugadores se alistaron para salir al campo y Lincoln se encaminaba a las gradas, no sin antes decirle algo a su querida hermana.

\- Muy bien Lynn, es tu gran dia de gloria, ve y conquista este triunfo - dijo el albino envolviendola en un gran abrazo fraternal

\- Gracias Link, esa es toda la suerte que necesito hoy - dijo la deportista Loud mientras ajustaba su gorra y salia al campo con sus colegas

Lincoln salio a las gradas con una inmensa alegria en su rostro, Lynn era una de sus hermanas mas queridas, la tenia en muy alta estima, no sabe lo que haria si algo le pasara a ella o a las demas, es simple hecho de pensarlo lo llenaba de ansiedad, una que apretaba su pecho con fuerza y le producia arcadas, empezaba a marearse y desorientarse, trato de sentarse y asi recuperar la compostura, eso le hizo recordar que ahora mismo debia evitar una de esas tragedias, se levanto lleno de confianza y se encamino a las gradas norte del estadio, alli encontraria la bomba y tal vez salvaria el dia.

Gracias a su pase V.I.P tenia acceso a casi todo el estadio, excepto por las zonas del personal, las unicas zonas a las que de verdad necesitaba acceder, miro de ambos lados, los pasillos estaban llenos de fanaticos, ninguno se extrañaria de que entrara a la puerta del cartel que dice "solo personal autorizado", su vestimenta no delataba que fuera de ningun equipo en especifico, asi que sin pensarlo mucho, abrio la puerta y en menos de un segundo la cerro estando del otro lado, registro todo el lugar con la mirada y acto seguido empezo a caminar por el lugar mal iluminado, habia varias tuberias, palancas y cosas demas por ahi tiradas, pero no habia indicios de bomba, esto desanimaba a Lincoln, en especial cuando escucho que el juego iba a en la septima entrada, rapidamente camino hasta lo que parecia ser las gradas, por su forma en escalera y el vibrar de las mismas, impulsadas por los saltos de los hinchas fervientes de accion y de ganar.

Caminando entre el lugar empezo a escuchar un bip muy fuerte, poco a poco se acerco al ruido hasta que encontro un artefacto pegado con cinta a una pared, brillaba un boton rojo en el centro del mismo, eran 10 cartuchos de dinamita conectados a un temporizador el albino se acerco y lo miro detalladamente, activo su intercomunicador y pregunto a Jordan.

\- Oye, reconoces esto? - pregunto Lincoln ansioso

\- Dame un momento - pidio Jordan mientras tecleaba algo rapido

\- Y bien? -

\- Es una bomba casera, de rango medio, pero suficiente para destruir las gradas del ala norte, es algo de sumo cuidado agente blanco, cuanto falta para que explote? -

\- Una hora - dijo Lincoln al ver que el reloj marcaba 60:00

\- Tenemos un experto en el condado de Bufalo - opino Jordan

\- No, tardaria mucho, no hay tiempo - dijo Lincoln casi gritando

\- Calmate¡ - exigio Jordan

\- Lo haria si no estuviese frente a una bomba activa -

\- Mira, se me ocurre algo, te pondre con nuestro experto, el te explicara todo con precisión y tu la desactivaras ok? - repuso Jordan

\- Ok, llamalo rapido - dijo Lincoln sin pensar mucho

Pasaron los minutos y Lincoln empezo a desesperarce, por que acepto? el no sabia nada de bomba, una mala jugada y activaria el arma antes de tiempo, era estupido y peligroso de solo pensarlo, queria salir corriendo de ahi y olvidarse de todo lo que ocurriria, pero no correria el riesgo de que a su hermana le pasar a algo, se quedo sentado en el frio suelo de hormigon, esperan instrucciones, escucho por los altavoces como Lynn hizo un home run, todos empezaron a correar su apellido "LOUD¡LOUD¡LOUD¡" era algo increible, un verdadero orgullo escuchar como su hermana alcanzaba la cuspide de su carrera, eso lo calmaba un poco de su situacion actual, tal vez lo lograria

\- Blanco? estas ahi? - pregunto Jordan sacando a Lincoln de su trance

\- Ehh, si, dime, ya esta listo el experto? faltan 30 minutos -

\- Si, te comunico con el, recuerda seguir todas sus instrucciones al pie de la letra - dijo Jordan pasando la comunicacion a otra linea

Rapidamente una voz varonil, pero algo decaida por la edad se apodero del otro canal de audio.

\- Hola blanco, soy Baxter, dime, la bomba tiene algun cable de color? - dijo el experto sin perder tiempo alguno

\- Ehhh, dejame yo veo -

Lincoln se acerco a la bomba con cautela, lo ultimo que queria era tocar algo que le podia explotar en la cara en cualquier momento, veia el temporizador, las cartuchos de dinamita y tres cables, verde, amarillo y rojo sobresalir de un costado del artefacto.

\- B...Baxter, si, hay tres cables conectados al temporizador - respondio el albino titubeando

\- Mmmm, un modelo clasico, mira el temporizador, hay algun boton ahi? -

\- Si, tres para ser mas exactos -

\- Ok, mira agente, necesito que hagas lo siguiente, abre la cajetilla del temporizador y mira que cable conecta con que boton -

\- Ehh...eh...estas...estas seguro? -

\- Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mi, pero hazlo rapido - exigio baxter con apuros

\- Ok, ok, tranquilo -

Lincoln saco su juego de llaves del bolsillo y clavo una de las mismas en medio de la cajetilla, puso un poco de fuerza y esta se abrio de par en par dejando ver un manojo de cables y chips por todo el interior.

El agente llevo su mano temblorosa al comunicador y pregunto:

\- Ahora que? -

\- Los cables deben estar conectados a los botones, encuentralos y presionalos en la siguiente secuencia, rojo, amarillo y verde, entiendes? - dijo Baxter muy desesperado

Lincoln manoseo y busco los cables que conectaran con el panel del botones, encontro el amarillo, el verde y por poco no ve el rojo, trato de recordar la secuencia, verde, amarillo y rojo, o era amarillo, rojo y verde?

\- Baxter me repites la secuencia? - pidio el albino como rogando por su vida

\- Ay maldita sea...!ROJO, AMARILLO Y VERDE¡ quedo claro? - expreso Baxter lleno de enojo

\- No me grites, me desconcentras, y ese ruido de la tribuna tampoco ayuda - se quejo Lincoln del ruido que venia del campo de juego

Este tomo aire y se concentro en su objetivo, rojo, amarillo, verde, rojo, amarillo, verde, presiono cada boton con suavidad y decision, asegurandose de que si fuera presionado, un par de segundos despues, la cuenta regresiva paro en 25 minutos, el agente solto una risita nerviosa que no pudo ocultar, no sabia si era por el lograr algo tan complicado o por salvar su vida.

\- Gracias...gracias Dios gracias - decia el albino al borde del extasis total

\- Ehhh... te olvidas de mi? - dijo baxter del otro lado de la linea algo indignado

\- O...si, claro, gracias Baxter, pudiste haber sido mas claro con lo que decias - dijo Lincoln mientras miraba la bomba en sus manos

\- Bien blanco, ahora solo debes atrapar a Jack antes de que escape - dijo Jordan recobrando el canal de audio

\- Mmmmm, tengo algo en mente señorita J, tiene la direccion de su residencia? - pregunto el albino con astucia en su rostro

\- Si, aqui la tengo, por que? -

\- Para un plan, espera un momento por favor - Lincoln cambio nuevamente a la señal de Baxter - Oye Baxter, sabes como reactivar esto? -

\- Claro que si, pero para que? - pregunto el experto en explosivos

\- Te lo explicare, pero dejame poner a la señorita J en esta llamada -

Lincoln explico a sus compañeros el plan, al principio lo desaprobaron, pero con algo de el poder de conviccion que tenia el peliblanco, llegaron a la conclusion de que tal vez no seria algo tan catastrofico.

\- Muy bien, la llamare cuando este hecho señorita J, adios -

Lincoln guardo la bomba dentro de una caja que habia por ahi cerca y se fue de las instalaciones lo mas rapido que pudo, sin levantar sospecha alguna.

* * *

\- !LOS MEDIAS ROJAS GANAN EL JUEGO¡ - grito el narrador desde su cabina

Medio estadio estallaba en jubilo y alegria, la otra se iba con la cabeza gacha y con su ego y orgullo destrozados, Lynn cargaba el gran trofeo llena de felicidad, gracias a ella y a su ultima carrera al diamante lograron la victoria, podia escuchar a todo el estadio corear su nombre, era hermoso, le salian lagrimas de alegria, a ella y a todos sus compañeros, que entraron a los vestidores en extasis puro, mientras que cerraban la entrada a los periodistas y fotografos, aunque el hermano menor de la campeona logro escabullirse hacia dentro con todo el equipo.

Lynnsintio como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, se sentia diferente a los demas abrazos que habia recibido, se sentia especial, como de un ser querido, volteo y vio que era...

\- !LINCOLN¡ - grito mientras veia a su hermano rodearla con los brazos

\- Te felicito Lynn, estoy orgulloso de ti - dijo el albino rebosante de felicidad por su hermana

\- !LO LOGRE HERMANO, LO LOGRE¡ - dijo Lynn sin dejar de gritar

\- Lo se, lo se hermana -

\- Ven, vamos a celebrar esto mas tarde, debes venir - dijo la atleta calmando un poco su intensidad

\- Me gustaria Lynn, pero debo irme - exclamo Lincoln con pesar en su voz

\- Que? vamos hermano, solo un momento - pidio Lynn casi suplicando

\- Lo siento Lynn cosas del trabajo -

Lincoln se encamino a la salida del lugar, felicitando a todos los jugadores mientras pasaba por su lado, dejando a su hermana con un pequeño hueco de tristeza dentro de si, pero no suficiente para opacar su gran logro, alzo los hombros y se lanzo sobre sus compañeros, que la levantaron con facilidad y siguieron festejando.

* * *

Jack Maxwell y su hermano Vick, un tipo muy escuálido, entraron a su hogar en las afueras de Boston, el primero entro a la casa lleno de ira, casi a reventar, mientras Vick lo seguia detras, mucho mas calmado que su hermano mayor.

\- No puedo creer que los Dodgers perdieran hombre - exclamo Vick algo fastidiado

\- Puedes dejar de hablar de ese tonto juego? la maldita bomba no estallo, desaparecio - dijo Jack tirando una botella de cerveza vacia contra la television

\- Seguro que la buscaste bien? no la colocarias en la zona sur por error? - pregunto Vick sin inmutarse por la rabia de su hermano, al parecer era algo normal

\- (suspiro) Se muy bien lo que hice Vick, lo que me parece extraño es que no estallara -

\- Tal vez no la programaste bien... -

Antes de poder pronunciar otra palabra, Jack tomo a su hermano del cuello de su camiseta y lo levanto a medio metro del suelo.

\- Nunca dudes de mi talento para hacer explosivos Vick, agredece que le prometi a mama que no te haria daño por que si no... -

Fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la puerta, alguien tocaba al timbre, Jack solto a su hermanito y lo dejo en el piso, mientras iba a atender, abrio la puerta y lo unico que encontro fue una caja de carton frente a el, miro a la calle a ver quien podria ser el gracioso, pero no habia nadie en la acera, recogio el paquete y lo metio dentro de la casa, la puso en la mesa del comedor, Vick se levanto y se acerco a su hermano mientras todavia se masajeaba el cuello con algo de dolor.

\- Que es eso? - pregunto Vick

\- No lo se, tal vez otro regalo de algun anarquista como nosotros - respondio Jack mientras levantaba la tapa de la caja

Sus ojos se hincharon como platos al ver que era la bomba, activa, y con dos segundos en el temorizador, lo peor, era una nota al lado que decia "Se te perdio esto?".

\- Oooh no - fue lo ultimo que dijeron ambos hermanos

La explosion fue lo suficiente fuerte para destruir toda la casa, pero no lo suficiente como para afectar al resto del vecindario, que se alarmaron al escuchar severo estallido estruendoso, Lincoln miraba toda la escena desde la parada de autobus, esperando el suyo.

\- Señorita J, objetivo eliminado - dijo por su intercomunicador

\- Excelente agente blanco, muy buen trabajo, se ha abonado 10000 dolares a su cuenta - respondio Jordan

\- Gracias -

\- Lamentablemente, me veo en la obligacion de no pagarle mas hasta que gaste su dinero, pues su cuenta esta llena - exclamo Jordan con seriedad

\- Como? - pregunto Lincoln sorprendido

\- Pues usted acumula un total de 100000 dolares en su cuenta, asi que, hasta que no retire por lo menos la mitad, no puedo hacer nada mas, feliz dia agente -

Lincoln colgo y tomo el autobus que acababa de llegar, entro, dio su boleto, y se sento en la parte trasera del autobus, era el unico a parte del conductor dentro del vehiculo, este ultimo miraba con gran detalle lo que quedo del estallido.

\- Que paso ahi amigo? - pregunto el chofer

\- Escuche que una fuga de gas - respondio Lincoln a secas

Para el chofer eso fue mas que suficiente, cerro la puerta del autobus y apreto el acelerador con rumbo a "Royal Woods, hogar de la campeona Lynn Loud".

* * *

**!HOLA¡ Eh vuelto, recargado, lleno de energia y preparado para seguir escribiendo esta fantastica historia, se que prometi volver para mitad de este mes, pero como ven... mi calendario se atraso. muy pronto nos veremos en la siguiente mision, hasta luego.**


	15. El dinero no da la felicidad

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

Lincoln se encontraba en una video llamada con su mejor amigo Clyde a las 8 de la mañana, era su dia libre y debia pensar en varias cosas, reparar la puerta de su habitacion, ayudar a Lily con su tarea de matematica, ir por las gemelas a la escuela y como no, gastar !100000¡ dolares, la verdad nunca antes habia tenido tanto dinero bajo su nombre, pero Clyde era un caso distinto, no era rico, pero sabia como gastar de buena forma su dinero.

\- 100 grandes amigo, guau - exclamo Clyde por la video llamada

\- Lo se, aunque minimo solo debo gastar 50, sinceramente no se que hacer con tanto amigo, que me aconsejas? - pregunto Lincoln mientras daba un sorbo a su cafe matutino

\- Por que no te compras un auto? No es mala idea -

\- Tienes razon, sabes, desde hace ya varios años he querido tener un Ford Mustang del 67 - expreso el albino con alegria en su rostro

\- Aunque todavia creo que te quedan algunos dolares -

\- Es cierto, haber, que mas podria comprar? - penso Lincoln detenidamente

\- Ya se, por que no invitas a Ronnie Anne a una cena super romantica eh? tal vez con eso vuelva a salir contigo - comento Clyde con entusiasmo

Esto hizo pensar a Lincoln, Ronnie Anne estaba embarazada, debia ir a hablar con ella y aclarar de una vez por todas esta situacion tan complicada, tal vez no lo quisiera en su vida, pero ese bebe era tanto de ella como suyo y tenia el derecho a responder por el, si es que eso era lo que queria, es cierto que el no deseaba ser padre tan joven, pero tampoco queria ser un descarado que deja a una mujer sola frente a un problema de esa magnitud.

\- Lincoln? Sigues ahi? - pregunto el afroamericano al ver a su amigo completamente inerte

\- Clyde debo decirte algo - dijo Lincoln volviendo de golpe a la realidad - Ronnie Anne esta esperando un hijo y tal vez sea mio -

\- !Guau¡ que? - exclamo Clyde sorprendido

\- Ya lo se, es una larga historia, luego te la contare a fondo, pero debo saber la opinion de otro hombre, que debo hacer ahora? -

\- Pues, no se que decirte, nunca crei que me preguntaras eso, yo tampoco se nada de ese tema Lincoln - expreso Clyde con algo de preocupacion en su voz

\- Lo se, pero siempre me has dado buenos consejos, ahora mismo necesito uno -

\- Creo que deberias hacer lo correcto y responder por ese bebe amigo -

\- Gracias amigo, lo pensare a fondo y tendre eso en cuenta, debo irme, hoy es un dia atareado -

\- Adios Lincoln, cuidate hermano -

Lincoln termino la llamada y se sento en una de las mesas del comedor, su dilema era muy grande, pero Clyde tenia razon en una cosa, debia hacer lo correcto, tomo su cafe de un sorbo sin importar que estuviera caliente y se alisto para ir al banco, sacaria su dinero e iria donde Ronnie Anne, pero antes de todo eso, paro a pensar en lo otro que le dijo Clyde, un auto no le vendria mal la verdad, ya estaba cansado de la incomodidad y los defectos de vanzilla, queria algo mas veloz y aerodinamico, entro en internet y busco rapidamente un Mustang 67 a la venta, no queria perder esa oportunidad de por fin tener su propio auto, en especial un clasico de tanto renombre.

Luego de media hora buscando en linea, encontro una oferta en Haseltuky, solo estaba a 30 minutos en autobus y tenia tiempo de sobra, asi que sin pensarlo mas tomo su billetera, su licencia de conducir y salio, preparado para volver en un reluciente Mustang.

* * *

La campana de las dos acababa de sonar en la secundaria de Royal Woods, decenas de adolescentes salieron como relámpagos del lugar, impulsados por el hecho de que empezaba sus vacaciones de invierno, entre esos estaban una de las gemelas Loud, Lana iba junto a su grupo de amigos pensando en como aprovechar sus dias de ocio al maximo, correr en sus motocicletas quedaba descartado, pues casi todas estaban en el taller y les faltaba la pieza mas importante para arreglarlas, el dinero.

\- Por que no vamos a acampar? eh? - opino Deisy, mejor amiga y mano derecha de Lana

\- No lo se, es invierno y no quiero resfriarme en medio de una montaña helada - comento Skippy con flojera en su voz

\- Y si vamos a reparar las motocicletas? - pregunto Oscar

\- Buena idea, solo necesitamos el dinero y listo - dijo Gene de forma sarcastica

\- Vamos chicos, debe haber algo para hacer, no quiero pasar estos dias en mi habitacion - dijo Lana con algo de pereza

\- Y que tal si tu y yo salimos? - expreso Skippy con coqueteria

\- No, quiero hacer algo que podamos hacer todos juntos, como grupo que somos - dijo Lana, decepcionando a Skippy y haciendo reir a los demas por ese rechazo

\- les digo que me gustaria a mi? - pregunto Oscar desviando la mirada a la carretera

\- Que?

\- Conducir uno de esos -

Oscar apunto hacia un Ford Mustang 67 de color naranja, que se paseaba con total elegancia y grandeza por la carretera, varios eran los que volteaban para ver esa carrocería reluciente a la luz del sol, era como ver a una flor entre varia y simple paja, el auto fue disminuyendo su velocidad hasta quedar aparcado en frente de Lana y sus amigos, los cuales miraban con atencion y sin perder detalle de toda la obra maestra que desfilaba frente a sus ojos, los vidrios estaban polarizados, asi que la pregunta de quien era su dueño seguia siendo una incognita, una que se resolvio tan pronto se formulo.

Del mustang bajo un tipo de pelo blanco, con traje casual negro y una camisa naranja por debajo del mismo, tenia una cara resplandeciente y dientes bien blanqueados, tenia un reloj rolex plateado en su muñeca derecha, se quito sus lentes oscuros y los puso encima de su cabeza como hacia su hermana mayor, era nada mas ni nada menos que Lincoln Loud.

A Lana casi se le cae la mandibula al ver a su hermano tan bien vestido y aseado, normalmente usaba ropa muy cotidiana y venia en vanzilla, pero hoy se veia totalmente diferente, como alguien nuevo, y no solo ella, sus amigos tampoco podian creerlo que veian sus ojos, en especial el Ford Mustang 67 de color naranja aparcado frente a ellos.

\- Hola Lana - saludo Lincoln con alegria a su hermanita - Como me veo? -

\- Li...Lincoln...eres tu? - pregunto Lana estupefacta

\- Claro que si? O conoces a algun otro albino por aqui? - dijo Lincoln burlonamente

\- Ese auto es tuyo amigo? - pregunto Skippy con los ojos clavados al clasico del 67

\- Asi es Skippy, nada mal eh? un... -

\- Ford Mustang del 67 con motor V8, 3 velocidades y que va de 0 a 100 en menos de 3 segundos - dijo Lana mientras se acercaba al coche - es hermoso

\- Podemos dar una vuelta soldado? - pidio Deisy con un gesto militar

\- Otro dia camarada - devolvio de forma amistosa el saludo militar que le recordaba su estancia en el ejercito - la verdad es que voy algo atareado, donde esta Lola? - pregunto Lincoln a su hermana mecanica

\- Debe de seguir adentro, en la practica de porristas - dijo Lana mientras examinaba el auto junto a Skippy

\- Ok, voy a buscarla, tu quedate aqui y cuida el auto esta bien? -

Lincoln fue adentro de la preparatoria de Royal Woods, recordando con alegria y melancolia tantas cosas que vivio dentro de esos muros, todavia llevaba en su mente las diabluras que cometio con sus amigos, las chicas a las que invito a salir, las veces que lo rechazaron, ahora todo eso le daba una sonrisa en su rostro que era casi imborrable, lo daria todo por volver atras y tal vez, hacer las cosas mejor de lo que hizo, haber tomado mejores decisiones, no haber sido un maton ni haber ido a la guerra...no unirse a la agencia.

Volvio en si cuando escucho un coro de voces jovenes y afeminadas cerca de el, estaban algo desafinadas, pero su melodia era bastante buena, abrio de par en par las puertas del gimnasio y vio como las chicas hacian una torre humana, con su hermana en la cima, su blonda cabellera se movia con gracia en el aire y junto a su hermoso rostro robaba toda la atencion del espectador.

Lola y las demas escucharon un aplauso solitario, el cual se llevo la atencion de todas las miradas, veian atónitas al hermano varon de Lola, muy bien vestido y apuesto, esto hizo que las chicas en la base de la piramide perdieran la compostura e hicieran caer a las demas, se levantaron sin problemas, estaban algo acostumbradas a ello, pero esto no hizo que perdieran el asombro por Lincoln, aunque de todas la mas sorprendida era Lola...y Lindsey Sweetwater, quien no perdia ni el mas minimo detalle del hombre albino que le extendia la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

\- Estas bien Lindsey? - pregunto el albino con preocupacion

\- Ooh...ehhh...si, si, gracias Linky - dijo Lindsey sonrojada por el rostro bien arreglado de Lincoln

\- ¿Linky? - pregunto Lola con bastante intriga por esas palabras tan...cariñosas?

\- Digo...ehhh...Lincoln, si, Lincoln - repuso Lindsey

\- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. Muy bien chicas, no lo hacen nada mal -

\- Gracias, hemos practicado hasta el cansancio - dijo Lola masajeando la espalda

\- Te ves muy bien Lincoln, mas de lo normal - exclamo Lindsey

\- Gracias Lindsey, los frutos del trabajo duro -

\- Si, si, mucha charla, ya tendran tiempo de hablar luego, adios Lindsey, debemos irnos ya - dijo Lola tomando su bolso con una mano y arrastrando a su hermano con la otra

\- Adios chicas, lo hacen muy bien, Lindsey cuidate, te ves preciosa - dijo Lincoln mientras salia por la fuerza del gimnasio

"Te ves preciosa", esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, llenandola de un sentimiento de satisfaccion y felicidad inagotable, es cierto que escuchaba eso a diario de cualquier chico de la escuela, pero nunca de la boca de un hombre como lo era Lincoln Loud, un sujeto a quien siempre vio con ojos de amor, lo unico que la separaba de aquel amor imposible era su mejor amiga, Lola la mataria si se enterara de sus sentimientos hacia su hermano, pero por ahora, seria feliz con esas 3 simples palabras.

\- Te amo - dijo Lindsey en un susurro casi inaudible que cayo en la nada

* * *

Lola caminaba siempre dos pasos por delante de su hermano, con la cabeza en otra parte, tanto que ni se dio cuenta del nuevo coche de su hermano cuando subio a el, Lana hizo lo mismo y entro al vehiculo, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos, los cuales siguieron insistiendo al albino por algo de dinero.

\- Vamos Lincoln, ayuda a un hermano en desgracia - suplico Skippy

\- Ya se los dije Skippy, si quieren dinero deben ganárselo - explico el albino harto de tanto teatro

\- Entonces danos trabajo amigo - pidieron Oscar y Gene en coro

Lincoln estuvo a punto de darles la golpiza de sus vidas a los 3 vagos amigos de Lana, pero antes de poder hacer alguna accion, su cerebro maquino una idea mejor, y la forma perfecta de matar 2 pajaros de un tiro.

\- Ok, quieren trabajo, les dare trabajo - le dijo Lincoln a los 3 chicos y Deisy

\- Somos todo oidos hombre - dijo Skippy encabezando el grupo

\- Veran, el auto tiene ciertos fallos, y como un profesional cobra tanto, y ustedes saben de mecanica, tal vez puedan arreglar esos pequeños detalles - explico el agente con cierta voz carismatica

\- De cuanto estariamos hablando? - pregunto Skippy

\- 500 dolares, para cada uno -

\- !¿QUE?¡ - gritaron todos, incluso Lana que escuchaba todo desde el auto

\- Asi como escuchan, eso tambien va para ti Lana, aceptan? -

\- Claro que si jefe, diga cuando empezamos - respondieron todos haciendo un saludo militar

\- Hoy mismo, vayan al garage que queda en la esquina de la calle Park, los vere ahi enseguida -

Lincoln se alejo de la escuela con elegancia dentro de su coche, mientras que su hermana mecanica no dejaba de abrazarlo con suma fuerza, aunque quien le preocupaba era Lola, que no habia dicho ni media palabra desde que salieron del gimnasio.

\- Lola todo esta... -

\- Que se cree Lindsey al decirte "Linky" - interrumpio la reina de belleza bastante molesta

\- Que hizo Lindsey? - pregunto Lana intrigada

\- Nada, mira Lola, solo fue un saludo comun y corriente, no hay nada raro en eso - dijo Lincoln enfadado con su hermana

\- Parece que te agrado mas verla a ella que a mi - respondio Lola con rabia

\- Te gusta Lindsey Sweetwater? - pregunto Lana a su hermano

\- Que? claro que no - Lincoln estaciono y bajo del auto - Miren, luego discutiremos esto, Lana toma las llaves y llevalo al taller, con mucho cuidado -

\- Entendido, pero que vas a hacer? -

\- Resolver algunos asuntos pendientes - Lincoln saco una bolsa negra del maletero del auto - Ahora si, puedes irte -

\- Adios -

\- Espera esto no es vanzilla, de quien es este auto? - pregunto Lola luego de analizar mejor las cosas

\- Pues, es una historia algo comica - respondio Lana mientras se alejaba de su hermano

Lincoln se despedia agitando su mano en el aire, pero entre mas se alejaba el coche, menos alegre era el semblante del agente, tomo un caracter mas serio y profundo que se habia reservado solo para el, pues el asunto que tenia entre manos le exigia el uso de toda su capacidad mental.

Abandono la acera y camino recto hacia la casa frente a el, sus manos le empezaban a sudar y cada vez eran mas sus ganas de correr en direccion opuesta, pero se dio una bofetada y siguio adelante, ya no podia arrepentirse de nada, toco tres veces la puerta, espero un par de segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que por fin abrieron, la persona al otro lado de la puerta tampoco se podia creer la presencia del albino ahi, compartieron un silencio bastante incomodo, pero que de algun modo, disfrutaron.

\- Hola Ronnie Anne - saludo Lincoln rompiendo su hermosa barrera de silencio

\- Hola Lincoln - respondio la latina - quieres pasar? -

\- No, voy algo apurado, asi que sere breve -

\- De que quieres hablar? - pregunto Ronalda algo confundida

\- Mira Ronnie, ya lo se todo -

Esas palabras dejaron sin aliento a la agente de la CIA, quien se puso palida del miedo, como lo supo? quien se lo dijo? por que? Todo empezo a dar vueltas en su mente, le llego una jaqueca terrible de golpe que casi la hace caer al suelo, pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mantener de pie. A duras penas logro articular su siguiente pregunta.

\- Ya sabes que? - pregunto la latina esperando recibir una respuesta que no fuera la obvia

\- Estas embarazada...y es mio - respondio Lincoln pausadamente

\- Quien te lo dijo? -

\- Eso no importa, lo que importa es por que no me lo dijiste? - repuso el albino molesto

\- No me cambies el tema... -

\- No, tu eres la que lo quiere cambiar, respondeme la pregunta Ronnie Anne ¿por que no me lo dijiste? -

\- Porque soy capaz de manejar esto sola - respondio la latina con veneno en su lengua

\- Segura? por que yo opino otra cosa -

\- Si? cual? -

\- Tienes miedo -

\- Pffff, ja, Lincoln no me hagas reir - respondio burlonamente la chica

\- Es eso, tienes miedo -

\- No -

\- Claro que si -

\- !Que no¡ -

\- !Si¡ -

\- !NO¡ -

\- !SI¡ -

\- !YA TE DIJE QUE NO¡ -

\- !RONALDA¡ - grito Lincoln mientras tomaba las manos de la latina - Tenias miedo de que te dejara sola con todo esto y en vez de arriesgarte a preguntarme decidiste tomar la salida facil y me lo escondiste -

Una vez mas el silencio reino luego de tan acalorada pelea verbal, ambos respiraban agitados por toda la conmoción vivida, por mas que quisiera ocultarlo, la verdad salio a la luz para Ronalda, su verdadero miedo fue revelado, ahora solo queria estar sola.

\- Vete de mi casa - pidio la latina ahora en un susurro bajo

\- Lo admites entonces - pregunto Lincoln de forma desafiante

\- Solo vete, no te quiero volver a ver Loud, ni yo ni mi hijo -

\- Ok, me voy, pero toma esto - el albino mostro la bolsa negra que sostuvo todo este tiempo en su mano izquierda

\- Y esto que es? -

\- Abrelo y averígualo - dijo el agente mientras desaparecía del jardin de la casa

La latina dudo por un momento, pero a fin de cuentas lo abriria tarde o temprano, desenvolvio el nudo y abrio la bolsa, dejando ver todo su contenido, que no era nada mas ni nada menos que un sonajero, un chupete y un gorro blanco para bebes. Ronnie Anne cerro la bolsa rapidamente y azoto la puerta de su casa con un fuerte estruendo, que hizo vibrar todo el lugar.

* * *

"Solo vete..."

"no te quiero volver a ver Loud..."

"ni yo...ni mi hijo"

Esas palabras no dejaban de atormentar la cabeza del peliblanco, quien veia como su hermana junto a sus amigos mejoraban su auto, su auto nuevo, la ropa nueva, el dinero, a pesar de todo eso, no era feliz, esa "charla" con su antiguo amor le destrozo el dia, lo mando todo al carajo, queria romper algo, hacer daño, asesinar a alguien.

Necesitaba palabras reconfortantes, pero no las queria de boca de sus hermanas o Clyde, queria a alguien que supiera lo jodido que estaba en estos momentos, de repente, se le vino a la mente la persona ideal. Marco el numero despacio y esperoa que contestaran, esperando que nadie en el taller lo escuchara.

\- Hola? - contesto la voz femenina al otro lado de la linea

\- Hola Jordan, que haces? - pregunto Lincoln sin mas rodeos

\- Uh, hola Lincoln, nada la verdad, por que? -

\- Queria saber si quieres salir conmigo hoy -

\- A donde? -

\- Al mejor restaurante de la ciudad o a donde tu quieras -

\- Vaya, es algo imprevisto pero...si, suena bien - respondio Jordan con entusiasmo

\- arreglate bien, paso por ti en media hora, adios -

El albino corto la llamada, ahora con una sonrisa en su cara, tal vez un par de tragos y una noche caliente con una chica como Jordan le quitarían todos sus problemas de su espalda...por ahora.


	16. Arte del viejo mundo

**Berlin, Alemania.**

Tabby masajeaba el pecho de su amante con calma y lentitud, sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de ese hermoso y excitante momento, debia admitir que hace mucho no era tan bien satisfecha por alguien en la cama, ni siquiera su corta relación con su vieja amiga Giggles. Esta empezo a jugar con el pelo nevado de su acompañante y este comenzo a despertar de su sueño, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Como amaneciste? - pregunto el albino con una voz somnolienta

\- Bien, algo adolorida la verdad - menciono la rockera mientras se palmeaba el trasero

\- Nunca lo recibiste por ahi? -

\- Nunca me lo pidieron -

\- Ja, vaya, Liam no sabe lo que se perdio despues de todo - dijo Lincoln mientras se encaminaba al baño

Lincoln cerro la puerta tras de si y dejo correr el chorro de agua del lavamanos, se refresco la cara y empezo a meditar sobre todo el peso que sentia sobre si, Ronnie Anne, el bebe, su relacion "afectiva" con Tabby, sus sentimientos hacia Jordan que cada vez eran mayores y sobre todo, el proteger a su familia de la verdad, si se daban cuenta de toda la farsa sobre ser guardaespaldas su vida se terminaria de ir al caño, debia empezar a cambiar todo eso.

Respiro profundo y cerro la llave del grifo, salio del baño dispuesto a hablar con Tabby, para dejar esta "relacion" o lo que fuera que tuvieran entre si, pero cuando alzo la mirada para verla, quedo mudo por ver el cañon de su pistola apuntandole, la rockera jugaba con su arma como si se tratara de cualquier juguete infantil, apuntaba al televisor, a la ventana, al pecho del albino, a todas partes, mientras hacia sonidos de disparos con la boca.

\- !Tabby que rayos haces?¡ - exclamo el albino enfadado mientras le quitaba el arma de las manos

\- Lo siento Lincoln, solo estaba jugando - dijo Tabby con algo de pena

\- Debes de tener cuidado con esto, un mal movimiento y te puedes matar -

\- Tranquilo, Liam me enseño a disparar - explico la rockera con toda confianza

\- Entonces debes de sabes lo peligrosas que son no? -

La rockera no respondio nada por que se encontraba pensando en otra cosa, tardo un par de minutos en volver a tomar palabra, una que dejo helado a Lincoln.

\- Lincoln, cuanto cobrarías por matar a alguien? - pregunto Tabby con seriedad

\- ...Que? - pregunto el albino sorprendido

\- Bueno, en el caso hipotético de que yo quisiera matar a Rose, la actual novia de Liam, cuanto me pedirias por hacer...ese favor? -

\- Tabby creo que deberias pensar mejor las cosas, no crees? - insistio el agente secreto

\- Mira, se que suena una locura, lo se, pero Lincoln, tu no sabes lo que se sufre por amor - dijo la rockera mientras ponia sus manos en su corazon

\- Claro que lo se, y estoy seguro de que no hay que llegar a esos extremos - explico Lincoln mientras se ponia su ropa

\- Vamos, que tal un pequeño "accidente" con una escalera? -

\- Mira, luego discutiremos esto Tabby, pero ahora debo de irme, hay que trabajar -

\- (suspiro) Ok, cuidate, te amo - dijo la chica mientras Lincoln desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación

Lincoln salio del hotel ofuscado, no podía creer lo que el amor podia hacer con la gente, matar a alguien para quedare con todo el amor de una persona, por lo menos el no habia llegado a esos extremos (hasta ahora).

Su intercomunicador sonó y rápidamente respondió, esperando escuchar esa voz suave y melodiosa al otro lado del auricular.

\- Hola, señorita J - saludo Lincoln de forma romántica

\- Buen dia agente blanco - respondio la chica de forma galante

\- Si te llego mi regalo? -

\- Aja, me encanto ese collar, era oro real? -

\- Claro que si, me duele que lo dudes - dijo Lincoln a modo de broma

\- Oye tomate las cosas en serio, ahora mismo por si no lo recuerdas estas de mision - repuso Jordan volviendo a su seriedad

\- Tienes razon, dime, por qué estoy en Berlin? -

\- Facil, te dare una pequeña clase de historia primero, como debes saber Hitler fue un pintor renegado de la escuela de arte en Viena, luego empezo su ascenso al poder, los nazis y bla bla bla...El punto es, que varios de sus cuadros quedaron ocultos en bunkeres anti-aéreos de la segunda guerra mundial, hoy en dia son valorados por millones de dolares, tu misión es ir a uno de esos bunkeres y traer uno de esos cuadros, "la dama roja" -

\- No debo eliminar a nadie? sin competencia? - pregunto el albino algo sorprendido

\- Digamos que no, a nadie en especifico, pero tal vez te encuentres con algun que otro saqueador neo-nazi por ahi, queriendo recuperar el arte del tercer reich -

\- Eso suena bien para mi -

\- Pues entonces somos dos, te envio las coordenadas, cuidate agente blanco - dijo la castaña cortando comunicación

El agente se encamino en dirección a su objetivo, todavia pensando en su intenso debate moral.

* * *

Dos horas mas tarde estaba frente a un viejo bunker que se encontraba a las afueras de Berlin, en el espeso bosque aleman, Lincoln tomo algo de aire y exhalo con profundidad, apunto de adentrarse al destartalado lugar, al parecer no habia ni saqueadores ni enemigos alrededor, un problema menos, aunque su mayor preocupación era el bunker en si mismo, su aspecto le daba una mala sensación, le irritaba el solo verlo, le recordaba a su servicio en la guerra coreana, solo que esta vez si lo atacaba un fantasma no sabría como defenderse.

Entro lenta y silenciosamente, solo se lograba oír la brisa del aire entrando por las rendijas del lugar, cada paso hacia rechinar con dureza las placas de metal que habían por suelo, Lincoln saco su pistola, tenia la sensación de que tanto silencio no significaba nada bueno, paro por un momento y se agacho al oír un chasquido proveniente de la habitación contigua, este sonó una vez mas poniendo en total alerta al agente, el cual apuntaba con algo de nervios al pasillo, su dedo estaba a milímetros del gatillo, empezó a escuchar el rechinar de las placas, indicando que algo se movía, el albino se limpio el sudor de la frente y espero a que viniera su objetivo, vio algo asomarse por la puerta y dio un disparo seco que retumbo por todo el lugar.

Lincoln se agarro el corazón con fuerza y volvió a ponerse de pie, vio como el cuerpo sin vida de la rata yacía tieso en el suelo y la sangre salia del agujero que le dejo la bala en el estomago, retorno nuevamente a su misión y siguió en la búsqueda del cuadro.

\- Vamos, por el amor de Dios, eres un hombre, estuviste en la guerra y aun te asustas con ridiculeces? - dijo el albino para sus adentros

Lincoln camino con un poco mas de auto confianza, seguro a que nada lo iba a asustas...

\- !AAAAHHHHH¡ - grito de pánico al oír zumbar su intercomunicador - Ah, es solo Jordan -

\- Agente blanco, ya lo tienes? - pregunto la chica

\- Negativo, no se donde podrá estar - respondió mientras miraba a su alrededor

\- Buscaste en la caja de seguridad? -

\- Caja de seguridad? cual caja de seguridad? - preguntó bastante perdido

\- Normalmente en las habitaciones centrales de estos lugares siempre hay una caja fuerte, busca ahí -

\- Señorita J, eh registrado todo este lugar y no he visto ninguna caja... - Lincoln levanto una sabana que cubría algo cuadrado, revelando la caja fuerte - ... -

\- Agente? Sigue ahí? -

\- Encontré la caja -

\- Oh, perfecto, ábrela -

\- Como? No se la clave - dijo mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de la cerradura

\- Es una caja fuerte de 1945, si le disparas a los pistones la puedes abrir sin mayor problema -

\- Entendido, te llamare en cuanto tenga el cuadro asegurado - dijo el albino cortando la linea

Rápidamente y poniéndose de pie, saco su pistola una vez mas y disparo contra la cerradura de la caja, la cual cedió sin mucho problema, Lincoln saco el cuadro, que estaba envuelto en telas finas, lo detallo un poco, era una pintura muy buena la verdad, una mujer de espaldas, con una gabardina roja que se ajustaba a su curvilínea figura, con un paraguas (también rojo) bajo la lluvia de la nublada ciudad de Berlin, era increíble que un genocida hiciera tal cuadro.

Lo envolvió nuevamente en la tela y conecto con su vigía, Jordan.

\- Señorita J? Tengo el cuadro, estoy saliendo del bunker -

\- Perfecto, llévalo a las siguientes coordenadas para dar por completada tu misión -

\- Para que estamos recuperando este cuadro? -

\- El gobierno de Alemania quiere tenerlo bajo su poder como un objeto histórico -

\- Ohh, ya veo, muy bien, voy en camino -

El agente salio del bunker con la misma delicadeza con la que entro, llevando el cuadro debajo de su hombro derecho, caminaba con tranquilidad fuera del bosque, nuevamente a la carretera, tal vez podría volver con Tabby para un "segundo round" y dejar claro que no le haría daño a Rose. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de encapuchados que aparecían por la lejanía, llevaban ropa militar, tatuajes nazis y armas con ellos, ambos se dirigían a la posición de Lincoln, este se escondió tras una roca y dejo el cuadro en el suelo con bastante cuidado, asomo la vista y vio que ambos charlaban entre si, saco su pistola y reviso el cargador, gasto una con la rata y cuatro con la caja fuerte, así que tenia otras cuatro, era mas que suficiente para acabar con esos dos, pero si llevaban chaleco antibalas la cosa se complicaría un poco mas, teendria que ser certero y darles en la cabeza. El agente tomo aire una vez mas y con la mirada fija en la frente de uno de los encapuchados, apuntó.

\- (aleman) Seguro que ahí esta "la dama roja"? - pregunto uno de los asaltantes al otro

\- (aleman) Confía en mi, nos haremos ricos con ella - respondió el otro de forma arrogante

\- (aleman) La venderemos? Y que hay con lo de honrar la memoria del tercer reich? -

\- (aleman) La honraremos, pero para eso necesitamos dinero, así que cálmate y acabemos con esto ya... -

El nazi se desplomo al piso producto de dos tiros entre las cejas, esto tomo por sorpresa a su compañero, quien empezó a disparar con violencia y desesperación a la entrada del bunker, esperando darle a quien fuese que estuviera adentro, se cubrió tras un árbol, tratando de recargar su rifle, pero los nervios hicieron que dejara caer sus municiones, las tomo rápidamente y las puso con cierto forcejeo innecesario, al principio parecía todo un profesional, pero ahora se veía como un tonto armado, camino temblorosamente hacia adentro del bunker, atento al mas mínimo movimiento, escucho un tiro que provoco un nuevo tiroteo por parte del asustado alemán, luego de calmarse busco con desesperación el dichoso cuadro, quería tomarlo eh irse de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, todo lo que encontraba era basura vieja y ya sin funcionamiento alguno y lo peor es que ese extraño tirador seguía por ahí afuera.

Estaba apunto de irse, pero en la ultima recamara, vio el cuadro sobre una silla de metal oxidada, se acerco lentamente, era un precioso cuadro, simplemente hermoso, sus lineas, sus colores, era belleza pura pintada por Hitler mismo, era un gran momento, que se fue al caño cuando escucho el martilleo de un arma detras él.

\- Saluda al fuhrer de mi parte -

Luego se escucho el disparo seco del arma, Lincoln se limpio la sangre que le salpico los zapatos y tomo el cuadro, esta vez marchándose definitivamente de tan caótico lugar.

* * *

**Royal Woods, 2 días después.**

\- !Hola suscriptores¡, soy Gina Park aquí en un nuevo vídeo para el canal, se que no he subido nada desde la semana de la moda de París, pero hoy les traigo un chisme jugoso - dijo la chica mientras se frotaba las manos con malicia - La guitarrista de la banda "Lunatic Rock" Tabby a sido vista últimamente con un nuevo amante, hace un par de días se le vio por las calles de Berlin con un tipo de cabello blanco, ¿le gustan los hombres mayores?¿Sera una caza fortunas? a pesar de no saber quien es este sujeto, la verdad es que hay mucha tierra por remover de esta situación, ademas... -

\- Señor Kane, sus socios han llegado - informo Cookie a su jefe

\- Gracias señorita Harland, digales que pasen - dijo el hombre cerrando el vídeo

Tomo algo de aire y respiro con fatiga, estaba muy viejo para seguir con todo esto, solo quería retirarse e irse a una isla paradisíaca del caribe, no sin antes sacar todo el dinero posible de sus "horas de trabajo extra". Vio entrar a dos hombres con rasgos europeos y bien vestidos, uno con la cabeza rapada y el otro con una esvástica tatuada en el cuello, Kane saludo a ambos con formalidad y luego se sentaron alrededor del escritorio.

\- Es un gusto verlos nuevamente señores - dijo Kane con una sonrisa cálida

\- Lo mismo decimos señor Kane - dijo el cabeza rapada con un marcado acento alemán

\- Dejémonos de formalidades, donde esta el cuadro? - exclamo el tipo de la esvástica con enfado

\- Tranquilos caballeros, lo tengo aquí bajo mi dominio -

Kane se agacho y saco de abajo de su escritorio una sabana con una forma cuadrada, la puso sobre la mesa y lo empezó a desenvolver con sumo cuidado, los dos alemanes veían con atención cada paso del hombre, quien poco a poco revelaba la pintura deseada, "La dama roja", los socios de Kane se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos, asombrados por la hermosura del cuadro, estaban apunto de poner sus manos encima de el, pero Kane se lo arrebato del alcance antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

\- Antes que nada, definamos su precio - dijo Kane de forma escabrosa

\- Ok - dijeron ambos mientras tomaban asiento nuevamente - estamos dispuestos a dar 500 mil dolares americanos por el - dijo el rapado

\- Señor Muller, no me haga reír, no se los puedo dar por menos de 2 millones - explico el director de O.A.S.I.S con total calma

\- !¿QUE?¡ - pregunto el rapado completamente inconforme

\- Kane, entienda que este cuadro representa mucho de la gran era de oro de Alemania, significa mucho para nosotros - explico el tipo de la esvástica

\- Y por eso mismo tiene un precio tan alto -

\- Siempre hay otras formas de conseguirlo - opino el rapado de forma amenazante

\- Si ustedes me tocan un solo pelo, les puedo asegurar que no saldrán de aquí -

Hubo un gran momento de tensión, los nazis querían dispararle a Kane en la cara y llevarse el cuadro, pero si lo hacían alertarían a todos en el edificio, no podían arriesgarse tanto, estaban muy cerca de su codiciado tesoro como para mandarlo al diablo ahora, se miraron a los ojos por un breve par de segundos, luego vieron fijamente al ingles, quien les daba una sonrisa de victoria, pues sabia que a final de cuentas, ellos tendrían que aceptar su trato, les gustara o no.

\- (suspiro) Esta bien, 2 millones de dolares por la pintura - dijo el rapado ofreciendo un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato

\- Ven amigos míos, todo tiene solución y no es necesario ser violentos para eso - dijo Kane aceptando el apretón

Kane entrego el cuadro, mientras que los alemanes organizaban todo para la entrega del dinero, cada vez el plan de retiro de Kane estaba mas cerca de cumplirse.

* * *

**Espero que disfruten la historia, muchas gracias al tíoRob95 por la portada, nada mal eh?**

**att:-charly**


	17. Problemas familiares

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

Ronnie Anne descansaba en el comedor de su hogar, hoy no tenia ninguna misión, solo debía llenar algo de papeleo, se sentó con cuidado en la silla, atenta de no lastimar su ahora inflado abdomen, abrió su laptop e iba a empezar con su trabajo, pero antes de poder apretar la primera tecla, su estomago rugió con fuerza, "un bocadillo no me hará daño" se dijo a si misma, se levanto y fue en dirección a la nevera, últimamente sus gustos eran bastantes extraños, pepinillos con helado, papas con chocolate, entre varias otras que en circunstancias normales nunca probaría, pero según el doctor y las mujeres de su familia, era algo común y normal durante el embarazo, comer mucho y varias nauseas, las cosas serian mas fáciles con un hombre al lado, decía su madre cuando la veía tan mal, una indirecta completa hacia su terquedad de hablar las cosas con Lincoln, tal vez no debió echarlo de su casa cuando vino a dejar las cosas claras, pero su orgullo, una vez mas, le hizo una muy mala jugada.

Suspiro hondo y cerro la nevera detrás de si, sacando de ella un sandwich de tres pisos, algo sencillo (por ahora) para sus antojos prenatales, tomo asiento una vez mas, coloco su plato a un lado y se trono los dedos, lista para ponerse manos a la obra...

\- !PRIMA¡ -

...O tal vez no.

Carlitos apareció casi corriendo por la entrada del comedor, con una cara llena de felicidad,, este la abrazo con fuerza, pero con el cuidado de no hacer daño al bebe, como CJ y Bobby no vivían en la casa y Carl estaba muerto, el se sentía el hombre encargado de cuidar a su prima y a su primito, si supiera quien es el cobarde que abandono a Ronnie Anne le rompería la cara, sin importar quien fuera.

\- Hola Carlitos, todo bien? - pregunto la agente revolviendo el pelo naranja del menor

\- Si prima, y tu y el pequeño Carlitos Jr? - dijo el chico acariciando la barriga de su prima

\- Jeje, todavía no se si sera niño o niña, relájate -

\- No, debo de cuidarlo, ser el hombre que nunca sera...eh...este...quien es su padre? - pregunto Carlitos

La latina se quedo muda ante tal pregunta, pues no quería decirle a nadie sobre el progenitor de su hijo, solo lo sabían Syd, su madre y su abuela, esperaba que los demas no pensaran mal de ella ni que era una cualquiera.

Miro a los ojos de su primo, se veían llenos de seguridad y fe en ella, tal vez el podría guardar el secreto y ser responsable, lo medito un poco, pero llego a la misma decisión.

\- (suspiro) Escucha Carlitos, tu conoces al padre de este pequeño - dijo R.A con melancolía en su voz

\- De verdad? Quien? -

\- Te lo diré, pero debe quedar en secreto -

\- Soy una tumba - dijo el menor mientras cerraba sus labios con un clip imaginario

\- Ok - Ronalda cerro los ojos y empezó a contar su historia - hace unos meses, durante el desfile de modas al que acompañe a Carlota, me encontré con mi ex, Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, charlamos un poco, nos embriagamos, una cosa llevo a la otra y...pues...eme aquí, si lo mantengo en secreto es por vergüenza y pena conmigo misma, entiendes primo? -

Ronnie Anne espero alguna palabra de Carlitos o algún gesto, pero solo recibió silencio, tal vez no lo aceptaba? O lo habría decepcionado? rapidamente escucho algo, como alguien azotaba la puerta con rabia y energía, esto hizo que la latina abriera ambos ojos, pero para su sorpresa, Carlitos ya no se encontraba en el comedor.

\- Ehh...Carlitos?...Carlangas? estas por ahí? - pregunto Ronnie Anne mientras iba a inspeccionar la casa

Mientras tanto, por la acera del vecindario, el pequeño pelianaranjado caminaba con furia, con los puños apretados y una vena brincando de su frente, en su mente solo había espacio para alguien, "Lincoln Loud", no escucho que mas dijo su prima, con solo escuchar el nombre del cobarde tomo su bate de beisbol y se encamino a la residencia Loud, no importaba que se metiera en problemas, iba dispuesto a una sola cosa, hacer respetar el honor Casagrande.

\- No sabes con quien te has metido albino estúpido - dijo Carlitos echando humo por las orejas

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Lincoln se encontraba en el garaje que rentó hace poco para su auto, habia enviado a todos los amigos de Lana a casa temprano y a ella la dejo descansar en la oficina del lugar, que se había convertido en su pequeña base de operaciones, tenia sus documentos, misiones y objetivos bajo llave en un gabinete al lado del escritorio en el cual guardaba su arma, en el armario tenia sus trajes especiales y obviamente, su auto estaba en el aparcamiento del lugar, estaba bastante mejorado, desde que contrato a Lana y su banda de amigos casi no salían de ese lugar, era como un oasis en el desierto para los jóvenes mecánicos.

Lincoln se encontraba en el piso de abajo dialogando y tomando algo con Clyde, quien se encontraba en sus vacaciones de invierno y paso a saludar a su mejor y mas viejo amigo.

\- Como te va en el trabajo amigo? - pregunto el afroamericano dando un sorbo a su cerveza

\- Nada mal amigo, de hecho, todo va muy bien - exclamo Lincoln con toda la seguridad del mundo

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, escuchaste que Liam vendrá a la ciudad? -

\- En serio? - exclamo sorprendido el albino

\- Así es, volverá para saldar algunos negocios de su familia, deberíamos reunirnos con él -

\- Claro que si... -

En ese momento Lincoln recordó su charla con Tabby, era obvio que el no aceptaría, pero sin embargo quería saber la opinión de Clyde acerca del tema, si lo veía como algo moral u horroroso matar por amor.

\- Clyde, te puedo hacer una...pregunta? -

\- Si...no hay problema - respondió Clyde con algo de intriga

\- Digamos que, en un caso...hipotético, Penelope me paga a mí para matar a Haiku, que pensarías de eso? -

La cara del agente del FBI era todo un poema, no sabia que decir ante tal cuestión, una muy rara de por si.

\- A que viene esa pregunta? -

\- Es solo algo sin sentido, si no quieras no respondas - explico Lincoln arrepentido de su pregunta

\- Pues pienso que...si aceptaras, te mataría a ti y luego mataría a Penny - dijo Clyde con una expresión fría y seria en su rostro

Ahora era la cara de Lincoln la sorprendida, la respuesta de su amigo no solo aclaro su duda, también le erizó los pelos.

\- Guau, me intimidaste con solo verme así hombre jeje - dijo el albino con una risa nerviosa

\- Como mas quieres que reaccione? si mi mejor amigo mata a mi novia, por pedido de mi ex como quieres que me sienta? -

\- Lo se, fue una pregunta estúpida, es solo que... -

\- Tienes problemas de chicas...otra vez? -

\- Ehh...si, algo así - se defendió Lincoln con esa excusa para cambiar el tema

\- Jajaja, típico de Lincoln Loud, cuéntame, que pasa ahora? -

Lincoln busco en lo mas recóndito de su mente algo relacionado a chicas, no tenia ninguno la verdad, termino con Ronnie Anne y ahora estaba con Jordan, nada fuera de lo común, eso hasta que recordó a su futuro hijo, el bebe de Ronalda, suspiro con pesadez y empezó a explicar.

\- Recuerdas a Jordan? de la escuela? -

\- Si, que pasa con ella? -

\- Pues hace unas semanas empezamos a salir, las cosas van muy bien, nos entendemos, pasamos ratos agradables y todo va de maravilla -

\- Y? que hay de malo en eso? - pregunto Clyde con total calma

\- Por que Ronnie Anne esta esperando un hijo mio, recuerdas? -

\- Huuuuuy es verdad - exclamo Clyde dándose una palmada en la frente

\- Así que...no se que hacer amigo - dijo Lincoln dando un gran sorbo a su cerveza

\- Bueno, sinceramente tampoco se que decirte -

Ambos se quedaron envueltos en un incomodo silencio, desviando sus miradas a todas partes excepto al frente, Clyde la desvió mirando el Mustang 67 de su amigo albino, estaba reluciente, bien pulido y cuidado, casi en perfecto estado, no parecía un automóvil de segunda, era un trabajo mas que admirable, se preguntaba quien seria el mecánico tras tal obra.

\- Oyes, debes presentarme a tu mecánico, se ve que es bueno - exclamo el afroamericano sin apartar los ojos de la maquina automotriz

\- De echo tu lo conoces, lo hizo Lana y sus amigos -

\- En serio? pero son novatos -

\- !Claro que no soy ninguna novata Clyde¡ - grito una voz femenina

Era Lana que se apoyaba del barandal del segundo piso, estirando sus brazos luego de su cómoda siesta, bostezo y empezó a bajar poco a poco por las escaleras, hasta sentarse en la misma mesa que su hermano y su amigo.

\- De que estaban hablando? - pregunto Lana mientras se acomodaba su gorra

\- Del trabajo tuyo y de tus amigos con el auto, Clyde dice que esta muy bien hecho - explico su hermano

\- Gracias Clyde, a Skippy y los demás también les a gustado como va -

\- Espera, Skippy te esta ayudando? - pregunto el agente del FBI confundido

\- Si, por que? -

\- Creí que el no volvió a hablarte luego del "malentendido" -

Lana se puso completamente pálida, rápidamente volteo a ver a Lincoln, quien se rascaba la barbilla recordando que hace poco, su propia hermana mecánica le contó sobre ese tal "malentendido" que paso durante su estancia en el ejercito, tenia que ver con Skippy y la desaprobación de la familia, pero en si no sabia que fue lo que paso en realidad, pero debió haber sido muy grave como para que hasta Clyde estuviera al tanto. El albino volteo de inmediato a ver a su hermana, quien estaba estoica, con una expresión nerviosa en su cara, la boca de Lincoln se movió, formando las palabras que Lana tanto temía oír.

\- Lana, de que malentendido esta hablando Clyde? -

\- Ehhh...nada la verdad...es...solo una...ehh...exageración Lincoln - explico la mecánica escondiéndose tras su gorra

\- Pues quiero escuchar esa...exageración - pidió el agente acercándose a su hermana de una forma amenazante

\- Lincoln mira...este...por favor...no te enojes -

Lana tomo aire y estaba lista para decirlo todo, no quería toda esa presión sobre ella, ademas, su hermano era alguien inteligente, tal vez no se lo tomaría tan mal...tal vez.

\- Mira, una vez, Skippy y yo... -

Antes de poder decir algo mas, el sonido de un cristal roto se robo la atención de todos los demás en el garaje, voltearon a ver de que se trataba, sorprendiéndose de ver al pequeño Carlitos Casagrande romper la ventana del copiloto del auto de Lincoln con un bate, este siguió, abollando las placas y el capo del mismo, rompiendo uno de sus focos y por ultimo destrozando el parabrisas del mismo.

\- !NOOOO¡, que haces? - grito Lana al ver su obra maestra siendo arruinada

\- !Lincoln Loud¡ ven aquí cobarde - grito Carlitos con todas sus fuerzas

El niño latino dejo caer su bate y se lanzo con furia hacia el albino, quien seguía atónito de todo lo que estaba pasando, se daría cuenta del embarazo de su prima? Y que el era el padre? dejo de lado esas preguntas al sentir como su cuerpo caia al suelo, producto del empujón de Carlitos, ambos impactaron con fuerza contra el duro suelo de concreto, pero el pequeño tomo ventaja y se puso sobre el agente, empezando a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, Lincoln casi ni se inmutaba por las caricias que estaba recibiendo, de pronto tomo el brazo del chico y lo torció, poniéndolo en una posición de sumisión, dejo de apretar cuando el joven casagrandes empezó a quejarse del dolor.

\- !Suelta, suelta¡ - pidió el pelianaranjado al borde del llanto

\- Que rayos te pasa eh? - pregunto Lincoln liberándolo de la llave - No puedes llegar aquí y destrozar mi auto por nada, que paso eh? -

\- Tu sabes lo que pasa, cobarde, poco hombre -

\- Carlitos, tranquilízate - insistió Lana mientras lo tomaba de los hombros - Por que actúas así amigo? -

\- Quieres saberlo? - pregunto el joven con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro - Tu "gran" hermano, dejo embarazada a mi prima y no tiene el coraje para responder por él -

Lana, Clyde y en especial Lincoln, dejaron caer sus mandíbulas con fuerza, sorprendidos y alterados por lo dicho del Casagrande, la mecánica Loud lo soltó y volteo para encarar a su hermano, quien ahora era quien sudaba frió debido a los nervios.

\- Es eso cierto? - pregunto con seriedad Lana

\- Llévate a Carlitos de aquí luego te lo explico - pidió el albino

\- Lincoln Marie Loud, es cierto que dejaste a una chica embarazada? - insistió Lana fríamente

\- Si Lana así fue, pero también es cierto que me eh querido hacer responsable de él - grito Lincoln mirando fijamente a Carlitos - Tu prima me dijo claramente, que no queria que me involucrara con ella ni mi hijo, asi que si buscas culpables, primero revisa bien en tu casa -

El chico se quedo mudo, pero sin quitarle una mirada de odio al ex de su prima y padre de su primito, Lincoln volteo a ver a su hermana una vez mas, y con un tono de voz mas calmado y educado le dijo.

\- Lana, por favor, puedes llevar a Carlitos a su hogar? - dijo con voz cansada

\- Ok, vamonos Carlitos -

Lana estaba muy confundida, no sabia que pensar de su hermano, pero aun así lo obedeció, tomo del brazo al joven y se lo llevo lejos del garaje, desapareciendo en la esquina del lugar, fue ahí que Lincoln dio un grito espantoso, cargado de odio, tristeza y melancolía, esto tomo por sorpresa a Clyde, quien todo este tiempo no supo que hacer ante tan tensa situación, solo observo con atención como su amigo tomaba el bate que Carlitos dejo en el suelo y de un solo golpe hizo volar el resto del parabrisas del coche, Lincoln esperaba que hoy fuera un gran día, pero tal parece no fue así como salio todo.

\- ¿!Por que cuando todo va bien algo tiene que arruinarlo¡? - pregunto al viento, el cual se llevo su pregunta en silencio

* * *

\- Por qué destruiste el auto de mi hermano Carlitos? - pregunto Lily furiosa con su no novio

\- Bebe déjame explicarte - pedía Carlitos arrepentido

\- Espero que lo justifiques -

Lily se fue con su charla telefónica a su habitación, donde tendría mas privacidad, pero por otra parte, en el cuarto de Lana, esta se encontraba hablando con su gemela de la locura en el taller, tan pronto dejo a Carlitos en su casa, volvió casi corriendo a la suya y le explico a Lily lo ocurrido con Carlitos, excepto lo del embarazo. No era una chismosa, pero debía contarle a alguien ese pequeño secreto o enloquecería y quien mejor confidente que su hermana Lola, solo esperaba que ella supiera guardar un secreto mejor que antes.

\- Así que Lincoln casi descubre lo que paso con Skippy? - pregunto Lola asombrada

\- Si, pero eso no es lo mas impactante - exclamo su gemela

\- No? entonces que fue? - dijo Lola con indiferencia mientras chateaba en su celular

\- Es que...Lincoln...y Ronnie Anne, van a tener un hijo -

\- !¿QUE?¡ - grito Lola dejando caer su celular en su cara

\- Por favor Lola, guarda el secreto, no creo que sea bueno divulgarlo por ahora - pidió Lana casi rogando

\- Tranquila, puedes confiar en mi, entiendo la situación -

Un segundo después escucharon como la puerta principal se abría, seguida por la voz de su hermano.

\- Lana, ven aquí, necesito hablar algo muy serio contigo - pidió el albino

\- Ya voy - Lana volteo para encarar a su hermana una ultima vez - recuerda Lola, silencio total -

\- Entendido - dijo Lola guiñándole un ojo a su gemela

Tan pronto Lana bajo, Lola busco en su lista de contactos un numero familiar, no apoyaba la actitud de su hermano y alguien debía saberlo, al encontrar lo que buscaba sonrió con malicia y dijo para si misma "No es divulgar si solo se lo dices a una persona", presiono el botón para llamar y espero unos segundos, hasta que por fin conecto la linea.

\- ¿Hola? - pregunto una voz femenina del otro lado

\- Hola Lori, debo hablarte de un asunto muy importante - dijo Lola con total arrogancia

* * *

**Este capitulo debió salir ayer, pero hubo un concierto del gran Nach Scrath en mi ciudad y no podía perdérmelo, quiero agradecer a todos ya que mi historia "a las armas" fue nominada para mejor fics de tragedia en los premios de regamer10, aunque no gane, ya me siento mas que feliz, les agradezco todo el apoyo, y que sigamos avanzando, muchísimas gracias, hasta la próxima misión.**

**att:-charly**


	18. Una verdad a medias

**Chicago, Illinois.**

Lincoln se encontraba en la sala de espera de las oficinas de TEXTEO, una de las mayores empresas de tecnología mundial actual, primero que nada por trabajo al parecer un desertor de O.A.S.I.S llamado Roger Lancester se encontraba ahí y era su labor "callarlo" de forma permanente antes de que se le fuera la lengua, segundo pero no menos importante, su hermana Lori, la importante CEO de la compañía, lo cito para una importante charla entre hermanos, no sabia que era, ni quería saberlo la verdad, pero si era lo suficientemente importante como para no hablarlo por Internet tenia que asistir.

\- Señor Lincoln Loud, puede pasar a la oficina de nuestro CEO - informo la recepcionista

Lincoln entro al ascensor sin medir palabras de agradecimiento alguno, su mente paso del tema de su hermana al de su futuro hijo, lo que hizo Carlitos fue algo raro y problemático, pero lo peor no fue los destrozos a su auto, sino que Lana ahora sabia del secreto, se masajeo las sienes y respiro con calma, él podía confiar en su hermanita, no era una chismosa como Lola, pero eso no impediría que su familia tarde o temprano lo descubriera todo. Escucho el timbre que indicaba su llegada al piso superior de la compañía, a la oficina de su hermana mayor, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a la par, permitiendo al albino visualizar el lujoso puesto de trabajo de Lori, paredes blancas, una repisa con trofeos de golf, algunas fotos de Lori con su esposo e hija, cristales resplandecientes, todo esto cubierto por una capa de finura elegante y por la administradora y jefa del lugar, la CEO Lori Loud.

\- Lori, que bueno es verte otra... - las palabras del agente quedaron en el aire al sentir una fuerte cachetada en su rostro

Lincoln levanto la cabeza y sintió una vez mas como la palma dura y controladora de su hermana lo golpeaba con frialdad, que acaso se olvido que son familia? Lincoln cambio su expresión de alegría de un principio por una de enfado y confusión, mientras que Lori seguía tan estoica como desde el comienzo de la "reunión".

\- ¿!Que rayos Lori¡? - pregunto el hombre en la habitación

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo de ti idiota - exclamo la rubia con total disgusto

\- ¿Yo?Que se supone que hice? -

\- No te hagas el tonto conmigo Lincoln Marie Loud - decía Lori mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermano, quien ahora se mostraba un poco mas asustado por la situación - Haz tomado un montón de decisiones estúpidas en toda tu vida, estar en una pandilla, ir a la guerra, volverte guardaespaldas, siempre te apoye y te ayude porque sabia que en el fondo hacias lo correcto, lo mejor para todos, verdad? -

\- L...Lori...a que...eh...quieres llegar... -

\- !PERO DEJAR EMBARAZADA A UNA CHICA ES LA PEOR DE TODAS¡ - grito la mayor de los hermanos Loud

Las pupilas de Lincoln se encogieron hasta casi desaparecer, empezó a tragar saliva y a maldecirse por dentro "¿como lo descubrió?" se preguntaba, toda misión o trabajo que tuviera en ese momento quedo borrado automáticamente de su memoria, solo quería saber algo y era el porque su hermana tenia esa información.

\- Lo que mas me saca de mis casillas es que la chica es nada mas ni nada menos Ronnie Anne, !TU NOVIA Y MI CUÑADA¡ - grito Lori con todas sus fuerzas

\- !Ella nunca fue mi novia¡ - explico el albino poniéndose a la defensiva

\- Entonces por que la dejaste embarazada?Fue un accidente? -

\- De hecho...si... -

Lori acallo a su hermano con una nueva bofetada en la cara.

\- Un hijo nunca es un accidente por el amor de Dios, que no aprendiste nada de tu infancia?Lo de ser responsable de tus actos?Se te olvido? -

\- Lori si me dejaras explicártelo todo... -

\- Pues no tengo tiempo, en 5 minutos tengo una reunión con unos inversores europeos, sin embargo quédate en la sala de espera, todavía no he terminado contigo -

Lori apunto hacia el ascensor con ira, todo lo que pudo hacer Lincoln fue obedecer y encaminarse a la cabina metálica, oprimió el botón de la planta baja y vio una vez mas la mirada acusadora y furiosa de su hermana mayor, quien en el fondo escondía su tristeza por la misma situación.

Tan pronto empezó a descender, el agente no pudo evitar golpear con todas sus fuerzas uno de los lados del ascensor, dándole tan duro hasta el punto de abollarlo, salio del ascensor a la planta baja rojo de la ira, termino con una respiración agotada y cansada, tomando aire a bocanadas para recuperar el aliento, para culminar, su intercomunicador empezó a sonar.

\- (suspiro) Lo que me faltaba - dijo para si mismo antes de responder a su deber

\- Hola agente blanco - saludo Jordan con seriedad

\- Hola señorita J, vayamos al grano por favor - exigió Lincoln de forma apresurada apoyándose contra una columna del lugar

\- ...Mmmm...ok, te llamo para recordarte que Roger Lancester esta ahí dentro de ese edificio y debes eliminarlo -

\- Lo se, lo se, me estoy encargando de eso -

\- Pasa algo blanco? te oyes preocupado - pregunto Jordan al sentir la actitud malhumorada de su amigo

\- Problemas familiares, nada serio señorita J -

\- Te daré un consejo, como amigos, no dejes que tu vida privada se una a la que tienes en la agencia, entre mas lejos mejor -

\- Lo se, pero esto va un poco mas alla de eso -

\- Quieres hablarlo con mas calma? podemos salir y discutirlo, si tu quieres - la voz de la chica se oía suave y coqueta

\- Eso me gustaría, de echo, debo hablar de muchas cosas contigo Jor...señorita J - exclamo Lincoln con un mejor porte, mas clamado y suelto

\- Jeje, me parece lindo que te calmes tan fácil... -

\- Cállate - exigió el albino

\- Disculpa?... - pregunto Jordan algo ofendida por tan brusco movimiento

\- Perdón, me gusta lo que me decías y todo pero es que tengo a mi objetivo frente a mi, luego te llamo -

Lincoln vio al conserje del lugar, calvo, bajo de estatura pero fornido y con una barba canosa, cumplía a la perfección con la descripción de la agencia, ademas, llevaba puesto un gafete con el apellido Lancester en el, sin duda alguna era el, el albino empezó a seguirlo despacio y disimuladamente, le conserje llevaba una escoba y un balde hacia su armario, la persecución era en extremo cautelosa, Lincoln utilizaba toda pared para cubrirse, Lancester volteaba de vez en cuando al sentir a alguien a sus espaldas, pero al no ver a nadie seguía su rumbo sin prestarle mayor importancia.

Llego hasta el armario de limpieza, dejando la puerta entre abierta, Lincoln aprovecho esto y se escabullo hasta el pequeño espacio para darle fin a este "asunto", empujo la puerta con su espalda, sacando una "cuerda de piano" de su traje, preparada para eliminar a Lancester sin causar escándalo, pero antes de dar mas de dos pasos dentro del cubículo estrecho, escucho como un arma se martillaba a su izquierda, volteo y pudo ver como el conserje le apuntaba con una pequeña pistola, directo a la cabeza.

\- Es gracioso, tuve que eliminar a muchos desertores objetivo cuando estuve en la agencia, nunca creí que me volvería en uno - dijo Lancester con voz ronca

\- Así que de verdad eres Roger Lancester - exclamo Lincoln sin perder la compostura ante la situacion

\- Correcto, y tu debes ser Lincoln Loud verdad? creíste que no averiguaría algo sobre mi verdugo? -

\- Entonces debes de saber que acabe con Adha Gazali en Filipinas verdad? -

\- Si, de hecho, el se comunico conmigo un par de días antes de morir, me dijo que ese cobarde de Kane nos estaba dando caza a todos los que conocíamos su secreto -

\- Secreto? que secreto? - pregunto el albino lleno de intriga

\- Me temo que te tendrás que ir con esa inquietud a la tumba chico -

Lancester tenso su brazo y se alisto para disparar, pero antes de poder jalar el gatillo, el agente blanco lo pateo contra la estantería del lugar, desviando el disparo al techo, el albino se arrojo contra el conserje, golpeándolo en la cara, Lancester no se quedo atrás y soltó su pistola, empezando a defenderse de su oponente, lo lanzo contra la otra pared, acertandole un golpe en el estomago a Lincoln, quien todavía tenia la cuerda en su mano, la uso para tomar el puño de Lancester y ponerla contra su espalda, luego tomo el otro extremo de la misma y la enrollo sobre el cuello del desertor quien empezó a asfixiarse por la fuerza de su rival, jadeo un poco, en un intento inútil de liberarse, Loud no quería soltarlo, ni debía hacerlo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato con el anciano, dejo de ejercer tanta presión, permitiendole respirar y acto seguido pregunto.

\- Dime todo lo que sepas de Kane, AHORA! - exigió bruscamente blanco

\- K...Kane...ahh..ahh...Dios mio... - se quejaba Lancester por el dolor en su traquea y su falta de oxigeno

\- Vamos viejo, quieres que esas sean tus ultimas palabras? -

\- Kane es un criminal, tiene conexiones con mafias, guerrillas rebeldes, corruptos de alto nivel, literalmente convirtió a la agencia en su milicia privada, la mitad de asesinatos que comete O.A.S.I.S son solo favores para él y sus amigos de la élite, siempre consigue sacar provecho de todo movimiento, escuchaste del caso de Sander MacArthur? -

Lincoln hizo un poco de memoria, recordando que ese fue su primer objetivo para la agencia, un hacker que robo miles de dolares de un banco nacional.

\- Que hay con él eh? - pregunto el albino totalmente consternado

\- Parte del dinero que robo ese tipo fue a parar a los bolsillos de Kane, lo que regreso al banco era solo la mitad del total, lo mismo con un cuadro de la Alemania nazi que desapareció hace poco, él lo vendió a un grupo de neo-nazis, jamas lo regreso a los museos como prometió -

Lincoln soltó a Lancester, atónito por todo lo dicho, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, sabia que había algo muy raro todo este tiempo en O.A.S.I.S pero no algo de esta magnitud. Se levanto del piso y salio con cautela del armario.

\- No piensas matarme? - pregunto Lancester

\- Lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión, desaparece, cámbiate el nombre, finge tu muerte, haz lo que quieras, pero no quiero volver a saber nada de ti entiendes? -

Lincoln se alejo de aquel lugar lleno de furia interior, paso por la sala de espera, donde la recepcionista lo llamo.

\- Señor, la señorita Loud esta lista para volver a su reunión -

\- Dígale que me debo ir no tengo tiempo, que me escriba un mensaje de texto - explico el agente desapareciendo por la puerta de bienvenida

Lincoln se sentó en una banca de un parque cercano, harto de su pesado día, primero el regaño de su hermana, luego, los problemas de su trabajo y las posibles mentiras que la rodean, suspiro fuerte y activo su intercomunicador para informar de su misión fallida.

\- Agente Blanco, como te fue en tu... -

\- Dejémonos de formalidades señorita J, hubo un problema - exclamo el albino con enojo -

\- Un error? cual? - pregunto Jordan alarmada

\- Lancester se me escapo de entre las manos -

\- Que?¡ Esto nunca antes ocurrió - dijo Jordan casi gritando del otro lado de la linea

\- Lo se, lo se, mira, mi vuelo sale en un par de horas, llegare a eso de las 7 P.M, puedo ir a tu apartamento? discutir las cosas halla con mas calma? -

Jordan lo pensó un poco, no quería problemas laborales en su casa, pero aun así le gustaba el hecho de estar acompañada de Lincoln, así que no se negó.

\- Claro, no veo por que no - dijo la chica sin mas rodeo

\- Bien, halla te veo, adiós -

Lincoln corto la llamada y se levanto, listo para irse de aquel ligar y despejar su mente con algo de compañía femenina.

* * *

**Apartamento de Jordan, Royal Woods, esa misma noche.**

Toda duda sobre el trabajo que había en la cabeza de Jordan desapareció tan pronto llego Lincoln, al parecer el tampoco quería tocar ese tema, tan pronto llego a su apartamento, se lanzo sobre ella y empezó a besarla con mucha pasión y lujuria, ella por su parte no lo detuvo, pues a fin de cuentas, eso era lo que ella quería, ella le quito su cinturón mientras él desabotonaba su camisa, la arrojo contra la cama y dieron paso a la acción, el albino dio rienda suelta a su pasión carnal y le dio una de las mejores noches de su vida a la chica de cola de caballo, quien estallo de euforia y éxtasis al llegar al clímax del orgasmo, no sabia que puso así a su compañero y no quería saberlo, solo deseaba mas y mas de ese "amor" tan violento y desenfrenado que estaba recibiendo.

Una hora mas tarde, después de varias rondas y juegos sexuales, por fin se dieron un respiro, Lincoln se sentó al borde de la cama, encendiendo un cigarro, lo fumo con frialdad y calma, sin querer arruinar ese momento de paz, el primero en todo el dia, sumado a esto Jordan le dio un suave masaje en la espalda para liberar tensiones, todo hubiese quedado perfecto de no ser por una pregunta.

\- Jordan, tu sabes que paso con esa pintura que traje de Alemania? - pregunto Lincoln luego de dar una gran bocanada de humo

\- Volvió al gobierno, ya te lo había dicho ¿Por que la pregunta? - explico Jordan muy intrigada

\- Curiosidad -

El silencio volvió a reinar, sin embargo, para Jordan todavía hay preguntas sin responderse.

\- Lincoln, yo que soy para ti? - dijo parando con el masaje

\- A que te refieres? - exclamo el agente saliendo de sus profundos pensamientos

\- Soy solo un par de piernas abiertas para ti o soy algo mas? -

Ante esto Lincoln prefirió callar, dejo que sus acciones hablaran por él, apago su cigarro, encaro a Jordan y con suavidad la beso, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su rostro de porcelana y su izquierda palmeaba con ternura los redondos pechos de la chica, Jordan se dejo tumbar una vez mas a la cama, empezando con la accion una vez mas, no tenia claro que quiso decir Lincoln con todo eso, pero ella entendió "te amo".


	19. Fiestas no tan felices

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

Ya era diciembre en la ciudad y los locales se ponían al corriente, adornos navideños, calles repletas de nieve, viernes negro, esas y muchas otras señales daban el inicio de la navidad y la familia Loud lo sabia mejor que nadie. Por el centro comercial se veía a Lincoln junto a Lily viendo los escaparates, ropa, juegos y muchas cosas mas que los llenaban de alegría, el albino quería comprar los regalos de toda su familia y decidió llevar a Lily junto con el, para tener a alguien con quien charlar y que no le preguntara por el asunto de Ronnie Anne.

\- !Mira esa consola, la xbox station 6, es genial¡ - dijo la pequeña Loud sin despegar su cara del vidrio del almacén

\- Lo se, deberíamos llevarla? - pregunto Lincoln con entusiasmo

\- Claro que si -

Un par de minutos después, Lily salio de la tienda arrastrando la caja de la consola, siendo segundada por Lincoln, quien guardaba un enorme fajo de billetes en su bolsillo, el dinero no era problema para ellos, como lo demostró el agente al comprar su querido chevrolet 67 y alquilar ese gigantesco taller, así que darse un lujo o un detalle caro de vez en cuando no estaba mal, su padre le aviso un par de días antes que tendrían su gran fiesta de fin de año en "El caballero blanco", el mejor restaurante de la cadena de su padre, una fiesta privada donde estarían familiares y amigos nada mas, sonaba como la fiesta perfecta excepto por un pequeño detalle, Ronnie Anne estaría presente, y a pesar de solo llevar pocos menos de 4 meses de embarazo, su barriga ya se notaba lo suficiente como para preguntar el nombre del bebe, debía pensar en algo para evitar eso, algo rápido y simple que no llevara mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Y si la matamos? - pregunto Lily inocentemente

\- ¿QUE!? - exclamo Lincoln tras las palabras de su hermanita, como si estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos

\- Así se llama el nuevo juego de terror Linc - dijo Lily mostrando la portada del susodicho juego en sus manos - Quiero llegar a casa y probarlo, podemos? podemos? -

\- Jeje, si, claro que si, pero primero debemos terminar las compras e ir por las gemelas al garaje... -

Lincoln choco con una mujer por el pasillo del centro comercial, Lily miro hacia arriba para ver mejor a la chica, se le hacia conocida, tenia ropa con detalles morados y rosas, estilo rockero, su pelo era negro con un gran mechón de pelo pintado de rosa, su cara se veía muy bien cuidada y con una sonrisa carismática en ella.

\- !Lincoln¡ - exclamo la chica con entusiasmo - Que coincidencia verte por aquí -

\- Lo mismo digo Tabby - respondió el albino mientras se ponía de pie

\- Quien es ella hermano? - pregunto Lily bastante confundida

\- !Hola pequeña¡ yo te recuerdo, eres la menor de los loud, Lily - respondió Tabby inclinándose para saludar

\- Si así es, y tu...debes de ser...mmmm...amiga de Luna? -

\- Coooorrecto pequeña amiga -

\- Y dime Tabbs, que haces por aquí? - pregunto el albino

\- Pasar navidad con mi familia -

\- Van a estar en la fiesta de fin de año de nuestra familia? - pregunto Lily con inocencia

\- Tal vez, pero primero debo resolver algunos cabos sueltos -

\- Que cabos sueltos? - preguntaron ambos Loud a la vez

\- Jejeje, cosas personales, aunque Lincoln tu me podrías ayudar con uno muy grande -

\- Ehhh...cual exactamente? - pregunto el peliblanco algo nervioso

\- Ya sabes, esa pequeña rata de la que te eh hablado - respondió la rockera con una sonrisa malvada

\- No se si pueda Ta... -

\- Claro que puedes - interrumpió Lily - Luchaste en la guerra, eres un rudo guardaespaldas, una simple e insignificante rata no es rival para ti -

\- Me alegra mucho oír eso, pero bueno debo moverme chicos, fue un gusto verlos - se despidió Tabby

La rockera tomo sus bolsas y paso al lado del albino, susurrándole algo al oído que lo irrito y dejo pensando un buen rato.

\- Confió en ti, no me falles - susurro amenazante Tabby

Lily siguió arrastrando su nueva consola con toda felicidad, pero Lincoln y su chispa navideña se apagaron por completo, es cierto que lo de Tabby era preocupante, pero ese "No me falles" lo hizo pensar en ciertas cosas, su relación con Ronnie Anne principalmente, no era su culpa que ella lo negara, pero el tampoco hacia nada para solucionarlo, solo acostarse con una chica totalmente diferente para olvidar sus responsabilidades por una noche placentera, tampoco servia quejarse de eso, ya estaba harto de tener tantas ideas y dudas en su cabeza, debía encontrar una solución, ya se había propuesto a cambiar antes, pero no cumplió, se dijo así mismo que dejaría de meterse con Jordan, pero es todo lo que hace ahora, no parecía ni era el hombre con el que soñaba convertirse, deseaba ser dibujante de niño, no un sucio sicario al servicio de un corrupto, en donde había dejado todas esas metas? Cuando cambio? Por que? Alguien que siempre era servicial y amable no se volvía arrogante y descarado de la noche a la mañana, debía volver sobre sus pasos, recordar quien era, debía hacer un...

\- !Viaje¡ - dijo Lily con animo en su voz

\- Si así es, un viaje...espera un viaje a donde? - pregunto Lincoln fuera de si

\- !VES¡ no me escuchas jamas, desde que trabajas de guardaespaldas te e pedido que me lleves contigo a tus viajes, pero nunca cumples tu promesa -

\- Lily debes de entender que mi trabajo es peligroso, no es cosa de juego -

\- Que tiene de peligroso cuidar a un ricachon en una mansión super lujosa en una isla paradisíaca? -

\- Es mas complicado que eso -

\- Claro que no, mira Lincoln, iré contigo a tu siguiente viaje, te guste o no - dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos

El albino iba a objetar, pero rápidamente llego a su mente una idea, enero era su mes de vacaciones, así que debía aprovechar ese mes no solo para cumplir su promesa, sino para volver sobre sus pasos, miro con felicidad a Lily y le dijo.

\- Tu ganas, iremos de viaje solo tu y yo, en enero lo veras - dijo lleno de felicidad

\- Sin mas retrasos ni falsas promesas? - cuestiono Lily

\- Sin nada de eso, lo juro - respondió Lincoln levantando su mano en señal de juramento

\- !SIIIII¡ - grito Lily cargada de alegría, saltando sobre su hermano

\- Ok calma, ahora solo falta llegar al garaje por las gemelas e ir a casa -

\- Pero si ya llegamos - señalo Lily

Lincoln levanto la mirada confundido y noto que solo faltaba media calle para llegar al lugar, cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando? es como si se hubiera desconectado de la realidad, se rasco un poco la cabeza y siguió su camino junto a su hermana, llegaron al garaje y suspiraron con alivio, por poder llegar a descansar, en especial Lily, quien en ningún momento soltó la pesada caja de su amada consola.

Lincoln observo que el lugar estaba casi vació, no estaban ni las gemelas, ni su auto,ni sus mecánicos...espera...!SU AUTO¡.

Revolcó el lugar en busca de las llaves, pero habían desaparecido, Lily se sentó en el sofá mientras veía a su hermano histérico y asustado por el destino incierto de su automóvil, se supone que solo arreglarían el parabrisas nada mas, acto seguido, Lola apareció por la puerta del garaje acompañada de su novia Winston, quienes quedaron mudos ante la actitud del peliblanco Loud.

\- Ehhh, Lily...que esta..eh...pasando? - pregunto Lola algo asustada por la desesperación de su hermano

\- Pues, el coche de Linc no aparece - dijo la menor de los Loud sin apartar la mirada del caos

\- Creo que Lana se lo llevo - argumento Winston

\- !QUE¡ - espeto Lincoln acompañado de una respiración entre cortada - Donde están? - pregunto mientras se acercaba furioso al adolescente

\- No lo se, solo vi que Lana saco las llaves de la oficina antes de ir con Lola por algo de comer - explico poniéndose a la defensiva

\- Lincoln se que esta mal, pero cálmate por favor - pidió Lola orgullosamente

\- No lo entiendes Lola, que tal que halla un accidente? podría salir herida o peor -

\- Por lo menos no esta sola - dijo Winston mientras se quitaba su abrigo

\- A que te refieres? - pregunto Lily

\- Debe de estar con "Skippy" - dijo Lola, pronunciando el nombre con odio

Antes de que algo mas pudiera ser dicho, el auto apareció por la calle, deslizándose suavemente hacia su lugar en el garaje, de el bajaron Lana y Skippy, riendo y con sonrisas gigantescas en su rostro, se envolvieron en un cálido abrazo y caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás, sin prestar atención a los dos recién llegados.

\- Eso fue increíble - dijo Lana con la mirada fija en su novio

\- Lo se, tu hermano me mataría si se entera de esto - exclamo Skippy

\- Cuanta razón tienes Skippy - dijo Lincoln parándose frente a la pareja

Ambos enamorados levantaron la vista, Lana con sorpresa y Skippy con terror profundo, sus ojos se clavaron en la mirada asesina que les dedicaba el albino, quien sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Skippy por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo acorralo contra una de las columnas del lugar, la cabeza del mecánico choco con furia contra el acero de la misma, estaba algo aturdido pero todavía podía escuchar los gritos de su jefe.

\- !Que rayos Skippy¡ - grito Lincoln furioso y rojo de ira - !Confió en ti y te llevas mi coche y a mi hermana sin avisar¡ -

\- !Lincoln cálmate¡ - dijo la mecánica Loud tratando de calmar a su temporalmente hermano

Las suplicas de Lana cayeron en oídos sordos, pues Lincoln alisto su puño para golpear al joven e inepto mecánico en la cara, mientras que Lola y Winston deseaban con ansias la paliza, Skippy por su parte intentaba safarse del agarre pero sin resultado alguno, solo cerro sus ojos y se preparo para el impacto.

!PAM¡

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que paso, nadie esperaba esa reacción, mucho menos Lincoln, quien se cubría su mejilla enrojecida por la cachetada, Skippy estaba confundido, abrió los ojos con cuidado y vio con total asombro a su novia interponerse entre el y su hermano.

\- Lincoln Loud, cálmate, tu no eres así - exclamo Lana con voz de mando

\- Esto no te incumbe Lana, apártate - exigió el albino sin quitar la mirada de Skippy

\- !Claro que me incumbe¡ - rugió Lana - No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como mi hermano le rompe la cara a mi novio -

\- Que tal que te pasara algo mientras iban en el auto? eh, lo has pensado? - declaro el albino

\- Ya no tengo 6 años, soy responsable, yo me hago cargo de mis decisiones, tu me enseñaste eso - reclamo la mecánica del lugar

La tensión era mucha, nadie quería mover ni un solo dedo por miedo a lo que pudiera desencadenar, ahora la mirada de Lincoln se centraba en su hermana pequeña, quien lo veía a los ojos sin temor alguno. El mayor de los Loud soltó de una vez por todas a Skippy, quien se apoyo contra el hombro de su novia, las cosas se torcieron y ahora Lana tenia el mando total de la situación, mientras que Lincoln puso una cara de arrepentimiento, sintiéndose culpable de su forma de actuar.

\- Discúlpate con Skippy - pidió Lana un poco mas calmada

Lincoln y Skippy compartieron una rápida mirada vergonzosa, Lincoln tomo aire y dijo.

\- Lo siento Skippy, de verdad, no debí actuar como un idiota - explico mientras estiraba su mano para un apretón amistoso

\- Claro jefe - dijo el adolescente aceptando el apretón

\- !No no no, claro que no¡ - dijo Lola furiosa - Si no lo golpeas por esto, al menos hazlo por lo del "incidente" -

\- Lola no te metas - exclamo Lana bastante enojada - No es necesario eso... -

\- Saben algo? - interrumpió Lincoln - Estoy cansado de tanto misterio, alguien me lo podría explicar? -

\- Si Skippy, explícanos - pidió Winston con un tono de seriedad

\- No amor, yo puedo hacerlo y con lujo de detalle - dijo Lola aclarándose la garganta - Llevabas cerca de un año en la guerra, cuando una noche Skippy y Lana llegaron a NUESTRA casa, BORRACHOS y totalmente mareados, no me dejaron dormir con tanto alboroto que hicieron -

\- Eso no suena tan malo - argumento Lincoln

\- Déjame terminar. Casi a las 3 de la mañana escuche a alguien abrir la puerta de mi habitación, me quite las sabanas de encima y de repente !ESTE GROSERO, ASQUEROSO Y DEPRAVADO ANIMAL EMPEZÓ A MANOSEARME¡ - dijo señalando a Skippy - Me beso y trato de quitarme la ropa, tuve que gritar para despertar al resto en la casa, desde entonces Skippy tiene prohibido aparecerse por la casa -

\- Todo eso es verdad? - pregunto el agente secreto a Skippy

\- Ehhh...si, pero oye...estaba ebrio, y...y...y ambas se parecen tanto que...es gracioso no? - dijo Skippy paralizado por los nervios

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero del lugar, separado por 2 sensaciones, por parte de Lola y Winston triunfo de ver a Skippy recibir su merecido, por parte de Lana y Skippy temor, ya que una cosa era escapar con el auto de su jefe, otra muy diferente era haber manoseado y "abusado" de la hermana del mismo, Lana había perdido su pose de confianza inicial, ahora temía tanto como su novio cualquier reacción del peliblanco.

Este ultimo se acerco amenazante al mecánico, quien tenia un sudor frió y manos temblorosas, lo cual empeoro al sentir las manos del ex-soldados sobre sus hombros, ya no le importaba lo que pasara, solo quería que fuese rápido.

\- JAJAJAJA, Dios mio, es en serio? - pregunto Lincoln explotando en risas

\- No me vas...a golpear en la cara? - dijo Skippy desconcertado

\- ...Claro...claro que no, jajajaja, es lo mas gracioso que escuche en mi vida -

\- LINCOLN¡, como puedes darle la razón a él¡ - gimió Lola

\- Vamos, debes admitir que si no te hubiera pasado a ti, también te daría gracia -

\- GRRRR - gruño Lola largándose del taller, seguido de su novio, quien estaba igual de confundido y enojado que ella

\- Gracias Linc, no sabes el miedo que tenia a esta revelación -

\- No es nada Lana, en cuanto a ti Skippy, tu ingenua y amistosa forma de ser me agrada -

\- Gracias jefe... -

\- Pero si vuelves a tomar mi coche sin autorización o a molestar a Lola te partiré las piernas - dijo Lincoln con gesto serio

\- Jejejeje, buena esa amigo - dijo Skippy entre risas

\- No es una broma amor - aseguro Lana

\- Ohhhh rayos - dijo el mecánico para sus adentros

\- Ok, ahora suban al auto y llévenlo a casa, monten todas esas compras en el, ah y Lily se va con ustedes - dijo Lincoln encaminándose a su oficina

\- Y tu? - pregunto Lana

\- Debo hablar con una "amiga" - explico el peliblanco antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si - Una ultima cosa Lana -

\- Que? -

\- Si haz guardado nuestro pequeño "secreto" verdad? -

\- Ehhh...si, porque lo dudas - explico con nerviosismo tratando de evadir la pregunta

\- Nada, curiosidad - dijo fríamente el agente quien sabia la verdad

* * *

El celular vibro nuevamente sobre la mesa de noche, su dueña lo miraba con indiferencia, tratando de borrar esa llamada de su mente, quería un momento de paz y ahora que lo tenia venia este tipo a molestar con sus llamadas, si quería una explicación se la daría, de todos modos se la debe, pero no hoy y mucho menos ahora que trataba de dormir antes de la cena de navidad con su familia, donde les presentaría al nuevo miembro de la misma, pero el timbre de llamada no la dejaba pegar los ojos, creía que al quinto intento desistiría y la dejaría en paz, pero al ver que iba por el vigésimo intento, quien desistió fue ella, se levanto y tomo el celular, solo saludaría, le preguntaría que quería y se despediría, nada mas.

\- Hola Lincoln, que quieres? - pregunto con voz cansada

\- Hola Ronnie, primero que nada, feliz navidad - dijo el tipo al otro lado de la linea

\- Gracias, lo mismo te deseo, pero que es lo segundo que quieres? -

\- Hablar sobre MI hijo, NUESTRO hijo - insistió Lincoln

"Aquí vamos" pensó Ronalda para ella misma, mientras se alistaba para la larga "charla" con su querido ex.

* * *

**FELICES FIESTAS, se que esto es solo relleno, pero prometo en el próximo dar mas relevancia a la trama, nos vemos en la siguiente misión.**

**att:-charly**


	20. Malas decisiones y malas jugadas

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

\- Tengo varios problemas, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie - dijo el tipo de corbata naranja a su compañero mientras se ataba los zapatos

\- Y como los piensas solucionar? - pregunto el otro arreglándose el pelo

\- Con inteligencia - exclamo dándole un trozo de papel al otro

\- Y esto? -

\- Una lista con todas las cosas que debo arreglar amigo -

\- "Aclarar las cosas con Jordan", Que debes aclarar con ella? - pregunto mientras se roseaba colonia por todo su cuerpo

\- Digamos que no eh sido el mejor amigo que pueda tener, me eh aprovechado de ella Clyde, así que debo aprovechar esta noche para enmendarlo - dijo el albino al colocarse su saco de traje

Ambos chicos se miraron con detalle y llegaron a la misma conclusión:

\- !Te ves bien¡ - se dijeron al unisono, señalándose con camaradería

Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron rumbo al auto de Lincoln, mientras Clyde revisaba a detalle la lista de su amigo, tenia varias cosas que hacían ver el incidente de Vlad como algo mínimo.

**Aclarar las cosas con Jordan**

**Aconsejar a Tabby con su problema**

**Disculparse con varios miembros de la familia**

El ultimo estaba resaltado en letras grandes y rojas, lo cual llamaba automáticamente la atención.

**VOLVER A INTENTARLO CON RONNIE ANNE**

\- Lincoln, por que quieres intentarlo otra vez, ella te boto - exclamo el afroamericano

\- Por que debo de dejar a un lado mi inmadurez Clyde, estoy seguro que puedo aclarar varias cosas con ella si lo hablamos de forma organizada -

\- Vaya, parece que vas en serio con esto - dijo al ver la cara de confianza y determinación de su compañero

\- Así es amigo, el próximo año sera el comienzo para un nuevo Lincoln Loud - dijo el agente lleno de fe y esperanza en esa promesa

Subieron al chevrolet y dieron marcha al Caballero blanco. Mientras pasaban por las calles de la ciudad, la cual se preparaba para recibir el nuevo año con su mejor cara, recordaban varias cosas, en especial Clyde, quien veía este día como un regalo, un recuerdo de que cada año de vida era algo invaluable, se sentía orgulloso de la decisión de su amigo respecto a Ronnie Anne, era bueno sacar toda esa negatividad de su sistema, ser una mejor versión de si mismo. Por su parte, Lincoln iba con la mente clara en algo, cumplir con cada uno de los puntos de esa lista y no se iría feliz sin hacerlo, invito a Jordan con la única razón de acabar su amorío ahí mismo, nada de palabras tiernas, ni de echarse para atrás, no sederia a ningún movimiento que lo hiciera retroceder, solo quería una vida sin problemas, los menos posibles, algo bastante complicado para alguien como él, mucho mas con el apellido Loud sobre sus hombros.

\- Hoy va a ser una gran noche amigo - espeto Clyde con entusiasmo - Lo siento en los huesos -

\- Yo también amigo, yo también - declaro el albino con un tono de voz mas serio y oscuro

El viaje continuo en silencio, ambos con sus expectativas, la noche seria grande, sin duda, pero no precisamente como ellos piensan.

* * *

Media hora mas tarde se encontraban en la entrada del lugar, todo decorado para la ocasión, con los primeros invitados llegando con sus mejores galas, el valet llego para llevarse el auto al estacionamiento, los dos amigos entregaron las llaves y siguieron su camino con calma, mentalizados en disfrutar su velada, uno mas que otro.

\- Ok amigo, debo buscar a Haiku, te veré mas tarde - exclamo Clyde

\- Me parece bien...Espera, dame la lista - pidió Lincoln al recordar su plan

\- Oh claro -

Clyde entrego la susodicha y entro en busca de su amada gótica, mientras que su amigo se reunía con el resto de su familia, había una mesa especial solo para los Loud, pudo ver que se encontraban allá sus padres y la mayoría de sus hermanas, exceptuando a Lori y Lisa, Lincoln no opino sobre esto y tomo su respectivo asiento al lado de Lynn y Lucy, quienes lo saludaron con alegría y jubilo, la banda empezó a tocar, cada ves llegaban mas invitados y la alegría fiestera era mucho mas notoria, el tiempo empezó a volar, Lisa apareció, disculpándose por el retraso de su vuelo e incorporándose a la charla en la mesa, todos estaban atentos a los relatos y chismes que habían en el aire, excepto Lincoln, quien no dejaba de pensar en su lista, si todo iba según el plan, Jordan y Ronnie Anne deberían de llegar a las 9:00 P.M, eso le daría tiempo de hablar las cosas con Jordan y terminar su "relación" o sea lo que fuera que tuvieran, por otro lado seguía sin ver a Tabby, tal vez podría dejarla para ultimo momento, era lo menos prioritario en su lista, con algo de suerte le hablaría antes de medio noche a partir de ahí le dedicaría todo el resto de la velada a su familia.

Eran las 8:30 P.M, tenia tiempo, se acomodo en su asiento y se dejo llevar por el ambiente, al parecer se dejo llevar de mas por su estrés.

\- Hey miren, haya viene Lori - señalo Lily

Todos voltearon a ver, efectivamente era la mayor de los hermanos Loud, con su hija y su esposo Bobby acompañándola, pero había algo que desentonaba con la alegre imagen de la familia, era la cara de Lori, se veía llena de resentimiento y enojo hacia un miembro en especial de la familia, que no era otro sino Lincoln, al parecer su hermana estaba dispuesta a contar su pequeño "problema" con Ronnie Anne, el albino fue el primero en pensar esto, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en pie de un brinco y salio de la mesa familiar.

\- A donde vas hijo? - pregunto su padre

\- Debo...ehhhh, saludar a un viejo amigo, no tardo - dijo alejándose cada vez mas de la mesa

\- No vas a saludar a Lori? - argumento su madre

\- No tardo mama, relájate - dijo estando ya a la distancia

Respiro aliviado al alejarse de la mesa y mezclarse con la gente, lo ultimo que queria era tener a toda su familia encima preguntandole sobre ese asunto, se acerco a la barra del bar y pidio un trago de whisky, esperando aclarar sus ideas ahi, no sin antes percatarse de cierta chica junto a él, pelirroja, vestido morado, joven, como de unos 15 o 16 años y una cara y silueta hermosas, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que lo menores de edad no pueden pedir tragos ahi, le era familiar, recordo verla muchas veces junto a lola en sus concursos de belleza, a veces amigas, otras enemigas.

\- Lindsey? - pregunto - Lindsey Sweetwater? eres tu? -

\- Así es Lincoln, no esperaba que me reconocieras - exclamo la chica con simpatía

\- Te ves muy bien, mas de lo normal -

\- Oh gracias, tu tampoco estas mal - dijo a la par que recibía su martini

\- Eres menor Lindsey, como hiciste que te sirvieran? - pregunto algo confundido el albino

\- Hace un par de meses, le pague a Skippy, el novio de Lana, para que me consiguiera una identificación falsa, a funcionado desde entonces - explico dando un sorbo a su bebida

\- Jajaja, eres muy lista Lindsey, y dime, porque bebes? -

\- A que te refieres? solo quiero beber -

\- En mi vida aprendí que cuando bebes solo es por alguna razón, no por puro gusto - explico el agente mientras sorbía un poco de whisky a su boca

\- Pues tienes algo de razón - la adolescente bebió una ves mas - mira es que, debo tener coraje para hablarle a un chico que me gusta -

\- Guau en serio? Y el sabe que te gusta? -

\- No lo creo, es mayor que yo, es muy rudo, estuvo en el ejercito -

\- Ten cuidado Lindsey, puedes terminar muy mal con tipos así, mereces algo mejor que un soldadito con aires de grandeza - Lincoln acabo su trago y se fue de la barra, viendo que ya era hora de poner en marcha su plan - Cuídate Lindsey Sweetwater, suerte con tu hombre misterioso -

El albino se fue despacio, siendo perseguido siempre por la mirada de Lindsey, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima ni por un segundo, todo porque en su boca se quedaron varias palabras que debió haber dicho, como por ejemplo...

\- TU eres mi hombre misterioso - dijo en un leve susurro a la nada

Lincoln siguió su camino hasta la entrada del lugar, donde esperaba encontrar a Jordan, sentía mucho peso sobre sus hombros, lo que estaba apunto de hacer podría afectar mucho su vida, tanto para bien como para mal, suspiro con energía y se planto a la espera de su amiga. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues solo un par de minutos después pudo ver a una chica de cola de caballo aparecer entre las sombras de la calle, tenia puesto un vestido negro muy llamativo de falda corta, ajustado a su figura, su cara muy bien maquillada, con los labios rojos escarlata, haciendo arder sus deseos de besarla con pasión, pero se contuvo, tratando de tener su mente concentrada en su objetivo, decirle adiós a su corta y carnal relación.

\- Te ves guapísima Jordan - Exclamo el albino

\- Gracias, aunque tu te vez mejor - dijo la chica algo ruborizada

\- Ven acompáñame adentro - pidió el agente ofreciendo su mano

Jordan acepto con gusto y lo siguió hacia los adentros de la fiesta de fin de año, vio a varios conocidos, ella los saludaba con gracia, pero Lincoln los ignoraba por completo, él se encontraba totalmente estoico ante los saludos y el ambiente en general, esto alerto a Jordan, quien supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, sus sospechas se agravaron cuando vio que su enamorado la llevaba a un lugar apartado de los demás, sabia que esto no podía significar nada bueno, sin embargo, siguió con una actitud positiva, pensando que todo era una tonta coincidencia, tal vez era solo una pequeña escapada para un beso romántico.

\- Me gusta el ambiente de la fiesta, ya quiero bailar - dijo la chica de cola de caballo con bastante entusiasmo

\- Lo se, pero antes debemos hablar - pidió Lincoln con gentileza

\- Hablar de que? -

\- De...esto - dijo señalándose a ambos a la vez insistentemente

\- De...nosotros? - pregunto Jordan algo desconcertada

\- Ehhh, si, de nosotros -

\- Pero si todo esta bien amor, no hay nada de que preocuparse - Jordan intento acercarse a los labios de su acompañante para un beso, pero este la aparto con cuidado

\- No Jordan, eso mismo es lo que esta mal - antepuso el albino - Entre nosotros no existe un "amor" ni un "cariño", nada de eso -

\- Pe...pero...je, estas desvariando, claro que existe algo entre tu y yo, lo sabes perfectamente - trato de defender Jordan - O me vas a decir que esas noches en que estábamos juntos no significaron nada para ti? -

\- Claro que significaron algo, pero no lo que tu piensas - Lincoln tomo las manos de la chica con delicadeza y las masajeo con sus pulgares - Fueron noches pasionales Jordan, grandes noches pasionales, mas no amorosas... -

La cachetada de Jordan retumbo por todo el lugar, siendo escondida por la música en vivo que ahogo a el golpe en un zumbido débil. Lincoln levanto la cara, viendo directo a los ojos de su acompañante, se veían cristalizados y con lagrimas apunto de desbordarse, pero también cargados de tristeza y amargura.

\- Me mentiste, !Me utilizaste¡ - Jordan empezó a golpear el pecho de Lincoln con rabia pero sin fuerza, mas este no respondió nada, sentía que merecía esos golpes indoloros que recibía de la acabada Rossato - !ME USASTE MALDITO INFELIZ¡!NO VALGO NADA PARA TI¡!NADA¡ -

Cada vez los golpes se fueron intensificando y el dolor se sentia cada vez mas fuerte, Lincoln tomo a Jordan por las manos y trato de calmar su escándalo, la miro a sus llorosos ojos y dijo.

\- Jordan¡Jordan, escúchame, me siento como la mayor basura que existe, no te debí utilizar, lo se, pero entiende por favor -

\- Entender que eh?...sniff...sniff...Que soy solo una perra barata para ti? - pronuncio a medias entre llantos e ira interna

\- No, claro que no, vales mucho mas para mi que eso, pero entiende, quiero cambiar, ser alguien mejor, comprometerme con mi familia, dejar de ser un idiota que se cree la gran cosa por tener un arma, por favor comprende -

Por un momento Jordan guardo silencio, no sabia si para analizar todo lo ocurrido o porque se canso de discutir, pero algo era cierto, era estupido pedirle su amistad devuelta, Lincoln estaba apunto de despedirse, pero antes de pronunciar palabra, Jordan ataco con...

\- Dime la verdad Lincoln, Hay alguien mas en tu vida? Otra mujer? - pregunto Jordan

\- Veras, es que... -

\- No, dilo sin rodeos, no creo que puedas empeorar esto -

\- (Suspiro) Ronnie Anne espera...un hijo mio Jordan -

Jordan abrió la boca lo mas que podía, atónita ante lo que acababa de descubrir, quería hacer muchas cosas, golpear a Lincoln, golpear a Ronnie Anne, destruir y arruinar la fiesta, matar a TODOS dentro del lugar, no le importaba nada, casi nada, solo esperaba irse de ese lugar y acabar con esta noche tan vergonzosa.

\- Por favor, quédate en la fiesta, es lo menos que puedo hacer, darte una buena noche - insistió el agente con una amplia sonrisa sincera

Un camarero paso a su lado, llevaba champan en la bandeja, Jordan tomo uno agilmente y lo tiro encima de la cara del albino.

\- !Adiós Lincoln¡ - dijo la chica desapareciendo de la escena

Lincoln no supo como reaccionar ante todo esto, es cierto que hizo sentir horrible a Jordan, en pocas palabras la trato como su prostituta personal, se sentía un amigo horrible, pero por otra parte, se sentía con un peso menos de encima, como si una gran piedra hubiera bajado de sus hombros, saco su lista y tacho "aclarar las cosas con Jordan" de ella.

Su reloj sonó, era hora de verse con Ronnie Anne en el punto indicado, como habían quedado en su llamada telefónica, empezó a andar a paso apresurado, pero no tardo ni dos segundos en darse cuenta que todavía tenia champan en toda su cara y parte de su traje, debía hacer una parada rápida al baño, no pasaría nada por llegar dos minutos tarde a su cita...

...O si?

* * *

Ronnie Anne se encontraba viendo las vistas desde el balcón del "caballero blanco" donde esperaba a Lincoln, había llegado hace un rato, Sid la acompaño pero se separaron en la entrada, no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Lincoln, es cierto todo lo que dijeron en aquella conversación telefónica, pero era necesario decírselo de frente, ella se encontraba muy arrepentida por todas sus tontas acciones, quería volver con el albino, criar a su hijo junto con él, su respectivo padre, pero para eso, debía pedir perdón primero.

\- Bonita noche no? - pregunto una mujer detrás de ella

Esta mujer llevaba una mascada que cubría su cuello y su mentón, un sombrero de ala larga y lo mas hilarante, gafas de sol en medio de la noche, su voz se le era familiar, pero no recordaba de donde, y su cara estaba demasiado oculta como para distinguirla, pero pensó que hablar con alguien la ayudaría a matar el tiempo.

\- Disculpe, quien es usted? - pregunto Ronnie Anne

\- Una vieja conocida de la familia Loud, mucho gusto - dijo extendiendo la mano para un apretón

\- Gracias señora, ¿Disfruta de la fiesta? - pregunto la latina con muchos ánimos

\- No mucho la verdad, lo único decente es la comida del chef Lynn - respondió la mujer misteriosa con arrogancia

\- Jejeje, si, es imposible criticar su comida, es deliciosa -

\- Se nota que te gusta comer eh? - dijo señalando la barriga prenatal de la joven Santiago

\- Oh, no es por comida, es que estoy embarazada -

\- Embarazada? Ohhhh felicidades - dijo la extraña abrazando a Ronnie con fuerza

\- Guau, gracias, no ah sido fácil llevarlo pero se que valdrá la pena - dijo mientras acariciaba su panza

\- Te creo, pero dime, que hace una chica como tú embarazada, aquí en lugar de la fiesta? -

\- Pues espero a...su padre - dijo señalando nuevamente su barriga

\- Ohhh pero que romántico, esto amerita un regalo - dijo la extraña llena de felicidad

\- Nooo, claro que no, no debe molestarse - excuso Ronnie Anne

\- Por favor, insisto - dijo mientras buscaba algo en su pequeño bolso de mano

\- Vamos señora, ni siquiera sabe mi nombre -

\- Claro que lo se, Ronnie Anne - dijo con seriedad en su tono

\- Emmm...q...que? como sabe eso? Quien es usted? - pregunto extrañada la agente

\- Mi nombre no es necesario, pero este regalo si - dijo la extraña con un entusiasmo alarmante - Aquí esta !Disfrútalo¡ -

La mujer saco su mano del bolso y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la panza de la latina, quien se desplomo al suelo en cuestión de segundos, nunca antes sintió un golpe así, lo que si podía sentir era todo su interior revolverse por el puñetazo, aparecieron nauseas y mareos de repente, poco a poco empezó a ver borroso y lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de caer desmayada fue a aquella mujer irse del lugar y un charco de sangre saliendo debajo de su vestido.

\- Mi...bebe - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perder por completo la conciencia

* * *

Lincoln salio del baño en dirección a las escaleras, era hora de verse con Ronnie Anne, un momento antes Luna le aviso que Tabby no vendría, así que eso le daba mas tiempo con su amada, tomo algo de aire mientras subía, pensando una y otra vez lo que debía decirle cuando la viera, no podía quedarse con nada en la boca, todo debía salir a la luz.

Subio un par de escalones mas y se preparo para abrir las puertas hacia el balcón, era la hora soñada por él, abrió lentamente las puertas y pronuncio en voz activa y elegante.

\- Señorita Santiago, eh llegado por usted... -

Lincoln contemplo horrorizado lo que había frente a el, toda esa sangre saliendo de su entrepierna, su estomago abultado y ella totalmente perdida con un hilo de sangre colgando de su boca, era toda una pesadilla, el albino reacciono de golpe y tomo a Ronnie Anne entre sus brazos y rápidamente trato de llevarla hasta su auto, bajo con cuidado las escaleras, pasando a un lado de la fiesta y el salón de baile, para escabullirse sin hacer escándalo alguno, lo que no percato fue la presencia de su hermana mayor por ese pasillo.

\- Apenas vea a ese pequeño idiota, le daré el regaño y la paliza de su vida - amenazo Lori

La mayor de las Loud escucho como unos pasos venían hacia ella rápidamente, volteo a la derecha y vio el pelo blanco de su hermano primero que nada, su boca ya alistaba el insulto y sus manos el golpe, pero al bajar un poco mas la vista, pudo ver lo mismo que su hermano, Ronnie Anne noqueada y sangrando, todo su enojo e ira contra su hermanito desaparecieron de inmediato.

\- Dios mio Lincoln que paso? - pregunto atemorizada

\- No lo se, no lo se - dijo el agente con un tono desesperado

\- Hay que llevarla a un hospital -

\- Y para donde crees que voy eh? - cada vez su miedo y temor crecían junto a la sangre que teñía el vestido blanco de la chica - Avísale a Bobby y a su madre, que vayan al hospital central de la ciudad, entendiste Lori? -

\- Ehhhh...yo...ehhh -

\- !Entendiste Lori¡? - grito con toda la furia en su interior

\- Siiiii, claro que si - chillo del temor la mayor

Lori fue a avisar a los Santiago, mientras que Lincoln pedía su auto al valet, el cual se apresuro al ver la situación de la pobre chica, tan pronto llego subieron a Ronnie Anne para llevarla al hospital a toda prisa, todo ante la mirada de la mujer misteriosa, con su mascada, sombrero y hilarantes gafas de sol, se quito pieza por pieza de ese atuendo que cubría su rostro y los arrojo a la basura dejando al viento su cola de caballo, empezó a caminar a paso rápido, entre mas lejos estuviera de la escena del crimen mejor seria para ella, esto era algo que sin duda Jordan no olvidaría fácilmente.

* * *

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS**

**Perdón que tenga tantas fallas ortográficas y palabras repetitivas, este episodio fue echo a contra reloj. Así que, que opinan de lo echo por Jordan? Loco, no? nos vemos en la siguiente misión.**

**att:-charly888**


	21. Dolor y arrepentimiento

**Hospital general de Royal Woods.**

Lori junto a su esposo y su suegra bajaron del auto rápidamente, corriendo a la recepción del lugar, esperando tener noticias de la menor de los Santiagos, los latinos estaban todavía muy confundidos, Lori les dijo que Ronnie Anne tuvo un problema con el bebe, algo mas que suficiente para alertarlos, en especial a Maria, pero no explico que era con exactitud, lo único seguro es que estaba en el hospital con el hermano menor de Lori, Lincoln Loud.

\- Hola, buenas noches, buscamos a Ronalda Santiago - dijo Maria con mucha energía a la recepcionista

\- Un momento por favor - dijo mientras revisaba rápidamente su computadora - Oh si, la señorita Santiago entro a la sala de urgencias a las 11:34 P.M del 31 de diciembre de 2026, presentaba perdida de sangre y fuertes dolores estomacales e intestinales -

\- Y su acompañante? un hombre de unos 21 años, peliblanco - pregunto Lori algo alterada

\- O si, se encuentra en la sala de espera - dijo señalando hacia el pasillo correspondiente

El trió camino a paso fuerte, esperando ver alguna señal de Lincoln, Lori y Bobby se sentían mal de haber dejado a los demás con la duda en la cabeza sobre la situación, pero esto era un tema demasiado delicado de tratar, solo esperaban que todo saliera bien.

Seguían buscando pero no veían al joven Loud, había demasiada gente en el lugar, esto los tomo por sorpresa menos a Maria, gracias a su trabajo se acostumbro a esto, en la víspera de año nuevo la sala de emergencias se llenaba de borrachos heridos en peleas y accidentes, algún que otro intoxicado de alcohol y de vez en cuando un superviviente de un choque automovilístico, precisamente de todo eso estaba ocupado el lugar, a pesar de tantos años en la profesión, nunca visito un hospital en estas fechas, era una lastima que ahora lo tuviera que hacer y no por motivos laborales.

\- Mírenlo, creo que es él - señalo Bobby

Las mujeres voltearon y visualizaron enseguida el pelo nevado del albino, se acercaron a su asiento y Lori fue la primera en abrazarlo, esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pues estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que todo lo que lo rodeaba en ese momento parecía no existir, claro que apenas recobro el sentido del caso, devolvió el abrazo con cariño y sinceridad a su hermana.

\- Estas bien Linc? - pregunto la rubia de forma suave y calmada

\- Si, lo estoy...y ustedes? - pregunto con algo de temor en su voz

\- Estamos bien hermano, no te preocupes por eso - dijo Bobby dándole una palmada en el hombro

\- Donde esta mi niña? - pregunto Maria bastante asustada, perdiendo la compostura que tuvo durante todo el camino

\- No lo se, entro hace una hora a revisión, no he sabido nada desde entonces - declaro el agente con voz melancólica - Que dijeron los demás por que se fueron? -

\- Nada, les dijimos que era una urgencia, querían saber mas, pero preferimos no causar alboroto en medio de la fiesta - explico el latino a su cuñado

\- Y luisa? En donde esta? -

\- La deje con mamá Lincoln, tranquilo - explico su hermana acariciando su blanco pelo

Todos tomaron asiento, los últimos disponibles que quedaban en el atestado lugar, pasaron varios minutos, poco a poco empezaron a recibir llamadas y mensajes de texto de ambas familias esperando respuestas de lo que estaba pasando, daban respuestas cortas y sin explicar nada en verdad, solo les preocupaba Ronnie Anne y su bebe.

\- Mama...crees que Ronnie pueda perder al... -

\- !No digas eso Roberto¡ - interrumpió la propia Maria con agresividad - Dios libre a tu hermana de eso -

A pesar de no demostrarlo, Lincoln se rompía por dentro, esperaba que esta noche fuera de las mejores en su vida y mira como acabo, en una sala de emergencias, en año nuevo, esperando el testimonio de algún medico sobre la vida de su hijo y de la propia Ronnie Anne, toda esperanza de una mejor vida para él se fueron al diablo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quería irse de ahí, entrar en su coche y conducir a 100 kilómetros por hora hasta chocar y ser el primer muerto en accidentes de transito en el año, era lo que se merecía según él, por embarazar a Ronnie Anne en primer lugar, por ese intento desesperado de dejar las cosas como estaban antes, si le hubiese echo caso a la latina cuando lo dejo en aquel callejón no estaría pasando todo esto, estaría bailando y bebiendo hasta las trancas, pero sobre todo estaría en paz consigo mismo, una sensación que no sentía hace mucho tiempo.

\- !Familia de Ronalda Santiago¡? - pregunto un doctor saliendo a la sala de espera

\- Somos nosotros doctor - dijo Bobby siendo el primero en levantarse de su silla

\- Como la encontró? Esta bien? - pregunto Maria

\- Pues logramos parar el sangrado y poco a poco recobra la conciencia - explico el doctor mientras revisaba sus apuntes

\- Aaaah que alivio - dijo la señora Santiago poniéndose una mano en el corazón

\- Y el bebe? - pregunto Lincoln con una fuerte voz de mando - Esta bien? -

\- A eso quería llegar yo - dijo el experto en medicina - Los resultados arrojan que la señorita Santiago recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, el cual dio de lleno en el feto, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero debido al poco tiempo de gestación y a la gravedad del golpe...eh... -

\- Que doctor? !QUE¡? - pregunto el albino tomándolo del cuello y zarandeándolo de un lado a otro

\- Perdió al bebe - dijo el profesional de manera seca, asustado por el actuar del agente

Lincoln lo soltó rápidamente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, Maria empezó a desbordar lagrimas de los ojos, aferrándose a su hijo mayor, quien también se encontraba absorto por la explicación, Lori era la única que medio pudo procesar bien la noticia, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodillo hacia su hermano para tratar de reconfortarlo, pero Lincoln no reaccionaba, solo tenia la mirada fija en el suelo.

* * *

15 minutos después, cuando se calmaron un poco los aires, se les permitió pasa a ver a Ronnie Anne, pero solo de a 2, Maria y Bobby entraron primero, pues Lincoln seguía sin pronunciar ni una palabra y Lori no pensaba dejarlo solo en este momento, quería hacerle saber que ella era el hombro donde podía llorar.

\- Necesitas algo? - pregunto la chica Loud con una voz materna

\- ...Café...quiero un café por favor - pidió Lincoln sin dejar de mirar al suelo, con una voz fantasmagórica

\- Claro dame un momento -

La rubia se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la maquina de expresos al otro lado de la sala, no sabia ni quería descubrir la sensación de perder un hijo, si enloquecía cuando Luisa tenia fiebre, tal vez moriría si le pasara algo mas grave, quería comprender a su hermano, pero no era posible, esta era una batalla que Lincoln debía lidiar solo, es cierto que podían darle cariño y afecto, pero eso no llenaría el vació en su corazón.

Metió algunas monedas en la maquina y presiono el botón para un capuchino cargado, el preferido del peliblanco, vio como el vaso de plástico se llenaba poco a poco, cuando estuvo al tope, lo tomo y con cuidado se lo llevo al abatido hombre en aquella silla.

\- Cuidado, esta caliente - advirtió con cautela

Lincoln tomo el vaso y dio un leve sorbo, asintió con la cabeza en forma de gratitud hacia la mayor de sus hermanas y compartieron nuevamente el silencio que los envolvía en un principio, solo interrumpido por las manecillas de un reloj, el albino empezó a golpear el suelo repetidamente con la suela de su zapato, efecto que se paso a su brazo en el cual sostenía el café, un leve sacudon de arriba a abajo, Lori podía contemplar como los ojos de su hermanito se volvían cristalinos y aparecían pequeñas lagrimas bajo sus retinas, también vio como ese pequeño sacudon de un principio se volvía rápidamente en un impulso acelerado y frenético, algo que termino por hacer volar el café por todo el lugar, viendo como Lincoln por fin se quebraba.

\- !AAAAAHHHH¡...!MI HIJO¡... - lloraba con un grito herido - !POR QUEEEE?¡ -

\- Lincoln cálmate por favor - pidió su hermana inútilmente

\- !No me pidas que me calme Lori¡...!Entiendelo... era MI HIJO¡ -

Todos en la sala voltearon asustados por tal espantoso y potente alarido, Lori tomo a su hermano de un brazo y lo arrastro a un rincón mas alejado del lugar, donde pudiera desahogarse en paz.

\- Linc, se que esto es difícil pero... -

\- !Lori¡ - interrumpió el agente - Se que crees, que él bebe y Roonie Anne no me importaban -

\- Como crees? claro que no... -

\- Se...que se lo dijiste a las chicas, no se que pensaran de mi, que soy un canalla, un miserable... un cobarde -

\- Tal vez se lo dije a los demás, pero no por esa razón... -

\- Pero en el fondo... eso era todo lo que quería para mi vida, quería a ese bebe -

Lincoln se callo y simplemente se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana, buscando un abrazo que llego de inmediato, donde pudo sollozar a gusto y sin inconvenientes y revelar cierta cosa que se guardo para si mismo.

\- Sa...sniff...sabes...sniff...tenia hasta listo un...sniff...un nombre para él -

\- Enserio? aaaww que adorable - exclamo Lori mientras esbozaba una sonrisa genuina de felicidad - Cual era? -

\- Si era hombre, lo quería llamar León...sniff... -

\- Y si era mujer? -

\- ...Sniff...Linka -

\- Son un par de nombres hermosos hermano -

El silencio volvió a reinar por un par de segundos, segundos de paz y calma para Lincoln, resguardado en el abrazo de su hermana, un pequeño ápice de luz en la nublada noche de hoy, ambos volvieron a sus puestos, tratando de mantener el calor y el afecto familiar a fuego vivo, algo complicado, pero que lograron a fin de cuentas.

20 minutos mas tarde la familia Casagrande salio de nuevo a la sala de espera, tomando nuevamente sus asientos sin medir muchas palabras, ambos se veían afligidos por todo esto, aunque Maria transpiraba un aura de mayor pesimismo y dolor que su hijo, pero esto no significaba que Bobby estuviera mejor, se notaba por sus ojos enrojecidos y su nariz goteante que lloro demasiado, Lori fue rápidamente a darle confort, mientras que el albino respiraba profundo y hacia la pregunta que todos esperaban pero nadie quería.

\- Como esta ella? -

Nadie respondió, Bobby solo hundió su rostro en el hombro de su esposa y Maria bajo la cabeza, tratando de evadir su mirada penetrante, en busca de respuesta.

\- Señora Casagrande se que le pido mucho pero por favor, dígame algo - pidió el agente, casi rogando

Nada salio de la boca de la mujer latina, solo un resoplido de resignación seguido de un par de palabras que dejaron frió al que alguna vez fuera su yerno.

\- Quiere hablar contigo - dijo la desanimada madre de Ronalda Santiago

\- Qui...quien?... - balbuceo Lincoln

\- Ronnie Anne, quien mas - agrego Bobby algo ofuscado por una pregunta tan tonta

\- Es la habitación numero 247 - explico Maria rompiendo en llanto nuevamente

Lincoln afirmo con la cabeza y empezó a caminar con decisión hacia la ubicación dada, trato de mantener su mente relajada, dejando a un lado todo lo que no fuera sobre Ronnie Anne, recordó como se conocieron, su primer beso, la noche que pasaron juntos en París, cuando descubrió que seria padre, todo eso buscando una calma que tardaba en llegar, de echo eso solo lo preocupaba mas, el saber que ya no habría un beso como aquel ni otra noche como la de París, mucho menos la oportunidad de ser padre, todo se había.

Por un momento Lincoln pensó en dar media vuelta y huir, pero ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llego, se abofeteo mentalmente y se dijo a si mismo "No es por ti, es por ella, recuerda eso, tenlo siempre presente".

Freno en seco delante de la puerta de la habitación, quedo congelado y en shock por un momento, sus manos sudaban y cada paso que daba se sentían como 10, tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro con suavidad, asomo su cabeza despacio por la brecha que abrió y se alegro en parte de ver a su ex descansar de todo ese suplicio, tenia la mirada perdida, como él y también rasgos de que lloro hasta casi hacer llover, como él, pero ahora eso era lo de menos, solo importaba el aquí y el ahora.

\- Como te sientes? - pregunto el agente sin soportar un solo segundo mas de silencio

\- Bien...creo - respondió Ronalda sobando su barriga con cuidado - Y tu? -

\- No muy bien...para que me llamaste? -

\- Quería que me hicieras compañía...si no te molesta -

\- No, claro que no - Lincoln tomo asiento en la silla al lado de la cama

\- Para que me pediste que nos viéramos en el balcón? Tenias algo que decirme? -

\- Si -

\- Algo importante? -

\- Yo pienso que si -

\- Que era? - pregunto la latina dejándose de rodeos

\- Pues yo quería... - Lincoln tomo con delicadeza la mano de Ronnie Anne -...Quería preguntarte...si considerarías volver a...intentar las cosas...conmigo -

\- Volver a intentar que? -

\- Ser una familia, tu, yo y...nuestro hijo... - las lagrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia en el rostro del espía

\- Yo...no se que pensar - dijo la agente de la CIA cabizbaja

\- Solo dime...sniff...Me hubieras dicho si...sniff...o no? -

\- Obvio que si lame-o - exclamo Ronalda mientras empezaba a llorar también

Las palabras callaron y las acciones hablaron, ambos se dieron un abrazo que cerro toda duda en sus cabezas, lloraron, sufrieron y se desmoronaron, pero en todo momento, se tuvieron el uno al otro.

\- "El canal 4 les desea un feliz año a todos sus espectadores" - dijo un anuncio en la televisión, una completa ironía

\- !Te amo¡ - dijeron tanto Lincoln como Ronnie al unisono seguido de un beso para compadecerse entre ambos.


	22. Felicidad efímera

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

Era febrero y la vida, tanto de los Loud como los Casagrandes volvía a la "normalidad" de cierta forma, era cierto que todavía seguían procesando todo lo ocurrido en aquella problemática noche buena, pero no podían frenar sus carreras y sus vidas por este percance, ya habían vencido muchos antes y este no seria la excepción. Lincoln descansaba en su cama, le quedaba una semana de vacaciones y quería aprovecharlas, pasarlas junto a Ronnie Anne, desde aquella noche en el hospital se unieron mas, se hablaban casi todos los días, al principio para saber como seguía, pero con el paso de los días se volvió una costumbre, hasta el tema mas tonto de conversación era bueno para hablar, mejor que el silencio.

\- !LIIIIIINK¡ - grito una voz joven y femenina desde el otro lado de la casa

Lincoln se levanto ante tal escándalo, salio solo para tropezar con Lily, quien corría como un bólido hacia su habitación.

\- Lily que sucede? fuiste tu quien grito? - pregunto el agente mientras se levantaba del suelo

\- Si, fui yo - explico la rubia con total tranquilidad

\- Y se puede saber porque? -

\- Recuerdas que me prometiste llevarme de viaje el mes pasado?

\- Si - exclamo Lincoln con pesadez - Pero entiende Lily, no es un buen momento... -

\- Lo se hermano, por eso decidí que en ves de que TU me llevaras de viaje, YO te llevare a ti - dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

Lincoln estaba un poco confundido al respecto, pues esperaba de todo menos un viaje cortesía de su hermana menor

\- A donde Lily? - pregunto el albino con una mirada perdida - No tienes dinero para algo así -

\- Te equivocas Link, eh ahorrado desde hace mas de un mes y creo que es suficiente -

\- Pero a donde vamos? -

\- No te preocupes por eso, solo báñate y esta listo en 15 minutos, ok? - dijo Lily con un entusiasmo ardiente dentro de si

\- O...Ok - dijo el varón Loud mientras volvía a su habitación

Lily se fue contenta hacia su habitación, su hermano la necesitaba mas que nunca y le demostraría que podía contar con ella en todo momento, le daría un día que se marcara en su memoria y olvidara, por un breve instante la oscuridad en la que se veía envuelto.

* * *

Mollie y Jordan se encontraban en una cafetería cerca del parque central, disfrutando sus últimos días de descanso antes de volver a las oficinas de O.A.S.I.S, era un buen trabajo y técnicamente fácil, pero era algo que implicaba mucha disciplina e inteligencia, un gran desgasto mental a cambio de una buena paga, era justo, por lo menos para Mollie, Jordan trataba de no pensar mucho en su trabajo, mucho menos en lo que hizo aquel 31 de diciembre, se sentía asqueada de si misma, la noche después del incidente no era capaz de dormir, vomitaba cada vez que ese golpe volvía a su memoria, no sabia porque hizo lo que hizo, tal vez fueron celos? O furia? O tristeza? O una mortal combinación de todo eso junto? No lo sabia, ni quería saberlo, pero algo que si necesitaba era desahogarse y contarle a alguien lo que hizo, y quien mejor que su mas antigua, querida y mejor amiga Mollie.

\- Recuerdas a Rusty? de la escuela? Me lo encontré hace poco, parece que volvió al país luego de su "viaje de negocios" a México - explico la chica de chaqueta con cierta malicia en su tono de voz

\- Si...increíble - replico Jordan sin muchas ganas

\- Ok, que pasa contigo? - exclamo Mollie enfadad - desde que llegamos estas cabizbaja, sin hablar, parece que estuviera charlando con una pared -

\- Lo siento, es que...sigo pensando mucho en el ultimo año nuevo -

\- Y que paso que te pone asi? Bueno a parte de que Lincoln te boto - dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café negro

\- Veras Mollie...yo...no se como explicarlo -

\- Vamos suéltalo, que tan grave puede ser? Mataste a alguien? -

Mollie se rió de su propio chiste, aunque su sonrisa se borro tan pronto vio el semblante decaído de su amiga, esperaba que fuera una broma, pero todo parecía indicar lo contrario, es cierto que daban ordenes a asesinos y los vigilaban, pero nunca habían ejercido la ley con su propia mano, a pesar de estar capacitadas para algo así.

\- Jordan...tu...lo hiciste? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono mas serio

\- Se podría decir...que si, eso creo - dijo la castaña evitando hacer contacto visual con su amiga

\- Pero...Quien? Y por que? -

\- Era alguien que no se lo merecía -

\- Pero entonces por que lo hiciste... -

\- !No lo se Mollie¡ - grito Jordan empezando a alterarse - Solo se que estaba llena de furia en ese momento y no pensé con la cabeza, no pensé para nada -

Hubo un momento de silencio, Jordan se quedo sin ganas de discutir y Mollie sin palabras, solo deseaba que su amiga no fuera muy violenta y maquiavelica con el pobre diablo que se cruzo en su camino.

\- Por lo menos ya lo sacaste de tu sistema, es un avance - exclamo tratando de reavivar la conversación

\- Si, me siento un poco...mejor ahora, gracias Mollie, no se que haría sin ti- expreso Jordan con una sonrisa sincera

\- Siempre puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes -

\- Solo te pido que lo mantengas en secreto si? Entre menos gente lo sepa sera mejor para todos, créeme -

\- De eso no hay duda -

Las dos chicas se abrazaron y continuaron su velada sin volver a poner el tema a discusión, Jordan si sentía mejor, escuchar una voz que le daba la razón la reconfortaba de cierta forma, pero muy para sus adentros, todavía sentía una puñalada fría a su corazón.

* * *

Los hermanos Loud iban dentro del Chevrolet de Lincoln a una gran velocidad por la calle principal, con el viento refrescando sus caras, Lincoln seguía sin entender el plan de su hermana, de echo no tenia ni tiempo ni ganas de pensar en alguien que no fuera Ronnie Anne, quería llamarla por lo menos, para saber como estaba hoy, pero con Lily a su lado cargada de entusiasmo parecía algo imposible.

\- Lily en serio agradezco el gesto, pero no es necesario, de verdad, no gastes tu dinero - pidió Lincoln casi de forma suplicante

\- Nada de eso, lo estuve planeando todo el mes no pienso retractarme ahora, ademas, lo necesitas Lincoln - explico Lily con una voz entusiasta

\- Lo necesito? - pregunto Lincoln, mas para él mismo que para su hermanita

\- Así es, se que haz estado tenso y triste desde...bueno ya sabes...Ronnie Anne y...tu bebe - dijo la niña rubia tratando de no ser muy dura al respecto - Por eso creo que esto te hará mucho bien, que opinas eh? -

\- Muchas gracias hermanita, de verdad - dijo el agente dándole una sonrisa sincera a la pequeña - Es bueno que entiendas lo que ocurre y mucho mas que trates de ayudarme -

\- De nada -

\- Ok, ahora dime a donde conduzco primero? -

\- Vamos a juegos y comida Gus - exclamo Lily apuntando con su dedo hacia adelante

Lincoln apretó el acelerador y los hermanos Loud fueron a toda marcha al lugar de juegos, una vez allí se dispusieron a divertirse, jugaron algunos juegos de consola, luego bailaron en la Disco8000 y comieron pizza hasta quedar al borde de reventar, era bueno, pero todavía no llenaba a Lincoln, Lily podía ver que su gesto seguía distante y perdido, de echo ahora que lo pensaba, la mayor parte del tiempo tenia ese aspecto, no se divertido ni en los juegos, ni el baile y ahora que veía bien, casi ni había tocado su porción de pizza, en vez de retractarse de su plan, Lily decidió seguir adelante e ir al paso dos del mismo.

\- Vamonos Lincoln, es hora de la segunda parte del recorrido - dijo levantándose de la mesa

\- Y donde es? -

\- Lo veras cuando lleguemos - dijo Lily acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa

Así el peliblanco siguió a su pequeña hermana sin rechistar ni poner excusas, ella estaba dando todo su esfuerzo y por lo menos merecía completar el paseo que preparo especialmente para él, trato de lucir su mejor sonrisa y concentrarse en las indicaciones, su mente no estaba con el, era obvio, pero cierta arte quería estarlo, alejarse una vez mas de todos sus problemas y disfrutar un día con su tierna y dedicada hermana.

Lincoln bajo y le impresiono un poco el próximo destino del paseo, el museo de arte de Royal Woods, tenia buenos cuadros y esculturas, algo para lo que el albino tenia buen ojo, paraba frente a una pintura y la analizaba a fondo con la mirada, las pinceladas, la combinación de colores, sombras, todo eso lo apreciaba con lujo de detalle. Lily por su parte no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermano, le entusiasmaba verlo tan centrado y dichoso contemplando las obras de arte, por lo menos estaba segura de algo y es que ahora su plan se enderezaba.

\- Que tal eh? muy bonito no? - pregunto la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

\- Si sin duda alguna - respondió Lincoln sin quitar la mirada al cuadro - Tiene pinceladas muy finas y el contraste es casi perfecto -

\- Jeje, siempre me da risa cuando hablas tan finamente de arte -

\- Recuerdo que cuando tenia unos 14 años me gustaba mucho el arte, hasta intente que uno de mis cuadros estuviera aquí - dijo mientras veía toda la galería a su alrededor - Pero no, fue algo tonto, era muy joven e intentaba algo para lo que todavía no estaba listo - dijo con una sonrisa sin emoción

\- Claro que no Link, no seas estúpido - dijo Lily de una forma algo ruda - Es cierto que antes no estabas listo, pero ahora es diferente, esto fue lo que siempre quisiste no? Dibujas y pintar, tenias talento para eso -

\- Tu lo has dicho, TENIA talento, ahora...Ja, tendría suerte si recordara hasta la técnica mas simple -

\- Oh...ya veo - menciono Lily algo decaída, parece que todo dio un giro de 180 grados

Una hora mas tarde salieron del lugar, Liy estaba dudando si seguir o terminar con todo ahí, pues en vez de contentar a su hermano parece que solo lo entristeció mas, volteo para verlo a la cara y pedirle que regresaran a casa, pero pudo ver una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, una nostálgica y llena de felicidad, esto dejo pensativa a Lily, dejando que Lincoln le robara la pregunta.

\- Ahora hacia donde vamos hermanita? - dijo un Lincoln lleno de positivismo y alegría

\- Ehhh...pues..ah...el parque - tambaleo Lily con sus palabras, todavía confundida por el cambio de humor de su hermano

\- Genial - dijo mientras ponía en marcha el auto

\- Te gusto el museo? -

\- No te voy a mentir, me agrado volver a conectar por un momento con esa parte de mi que ama el arte, recuerdo mucho cuando dibujaba mis propios comics de Ace Savvy, creo que me conseguiré algo de pintura y un caballete, volver al viejo pasatiempo -

Lily estallo de felicidad internamente, parece que no todo estaba acabado, solo esperaba que su ultima sorpresa fuera lo suficientemente buena para poner punto final a la depresión de su hermano.

Terminaron el dia tomando helados en la plaza del parque, viendo el atardecer, hablaron por un largo tiempo, compartiendo mas que todo sonrisas y anecdotas, fue una linda escena, mientras sus helados se derretian poco a poco por los ultimos rayos de sol, Lincoln dijo.

\- Gracias por todo Lily, no sabes como necesitaba esto - menciono con gran felicidad

\- No es nada hermano - dijo la pequeña lamiendo su helado

\- No en serio, se supone que yo te daría un gran viaje y resultaste ser tu quien me lo dio a mi - cambio a una voz mas seria y elocuente - las cosas no han sido fáciles y lo sabes, sobre llevar todo esto de Ronnie no me deja descansar para nada, pero hoy fue la excepción me enseñaste que puedo confiar contigo para lo que sea, muchas gracias Lily -

\- Cuando quieras hermano, siempre estaré ahí para ti . dijo mientras cerraban el trato con un fraternal abrazo

De la chaqueta del albino zumbo su celular, era su novia llamándolo, tenia un par de llamadas perdidas de la misma, lo cual lo puso alerta.

\- Disculpa Lily debo atender - dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca y se alejaba un poco para mas privacidad - Hola Ronnie, como estas? - saludo con una voz calmada

\- Bien, fue un día pesado la verdad - menciono con un gran desaire la latina - Y tu día? -

\- Impresionante - dijo mientras miraba de manera disimulada a su hermanita

\- Eso me alegra - dijo con algo de enojo en su voz, algo que el albino noto de inmediato

\- Oye mira, que tal si voy a tu casa y hablamos un rato? -

. Eso...me gustaría la verdad, quiero estar contigo Lincoln -

\- Y yo contigo, solo espérame si? -

\- Ok, cuídate...te extraño - dijo Ronalda al borde del llanto

Lincoln colgó e hizo señas a Lily para irse del lugar, ella asintió y lo siguió rápidamente, Lincoln se fue pensando en el día de su enamorada, mas el viaje que compartió con su hermana, estaba decidido a algo, una noticia muy seria, estuvo mucho tiempo esa idea sobre la mesa, pero era hora de tomarla en serio.

* * *

**Sigo vivo damas y caballeros, perdonen las tardanzas, es que hace tres semanas entre a la universidad y a sido una cosa de locos, intentare actualizar mas rápido y atentos a lo que viene, nos vemos en la próxima misión.**

**-Att:charly**


	23. Favores amistosos

**Los Angeles, California.**

Los teléfonos no paraban de sonar, las personas iban de un lado a otro, los murmullos rápidamente se volvían discusiones, era una locura pero a la vez un día normal en las oficinas del FBI, Clyde no pensaba mucho en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo estaba centrado en la puerta frente a el, la de su superior, Raymond Marshall, un hombre de 50 años, un líder nato que se gano su puesto a pulso, era comprensivo y carismático, pero también podía ser una bestia si lo provocabas. Normalmente alguien pensaría que el afroamericano pediría un aumento o un par de días mas de descanso, pero la verdad era algo mas profunda que eso, necesitaba un favor, uno muy gordo.

_**_ Hace un par de días _**_

El timbrar de su celular fue mas fuerte que su sueño, poco a poco se despertó con gran pesar, preguntándose quien lo llamaba a las 3 de la madrugada, palpo todo sobre la mesita de noche, tratando de buscar el condenado aparato que no dejaba de timbrar como loco, lo tomo a duras penas y reviso quien era, nada mas ni menos que Lincoln, era su mejor amigo, es cierto, pero ni él podía perdonar que se interrumpiera su sueño, solo esperaba que tuviera una buena razón.

\- Hola? - pregunto Clyde con una voz cansada

\- Que hay amigo, todo bien? - respondió su amigo con cierto aire de ansiedad

\- Estaba bien hasta que me despertaste Lincoln -

\- Lo se y en serio perdón Clyde, pero es urgente, solo te tengo a ti para lo que planeo llevar a cabo - explico con mucha rapidez y cierto jadeo en su hablar

\- A que te refieres? Que plan? -

\- Mira, eh meditado mucho esto, casi desde un principio, pero creo que ahora es decisivo -

\- Lincoln, hermano, sigo sin entender de que me hablas - exclamo ya irritado del secretismo de su amigo

\- Voy a dejar O.A.S.I.S - explico secamente el albino

Esas 4 palabras dejaron mas que despierto a Clyde, quien rápidamente cambio su expresión por una mas activa.

\- P...Planeas que? -

\- Lo que oíste Clyde, no puedo seguir con eso, ni siquiera quería empezar con esto de todos modos, desde que entré me eh sentido fastidiado y decepcionado de mi mismo, quiero vivir una vida normal amigo, sin secretos, ni asesinatos ni nada de ese rollo espía, lo único que deseo en mi vida ahora es a mi familia, mi futuro y a Ronnie Anne, y no puedo tener nada de eso si sigo trabajando para esos hombres, me entiendes no? -

\- C...Claro...entiendo, pero...que tengo que ver yo en todo eso? -

\- Debes conseguirme ayuda del FBI, de tus superiores - explico Lincoln, cada vez mas entusiasmado

\- Y que pueden hacer ellos por ti eh? -

\- Eh notado que esta agencia no es muy querida por las demás, ademas mi jefe, James Kane parece estar en tratos algo sucios, mas de una vez me ha pedido eliminar viejos agentes de la agencia y estos me han dicho que solo querían mostrar a Kane como la rata que es -

\- Vaya, no se que decir viejo -

\- No digas nada, bueno, no a mí, pero si a tus superiores, diles que les puedo dar información, ubicaciones, nombres, lo que sea, pero sobre todo que puedo ser útil -

Clyde estaba callado, su mente trataba de procesar todo lo que le decía el peliblanco, no sabia mucho de esa agencia, era todo un misterio, casi una organizacion fantasma, pero si con eso podía ayudar a su hermano, lo haría sin pensarlo mas de una vez.

\- Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer - dijo Clyde algo resignado pero decidido

\- Sabia que podía contar contigo, gracias amigo, en serio - dijo Lincoln con una voz calmada y sincera, algo adormilada, pero activa

\- Cuando quieras, ahora, déjame dormir - pidió Clyde a modo de burla, colgando y finalizando aquella llamada

_**_ Devuelta al presente _**_

Marshall se encontraba del otro lado de su escritorio, detallando con la mirada a su mas joven agente, Mcbride, era bastante joven, pero lo compensaba con su inteligencia y buen trabajo de campo, daba magníficos resultados y siempre seguía todas las indicaciones, sin poner objeción, por eso se le hacia raro verlo en su oficina, esperaba que no quisiera un aumento, era bueno, pero no tanto. Podía ver que estaba algo nervioso, ademas de tener sus manos sudorosas, Marshall ya había visto esto antes, sea lo que sea que fuera a pedir, no iba a ser bueno.

\- Asi que...a que debo su visita señor Mcbride - saludo con entusiasmo y amabilidad el hombre mayor

\- Bueno, vera señor Marshall, nunca antes le he pedido favores - explico con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

\- Y lo agradezco mucho - exclamo con total sinceridad - Hoy en día todos quieren escalar con favores, en los viejos tiempos solo se lograba con trabajo duro y nada mas, ahi demostrabas tu valía para la agencia amigo mio no haciendo cumplidos a tus superiores y siendo su lamebotas - dijo el hombre de antaño, esperando que eso cambiara la idea de lo que fuera a pedir Clyde

\- Ya me lo imagino, no debió haber sido nada fácil - explico mientras tomaba aire y preparaba su contra ataque - Pero los tiempos cambian jefe y junto con ello el mismo hombre. No digo que ahora solo se pueda llegar a algo por medio de favores, ni en lo mas mínimo, solo digo que son parte esencial a la hora de planear algo -

Marshall analizo rápidamente ese comentario, era cierto que los tiempos cambiaban junto con el ser humano, pero lamentablemente para Clyde, él prefería seguir las costumbres con las que se formo y ningún chico de la ultima generación le haría cambiar de pensar.

\- Sabes algo Mcbride - dijo Marshall tumbándose al espaldar de su silla - Dejemos las formalidades, dime que quieres de mi y lárgate de una vez, hoy no quiero discutir con nadie - exclamo mientras lucia una sonrisa de consolación

\- Si eso quiere - Una vez mas, el afroamericano tomo aire y dijo lentamente y con cuidado en sus expresiones algo resignadas - Usted conoce la agencia O.A.S.I.S? -

La sonrisa de Marshall desapareció fugazmente, ahora los problemas como el aumento de sueldo le parecían mejores temas de los que hablar, le sorprendía que Mcbride conociera la existencia de O.A.S.I.S, ni siquiera los mas veteranos del lugar sabían de ella, solo algunos "privilegiados" sabían de aquella marginal ala del gobierno, era prácticamente un mito, una agencia secreta que parecía mas una linea de asesinos a sueldo para las élites globales que un ente gubernamental.

Se levanto de su silla y volteo hacia atrás, contemplo la amplia vista californiana que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, Clyde por su parte, seguía sentado, esperando una respuesta concreta a su pregunta.

\- En el 97 - dijo Marshall sin quitar la mirada de la ventana - Cuando tenia mas o menos tu edad, era becario en aquel lugar, fue el lugar mas brutal para el que trabaje, agentes desaparecidos en acción, tratos ilegales con enemigos de estado, falsificación de objetivos y una larga lista de delitos que haría ver a la CIA como un grupo de matones de secundaria -

\- Que me quiere decir con eso señor? -

Marshall volvió a dar media vuelta, para encarar al novato.

\- Te quiero decir que si los conozco, pero me hace preguntar, ¿Como los conoces tu? -

\- Creo que eso no es necesario ahora señor... -

\- Tonterías - dijo casi gritando - Puedo causarte un gran problema para tu carrera Mcbride, por no dar información a tus superiores - dijo mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante al joven - Dime como los conoces -

Clyde tomaba aire con pesadez, se sentía intimidado por la figura de su jefe y esa amenaza, trato de controlar su respiración, recordando la promesa a su amigo, era muy tarde para retractarse, tuvo esa oportunidad antes de entrar a aquella oficina y la había desaprovechado, solo le quedaba seguir adelante.

\- Tengo un amigo - dijo ansiosamente - Que trabaja para ellos, pero se harto -

\- Se harto? De que? - Pregunto Marshall algo confundido

\- De lo mismo que usted, quiere dejar la agencia pero parece que esta amenazado, quiere un trato con nosotros a cambio de información para acabar con O.A.S.I.S, pero necesita protección, saber que no lo mataran cuando nos cuente todo lo que queremos -

Marshall se alejo de Clyde, volvio de forma calma a su asiento, sacando una botella y dos copas de el cajon izquierdo de su escritorio, puso todo en la mesa y dijo seriamente, pero tratando de sonar relajado.

\- (suspiro) Cuéntame un poco mas de ese amigo tuyo - dijo mientras abría la botella y servia el licor en las copas

* * *

**(Mientras tanto)**

**Bahía**** de Gibraltar, España.**

Lincoln arrastraba con mucho esfuerzo la pesada bolsa que llevaba a cuestas, rezando para que ningún guardia lo viera deambular por esa área, sobre todo con una carga tan "especial" como esa, no fue un trabajo fácil la verdad, seguir al objetivo por toda la ciudad sin ser descubierto, ubicar su casa, entrar a hurtadillas ahí y lo peor de todo, la espera, que aveces era mas que eterna, solo quería tirar ese bulto sin vida al mar y poder irse a casa. Descanso contra una pared, tomándose un respiro de la pesada labor y a la vez aprovechando para comunicarse con su vigía.

\- Señorita J, tengo a Marcos Vasquez... O bueno, lo que queda de él - dijo dando un rápido vistazo a la bolsa, de la cual escurría un liquido rojo intenso

\- Perfecto, ya sabes que hacer - dijo la chica del otro lado de manera cortante

Lincoln pensaba cortar la comunicación en ese punto, pero sentía que debía aclarar algunas cosas con su "amiga".

\- J, lamento lo que paso en noche vieja... -

\- Por favor blanco, no toques ese tema - explico cansada del tema

\- No, escucha - exclamo casi rogando - se que no es el momento, ni el medio para decir esto pero, lamento mucho lo que paso, de verdad, tal vez debí ser mas suave y menos directo, haberlo hecho en un momento menos...eh..."mágico"? -

\- Si, tal vez !DEBISTE¡ evitar muchas de esas cosas - explico furiosa recordando los hechos de aquella fatídica noche

\- Lo se, y no puedo arreglar el daño que te halla echo, solo pido que...ya sabes...puedas perdonarme, de corazón - dijo con una voz ya cansada

Hubo cierto silencio en la linea por un par de segundos, Lincoln no esperaba una respuesta la verdad, solo quería desahogarse, era algo egoísta si, pero quien no lo era de vez en cuando?, iba a cortar la linea cuando escucho unas ultimas palabras del otro lado.

\- Gracias agente blanco - respondió una voz monótona, pero con destellos de sinceridad - No lo arreglas todo, pero...se agradece el gesto. De echo, también quiero confesarte algo -

\- Enserio? que? - pregunto algo confundido pero interesado en las respuestas

\- Yo...eh... - Jordan quería sincerarse con el, decirle que ella provoco el aborto de Ronnie Anne y prácticamente mato a su hijo, pero ahora que lo pensaba era una locura, que haría luego de eso? seguro la casaría hasta matarla, era lo lógico, parte suya quería, no, TENIA que decirlo, pero su parte razonal sabia que era una estupidez - Solo quería decirte que se lo que paso...con tu novia e hijo...lo...lamento mucho - dijo algo titubeante, todavía dudando de su respuesta

\- Muchas gracias señorita J - Lincoln lanzo una sonrisa triste y melancólica al cielo español - También te lo agradezco -

\- En fin, vuelve al trabajo, llámame tan pronto te deshagas de Marcos Vasquez - explico Jordan poniéndole fin a la comunicación

La mirada del albino quedo anclada al hermoso atardecer, sintió como se quitaba un pequeño peso de encima, no quería guardar mas secretos ni nada de esa mierda, quería ser libre, en todo el sentido de la palabra, tanto de los demás como de si mismo, por eso necesitaba abandonar O.A.S.I.S, si seguía ahí, siempre estaría en un conflicto interno, una dualidad que lo acabaría destruyendo psicologicamente, todo eso debía terminar, irse a la universidad, sacar un titulo, formar una jodida familia tal y como hacían sus hermanas, ser alguien en la vida, alguien digno y honrado, tal y como lo criaron.

Siguió arrastrando a Vasquez por los callejones del lugar, llegando a un pequeño muelle donde por fin se pudo librar de su pesado "costal de ropa sucia".

\- Uff, muy bien señor Marcos Vasquez, fue un placer conocerlo, espero que la otra vida lo trate mejor que esta -

Puso un pie sobre el saco y lo empujo, arrojándolo a las profundidades de aquellas aguas, el agente camino hacia una pequeña caseta cercana donde se tumbo sobre una silla y dio un fuerte suspiro, uno de descanso y satisfacción, solo deseaba que ese fuera su ultimo trabajo para la agencia y que su amigo lograra algo con sus superiores del FBI.

Tururu...tururu...tururu...

\- Hablando del rey de roma - dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo - Hola Clyde -

\- Que hay amigo, estas ocupado? - pregunto algo preocupado

\- Ehh...estaba sacando la ropa sucia - dijo mientras veía un pequeño charco rojo que salia de la profundidad del agua - Pero adelante, dime lo que te dijeron a ti -

\- Veras, a mis superiores les gusta la idea y comparten tu gusto por acabar con O.A.S.I.S -

\- Eso me alegra - dijo luciendo una sonrisa de felicidad

\- Pero en cuanto a ti...eh...dudan un poco -

\- Eso me molesta - dijo de forma suave - Porque dudan de mi? -

\- Mira, acabo de salir de una reunión rápida con Marshall y los demás directores de la agencia, algunos creen que podría ser una trampa de O.A.S.I.S para desestabilizarnos y hacernos perder nivel - dijo mientras su voz iba en aumento

\- Bueno, eso no esta del todo bien -

\- Pero tranquilo, te conseguí el beneficio de la duda -

\- Que es eso? - pregunto el peliblanco totalmente anonadado

\- Te darán la ayuda y protección que quieres si traes pruebas -

Lincoln quedo pensativo, en un mini-estado de shock, donde sacaría pruebas? Y pruebas de que?

\- Exactamente que quieren Clyde? - pregunto con una voz robotica y seca

\- Principalmente, de que O.A.S.I.S de verdad esta en tratos sucios, algo gordo, no podemos darnos el lujo de invertir tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo en simples rumores -

\- Hombre tu sabes que no son rumores, es la realidad - explico mientras su cara se ponía roja de ira

\- Yo lo se, pero ellos no, por eso las pruebas -

\- (Suspiro) Tienes razón, disculpa, es solo que, esto me pone muy nervioso hermano -

\- Lo se, no todos los días tratas de desenmascarar una red de corrupción gubernamental - explico el afroamericano tratando de aliviaran el ambiente

\- Jeje, creo que tienes razón, gracias Clyde, por todo, eres el mejor -

\- No es nada amigo, Clincoln Mcloud? -

\- Clincoln Mcloud - dijo mientras lucia una gran sonrisa - Hasta el final -

\- Genial, ahora si me disculpas, debo colgar, tengo asuntos pendientes -

\- Adelante amigo, estaremos en contacto -

Lincoln colgó la llamada y se recostó al espaldar de la silla, ahora con su mente en otro lugar, como obtener material incriminatorio de la agencia?, a parte de Jordan, no conocía a nadie mas a fondo de allí, tenia entendido que algunas otras chicas con las que estudio estaban allí también como vigías, pero no las había visto, ademas no cree que lo ayudarían y Jordan mucho menos, "Parece que sera un trabajo en solitario" dijo para sus adentros, pero con una convicción firme, O.A.S.I.S iba a caer.


	24. El principio del fin

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

Era una mañana soleada en la ciudad, niños jugando en el parque, parejas dando un paseo romántico, ni una nube que arruinara el día o algún problema que alterara esa tranquila paz, Lana lo entendía, iba tomada de la mano con Skippy, pasando al lado del estanque que salvo de niña, todavía reía al recordar aquel día y su plan del "monstruo de la laguna" fue ingenioso pero rápidamente se le salio de las manos, claro que ahora eso no ocupaba su mente, sino el chico que se encontraba a su lado, es cierto que podía parecer algo "sucio" por así decirlo, ademas de casi nunca cambiarse de ropa, la mecánica tampoco podía decir mucho de ella, pero por eso se amaban, eran tal para cual y eso si que era difícil de hallar.

\- Que lindo día no crees? - pregunto Skippy mirando al cielo azul y limpio

\- Puedes apostar que si, fue una buena idea dar esta caminata apestoso - dijo Lana mientras molestaba la gorra verde de su amado

\- Jajaja, te dije que no te defraudaría - explico tratando de quitarse a su novia de encima - Necesito un respiro del auto de tu hermano -

\- Dios mio, Skippy Branson se queja de reparar un auto, no creí estar viva para oírlo - bromeo de forma amistosa la rubia

\- Pues créelo, yo también necesito un respiro sabes? Solo quiero dar una caminata por el parque con mi hermosa y cariñosa chica -

\- Jejeje, cuando te lo propones eres romántico - explico Lana algo ruborizada

\- Eh estado pensando en...ya sabes, intentar lo de la otra vez - explico el mecánico titubeando

\- Que otra vez? -

\- Ya sabes, cuando quisimos...hacerlo... - exclamo con la cara roja como un tomate

\- Oh no Skippy, nada de eso, si no lo hicimos cuando solo estaban mis hermanas, ahora que Lincoln esta en casa es imposible - dijo Lana colocándose totalmente a la defensiva

\- Ahhh vamos, recuerdas cuando tu hermano lo descubrió y en vez de hacer algo se echo a reír? No pasa nada -

\- Y luego te amenazo con romperte las piernas - dijo Lana cruzándose de brazos - Es estúpido, déjalo, ya habrá otra oportunidad -

\- Oh tal vez no - dijo Skippy con aires de victoria viendo a las espaldas de su novia - Donde dijo tu hermano que estaría hoy? -

\- En una reunión al otro lado del estado, pero eso por que importa? - pregunto totalmente confundida

\- Por eso - Skippy tomo la cabeza de Lana con la palma de su mano y le dio un ligero giro de 180 grados, haciéndola ver hacia atrás, pudo resaltar la cabellera blanca y las facciones jóvenes del rostro de su hermano, distinguiéndolo de cualquier anciano, caminaba con una gabardina y un traje formal a pesar del calor, ambos mecánicos pudieron ver como entraba hacia un callejón de mala reputación, no sin antes asegurarse que nadie lo siguiera - Esta escondiendo algo Lana - explico el chico con entusiasmo

\- Lincoln? Pero que rayos? - pensó la chica Loud, totalmente confundida - Que estará haciendo en ese lugar y con ese atuendo tan misterioso? -

\- No lo se pero si averiguamos que esconde, lo podremos usar como chantaje y así poder... -

\- !Skippy deja de pensar en sexo por un momento¡ - dijo la mecánica, llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes que pasaban por ahí - Mi hermano nos esta mintiendo a mi y toda la familia, ayer se fue en la noche alegando que tenia una reunión de trabajo muy importante fuera de la ciudad y mira donde esta ahora, esto no me gusta -

\- Y si lo seguimos? -

\- Skippy que no... -

\- Ya se pero me refiero a seguirlo para ver a donde va, vigilar si así lo prefieres -

Lana medito lo dicho por un momento, quería saber que ocultaba Lincoln, pero no quería ser descubierta, miro nuevamente el callejón, se veía atestado de vagabundos y uno que otro delincuente, era muy inseguro, pero tal vez si era rápida podría pasar sin problemas. Tomo aire y le dijo a Skippy.

\- Hagamoslo - dijo totalmente confiada, tomando la mano del castaño y acercándose a aquel escalabroso lugar

El mecánico accedió, no esperaba que su relajante paseo por el parque se volviera un acecho al albino, pero con tal de ver a Lana satisfecha estaba bien, ademas, no perdía la fe en sacar provecho para por fin "consumar" su amor con la gemela de Lola.

* * *

Lincoln iba adentrándose al callejón con cuidado, es cierto que podía usar la entrada principal, pero prefería no ser tan obvio, solo iba a ir a la oficina de Kane, tomar toda evidencia que pudiera y largarse de ahí antes de que lo reconocieran, podía sentir como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, quería hacerla estallar pero debía ser discreto, mantener el perfil bajo, si esto salia bien, seria un pie fuera de este infierno y uno en la libertad, pero nada de eso se daría si no encontraba tan siquiera una condenada prueba.

Llego a la puerta trasera del edificio, se acerco al pequeño panel de la misma, con un teclado y una pantalla, ingreso la contraseña rápida y eficazmente y luego del bip que se escucho en el lugar entro en la puerta, la cual se cerro por completo dejando por fuera a Lana y Skippy, que corrieron tratando de alcanzar dicha puerta, cosa que no lograron.

\- Rayos y ahora que? - pregunto la mecánica algo molesta

\- Mmmmm - Skippy miro el letrero al lado de dicha puerta, decía "O.A.S.I.S, oficinas de computación" - Hey yo conozco este lugar - dijo rascándose la barbilla

\- De verdad? -

\- Si, es ese edificio gris que queda al lado de la tienda de tatuajes de Fred, tal vez podamos entrar por la puerta principal - dijo mientras se encaminaba al lugar dicho, seguido por la joven Loud, que seguía preguntándose que estaba tramando su hermano

Mientras tanto, dentro del edificio, el albino se acerco rápidamente a la recepcionista.

\- Buen día Marie - saludo por educación

\- Buen día blanco, hoy no es tu día de descanso? - pregunto algo escéptica

\- Así es, pero decidí venir a ver los archivos del caso de Marcos Vasquez de España -

\- Para que? -

\- Pues...debo buscar a uno de sus antiguos contactos, tal vez encuentre algun indicio en aquella investigación - respondió de forma hábil ante la situación

\- Oh, esta bien, adelante, conoces la rutina - dijo Marie señalando hacia una puerta que decía "armario del conserje"

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza y fue directo al "armario" que no era nada mas ni nada menos que un ascensor con un simple botón rojo, el peliblanco entro y lo pulso, en cuestión de segundos las puertas se cerraron y lo llevaron al único piso disponible, el tercer piso del lugar, los primeros dos eran pura decoración, la típica oficina aburrida y lúgubre, pero a partir del 3 todos los demás 15 pisos pertenecían a la verdadera cara del lugar, la agencia.

El peliblanco bajo y se encamino a su cubículo, un lugar que solo usaba para guardar archivos, su intercomunicador y tomar una siesta de vez en cuando, abrió el cajón mas alto del gabinete y busco entre varios otros archivos el de su mas reciente caso, lo saco y dio una hojeada, la verdad no era nada impresionante, ex-terrorista de E.T.A buscado por crímenes de lesa humanidad y bla bla bla, solo lo tomo para poder disimular un poco las cosas, salio del cubículo y se encamino a la oficina de Kane, no sin antes pasar por el lado de cierta compañera.

\- Eh jordan - saludo espontáneamente el agente

\- !AHHH¡ - grito por tan repentina aparición - Lincoln!, que haces aquí? - pregunto totalmente sorprendida

\- Veras es que olvide un detalle en mi ultimo reporte y aquí esta corregido, sabes si Kane esta en su oficina para llevárselo? -

\- Ahora mismo no, esta almorzando, pero si quieres déjamelo y yo se lo entrego - dijo mientras estiraba su mano para agarrar dicho papel

\- No - retiro Lincoln el archivo de su alcance - Ya se lo entregare luego no te preocupes -

\- Por que tantas ansias de dárselo personalmente, ¿Acaso quieres otra cosa? - dijo Jordan mientras lo juzgaba con la mirada

\- Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, si - dijo de forma tímida - quiero un...eh...aumento -

Jordan miraba hasta el mas pequeño detalle en búsqueda de alguna mentira, voz calmada, manos firmes, contacto visual, no parecía que le estuviera ocultando algo, así que lo dejo pasar.

\- Ja, buena suerte con eso, se lo eh pedido 3 veces y nunca me lo ha dado - confeso la chica de cola de caballo

\- Gracias Jordan - iba a dar media vuelta para retirarse, pero no sin antes hacer una pregunta algo obvia - Como has seguido desde...mm...ya sabes, aquella noche -

\- Ya te lo he explicado Lincoln - dijo con voz cansada - Genial, si fue duro en un principio pero después, todo fluyo, relájate ok? -

\- Oh...perfecto solo quería...asegurarme jeje...adiós -

Lincoln tomo aire y descanso un poco sus fatigados hombros, no sabia de donde salio esa pregunta si ya había sido respuesta, pero no le dio mucha importancia y continuo su camino, tomo un ascensor mas, esta vez sin ser una fachada ni nada, que lo llevo al décimo piso del lugar, donde se hallaba la oficina de Kane, mientras las puertas se cerraban, pudo ver como Jordan lo miraba a la distancia, con cierto recelo y desconfianza en la misma, cosa que hizo tragar saliva al agente blanco

* * *

Lana y su novio entraron por la puerta del vestíbulo, donde solo se hallaban un par de sillas de espera, un reloj y el puesto de la recepcionista, quien se veía feliz en medio de un ambiente tan triste y aburrido, ambos caminaron hacia ella, la cual los recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Bienvenidos a las oficinas de computación O.A.S.I.S, en que puedo servirles? - pregunto radiante de felicidad

\- Hola, venimos buscando a alguien - dijo Lana adelantándose - Es un hombre de unos 20 años, de cabello blanco, no lo ha visto por aquí? -

La expresión de la recepcionista cambio repentinamente, ahora tenia una mueca de seriedad y repudio en su rostro.

\- No lo creo - dijo mientras de forma disimulada metía su mano derecha tras la barra, buscando una pistola automática que guardaba en casos como estos, que un par de totales extraños vinieran a preguntar por sus agentes - Porque tanto interés? -

\- Es mi hermano, Lincoln Loud - dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica rubia

\- Oh ya veo - aparto rápidamente la mano del arma, dejándola reposar en su lugar, recupero su sonrisa encantadora y dijo con total calma y serenidad - Ahora que lo mencionas, me suena, vino para una reunión urgente de trabajo -

\- Pero eso es lo extraño, el es guardaespaldas, no oficinista - dijo Lana algo irritada

\- Oh...bueno...eh...veras - Marie trato de pensar algo rápido que la sacara de tal aprieto - Su jefe...el señor...eh...Kane...eh, si Kane, esta aqui, y lo llamo de inmediato, no tardara preciosa - dijo gentilmente - por que no toman asiento mientras lo esperan? - dijo señalando a las sillas de espera en el lugar

\- muchas gracias señora - dijeron ambos mientras se dirigían a los asientos

\- Vaya, creí que el jefe de tu hermano era alguien adinerado o un millonario petrolero - dijo Skippy mientras ojeaba todo el lugar

\- Tal vez sea dueño de la empresa o algo así - argumento Lana - Aunque algo me sigue oliendo mal en todo esto -

\- Perdón - dijo Skippy tapándose la boca

\- No me refiero a eso, aquella chica de recepción es algo extraña - dijo susurrando por lo bajo - Primero era alegre, luego enojada y otra vez alegre -

\- Tal vez sea bipolar -

\- Lo dudo, pero sea lo que sea, se trae algo entre manos y debemos descubrirlo -

Mientras ambos seguían discutiendo sobre la situación, unos cuantos pisos mas arriba, Lincoln estaba bajando del ascensor y dando pasos rápidos fue hacia la oficina de Kane, para su suerte el piso estaba solo, sin nadie a la vista, un punto a su favor, llego a la puerta de su superior y trato de girar la manija, obviamente estaba cerrado, el lado positivo es que Lincoln ya anticipaba esto así que saco una ganzúa, la metió por el hueco de la manija, giro hacia a la derecha imponiendo algo de fuerza y luego escucho como el cerrojo cedía, "Esperaba algo mas complicado" pensó el albino, no se dejo llevar por eso y entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él, normalmente se esperaría algo un poco mas "glamuroso" pero la verdad es que la oficina de Kane era lo mas sencilla que podía ser, un sillón, un escritorio con una computadora y un teléfono sobre la misma, un armario vació y varias gavetas a los lados, solo había una simple ventana a espaldas del asiento, que aparte de la bombilla, era todo lo que daba luz al lugar, el peliblanco empezó a buscar por lo obvio, los cajones y gavetas debían tener algún archivo comprometedor, para su suerte, estas no tenían llave o la mayoría por lo menos, rebusco solo para encontrar varios contratos limpios, sin manchas ni trucos sucios, Lincoln no se desanimo y reviso la siguiente gaveta, pero eran solo recibos de compras de papel para impresora, tampoco ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. Así paso alrededor de una hora, rebuscando entre todas esas pilas de papel el mas mínimo detalle que incriminara a la organización, recordó su misión de acabar con desertores de la agencia, pero por mas que buscaba, aquellos archivos no se encontraban ahí, lo mas probable es que Kane los destruyera en caso de que esto pasara, ya exhausto se acerco a la computadora, su ultima carta, vio un montón de paginas sin importancia, archivos basura, absolutamente nada.

\- Vamos, debe haber algo, por lo que mas quieras Dios, dame algo, la mas mínima pista - dijo rogando a todos los cielos por ayuda

Al parecer su plegaria llego a oídos sordos, por que en vez de encontrar pistas, escucho unos pasos que se dirigían hacia su posición, se acerco a la puerta para oir quien.

\- Si, gracias Rossato estaré al tanto - dijo la inconfundible voz con acento británico de Kane

Lincoln se levanto y trato de encontrar escondite, no había nada, solo dos opciones, sujetarse de la cornisa de la ventana o el armario, ninguna lo terminaba de convencer, pero debía elegir o Kane lo mataría si lo descubría fisgoneando en su oficina, por suerte dejo todo tal y como estaba, ya por las ultimas, corrió al armario, cerrándolo desde adentro y rezando para que todo esto pasara con rapidez.

Escucho el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, seguido de su cierre, los pasos de Kane eran calmados y sin molestia, pudo ver por una rendija del armario como este se echaba en el sillón y posaba los pies en el escritorio, suspiro de alivio de por fin descansar de su ajetreado dia, acto seguido saco su celular y marco rápidamente un numero desconocido.

\- Hola sultán Abdul, habla Kane - saludo con alegría el británico

Lincoln hizo memoria, aquel "sultán" no era mas que el reciente nuevo dictador de oriente, vio en esto una oportunidad, por que Kane hablaría con un dictador tan amablemente? saco su celular y lo puso en modo grabador, dando play y continuando con la platica.

\- Si ya solucione su...problema con aquel "revolucionario" jajaja - rió con malicia - Si, Karim Hassar es historia, seguiremos con sus hermanos, eso si, siempre y cuando llegue mi parte...Aja...Aja...Perfecto, fue un gusto hablar con usted cuídese - corto la llamada

Dejo caer sus pies con suavidad al suelo y se puso de pie en un salto, abrió una gaveta especial que Lincoln no pudo abrir anteriormente y saco un archivo de la misma, dejo el cajón abierto y volvió al asiento, podía verse como lo leía y en el proceso tachaba cosas del mismo, paso un buen rato garabateando aquel papel que ya era irreconocible, solo paro al recibir una llamada de su recepcionista.

\- Si Marie? - pregunto - Que pasa con mi auto?...Una grúa?...lugar para discapacitados?...Voy para halla -

Tomo su chaqueta y salio a paso de soldado de la oficina, momento que el albino aprovecho para tomar lo que necesitaba, primero que nada vio el archivo sobre la mesa, lo único visible era el nombre Karim Hassar y la palabra "Líder social", sin dudarlo tomo una foto, luego se dirigió hacia la gaveta abierta, dio rápidas hojeadas, sorprendiéndose no de los objetivos sino de los clientes, criminales de alto nivel, generales y dictadores, políticos de renombre corruptos, todo, guardo un par de archivos dentro del que decía "Marcos Vasquez" y salio casi corriendo del lugar, llegando al ascensor, suspiro con calma, ya estaba casi afuera, casi lo consigue.

Nuevamente en recepción, Lana y Skippy se encontraban durmiendo en el hombro del otro, siendo despertados de golpe por un hombre canoso y alto que corría hacia el estacionamiento dando alaridos sobre su auto y un puesto de discapacitados, la recepcionista ya no estaba ahí, estaban totalmente solos.

\- Lana es mejor que lo olvides es estúpido seguir aquí, es mas, dudo que en verdad siga aquí - dijo Skippy con una voz apagada y cansada

\- Vamos, un par de minutos mas - rogo Lana a su novio, pero esta vez el no estaba de acuerdo

\- Vamos bebe, es estúpido, ven te invito a un helado - dijo ayudándola a poner en pie

Ambos salieron derrotados del lugar, exhaustos de la estúpida espera, aunque lana se sentía decepcionada, de todos un poco, de ella por arruinar su cita con Skippy, por su hermano y tanto secretismo que guardaba, esa rara recepcionista, literalmente nada podía empeorar ese día.

!PAM¡

Lana cayo al suelo al chocar con una mujer de traje, mas alta que ella, con una cola de caballo, ella se levanto rápidamente y sin queja alguna, pero la mecánica no tanto.

\- Guau, estas bien? - pregunto Skippy algo asustado

\- Lo siento, necesitas ayuda? - dijo Jordan mientras la ponía de pie con ayuda del chico

\- Tranquila, fue mi culpa, no estaba centrada por donde iba - exclamo Lana algo avergonzada

\- Tranquila, yo tampoco me fije - explico la chica - Hey, tu no eres hermana de Lincoln Loud verdad? -

\- Si así es - explico Lana, mientras recalcaba un poco a la chica - Y tu eres esa mujer que se beso con el una vez fuera de la casa cierto?

\- Jejeje, así es - dijo Jordan ruborizada - Esa soy yo -

\- Tu trabajas aquí? - pregunto Skippy señalando el edificio

\- Eh...si, aquí en, computación -

\- Trabajas con mi hermano? - pregunto ahora la rubia

\- Si, de hecho -

\- Puedo preguntarte...Cual es su trabajo? -

Jordan quedo muda por un momento, pero su semblante cambio al ver cierta "oportunidad" de descubrir algo.

\- Si te lo diré sin problemas, pero vamos a tomar algo yo invito, así me puedes contar un poco de...tu hermano y sus gustos, te parece? - pregunto con una sonrisa farisea

\- Claro - dijo Lana secundada por su novio, quienes siguieron con gusto a la "servicial y bondadosa" chica de trenzas

* * *

_**_ Esa misma tarde _**_

Lincoln y Clyde esperaban a las afueras de la ciudad la llegada de los superiores del afroamericano a su cita, ambos veían el hermoso atardecer del lugar, muy pintoresco y clásico, Clyde podía notar cierta alegría en el rostro de su amigo, algo bastante inusual últimamente.

\- Estas ansioso? - pregunto sin tapujos

\- La verdad si, entiende Clyde, si consigo la ayuda del FBI, podre descansar por fin de todo esto - espeto con una alegria amarga el albino

\- Solo si esto les convence - dijo Clyde levantando los archivos robados

\- pues prepárate, estamos a punto de descubrirlo - explico al ver un auto negro acercarse al lugar

De este bajaron Marshall y algunos de sus agentes de confianzas, se le veía feliz, aunque, precavido, fue acercándose con calma al lado de los chicos y extendiendo sus brazos dijo.

\- Disculpen la tardanza, mucho trafico - dijo con aires de grandeza - Que tienen para mi? -

\- Esto - dijo Lincoln tomando el archivo y lanzandolo al pecho del viejo hombre

Este lo abrió, viendo el nombre de varios criminales ahí, pagando altas sumas de dinero, todo destinado a O.A.S.I.S y firmado por nada mas ni nada menos que James H. Kane.

\- Tal parece, la agencia no solo recibe contratos del gobierno, también de las altas esferas del crimen global, criminales silenciando jueces, dictadores acabando con pacifistas, corruptos liquidando a la competencia, todos disfrazados de buenas obras haciendo creer que se acaba con escoria rebelde y asesinos profesionales - menciono Lincoln

\- Esto es bueno, muy bueno, pero falta algo muchachos - dijo Marshall mientras seguía hojeando las cosas

\- Algo como...esto - Clyde tomo el celular de su amigo y reprodujo cierto audio culposo

\- "Si ya solucione su...problema con aquel "revolucionario" jajaja. Si, Karim Hassar es historia, seguiremos con sus hermanos, eso si, siempre y cuando llegue mi parte...Aja...Aja...Perfecto, fue un gusto hablar con usted sultán Abdul, cuídese" -

\- Esa era...quien yo creo que era? - pregunto escéptico Marshall

\- Asi es señor, James Kane, confesando su ayuda a un dictador y su participación en la eliminación de lideres sociales - dijo Lincoln con total confianza

La sonrisa de Marshall se extendió mas, estaba absorto de risa, lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de estallar en jubilo fue.

\- Señor Loud, se a hecho amigo de gente muy poderosa - dijo mientas estrechaba su mano, cerrando con total éxito el trato

"Ahora si, es la hora de acabar con esto" menciono Lincoln para sus adentros con una sonrisa complaciente.


	25. Favores amistosos II

**Royal Woods, Michigan.**

Lincoln se encontraba en el parque principal de Royal Woods, esperando a Tabby, le pidió reunirse allí por un "favor" que según ella ya estaba tardando bastante, Lincoln ya lo entendía, matar a Rose, la novia de Liam no era negociable, seguía firme y reacio a su postura, no la mataría, no importa que tanto lo pidiera Tabby, iba en contra de todo principio ético.

Por otra parte, seguía pensando en lo que hizo hace pocos días, negociar con el FBI no fue fácil, pero estaba hecho, ahora solo debía esperar a que lo transfirieran a un lugar seguro, para no afrontar escarmientos de O.A.S.I.S, sin duda alguna eso iba a ser bastante complicado, dejar atrás su vida por completo seria difícil, decían que era solo temporal, pero la verdad nadie se lo aseguraba, no podía irse de rositas luego de todo esto, ademas de que ahora trabajaría para el FBI como parte de su trato, solo deseaba que todo saliera bien y acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas, ya tenia un pie fuera, pero sacar el otro no se veía tan sencillo.

\- Hola Lincoln - saludo una voz femenina con un leve acento ingles, distrayendolo de sus pensamientos, era Tabby, quien se sentó al lado suyo en la banca de madera - Como te a ido amigo? - pregunto con entusiasmo

\- Que hay Tabby - saludo con amabilidad el albino - Todo va bien dentro de mi vida...por ahora, y tu? -

\- Muy bien, como sabrás, la banda fue nominada para un grammy, estoy entusiasmada - dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes brillantes

\- Si, Luna me dijo hace poco por una vídeo-llamada, los felicito, se lo tienen merecido -

\- Gracias, pero sabes no he venido por eso - dijo la rockera mostrando un semblante mas serio

\- Lo se, pero entiende Tabby, mi respuesta sigue siendo NO - recalco el peliblanco con severidad

\- Oh vamos Lincoln, he vuelto a verme con Liam y las cosas van bien, demasiado bien - dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro - Solo debo eliminar a ese molesto bicho y todo volverá a ser como antes, ademas, te pagare muy bien -

\- El pago no me interesa, es solo que no pienso matar a alguien que no se lo merece - dijo en un tono algo irónico, considerando todo lo que hizo por la agencia

\- Lincoln Loud - dijo con una vez mu grave que puso en alerta al agente - No tome un vuelo de 5 horas hasta aquí solo para que me digas eso, lo vas a hacer o... -

\- !O que?¡ - pregunto el albino harto de todo este espectáculo - Que vas a hacer? contratar a alguien mas solo para que me mate a mi? eh? Deja de soñar despierta Tabby, Liam es feliz con Rose, si la matas no lo recuperaras, tuviste una oportunidad y no la aprovechaste, así que no trates de solucionarlo de una manera tan estúpida -

Tabby no respondió nada, estaba atónita por la explosión repentina de Lincoln, ademas de tener algo de miedo por ese mismo estallido, mientras que el chico Loud solo respiraba con pesadez

\- Lo siento Tabby - exclamo un Lincoln mas calmado - Pero no lo haré, entiéndelo si? -

\- O...ok hermano - dijo Tabby levantándose del banco - Perdón por hacerte perder tu tiempo, debo irme a...pensar un poco mejor las cosas - rápidamente volteo y se marcho sin dar cara nuevamente

Lincoln se sintió culpable por eso, al parecer fue muy duro con su amiga, pero solo quería quitarse de encima aquella estúpida petición. Al igual de la rockera se levanto y se marcho del lugar, tenia problemas mucho mas grandes que un simple lio de faldas y debía esperar una llamada urgente.

* * *

Ronnie Anne conducía a toda prisa por la carretera, iba hablando por su manos libres con Sid, quien seguía sin entender las intenciones de su amiga.

\- Me explicas una vez mas por qué vas hacia allá? - pregunto la asiática totalmente confundida

\- Hace poco estuve con una psicóloga por todo lo del bebe y... ya sabes eso - explico la latina con cierta furia reprimida dentro

\- Si pero, sigo sin entender que tiene que ver "El caballero blanco", no puedes hacer terapia por aquí? -

\- Ese no es el punto Sid, la psicóloga me dijo que debía dejar ir todos los pensamientos negativos, soltarlos -

\- Ooooh, así que vas a hacia allá, para que Lincoln te ayude? - dijo Sid de manera amorosa

\- No exactamente, voy a encontrar a la desgraciada que me hizo esto - dijo la chica morena cargada de rabia

\- !Espera QUE?¡ - pregunto Sid horrorizada

\- Comprende Sid, ponte en mis zapatos, todo esto paso porque una desconocida me golpeo en el vientre y me indujo al aborto, debo encontrarla y hacerla pagar -

\- Ronnie Anne, creo que lo estas llevando muy lejos, todos estamos preocupados por ti, yo, tu familia, tus amigos, todos, por favor no cometas una estupidez -

\- Gracias Sid, de verdad te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no podre soltar todo lo negativo que me rodea si no hago esto primero -

\- Y por qué no me pediste que te acompañara? - pregunto Sid

\- Es algo que debo hacer sola, adiós Sid, te llamara mas tarde - respondió Ronnie acabando la llamada

Ronnie Anne apretó el acelerador y se centro en llegar a aquel lugar que todavía le daba pavor, el lugar donde perdió a su bebe, no era fácil, pero debía hacerlo si quería seguir adelante con su vida y su primer (y casi único) paso, era encontrar a esa maldita que lo empezó todo.

Un par de minutos llego al lugar, aparco su coche y bajo, caminando con calma hacia la entrada, quedándose de pie en el vestíbulo, su trauma era tan severo que no quería acercarse a nada ni nadie que le recordara tan horroroso evento, el tiempo paso y ella no se movía de ahí, estaba paralizada de miedo, podía sentir como si su bebe pateara dentro de ella una vez mas, incluso sintió su vientre inflado, con vida dentro de él, pero un ligero empujón la devolvió a la realidad, solo estaba ella en medio del vestíbulo tocando su vientre totalmente vació. Volteo para encarar a la mujer que la empujo, tenia un mechón de pelo rosado, una chaqueta de cuero y una figura bastante delineada, la conocía de alguna parte, hasta que ella se adelanto.

\- Ronnie Anne? - pregunto la rockera

\- Tabby? - recalco la latina

\- Hey como estas chica? pregunto Tabby saludando formalmente a su amiga

Es cierto que no eran muy unidas, apenas se conocían, pero se caían bien y ambas necesitaban un apoyo en este momento...y algo mas.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa libre y la británica empezó la charla.

\- Que haces por aquí? - pregunto con alegría

\- Debo arreglar algunas cosas y tu? creí que estarías en Inglaterra, ahora que te darán un grammy - recalco la morena

\- Así es pero...también tenia que arreglar algunas cosas, aunque no salio muy mal - dijo la rockera con cierto remordimiento por dentro - Escuche que estabas embarazada, ya nació el pequeño? - pregunto al ver el vientre plano de su amiga

Eso fue una puñalada fría para Ronalda, que sudaba frió solo de estar dentro de aquel restaurante, ahora tener que contar su tragedia, no le gustaba para nada, pero debía decirlo.

\- Yo...eh...lo perdí - dijo sin animo en su voz

\- Ohh... - exclamo Tabby anonadada, arrepentida de sus palabras - Yo...lo siento, de verdad -

\- No te preocupes, ni que fuera tu culpa -

\- No debo preguntar, pero, como? Que paso? - pregunto dando un trago de su bebida

\- Vaya Tabby...no es fácil, pero...la verdad necesito soltarlo - dijo dando un largo suspiro antes de rememorar una de sus mas cruentas pesadillas - Recuerdas la fiesta que hacen los Loud todos los años nuevos? -

\- Si, me invitaron a la ultima pero no pude venir - recalco Tabby

\- Pues justo en la ultima fiesta yo fui invitada, quería arreglar las cosas con Lincoln, tratar de formar una familia... -

\- Alto - interrumpió - El bebe era de Lincoln? -

\- Si así es, tuvimos problemas y lo quisimos arreglar, quedamos en encontrarnos en el balcón del segundo piso - dijo señalando hacia dicho lugar - Pero antes de que él llegara, vino una mujer misteriosa, con un sombrero y lentes de sol, no la pude distinguir, dijo que era conocida de los Loud, entablo una charla conmigo, todo iba bien...pero cuando le conté sobre mi embarazo ella...ella me prometió un regalo - dijo una Ronnie Anne que empezaba a hiperventilarse de solo recordarlo - Sabes cual fue su regalo? -

\- Que? - pregunto Tabby totalmente metida en la historia

\- Un golpe en mi vientre, me indujo al aborto - termino la latina, dejando correr una lagrima solitaria por su mejilla

\- Carajo - dijo la chica rockera sin habla, completamente dolida por su amiga y su perdida - Y dices que no la conoces? -

\- Para nada, es mas por eso vine aquí, tal vez podría ver las cámaras de seguridad y encontrar a esa desgraciada... -

\- Y por qué te dejarían ver las cámaras de seguridad - interrumpió nuevamente Tabby - Es decir, eres conocida de la familia Loud pero no creo que te lo permitan -

\- Pues eh... - tartamudeo la latina, no podía decir que era agente de la CIA y tenia poder para analizar todo vídeo que ella pidiera - La verdad no lo se, no pensé en todo - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Jummmmm - exclamo la británica rascándose la barbilla - Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con eso -

\- En serio? Por qué? - esto extraño a Ronalda, Tabby no le debía nada, tal vez pediría algo a cambio -

\- Primero que nada, porque eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti, segundo, necesito un favor tuyo - dijo con cierta malicia dentro de si

\- (lo sabia) Que cosa? -

\- De niñas tenias la fama de ser la mas ruda de todas, sigue siendo así? -

\- Ehhhh, no lo se, creo, por qué? -

\- Quiero que intimides a alguien por mi - dijo por lo bajo la rockera

La latina se lo pensó detenidamente, no estaba dispuesta a hacer daño a nadie que no se lo mereciera, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de subir por las mismas escaleras por donde paso su tragedia, lo pensó con mucha profundidad, solo quería que intimidara a alguien nada mas, no era necesario usar la violencia como tal, un pequeño empujón, algunas malas palabras y una actitud dura serian suficiente.

\- Ok Tabby, me parece justo, solo debo intimidarlo ok? - recalco con afán

\- Así es - dijo tabby con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

\- Y tu conseguirás las grabaciones por mi? las del 31 de diciembre en aquel balcón? -

\- Exacto -

\- Muy bien, dime quien es el tipo - dijo confiada la agente

\- Queras decir la tipa - explico Tabby - Se llama Rose Callaghan, es rubia y usa anteojos, esta por las granjas Miller, intimidarla y déjale en claro que se aleje de aquí -

\- Entendido, hagamos esto - dijo la morena poniéndose de pie

\- Pero espera - Tabby tomo un paquete de su bolso y se lo entrego a su amiga - Lleva esto...solo por si acaso, no lo habrás aquí, solo cuando llegues a donde Rose -

\- Ok, y tu... -

\- Tomar los vídeos, tranquila chica - exigió Tabby con una voz relajada - Yo me encargo de eso -

Ronnie Anne se levanto de su asiento y camino a toda prisa hacia su auto, no sabia por qué acepto tal pedido, solo quería alejarse de la presión de estar en aquel sitio, pero ya estaba comprometida, ademas de recibir los vídeos que tanto anhelaba, aprovecho y abrió la bolsa que le paso su amiga hace rato, dentro habían una mascara blanca y una pistola, CARGADA, no sabia que le hizo esta chica a Tabby, pero en definitiva no fue nada bueno, sin mas rodeos y encendió el motor, dirigiéndose a su "objetivo".

* * *

Media hora después se encontraba fuera de las granjas Miller, sabia donde quedaba, pues era la propiedad de uno de los amigos de Lincoln, Liam, aparco su coche un par de metros colina abajo, no quería llamar mucho la atención, era una gran hectárea, podía ver varios granjeros recoger cosechas y alimentar ganado, no por algo la familia Miller se volvió una de las mas ricas en Royal Woods, suministrando un 30% de los alimentos de la ciudad. La latina subió una colina cerca del granero principal, tenia suerte de llevar ropa casual o si no habría sido un martirio subir, se echo cuerpo a tierra y vigilo desde halla, buscando a Rose con la mirada, había pocas chicas, pero ninguna encajaba con la descripción, paso un buen rato así, detallando una a una a las chicas que pasaban, pero la entrada forzosa de una camioneta al lugar se robo su atención, de ella bajaron un chico de pelo anaranjado, con una pequeña cresta debajo de un sombrero vaquero, con la sombra de una barba, camiseta verde y sobre ella una chaqueta de mezclilla, complementado con un pantalón y botas de trabajo, tenia rasgos bien pulidos y una figura trabajadora, fuerte y delgada, típica de los rancheros, junto a el iba una chica de anteojos y pelo rubio, algo regordeta, pero con unas caderas curvilíneas y muslos firmes, llevaba puesto un jean ajustado junto con una camisa a cuadros negra con purpura, la pareja no era nada mas ni menos que Liam y Rose.

La pareja iba tomada de la mano, Liam daba un vistazo a los campos, mientras Rose se comía una barra de chocolate con mucho gusto, se veían felices el uno con el otro, algo que su "vigilante" pudo notar.

\- Es bueno volver a casa luego de tanto tiempo no crees amor? - pregunto el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

\- Ya lo creo bebe, no hay nada como el hogar - dijo Rose mientras daba otro mordisco a su golosina

\- !LIAM, VEN A SALUDAR A TU MADRE¡ - grito la respectiva señora Miller desde la ventana de la cocina

\- !Voy mamá¡ - grito el chico de regreso - Ok, iré a ver a mi madre, no tardo - dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero a Rose

\- Liam, aquí no - respondió la rubia con una sonrisa picara

Mientras que él granjero salia de escena, Rose aprovecho y dio una vuelta alrededor del campo, no se podía acostumbrar por completo a ese estilo de vida, pero no podía negar el aire puro que encontraba allí y su paz y tranquilidad, ademas solo estarían por un par de días, luego ella volvería a la universidad y Liam a Montana, todo iba bien en su vida, excepto por esa pequeña molestia con falso acento británico y su ridículo mechón de pelo rosado, Tabby, el solo pensar en ella y todo lo que le había causado la hacia enfurecer, si la tuviera de frente le metería su guitarra hasta el fondo del cu...

\- !BANG¡ -

El estruendo tras Rose la dejo helada, dando un brinco como nunca antes en su vida, volteo alarmada solo para ver un gato que dejo caer una maceta al suelo, la chica se recompuso y soltó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, mientras seguía caminado por ahí vio un pequeño sendero al bosque, decidió tomar dicha ruta y estirar un poco mas los pies, durante el trayecto sintió como alguien la..."observaba"?, era loco pero tenia ese escalofrió en la nuca que le alertaba de peligro, todo sonido la ponía en alerta, el graznido de un pato, el soplar del viento contra las hojas, hasta sus mismas pisadas sobre hojas secas le daba mala espina.

\- Heeeeey - escucho un suspiro tras de si, lo cual la dejo pálida, esta vez no salto del miedo, solo se quedo estática ahí en su lugar, volteando poco a poco para ver que no había nadie ahí, solo ella y la naturaleza.

\- Ok...ok...vamos Rose Mary Callaghan...es solo el viento, no tienes porque asustarte como una niña pequeña - dijo entre jadeos la asustada mujer -Todo esta bien, todo esta bien -

Rose volvió a dar la vuelta para seguir su paseo, pero se encontró de frente con un encapuchado, bueno, una encapuchada, llevaba puesta una mascara blanca y sostenía una pistola frente a ella, Rose entro una vez mas en un estado de parálisis pero esta vez mas serio, trato de modular palabras, pero nada salia de su boca, fue la desconocida que empezó la acción.

\- Eres Rose Callaghan? - pregunto con un tono frió y sombrío

La rubia a duras penas pudo mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, en forma de afirmación.

\- Vine a darte un mensaje - la enmascarada dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que Rose por instinto diera uno hacia atrás - Vete de aquí - dio un nuevo paso - No te quieren por aquí - un paso mas - Y si vuelvo a ver tu carita de porcelana - otro paso - tendré que hacer algo que simplemente, !no quiero hacer¡ - dijo esto ultimo con fuerza en su voz

Luego de tantos pasos ciegos hacia atrás, Rose tropezó y callo sobre su trasero, totalmente aterrada de la psicótica mujer que jugaba con el gatillo del arma de forma burlesca.

\- Qui...quien te...envió - dijo a medias la chica rubia

\- Eso no interesa, lo que importa aquí es que tomes tus cosas y lleves tu gran y redondo trasero lejos de aquí, entendido? - dijo la enmascarada volviendo a su voz fría

\- Si...si, si, si, enseguida...me...me largo de aquí - dijo la pobreza chica mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo

Rose salio disparada por el camino de regreso, totalmente aterrada de todo lo acontecido, por su parte, Ronnie Anne, quitándose la mascara en la seguridad del anonimato resoplo con cansancio, se sintió mal por la chica, no parece que se mereciera ese susto tan tremendo, pero ahora todo estaba hecho y no podía arreglar las cosas, simplemente tiro la mascara y la pistola dentro de la bolsa y se fue a su auto, donde se encamino de regreso al "Caballero blanco".

* * *

Empezaba a atardecer, Tabby estaba en el estacionamiento del restaurante fumando un cigarrillo, con una servilleta envolviendo algo en su mano, pudo escuchar como el motor de un auto se apagaba cerca de ella, era el auto de Ronnie Anne, quien bajaba con la bolsa en la mano y una cara enojada, algo que confundió a la rockera, la primera le arrojo la bolsa y ella la tomo con facilidad.

\- Así se hace amiga - dijo Tabby con furor, envolviendo a la latina en un abrazo amistoso

\- Como sabes que lo hice tan bien? - pregunto la morena con intriga

Tabby saco su celular y dio play a un mensaje de voz de Rose, la cual se escuchaba asustada y jadeante.

\- "!Maldita seas Tabbatha Adlon, enviaste a alguien para matarme, se que fuiste tu, eres una loca y todo por un chico, te detesto, Liam todavía te defiende, sigue diciendo que tu no eres capaz de hacer eso, asi que te lo puedes quedar maldita zorra con falso acento británico¡ -

El mensaje termino y Tabby lucio sus dientes con orgullo en una malvada sonrisa, mientras que Ronalda seguía en shock.

\- Todo esto fue por un hombre? - exclamo algo ofendida la agente

\- Si, pero gano quien debía hacerlo, yo - dijo Tabby con aires de grandeza - Ademas nadie salio herido -

\- Creí que te debían dinero, te estafo o algo peor, pero un chico, de verdad? -

\- Escucha Ronnie Anne - interrumpió la rockera - Tu tienes tus prioridades yo las mías, ok? -

\- Hablando de eso, donde esta lo mio? -

\- Aquí amiga mía - dijo entregándole la servilleta que envolvía en su mano

La latina lo desenvolvió con cuidado y vio que se trataba de una memoria USB.

\- Aqui estan las grabaciones? - pregunto algo escéptica

\- Asi es, las de todo el lugar el 31 de diciembre de 2026 - se jacto la rockera

\- Como lo conseguiste? -

\- Digamos que los hombres no se resisten a esto - dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por los bordes de su cuerpo, dibujando en el aire su buena figura - Bien, fue un gran concierto pero es hora de irme, adiós amiga - grito Tabby mientras se largaba del lugar cargando la bolsa con la mascara y la pistola

\- Adiós "amiga" - respondió la latina algo asqueada por todo lo ocurrido

Entro una vez mas a su auto y miro detenidamente la memoria, el pequeño aparato dibujo una satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro, de algo sirvió todo el acecho.

\- Hora de descubrirte maldita desgraciada - dijo la latina mientras se oía el rugir del motor

* * *

**Lo único bueno de todo este virus es que puedo actualizar con mas frecuencia, cuídense gente, protegerse mucho y nos vemos en la siguiente misión.**

**att:-charly**


	26. Mensaje recibido

**Royal Woods, Michigan.**

En las oficinas de O.A.S.I.S Kane caminaba con total calma hacia su oficina, feliz de completar con éxito otro de sus tratos ilegales de negocios, Jordán le seguía los pasos, pues debían hablar sobre la agenda de la semana, todavía tenia en su cabeza aquella charla que tuvo con la hermanita de Lincoln hace un par de días, no sabia si hacia lo correcto, pero sin duda alguna la beneficiaba y necesitaba esa ventaja para poder tener al albino bajo control.

**(Flashback)**

Lana, Skippy y Jordan estaban en una cafetería del centro comercial, tomando una taza de café luego de salir de las oficinas, los adolescentes estaban en silencio, pues no sabían con que pregunta empezar, por su parte, Jordan solo disgustaba su café, con sus pocas preguntas en su cabeza, lista para dispararlas.

\- Así que, que hacían en las oficinas de O.A.S.I.S chicos? - pregunto con una sonrisa cálida y suave en su rostro

\- Eh...no se por donde empezar - dijo Lana un tanto ruborizada - Pues para empezar creí que Lincoln estaría fuera de la ciudad, eso nos dijo a nosotros anoche, me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrarlo ayer merodeando por aquel lugar -

\- Entramos a hurtadillas y esperamos a que volviera a salir a la recepción, pero no lo vimos para nada, tu si? - pregunto Skippy entrando en la conversación

\- Si, de hecho tuve una corta charla con él - dijo Jordan acomodándose en su asiento

\- En serio? sobre que? - pregunto la pequeña mecánica con entusiasmo

\- Nada, cosas de trabajo querida, no creo que te importe -

\- !Claro que me importa¡ - exclamo Lana levantándose de su asiento - Por eso estamos aquí, el sabe que puede confiar en mi, por qué nos esconde cosas? Que rayos hace un guardaespaldas en unas oficinas de computación? -

Por un momento Jordan dejo de lado su café y centro su vista a los jóvenes, quienes sentían cierta intimidación de parte de la chica con cola trenzada, ella se aclaro la garganta y pregunto:

\- En que dices que trabaja tu hermano? - pregunto con una voz fría y seria

\- E...el dice que es guardaespaldas de un hombre millonario, solo eso - dijo Lana

\- !JA¡ - grito Jordan con fuerza, llamando un poco la atención de los demás comensales - Es un experto para mentir, creí que se le ocurriría algo mas ingenioso y menos obvio, pero guardaespaldas? cada vez Lincoln Loud me sigue sorprendiendo - dijo dando un nuevo sorbo a su café oscuro

\- Si no es un guardaespaldas, que es señorita Jordan? - pregunto Lana bastante preocupada por lo anteriormente dicho

\- Miren chicos, no se los puedo decir, no ahora ni mucho menos aquí, solo te puedo asegurar algo pequeña, no confíes en tu hermano, nada de lo que te diga, nada de lo que haga, esta en medio de algo muy turbio y créeme, no te gustara descubrirlo - explico mientras encendía un cigarrillo

\- Que? - alego Lana totalmente confundida - Eso me da mas preguntas que respuestas -

Jordan soltó una bocanada de humo y pensó por un par de segundos, buscando la forma de obtener lo que quería de la pequeña mecánica, ella sin duda seguiría insistiendo con lo de su hermano, así que esa debilidad seria buena para explotar.

\- Ok, hagamos esto, tu responde mi pregunta y yo te daré una pista de lo que es tu hermano, te parece? - dijo Jordan esbozando una nueva sonrisa, esta vez mas seria y algo tétrica

Lana lo medito bien, no le daría una respuesta como tal, pero la acercaría a la verdad, miro a Skippy y este le dio un visto bueno de su parte, no tenia voz ni voto aquí, pero al menos podría darle apoyo a su chica.

\- Ok, que quieres saber? - pregunto Lana con los nervios activos

\- En que lugar, fuera de tu casa o del trabajo, se encuentra tu hermano? algo así como una emmm...guarida -

\- Pues la verdad en ningún lado, solo en el garaje -

\- Que garaje? -

\- El que queda en la calle Park, siempre esta arreglando su auto o pasando el rato ahí -

\- El garaje de la calle Park, interesante - Jordan tomo su maletín y se levanto de la mesa, dejando algunas monedas para pagar su café, pero sin dar respuestas ni pistas a Lana

\- Oye, y el trato? - exigió Lana bastante molesta

Jordan dejo salir nuevamente el humo de su cigarrillo, solo para decir:

\- Busca "asesinato de Sander MacArthur" en Internet - tiro la colilla de su cigarrillo al tacho de basura y se alejo con elegancia - Adiós chicos -

Lana y Skippy no sabían que decir, mucho menos que hacer, tenían la información que estaban buscando, o una pequeña parte de ella por lo menos, el problema ahora era saber si valía la pena adentrarse mas o dejar las cosas tal y como están, fingir que nada en ese día había sucedido y esperar a que mañana fuera un día común y corriente, era tentador para Skippy, de todos modos solo quería tener una cita y termino averiguando un asesinato, para el ya era mas que suficiente, por su parte, Lana estaba dispuesta a llegar al fondo de toda esta locura, sin importar que pasara, necesitaba descubrir el secreto de Lincoln.

**(Fin del flashback)**

Otra vez en el presente, Jordan tomo asiento en una de las sillas de invitados de la oficina, mientras Kane se sentaba frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa, dejaron pasar un par de segundos, disfrutando el frescor de la mañana, Kane todavía lucia su enorme sonrisa con orgullo, mientras Jordan se limitaba a oír sus pensamientos con tranquilidad, no podía dejar de pensar a veces lo que le hizo a Ronnie Anne, se sentía mal, pero a su voz interna le decía que hizo lo correcto, una mentira que ni ella se creía, pero la asimilaba para no enloquecer.

\- Dígame Rosatto, consiguió la información que le pedi? - pregunto Kane con alegría

\- Si señor - dijo Jordan enderezando su postura - Eh descubierto que Lincoln Loud tiende a estar por la calle Park, en un garaje para ser mas específicos -

\- Un garaje? eso es interesante creí que seria algo mas ordinario como un apartamento o algo así, al menos tenemos un lugar donde buscarlo por si es necesario, el tipo no me genera confianza alguna, tal vez quiera desertar o peor, irse de soplón con el FBI o la CIA si descubre nuestras actividades "exclusivas" -

\- Y el por qué sabría de esas cosas? -

\- No debe de saber, pero es mejor estar atentos, es alguien silencioso y ya hemos tenido conflictos con el en anteriores ocasiones, en cuanto menos lo esperemos aparecerá aquí con una brigada especial y nos hundirá, no pienso quitarle los ojos de encima y tu tampoco, entendido? - exigió Kane con severidad, perdiendo todo el encanto y alegría que emanaba antes

\- Si señor - dijo la chica de forma dócil

\- Ok, eso me gusta - dijo mientras descansaba su espalda en su silla - Pasemos a lo otro, la agenda de esta semana -

\- Oh, si señor - Jordan se aclaro la garganta y procedió - El día de hoy tiene una cita a las 12 con el señor Fu Wuan, para hablar sobre lo ocurrido con aquel investigador que nos pidió silenciar -

\- Ya veo, sacare el expediente de dicho caso, deme un momento -

kane se levanto despacio y se encamino al único archivero de la oficina que necesitaba llave, SU llave, saco un colgante que escondía entre su camisa y la llave estaba ahí, se lo quito con cuidado y abrió el cajón, empezó a revisar los archivos por la letra F, Fabregas, Feniz, Fontanorosa, Fugher, pero no estaba Fu Wuan, dio una segunda hojeada, nada, una tercera, una cuarta, pero a la quinta se canso.

\- Rosatto, usted no ha tocado este cajón últimamente? - pregunto ofuscado

\- Para nada señor - argumento Jordan poniéndose a la defensiva

\- Entonces que rayos paso con aquel archivo -

Kane camino de nueva cuenta hacia su computadora, entrando al programa de vigilancia de su oficina, tenia una pequeña cámara escondida en el marco de la puerta, dándole un panorama de toda la habitación, reviso los vídeos de esa mañana y del día anterior, todo pasaba con normalidad, solo el y Jordan entraron un par de veces nada mas, aunque hubo un fragmento que le llamo la atención, era un tipo de cabello blanco entrando en la oficina y buscando por todo el lugar, hojeando cada papel que encontraba, buscando archivos en su computadora, era Lincoln Loud,, adelanto un poco el vídeo y vio el momento exacto en que se escondía en el armario, mientras el incredulamente entraba y se ponía cómodo, sin saber por un momento que lo espiaban.

\- Rosatto, vea esto - exigió Kane

Jordan rodeo el escritorio y lo que veía la dejo sin habla, lo que mas les impacto a sido que al irse kane y dejar su gaveta especial abierta, el albino aprovecho para meter mano y robar documentos de ahí, entre los que se encontraban el de Fu Wuan. Kane pauso el vídeo y se levanto con furia de su asiento, caminando lenta y de forma amenazante hacia Jordan, que iba retrocediendo poco a poco contra las gavetas a su espalda, se sentía reprimida y bajo un poder superior, conocía a Kane, podría matarla si lo quisiera y nadie se daría cuenta, la cara del británico parecía un tomate que expulsaba humo por todos sus orificios, se acerco un poco mas a la cara de la chica y dijo:

\- Cual fue la dirección que me dio? - exigió con un rugido feroz

\- E...el garaje de... la calle Park - dijo Jordan muerta de miedo

\- Mande equipos a esa dirección y a su casa, que vigilen y apenas lo vean lo liquiden, no quiero que ese infeliz vea otro amanecer entendido? -

\- Si señor - dijo una Jordan con voz temblorosa y agitada

\- Pues que espera !Hágalo ya¡ - grito kane con todas sus fuerzas

Jordan corrió tanto como sus tacones se lo permitían, pero su miedo la dominaba, por su parte Kane se quedo de pie en medio de su oficina, no podía creer que todos sus temores ocurrieron bajo sus propias narices, estaba apunto de estallar en rabia e ir el mismo a acabar con él, lamentablemente no se podría dar ese lujo.

* * *

**\- Mas tarde, ese mismo día -**

Lincoln terminaba de vaciar su pequeña oficina en la segunda planta del garaje, se llevaba lo necesario, ropa, sus papeles, su arma y algo de dinero para el camino, cerro la puerta con cuidado y bajo las escaleras lentamente, acababa de recibir la llamada, debía dirigirse a las Chicago para resguardarte, puso su bolso en el maletero de su auto, y entro adentro del mismo, respiro profundo y de manera pesada, no se sentía preparado para todo esto, era un golpe muy repentino, lo que mas le dolía era decir adiós a su familia, sobretodo por que seria en un simple mensaje de voz, saco su celular y marco el numero de su casa, escogió la opción de dejar un mensaje y medito un poco sus palabras, no quería despedirse de una manera tan vaga y simple de su familia, pero la situación no le dio mas opciones, suspiro con calma y dijo:

\- Hola chicas, y mama...y papa, llamo para decir que tengo que...desaparecer por un tiempo, no puedo decirles a donde voy, pero me estaré comunicando, los quiero mucho, adiós - soltó el botón y vio el botón de enviar, no quería presionarlo, era un mensaje tonto, la palabra "desaparecer" no terminaba de convencerlo, se pondrían como locos si lo decía así, ya antes se había ido por unos días, pero no por mas de 4 o 5, debía ser un poco mas claro, borro el mensaje y empezó con uno nuevo - Hola familia, soy yo Lincoln, llamo para decir que tengo que viajar de ultima hora con mi jefe, no se cuando podría volver, pero estaré llamando constantemente, adiós los amo - Esta vez era mejor, mas conciso, pero seguía sin convencerlo, mentir con lo del trabajo ya no serviría, borro una vez mas el mensaje y dio un ultimo intento - Hola familia, soy Lincoln, llamo para avisar que me debo ir por un tiempo, no se cuando vuelva, pero les prometo seguir hablando con ustedes, no se alarmen por nada, todo esta bien, los quiero y los llevo conmigo en todo momento, adiós - Por fin encontró un mensaje con el que estaba cómodo, ser directo le favoreció y lo calmo durante su momento de tensión y estrés

Mando el mensaje y guardo de nueva cuenta su celular, encendió el motor y se preparo para salir...

(Mmmmm siento que me falta algo) Dijo para si mismo antes de pisar el acelerador, haciendo algo de memoria lo recordó, salio en fuga de su asiento y volvió a la oficina, se acerco al viejo escritorio que había en el lugar y tomo un porta retratos con la foto de su familia adentro, la contemplo por un rato, era algo bobo y un cliché, pero era la única foto física que tenia de ellos y quería llevársela, tenia significado para él y era lo único que importaba.

Lincoln guardo la foto en su bolsillo, iba a apagar la luz de la habitación, pero vio el reflejo de unas luces que venían de la calle que captaron su atención, se acerco un poco mas y vio que se trataba de los faros de una camioneta estacionada al otro lado de la calle, era algo sospechoso, ya era mas de media noche y no parecían ser trabajadores o alguna compañía de servicios, se acerco lentamente al interruptor, apagando la luz y escondiéndose detrás del escritorio, pero siempre atento a la camioneta, se sorprendió cuando esta apago también sus luces y salieron todos sus ocupantes de ella, 6 para ser exactos, gracias a la escasa luz de una farola cercana, pudo ver que todos vestían de negro y llevaban armas, hubo una muy especial que se llevo toda la admiración y horror del albino algo que no veía desde su servicio en la guerra, un lanzacohetes, que apuntaban directamente a la ventana desde la cual fisgoneaba.

\- Mierda - dijo antes de lanzarse a la puerta y caer pecho tierra

!BOOM¡

La explosión destruyo todo dentro de la pequeña oficina del garaje, los hombres de negro se organizaron a la entrada de esta, mientras uno de ellos cortaba el seguro de la puerta principal con una sierra, otro, quien parecía ser el líder, se puso de pie frente a su pelotón.

\- Muy bien señores, entraremos y comprobaremos que la explosión acabo con el objetivo, la policía no tardara mucho en llegar aquí así que seremos rápidos, entendido? -

\- Disculpe señor - interrumpió uno de sus subordinados levantando la mano - Creo que debimos usar el factor sorpresa, hubiese sido mas fácil -

\- La instrucción era acabar con el objetivo lo mas rápido posible Higgins, entraremos, comprobaremos que este muerto y nos iremos, calculo que no tardaremos mas de 2 minutos, comuniquen al segundo equipo de que esta aquí, que pueden dejar de observar la casa -

\- Señor, entrada lista - dijo el tipo de la sierra poniéndose de pie

\- Perfecto Kowalski, recuerden señores, comprobar y retirarse - dijo aquel líder acomodándose su pasamontañas

El grupo de seis entro a paso rápido, dirigiéndose dos de ellos a los escombros de la destruida y chamuscada oficina, mientras los demás requisaban el resto del lugar.

\- Señor, aquí no hay nada - dijo uno de los tipos que fue hacia la oficina

\- Imposible Barat, busquen mejor, mínimo debe estar bajo esa pila de escombros - dijo el líder algo molesto

\- Creo que vi algo señor - dijo el segundo tipo

\- De verdad? Que cosa? -

\- Parece que es su dedo - dijo detallando un poco mejor el objeto, que efectivamente era un dedo cercenado

\- No se si sea suficiente evidencia señor - dijo Higgins mientras detallaba el coche mas a fondo

\- Al carajo, Kane quería pruebas, esta es una y muy buena, va monos, Barat, Nuñez, traigan eso - ordeno a su pelotón mientras se retiraba

\- Como es que esa explosión tan grande le arranco solamente un dedo - dijo Nuñez de forma burlesca

\- No lo se, solo se que esto esta echo, quiero llegar a casa, beber algo frió y ver a mi chica - dijo Barat cansado

\- Mmmmm, creo que es el dedo meñique... -

!BANG¡

Una bala impacto contra el cráneo de Nuñez, haciéndolo caer al suelo totalmente inerte, esto alerto al resto del pelotón, que escucharon el eco del estallido, Barat apuntaba hacia todo lugar, desorientado y asustado.

\- Muéstrate - exigió el líder del pelotón

\- Señor, creo que lo veo... - BANG BANG - Barat cayo luego de esos disparos

Todos empezaron a disparar a los restos del lugar, que todavía ardía, descargaron toda su munición esperando dar en el blanco.

Paso un par de segundo, todo estaba en silencio, al parecer esta vez si estaba muerto.

\- Kowalski, Higgins, revisen - exigió el líder

\- Pero señor... -

\- !REVISEN¡ - exigió con furia

Ambos tipos se acercaron a pasos lentos, con algo de adrenalina acumulada dentro de si, esperaban que nada saliera mal ahora, pero pensaron mal, pues ni lento ni corto, el albino salio de las sombras del lugar y embosco a ambos, en su mano izquierda faltaba su dedo meñique, pero tenia un hilo que servia para cortar la circulación de la sangre y evitar desangrarse, salto sobre ellos llenándolos de plomo, acertando en la cabeza, pues tenia pocas balas, los dos asaltantes que quedaban dispararon lo que tenían, mientras que Lincoln saltaba por el barandal hacia el piso del lugar, refugiándose tras su auto, disparo contra las cadenas que soportaban un motor viejo, estas reventaron haciendo caer el pesado objeto contra una de sus enemigos, solo quedaba una y era el líder, que lo encañonaba desde atrás, Lincoln se deslizo por el capo de su coche y se puso a cobertura, ninguno de los dos asomaba la cabeza, seria un suicidio, solo daban disparos al asar intentando atinar.

El ultimo asaltante salto sobre el techo del auto, dispuesto a acribillar a esa cucaracha en su escondite pero para su sorpresa no estaba ahi.

\- Me buscas? - dijo una voz detrás de si

BANG BANG BANG

Lincoln había pasado debajo de su coche en el momento oportuno y disparo sin piedad contra el líder de aquellos tipos, le dio en el cuerpo, por lo que el desgraciado todavía se podía mover, pero no mucho, pues se desangraba poco a poco, Lincoln tomo esto como una ventaja y pregunto.

\- Oye, escucha - dijo tomando al tipo por el cuello de su chaqueta - Quien te envía? eh? eh? -

\- T...tu sabes...argh...quien fue...argh - decía el tipo mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre

\- O.A.S.I.S? - pregunto el desertor con cierto temor interno

\- Exacto...no trates de esconderte...argh...lo empeoraras - decía el tipo con sus ultimas fuerzas

El tipo dio su ultimo aliento y se desplomo contra el suelo del garaje, Lincoln se quedo pensando ante esto, que rayos hizo mal? como lo descubrieron? era hora de irse y no podía confiar en nadie, su auto estaba lleno de agujeros, pero serviría para escapar por ahora, en su mano sentía un intenso dolor, era por la perdida de su dedo, tomo un pedazo de hierro caliente producto de la explosión y con todo su valor cauterizo la herida, quemando la parte cercenada.

\- !AAAAAAAAARGH¡ - Grito con fuerza

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos sirenas, ya fuera la policía, los bomberos, los paramedicos, no importa quien fuese, era su señal para salir de escena.

Tomo las llaves del auto y acelero saliendo del destruido garaje, iba con las luces apagadas y sin dejar de pisar el acelerador, el mensaje era claro y la guerra declarada.


	27. Comienza la cacería

Lincoln seguía dentro de su auto, oculto en uno de los callejones de la ciudad, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con cientos de preguntas y dudas dentro de su cabeza, trataba de asimilar todo lo recién ocurrido, hace 1 hora estaba triste por tener que irse de la ciudad, pero a la vez feliz de por fin encontrar una luz de esperanza para escapar de la agencia y hora estaba asustado, furioso, lastimado y sin uno de sus dedos meñique, no sabia que hacia todavía en la ciudad, debía irse lo mas rápido posible antes de que lo encontraran, si tan solo no hubiese tardado tanto con ese mensaje para su familia...!SU FAMILIA¡

Saco su celular torpemente de su bolsillo, trato de sostenerlo con su mano izquierda, pero sin su meñique era algo complicado, sentía como el pequeño rectángulo de plástico y circuitos resbalaba entre sus dedos, harto de esto lo atrapo fuertemente entre sus manos, y empujándolo contra su pecho, necesitaba calmarse si quería hacer esa llamada, cerro los ojos e inhalo una buena bocanada del aire frió de aquel lugar, la cual soltó despacio y fluidamente, la noche cada vez era mas oscura y sus ansias aumentaban junto con ella, miro su celular y con su mano derecha lo tomo, marco rápidamente el numero de su casa, esperando que alguien siguiera despierto...o vivo.

Repicar...

Repicar...

Repicar...

\- Hola... - era la voz de su madre

\- !Mamá¡ - exclamo Lincoln con profunda alegría - No sabes como me alegra oír... -

\- Se a comunicado a la casa Loud, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono *Bip* -

Dejo caer su celular, eso no hizo mas que preocuparle, su familia podría estar a merced de los hombres de Kane, los habrian secuestrado, o peor, quien sabes, cada pensamiento lo hundía mas y mas en la desesperación, debía ir allá y comprobarlo por si mismo, era arriesgado pero no tenia muchas mas opciones, tenia que poner primero a su familia, al único que querían muerto era a él, a nadie mas.

Repicar...

Repicar...

Repicar...

Persiguió aquel sonido, era su celular, podría ser alguna de sus hermanas, se agacho rápidamente y tomo el aparato debajo de su asiento, era un numero desconocido, como decía la pantalla, no sabia que hacer, no estaba convencido de ninguno de sus movimientos, lo pensó, le era mas conveniente tomar la llamada y saber que era su familia a no hacerlo, con un dedo tembloroso, apretó el botón verde y se pego su celular a la oreja esperando una voz amistosa del otro lado.

\- Hola señor Loud - dijo la gruesa y elegante voz de Kane, con su acento británico y cierta calma en él

Lincoln trago saliva, sintió esa voz como si Kane se encontrara dentro del auto, estaba seco y pálido del miedo, no sabia que le querría decir o que noticia le planeaba dar, aunque sin previo aviso y con la sorpresa del momento superada, aquel miedo se transformo en ira, pura rabia dentro del albino, que no se guardo nada dentro de si.

\- !ERES UN MALNACIDO HIJO DE PERRA KANE, TE ASESINARE¡ - grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban dentro al albino

\- A mi tampoco me alegra escuchar que sigue vivo señor Loud - dijo el británico, conservando la calma sin problemas ante la tensa situación

\- !Te voy a dejar las cosas claras pedazo de mierda, búscame, manda a tantos asesinos como quieras, pero no te metas con mi familia¡ -

\- Es alguien decidido señor Loud, eso me agrada - dijo el jefe con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro - Que le parece esto, váyase tranquilo con sus nuevos amigos, ya sea la CIA o esos peleles del FBI, su familia a mi no me debe nada -

\- Eso me gusta, que bueno que pienses con algo de claridad... -

\- !Pero¡ - interrumpió el hombre mayor - Por cada movimiento en falso que des, por cada pedazo de información que entregues a tus colaboradores, yo me acercare a tu familia, no solo las que están en esa casa, también esa cuenta chistes de Los Angeles, la rockera que esta en mi madre patria, esa modista torpe, me acercare a todos Loud, de ti depende que tan cerca me dejaras llegar -

\- Estarás muerto antes de tocarle un solo pelo a alguna de ellas -

\- Jajaja - soltó una pequeña y modesta risa - Señor Loud, tanto usted como yo sabemos que podría mandar a mis hombres y en media hora tendría a su familia entera rogando por sus vidas, si quiere que todo siga bien, manténgase al margen...y suerte con la cacería -

\- Espere, espere - pidió Lincoln de manera suplicante - Que cacería? -

\- La suya, obviamente - dijo Kane, poniendo fin a la llamada

Lincoln arrojo su celular al asiento trasero del coche, hirviendo en furia y rabia, no podía ser que siguieran jugando con él de esa forma, usando a su familia como cebo, lamentablemente no podía atrasar mas las cosas, debía cumplir con su parte y largarse de la ciudad, con la resignación en su rostro e ira en su corazón, arranco el auto, aprovechando su pequeña brecha de tiempo para huir de la ciudad, iba decidido a acabar con el maldito de Kane y con todo el que tuviera algo que ver en todo esto.

* * *

**\- Esa misma mañana ****-**

La alarma de las 7:30 a.m logro despertar a la princesa Loud, que se quitaba lenta y perezosamente su mascarilla de la cara, agradeciendo que Lana no entrara a media noche a comerse los pepinillos que cubrían sus ojos, se puso sus pantuflas y tomo su bata de baño, fue camino al baño, pensando en que excusa decirle al profesor Smith por no haber hecho su trabajo de historia, tal vez serviría el pretexto de que Lana se la comió, ya había funcionado antes, llego al picaporte de la puerta, lo tomo y pudo sentir como el cerrojo estaba puesto, maldijo internamente a quien estuviera dentro y entro en modo diva.

\- !Quien esta ahí?¡ - grito a la par que daba fuerte golpes a la puerta

\- Oye relájate, llegue primero - dijo la infantil voz de Lily al otro lado de la puerta

\- !Lily apresúrate, voy a llegar tarde si no sales ahora¡ -

\- Falta una hora y media para que comience las clases - insistió la menor poniéndose a la defensiva

\- !Y cuanto crees que tardo yo poniéndome bonita?¡ -

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el sonido del agua correr por la ducha, haciendo que soltara un chillido de desesperación.

\- Tendremos serios problemas cuando salgas de ahí - gruño antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia las escaleras

"Tal vez si desayuno ahora pueda ahorrarme algo de tiempo" dijo para si mientras iba escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, no le gustaba empezar sus días con el pie izquierdo, ahora solo deseaba tener un plato de granola entre sus manos, tenia varias cosas pendientes, la practica de porristas, su examen de matemáticas, ayudar a Meli con su problema de chicos y hablar con Winston sobre su "tiempo fuera".

Llego al comedor con su tazón de cereal, tomo asiento y estiro un poco sus brazos, terminando de despertar las ultimas fibras de su cuerpo, tomo la cuchara y se llevo una buena ración de granola dietetica a su boca, masticaba lento y con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, un fuerte estruendo sobre la mesa la hizo volver en si, atragantándose un poco con su desayuno en medio de su garganta, era Lana que tomo asiento al otro lado de la mesa, poniendo su mochila y laptop sobre la misma, parecía que ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela.

\- Lana que te pasa? - exigió Lola algo enfadada por lo ocurrido

Su gemela no respondió, tenia su mirada clavada en la laptop, tecleando con rapidez y sin poner atención a nada de lo que la rodeaba, Lola suspiro pesadamente y siguió con su desayuno, esperando a que Lily saliera de una vez por todas del baño, era algo raro ver a ambas solas en una misma mesa, sin pelear, ni discutir, ni siquiera hablar, tenia algo de curiosidad por lo que hacia Lana tras la laptop, se veía muy seria al respecto, la princesa abrió la boca para decir algo pero su hermana se adelanto.

\- !EUREKA¡ - grito feliz la mecánica

Nuevamente la princesa amante al rosado sintió un micro-infarto en su corazón, al parecer Lana empezaba a copiar una de las costumbres mas molestas de Lucy y eso solo la exasperaba aun mas.

\- !LANA¡ - grito fastidiada, llamando la atención de su gemela

\- Oh, hola Lola, no te había visto - dijo la mecánica mientras seguía revisando el contenido en la pantalla frente a ella

\- Que? llegue aquí primero que tu - defendió mientras escupía veneno

\- Pues lo siento hermana, pero estoy en medio de algo importante -

\- Y que serio eso tan importante que no despegas tu mirada ni por un solo segundo de la laptop? -

\- Encontré la noticia sobre el asesinato de Sander MacArthur, - dijo Lana mirando por un momento a su hermana con una cara de satisfacción - mira -

Lana dio vuelta a la laptop, dejando ver a su hermana lo que buscaba con tanta ansiedad.

\- Dicen que murió intoxicado en medio de una fiesta que hizo, pero nadie a podido descubrir a su asesino - explico Lana

\- Y ese quien es? - increpo la diva algo desubicada

\- Se supone que era un famoso de Internet, pero hay algo que no me cuadra - explico mientras se rascaba la barbilla

\- Que cosa? Y por qué te importa tanto su asesinato? -

\- Pues es parece que Lincoln... - Lana freno en seco ahí, recordó aquella vez que le confió a Lola lo del embarazo de Ronnie Anne y ella regó el chisme, lo ultimo que quería ahora es que alguien entorpeciera su investigación o la arruinara por completo

\- Lincoln que? - pregunto Lola dando una nueva cucharada a su cereal

\- El...ehm...me pidió investigar sobre eso -

\- Para que? -

\- No lo se Lola, solo me pidió un favor y lo acepte, no lo atosigue con preguntas como lo haces tu - arremetió la mecánica con furia

\- !Oye, que tratas de decir con "atosigar"¡? - dijo Lola poniéndose a la defensiva

\- Que eres una chismosa condescendiente - exclamo Lana empezando a enojarse

\- Voy a... -

\- !Lola¡ - grito Lily desde la segunda planta de la casa - El baño esta libre, reina del drama -

Lola miro con enfado a su hermana por un momento, indecisa sobre si golpearla o ir a tomar su baño, demostrarle a Lana quien era la hermana dominante era importante, pero su belleza era algo mas primordial de momento.

\- Tienes suerte - dijo mientras se encaminaba escaleras arriba para tomar su merecido baño de una vez por todas

La chica con la gorra roja se limito a sacarle la lengua a su espalda con fastidio, por ahora solo trataba de encontrar respuesta a su única pregunta ¿Que rayos tiene que ver Lincoln con esto? Según Jordan, el no era ningún guardaespaldas así que descarto que se tratara del escolta de MacArthur, tal vez asistió a la fiesta, como vigilante o portero, eso tendría mas sentido, lo anoto en una pequeña libreta verde como una posibilidad, otra que vio entre la baraja es que hubiese ayudado en los preparativos de la fiesta, en el articulo que encontró en Internet decía que se habían contratado servicios de catering para dicha fiesta, a lo mejor su hermano le daba vergüenza admitir su verdadera profesión, sin embargo un simple camarero no ganaría el sueldo que su hermano tenia ni podría permitirse los lujos que tenia. "Y si Lincoln es el tipo que acabo con su vida? un sicario?" hubo una pequeña voz dentro de si que arrojaba esa posibilidad, eso seria algo tan turbio como para esconderlo de cualquiera y gracias a las películas y noticias sabe que una persona así gana muy buen dinero, ademas de que su hermano tiene experiencia en cuanto a matar gracias a su paso por el ejercito...

\- Nahhhh - dijo mientras tachaba dicha opción de la lista, era tonto pensar en eso, su hermano no seria capaz de matar a alguien por dinero

Dio una rápida revisada a su lista, las opciones de guardaespaldas, mesero y sicario quedaron descartadas, quedando solo la de portero y vigilante, en ambas se podía ganar buen dinero y se necesitaba de alguien con fuerza, podía ser cualquiera de las dos, aunque faltaba un ultimo detalle para poner fin a este asunto, como es que Jordan, una chica que trabaja en una oficina de computación, es compañera de Lincoln, un portero no pinta nada ahí, pero un vigilante tiene mas acceso y trabajo con equipos de computación y tecnología, ademas de trabajar en equipo, Lana tenia serias dudas sobre todo esto, no era el secreto perturbador que esperaba encontrar, es mas, ser un vigilante o un guardaespaldas era técnicamente lo mismo, era imposible que este fuera el "gran" misterio que su hermano guardaba, sintió cierta rabia e impotencia dentro de si, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, mareada de tanto pensar y sacar conclusiones disparatadas, con un enojo creciente tacho sus ultimas dos posibilidades y guardo la laptop y su libreta en su bolso, miro el reloj de la pared, todavía faltaba una hora y 10 minutos para que empezara la primera hora de clases, así que camino con flojera y fastidio a la sala, tal vez mirar algo de televisión la alejaría de todo este hilo de misterio en el que ella misma se involucro.

\- Rayos, no puedo creer que perdí toda la noche pensando en eso, no me llevo a ninguna parte, solo consiguió hacerme mas preguntas que respuestas - dijo tratando de auto-consolarse por su tiempo perdido

*Bip

*Bip

*Bip

Al lado del sofá estaba el teléfono de la casa, el cual no dejaba de pitar con ese leve zumbido, no era una llamada, era el buzón de mensajes.

\- Tiene 2 mensajes nuevos, quiere oírlos ahora? - decía la voz robotica del aparato

Lana no estaba de humor ni siquiera para estirarse un poco y escuchar el mensaje que dejaría alguna de sus hermanas o algún amigo de la familia, solo quería ver algún programa basura en la televisión antes de ir a la estúpida escuela por el resto del día.

\- Tiene 2 mensajes nuevos, quiere oírlos ahora? - repitió la maquina

El zumbido cada vez era mas molesto para Lana, que seguía sin encontrar nada interesante que ver, sumado a eso el viejo Charles salio de su escondite a paso lento, acercándose al lado del sofá, tratando de hacer algo de compañía a una de sus mas amadas dueñas, Lana lo vio, le dio una caricia en la cabeza y el viejo can se tumbo en el suelo, descansando sus huesos contra la alfombra del lugar.

Lana decidió dejar el canal de noticias, al ser la opción mas "interesante" en el menú, puso sus pies sobre la mesa de centro, por alguna razón el teléfono no paraba de pitar, alterándola cada vez mas y mas, su dolor de cabeza se fue acrecentando cuando Charles, en un impulso de desespero empezó a ladrar a la par del zumbido del teléfono, sus alaridos eran fuertes y desentonados, Lana subió el volumen buscando acallar los demás sonidos, la sala se transformo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un lugar desesperante con un desaire de ruidos molestos, si Lana estaba malhumorada antes, ahora era un volcán apunto de estallar, apretaba sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, encerrando un grito poderoso, su cabeza estaba hecha un remolino de rabia, enfado e ira, un solo sonido mas y se volvería loca.

Por las escaleras bajaba Lily, al parecer ya estaba lista, solo faltaba uno de sus zapatos mocasines negro, lo busco por la cocina y el comedor, pero no estaba allí, se acerco a la sala y pregunto con toda gentileza en medio de todos los sonidos infernales:

\- Lana has visto mi... -

\- !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡ - exploto la mecánica, soltando aquel grito que tanto se esforzó en guardar

\- Olvídalo - dijo Lily mientras volvía corriendo a su habitación sintiendo que tendría que cambiarse una vez mas la ropa interior

Lana exhalaba aire por su nariz, casi visible, parecía un toro furioso apunto de cornear a su victima, volteo para ver el teléfono que seguía pitando, harta de tan molesto sonido que lo empezó todo en primer lugar.

\- !Maldita basura, tu ganas, contestare¡ -

Se levanto del sofá, bajo el volumen del televisor y le dedico una mirada severa a Charles, que el animal comprendió para que hiciera silencio y dejara de aullar como loco, la chica se quito su gorra, la cual sentía le oprimía la circulación de la sangre y con decisión apretó el botón de reproducir en el contestador.

\- Primer mensaje de Ronnie Anne Santiago, enviado a las 7:55 a.m del día de hoy *Bip* - Lincoln estas bien? hace mucho no me escribes, llámame tan pronto escuches este mensaje, esta bien? - *Bip*

Bueno, ya sabia a quien agradecerle el estrés extra que recibió esta mañana, apretó una vez mas el botón para escuchar el siguiente y ultimo tormentoso mensaje.

_ Segundo mensaje de Lincoln, enviado a las 12:07 a.m del día de hoy *Bip* - Hola familia, soy Lincoln, llamo para avisar que me debo ir por un tiempo, no se cuando vuelva, pero les prometo seguir hablando con ustedes, no se alarmen por nada, todo esta bien, los quiero y los llevo conmigo en todo momento, adiós - *Bip*

Toda esa rabia que Lana tenia dentro se esfumo al escuchar aquel extraño mensaje de Lincoln, a donde se iba? Porque tan deprisa? nada de esto tenia sentido, la mecánica se tiro de nueva cuenta en el sofá, con una nueva carga de dudas y problemas en su cabeza, ¿Por qué su hermano les hacia esto? que demonios estaba pasando con Lincoln Loud.

\- Ahora, en otras noticias... - decía un presentador por la tele

Lana tomo el control para apagar la susodicha, ya tenia mucho en que pensar como para preocuparse por lo que pasara con personas ajenas a su familia, pero antes de lograrlo, algo llamo su atención y su horror.

\- En horas de la madrugada, se registro un incendio masivo en un garaje de la calle Park, ademas, se encontraron los cadáveres de seis hombres no identificados, todos encapuchados y portando armas de alto calibre, los testigos informan que se escucho un fuerte estruendo, seguido de un tiroteo feroz, seguiremos informando en breves instantes, volvemos al estudio -

En la calle Park había un solo garaje y era donde Lincoln guardaba su coche, la cabeza de la rubia estaba echa puré, no sabia que pensar, a quien creerle o que hacer ahora, podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza y su aliento era entre cortado y asustadizo.

\- Lincoln...snif...por qué...por qué nos haces...snif...esto? - esbozaba una desdichada chica, totalmente adolorida y confundida

* * *

Lincoln llego a las afueras de la ciudad, logro evadir con algo de astucia a la policía que le preguntaba por el aspecto del coche, fue difícil pero lo consiguió, salio de su auto y contemplo la vista de su hogar, su natal Royal Woods siendo bañada por los primeros rayos de sol, no sabia cuando volvería, o tan siquiera si podría volver, esperaba que su familia recibiera el mensaje y lo hubiesen tomado con buen pie, inhalo con fuerza el aire del lugar y lo soltó con calma, era hora de acatar ordenes eh ir a por el pez gordo, Kane.


	28. Te descubrí

**Chicago, Illinois.**

El viaje fue agotador y extenuante, Lincoln caminaba por la acera de la calle con prisa y algo de miedo, dejo su auto en un parking a un par de manzanas, lo ultimo que necesitaba era un coche que lo delataba por completo, aunque era algo irónico, pues lo que mas lo delataba era su blanca cabellera, la cual escondía bajo una gorra barata de 5 dolares que compro en la ultima gasolinera en la que paro, vio su celular, buscando bien la dirección de su casa refugio "calle Masterson numero 21-32", no podía creer todo lo que acababa de ocurrirse, su cara era un verdadero asco debido al estrés y la paranoia que tuvo toda la noche, acompañado de no dormir ni por un solo segundo, si no fuera por su maleta que se veía impecable todos lo confundirían con un vagabundo. Vio la calle Masterson y se adentro de una forma mas relajada y serena al vecindario, echaba un vistazo fugaz al numero de los buzones, buscando su dirección, 21-26, 21-28, 21-30 y finalmente 21-32...

Lincoln alzo la vista para ver su "nuevo hogar" solo para distinguir lo que era una casa en ruinas, parecía abandona y totalmente vieja, las ventanas estaban rotas, la madera podrida y su techo tenia varios remaches, era ilógico ver algo tan deplorable en medio de tan bonito vecindario, el albino abría dado media vuelta y hubiese buscado cualquier hotel de mala muerte para poder acentuarse, pero sus ordenes eran claras y su cansancio muy grande como para caminar mas, sin mas opciones, suspiro con fuerza y dio sus últimos agotadores pasos hacia la casa.

Llego al pórtico y saco su llave, abrió la puerta y el interior era igual de miserable que el exterior, las tablas que forraban el suelo estaban zafadas, la mugre y el mal olor rociaban todo el lugar y los pocos muebles que lo adornaban temblaban con riesgo de desarmarse por la mera brisa del aire. Lincoln miraba con fastidio y repudio todo el lugar, visualizo un cuarto abierto con una cama, SU cama, entro y cerro la puerta con fuerza mientras abría una ventana, esperando que el nauseabundo olor escapara por ahí, tiro su cansado y sudoroso cuerpo a la cama, tratando de descansar sus músculos, el colchón era rígido y duro, pero era mejor que nada, poco a poco dejo caer sus parpados, tratando de alejarse de todos los pensamientos y conversaciones de aquella noche, el silencio lo tomo en sus brazos y cada vez su sueño se fortalecía...

\- !Loud, reportarte¡ -

\- !AHHH¡ - Lincoln aulló de miedo al oír esa voz

Cayo de su cama, algo atontado por la confusión, busco con la mirada de donde provino aquel mensaje, la voz era pastosa y algo ronca, la de un hombre mayor quizás.

\- Por aquí chico - dijo otra vez la misteriosa voz

Rápidamente volteo hacia arriba, donde pudo ver una camara de seguridad escondida tras el foco de la luz.

\- Quien eres? - pregunto algo asustado

\- No reconoces mi voz? soy yo, Marshall - revelo el hombre - Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar -

\- Esta pocilga? las zanjas de la guerra en donde dormía eran mejores que esto - se quejo con razón

\- No lo dudo amigo mio, pero dejemos de formalidades, pasemos a temas de trabajo -

\- Eso me agrada - dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y masajeaba su cabeza - Kane debe caer... -

\- Llegaremos a Kane mas tarde, lo prometo - dijo Marshall interrumpiendo al albino - Primero que nada hay que establecer orden y reglas -

\- (suspiro) Ok, por donde empezamos? -

\- Recuerda que ahora soy tu jefe, todo lo que hagas responde a mi, trabajaras para nosotros en misiones "clandestinas"... -

\- Cuando llegamos a lo de Kane y O.A.S.I.S? - pidió algo harto de tanta charla

\- Pronto, veras esta es la dinámica, nos has dado bastante información, pero debemos confirmar primero, mientras tanto, tu nos ayudaras y cuando tengamos a Kane donde lo queremos seras libre de volver a tu vida común y corriente -

\- Bien, me gusta oír eso, que debo de hacer primero? - dijo poniéndose de pie ante la cámara

\- Tomar un baño - exclamo Marshall con fastidio - No puedo olerte, pero tal y como te vez diría que eres un pordiosero, descansa por hoy, mañana se te asignara tu primera encomienda, tu amigo Mcbride sera tu compañero a y otra cosa mas, destruye tu teléfono -

\- Disculpe que? -

\- Destruyelo, es el único dispositivo que podría comprometer tu ubicación, hazlo, quedo claro? -

\- Si señor -

\- Eso me gusta, cambio y fuera -

\- Cambio y fuera señor...o espere, esa cámara va a seguir funcionando? -

\- No claro que no, mereces tu privacidad -

\- Menos mal... -

\- Se autodestruira en dos segundos, adiós -

\- Que? -

Exactamente 2 segundos mas tarde la cámara empezó a humear para acto seguido prenderse fuego, Lincoln busco con desespero algo para extinguir las llamas, tomando una escoba vieja que tenia a mano, golpeo con fuerza el aparato hasta que este cayo al suelo, donde termino de extinguir el fuego a base de garrotazos.

Exhausto, se arrojo de nueva cuenta a la cama, esta vez esperando no ser interrumpido nuevamente, vio por ultima vez su celular, pudo observar los últimos mensajes en su bandeja, varias llamadas perdidas de su familia y mensajes preguntando por su paradero, lo mas posible es que escucharan su mensaje de voz, el que mas le llamo la atención fue el ultimo, de Ronnie Anne, donde le hacia la misma pregunta, no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de ella y ahora no podía llamarla.

Arrojo el celular al suelo y con sus fatigadas fuerzas, lo aplasto de una zapateada, rompiendo su pantalla y quebrando su memoria, sin mas distracciones se dispuso a dormir con una sola incógnita en su memoria ¿Que pensaría Ronnie de todo esto?

* * *

**Royal Woods, Michigan.**

Sid bajo de su motocicleta y se encamino lentamente a la entrada del hogar Casagrande, anoche su amiga la había citado, pero no le dijo para que, ojala fuera para salir como lo hacían antes, desde la perdida del bebe Ronnie Anne se había vuelto algo introvertida, no la podía culpar, pero si la podía ayudar a salir de ahí, fue con toda buena intención y resplandeciente de alegría toco el timbre, esperando ver la linda y resplandeciente cara de su amiga latina con unos ánimos renovados.

Pasaron unos segundos y no hubo respuesta, tal vez no escucharon, presiono el botón con algo mas de fuerza esta vez, sin perder su esperanza de pasar un buen día junto a Ronnie Anne.

Rápidamente y sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió, de esta salio una mano morena que arrastro a la asiática hacia los adentros de la casa, Sid tropezó un poco por tan agitado agarre, pero una vez que se recompuso vio la figura de su amiga Ronnie Anne de pie frente a ella, estaba bien vestida y tenia un porte mas optimista, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

\- Gracias por venir Sid, disculpa esa bienvenida - dijo la latina encaminándose a la sala

\- No te preocupes, me alegra verte tan alegre -

\- Pues bueno tengo razones para estarlo -

\- Enserio? genial, cuenta que pasa? - dijo Sid mientras tomaban asiento en el sofá

\- Por fin encontrare a la desgraciada que me quito a mi bebe - dijo Ronnie Anne con rabia y seriedad

La chica asiática se detuvo a pensar todo eso por un momento, su amiga estaba feliz, eso era bueno, lo negativo era el motivo, justo cuando creía que ya lo estaba superando solo se hundía mas en su odio y venganza, Sid se sintió disgustada por esto, ese pensamiento, esa rabia asesina debía parar o su amiga terminaría consumida por eso.

\- Ronnia Anne... -

\- Mira, aquí tengo los vídeos de seguridad de aquella noche - dijo mientras abría su laptop

\- Ronnie... -

\- No sabes cuanto he esperado esto - dijo acompañado de una sonrisa maquiavelista

\- !RONNIE ANNE¡ - grito con desespero, algo que sorprendió a ambas considerando lo calmada y pacifica que era Sid, esta tomo a la latina de los hombros y la sacudió - !Amiga deja esta locura por favor, vas a enloquecer si sigues así, entiende que vengarte no te devolverá a tu bebe¡ -

Ambas quedaron en silencio, la cara de Ronalda era de asombro puro, mientras que su amiga poco a poco recobraba el sentido, soltándola con cuidado y apartándose un poco, se sentía avergonzada de haberse puesto así, solo esperaba que su amiga no se pusiera furiosa por eso.

\- L...lo..lo siento Ronnie pero debes entender, no quise ofenderte... -

\- No - dijo mientras levantaba su mano en señal de pare - Tienes parte de razón Sid, pero entiéndeme, es algo que debo hacer -

\- Por que lo debes hacer? Que ganaras con eso? -

\- Sinceramente no lo se...Paz mental? satisfacción de haber echo justicia? -

\- Vamos amiga, se que fue traumatico, pero debe haber otra razón, te conozco y eso no es lo que te motiva, dime la verdad -

Ronnie Anne se lo pensó por un momento, no sabia si lo que estaba apunto de decir era su verdadera razón de odio o solo otra excusa para seguir con esta cacería, pero era algo que le punzaba en el corazón, le daba dolor el pensarlo, sobre todo decirlo, pero conociendo lo insistente que es su amiga, no tenia muchas mas opciones.

\- Esa noche - dijo con lentitud y calma - cuando me desangraba en aquel balcón, me sentí indefensa, me sentí estúpida por no poder defender a mi bebe, era mi hijo y lo deje morir Sid, por qué no pudo ser al revés? - su voz era quebrada y pausada - Me prometí hacer algo, se que ni siquiera nació, no supe su sexo al menos, pero saber lo que iba a tener y perderlo tan fugazmente, me sacudió la mente -

\- Guau si que fue duro, pero... -

\- Mira Sid, eres mi mejor amiga, se que te preocupas por mi y se que quieres ayudar, si no quieres ayudarme lo entiendo, pero por favor, te lo ruego, no me detengas, no puedo hacerlo ahora que estoy tan decidida -

Sid se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no podía dejar sola a Ronnie Anne, pero tampoco podía permitir que siguiera con toda esta locura, debía tomar una decisión y la mirada seria y fija de la latina sobre ella se lo recordaba con furia. En medio de su dilema, llego a una conclusión, una que tal vez podría ayudarla por ambas partes.

\- Esta bien, te ayudo, pero prométeme que me dejaras ayudarte con todo esto, no puedes lidiar tu sola con ese dolor, debes sacarlo, no solo con venganza, también necesitas afecto y humanidad -

\- Me parece justo - dijo mientras envolvía a su amiga entre sus brazos - Eres la mejor Sid, te debo una muy grande -

\- No es nada, en fin, veamos esos vídeos de una vez por todas, te parece? -

\- Adelante - acto seguido, la chica dio click en la pestaña de reproducir y empezó a correr la cinta

En el vídeo eran las 10 PM de la víspera de año nuevo, en la cámara que enfocaba el balcón no se veía a nadie, estaba oscuro en su mayor parte, excepto por las luces de adentro, se podía ver gente ir y venir a través de los ventanales y música de fondo, un par de segundos después apareció Ronnie Anne en escena, apoyándose en el barandal del lugar.

\- Saltemos esa parte - dijo la latina, recordando que tuvo que esperar un buen rato para que algo pasara allá

Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que por fin apareció la misteriosa mujer de sombrero ancho, pasaron otro par de minutos durante la charla de esta con la latina, para acto seguido ver aquel mal recuerdo que aveces no la dejaba dormir.

\- Eh, creo que me saltare esta parte - dijo Sid tomando la laptop

Mas adelante se ve como la misteriosa mujer se da la vuelta, dando la espalda a la pobre chica que estaba abortando espontáneamente en el suelo del lugar, Sid paro el vídeo ahí, su cara se enfocaba bien, pero los lentes oscuros, el sombrero y la mascada que llevaba puesta no daban ni un solo detalle de quien era.

\- Rayos, no logro distinguir sus rasgos faciales, esto no es como el detector de la agencia - dijo algo desilusionada

\- Sid, recuerda que somos agentes de la CIA estamos entrenados para cualquier cosa - dijo la latina tomando nuevamente el aparato, analizo la imagen ignorando por completo su figura sangrienta en la misma, había algo que recalcaba bastante de aquella mujer y era su vestido negro, acompañado de un pelo color caramelo, era un buen indicio - veamos que otra cámara la capto después de salir de ahí -

Siguiendo la red de cámaras, vio como la misteriosa chica bajaba al salón principal, de ahí fue en dirección al baño, no volvió a salir de ahí por un largo tiempo, poco a poco iba dando pequeños adelantos al vídeo, algo fastidiada de tanto tiempo, finalmente vio salir a una chica con el mismo vestido y mismo color de pelo, cargando el sombrero a su espalda, tratando de ocultarlo de manera discreta, su cara no enfocaba bien, así que la persiguió hasta la salida del lugar, donde vio la ambulancia que la llevo al hospital aquella noche, con Lincoln y su familia ayudando a los paramedicos a subirla al vehículo, la chica tomo la otra ruta, estaba apunto de salir del rango de visión y así de todo el complejo de vigilancia.

\- No no no no, vamos, muestra tu cara - pidió con desespero

Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, pues antes de desaparecer en la carretera, arrojo el sombrero junto a las gafas y la mascada dentro de un bote de basura, al darse la vuelta quedo de frente a la ultima cámara del estacionamiento y con su rostro bien enfocado.

\- Te tengo - dijo mientras acercaba la cámara poco a poco

Su sorpresa fue grande al distinguir a dicha mujer como una ex-compañera de escuela, nada mas ni menos que Jordan Rosatto.

\- Maldita hija de perra - dijo con furia y con sus puños lo mas apretados posible, estaba a nada de romper la laptop de un solo golpe, pero la mano de Sid en su hombro le brindo cierta paz interior que necesitaba ahora para no estallar

\- La conoces? - pregunto la asiática algo confundida

\- Lastimosamente si, íbamos juntas en la escuela, nunca le hice nada, porque me hizo eso Sid? Jamas le toque un solo pelo, ni perjudique su vida de ninguna forma -

\- Bueno al menos ya sabes quien fue, y ahora que? -

La chica de piel morena respiraba con fuerza, no lo había pensado muy bien, obviamente buscaría venganza, pero como? No podía ir a su dirección y acabar con ella a si de simple, necesitaba un plan, necesitaba a Lincoln, el estaría igual de furioso que ella, entendería su cólera y melancolía, eso haría, por fin su hijo no nato tendría justicia y ella paz, pero debía hacerlo en silencio, sin involucrar a mas gente de la necesaria en esto.

\- Ahora vamos por un helado - dijo cambiando por completo su semblante, ahora luciendo una cara mas amigable y serena que antes, dejando a un lado su rabia interior

\- Que? - pregunto Sid cada vez mas confundida

\- Que vamos a por un helado y dar una vuelta, como hacíamos antes Sid - explico mientras se ponía de pie y guardaba su laptop

\- Pero y tu sed de venganza? Toda esa locura de hace un momento? a donde se fue? -

\- Luego me encargare de eso, ahora lo que necesito es relajarme, tu mismo lo dijiste, darme un respiro, un paso a la vez -

\- Me pides comprensión por un crimen pasional y luego me pides ir a por helados? Vamos estalla de rabia, destruye algo, saca eso - dijo mientras le ofrecía el adorno de mesa como objeto a romper

\- Sid deja eso, ya se quien fue quien provoco todo esto, es un gran avance, ahora haremos las cosas a tu forma, calmada -

Ambas chicas salieron de la casa en dirección al auto de la latina, mientras que su amiga oriental seguía sin salir de su impresión.

\- Y que harás con ella? - pregunto algo asustada por la actitud algo "bipolar" de la chica

\- Sid ya te lo dije, luego pensare en algo, vamos a dar un paseo, charlar, hablar de chicos y mas tarde volveremos a este problema, entendido? -

La asiática ya estaba muy cansada de tanto pensar, asi que suspiro con fuerza y asintió con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

\- Vamos a por ese helado - dijo con amabilidad

\- Esa es la actitud - victoreo Ronnie Anne con felicidad mientras arrancaba su coche

* * *

**Hola gente, espero disfruten la historia, fue un mes largo sin subir contenido de mi historia principal, mi universidad se adapto a un plan académico que exige mas horas de estudio y me he tenido que esforzar el doble, sin contar con que esta es semana de parciales, la historia poco a poco llega a su final, con solo 7 capítulos restantes, me emociona terminar esta trilogía que tarde casi dos años en construir y espero sacar muchos mas proyectos a futuro, nos vemos en la próxima misión.**

**att:-charly**


	29. Cazando ratas

**Chicago, Illinois.**

\- !¿Que quieres decir con que no puedes ayudarme?¡ - grito el tipo con desesperación por medio del teléfono

\- Quiero decir que estas solo a partir de aquí - dijo el hombre del otro lado de la linea - Conocías las reglas de nuestro acuerdo y tu las rompiste -

\- N...no pueden hacer esto Kane, tu...tu eres tan culpable de esto como yo -

\- Rick, me pones en una posición muy comprometedora, temo que debo llamar a mis "colegas" para que te hagan una visita, charlen un poco y solucionen este mal entendido, adiós - explico el británico poniendo fin a la comunicación

El tal Rick estallo en cólera y rabia, reduciendo poco a poco su pequeño apartamento a escombros, la organización se la jugo y ahora venían tras él para matarlo, no tenia de otra que escapar si es que quería seguir vivo, corrió hacia su oscura y maloliente habitación, la revolvió de arriba a abajo buscando una maleta lo suficientemente grande para guardar sus pocas pertenencias y salir como alma que lleva el diablo de esa fatídica ciudad, si se apresuraba podría llegar a la estación de autobuses en menos de una hora y tomar el primero que saliera en dirección al norte, tal vez lograría evadir los controles migratorios soltando algunos sobornos.

Con eso en mente, recordó lo mas importante de su equipaje, dinero, dejo la maleta sobre su cama y a paso ligero fue hacia los cajones de la cocina tomando un martillo de albañil que mantenía en caso de intrusos, con esto en mano fue al baño, retiro el espejo frente al lavamanos y centrando todas sus fuerzas en su brazo derecho empezó a golpear con ansiedad y desespero el muro, agrietandolo con cada nuevo golpe, debía ser veloz si quería evitar a sus invitados no deseados o seria hombre muerto.

* * *

En otro lugar de la metrópolis Lincoln esperaba en la banca de una pequeña plaza a su amigo Clyde, según lo informado tendría su primera misión con el FBI y se estaba preparando mentalmente para ello, aunque siempre que se trataba de enfocar su mano lo distraía, ver la falta de su dedo meñique lo sorprendía, todo paso tan rápido que ni recuerda haber sentido la sensación de dolor al perderle, debería ir a un doctor cualificado para que lo revise, podía sentir como se coagulaba sangre en esa área y se llenaba de pus, eso no era bueno a decir verdad, otra duda que tenia mucho en mente era el llamar a su familia, no tenia su celular pero recordaba a la perfección el numero telefónico de su hogar, sabia que no debía, no podía hacer algo así, solo los preocuparía mas, pero...que acaso el no estaba igual de preocupado? No tenia derecho a calmarse un poco escuchando la voz de sus hermanas o al menos saber su situación? debía hacer algo, por mínimo que fuera o sino esas dudas y estresantes pensamientos lo volverían loco...

!PII¡ !PII¡

El claxon de un auto móvil negro que se detuvo frente a él capto su atención, era nada mas ni menos que su buen amigo afroamericano, quien llegaba luciendo una enorme sonrisa a su encuentro, le hizo algunas señas con su mano para que entrara al vehículo, algo que el peliblanco capto al instante, se puso de pie y camino sin prisas al asiento de copiloto, tratando de aclarar sus ideas y dejarlas a un lado por el momento, suspiro, se dio una bofetada mentalmente y se preparo para la locura que el destino le tuviera preparada para hoy.

\- Que hay amigo? - pregunto Clyde con animo

\- Bien, algo nervioso la verdad - espeto Lincoln acompañado de una risa nerviosa

\- Vamos, es lo mismo que hacías en O.A.S.I.S, cual es la diferencia aquí? -

\- Que si lo arruino perderé la oportunidad de acabar con Kane -

\- Mmm, es un buen punto, pero tranquilo, no lo pienses demasiado déjame hablar a mi ok? - pidió cortesmente mientras seguía la carretera

\- Claro, tu eres el jefe - dijo mientras daba un vistazo al paisaje urbano de aquella vieja y extravagante ciudad - Aunque, puedo saber que vamos a hacer? Con quien vamos a hablar? -

\- Oh por supuesto, creo que te gustara esto, el tipo se llama Rick Samsons, un estafador que se metió en líos con la mafia local y para librarse de sus verdugos contrato los servicios de O.A.S.I.S -

\- No jodas en serio? - exclamo con emoción el albino

\- De verdad, pero estuvimos revisando sus mensajes últimamente y tal parece no pago por su pedido... -

\- Quieres decir que ahora debe ser blanco de la organización? -

\- Exacto, asi que no creo que le moleste dar una declaración contra tus ex-colegas a cambio de ayuda para desaparecer -

\- Esto es perfecto Clyde, apresúrate debemos llegar pronto - exclamo lleno de adrenalina, viendo por fin un hilo del cual jalar para acabar con sus problemas

\- Tranquilo, el tipo no debe de saber que vamos para allá, lo tomaremos desprevenido - explico el agente del FBI con calma en su voz

\- Eso no me preocupa, conociendo a Kane debe de haber enviado a alguien para matarlo, debemos llegar antes de que pase eso -

\- Lincoln relájate, te aseguro que no sera así, Kane y sus hombres no actúan así siempre son trabajos discretos, envenenamientos, "accidentes", ahogarlos, no es alguien de mandar a dos tipos armados y volver mierda el lugar, lo hemos investigado a fondo -

\- A no? - pidió Lincoln algo fastidiado por lo dicho, pues el vivió en carne propia ese "trabajo discreto" - ESTO es trabajar discretamente? - pregunto mostrando el muñón de su dedo cercenado

Clyde freno de la impresión, no había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero sin duda alguna se veía asqueroso y horripilante, haciéndolo sentir arcadas.

\- !Que te paso?¡ - pregunto retomando el camino

\- Pues nada, solo que Kane envió a algunos de sus hombres a disparar a lo loco a mi taller en Royal Woods y perdí el dedo, pero tienes razón, así no actúan ellos verdad? -

\- Vale entendí la ironía no lo sabemos todo sobre O.A.S.I.S, pero saca eso de mi vista, es un asco - pidió Clyde con fastidio - Apenas acabemos esto te debo llevar a un hospital o esa cosa se va a infectar -

\- Lo se, siento un cosquilleo en esa zona, la toco y tiene el tacto de una bolsa de pudin - explico mientras hacia eso mismo para desagrado de su compañero

\- Como puedes bromear con eso? de verdad que te pasas -

\- Jajaja, relájate amigo, lo dejare ya - explico mientras bajaba su mano, fuera de la vista

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a destino, un viejo edificio de apartamentos en el centro de la ciudad, nada fuera de lo común, algo que extraño un poco a Lincoln, quien esperaba algo un poco mas marginal, los barrios bajos y ese tipo de cosas, aunque sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto se encogió de hombros y siguió a Clyde al interior del lugar, las antiguas escaleras rechinaban hasta con el mas mínimo pisotón, las paredes tenían varios agujeros y las luces de los pasillo titilaban muy a menudo, pero los tipos del FBI no se dejaban intimidar por esto, llegaron a la quinta planta del edificio, de todas las puertas en el lugar el agente McBride camino sin duda alguna a la "F5", si su información era correcta aquí estaría Samsons.

\- Muy bien, hagamos esto - dijo mientras desenfundaba su arma y la martillaba en el proceso - Tirare la puerta de una patada, gritamos "FBI" y nos lo llevamos -

\- Podemos hacerlo? No debemos seguir normas? Tocar la puerta y todo eso? - pregunto Lincoln algo perdido

\- Tenemos una orden de captura en su contra, podemos hacer lo que queramos -

\- Rayos amigo te has vuelto algo rudo con esto...me agrada - exclamo con una sonrisa de dicha en su cara

Sin mas charla el afroamericano se puso en posición, listo para derribar la puerta, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento pudieron escuchar un fuerte estruendo proveniente del interior de la habitación, seguido de llantos y gritos de dolor, ambos se miraron confundidos, esto no apuntaba hacia nada bueno. Su breve intercambio de miradas fue interrumpido por un nuevo estruendo mas grande que el anterior, sin esperar ni un segundo mas Clyde entro con fuerza y cargo contra la entrada, que se desplomo en el suelo dejando ver el escenario dentro del lugar.

Samsons era brutalmente golpeado por un par de encapuchados que no daban tregua alguna, ambos iban armados con bates de béisbol, dando todo su potencial hacia las costillas del pobre estafador quien no dejaba de toser sangre y con múltiples heridas en su malherido rostro, pero al ver la interrupción se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, viendo como dos extraños les apuntaban con pistolas.

\- !FBI que nadie se mueva¡ - grito Clyde con entusiasmo

Los intrusos hicieron caso omiso a la petición, soltaron los bates y de sus cinturones sacaron dos pistolas y corrieron a cobertura, algo que Lincoln y su pareja copiaron. Los tiros comenzaron a sonar, todo mientras Rick se quedaba con la cabeza gacha en medio del salón, rezando por salir vivo de esta.

\- Debemos eliminarlos - exigió Lincoln mientras disparaba con furia hacia uno de los atacantes tras el sillón de la sala

\- Dime algo que no sepa - espeto Clyde mientras recargaba su arma

Uno de los atacante aprovecho este pequeño descuido y corrió hacia el frente, poniendo un pie sobre Rick y apuntando a la pared que usaban los agentes como protección, ambos notaron esto, se miraron por un segundo y afirmaron con sus cabezas la locura que tenían preparada.

Clyde rodó hacia la mesa de la televisión usándola como cobertura, desviando la atención hacia él, mientras tanto Lincoln salio de detrás de la pared y disparo certera mente al tipo en la cabeza, volvió a su cobertura de forma apresurada, antes que de el segundo asaltante pudiera acertar su tiro, entonces Clyde salio de su cobertura y arremetió al segundo hombre a tiros, dejándolo como una coladera humana.

\- Dispara y escóndete, viejo pero efectivo - exclamo Clyde con cansancio

\- Ya lo creo - secundo el albino masajeandose la mano - Ok, pasemos a ti amigo - dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas para hablar con Rick Samsons

\- O...oigan, por favor si me van a matar háganlo ya, sin mas sorpresas por favor - pidió el magullado hombre quien no dejaba de temblar

\- No vinimos a matarlo, Rick Samsons, esta bajo arresto por estafa, amenazas por Internet, nexos con la mafia y contratación de sicarios - dijo Clyde mientras sacaba unas esposas de su chaqueta

\- Que? Amigo, no pedí sicarios, no tengo...razones para hacer algo... -

\- Rastreamos sus mensajes con la organización clandestina O.A.S.I.S te tenemos - dijo el afroamericano mientras lo levantaba del suelo

\- Mierda...vamos...podemos arreglar esto...dejen yo tomo algo de dinero de mi maleta y podremos llegar a un acuerdo, algo de dinero extra nunca esta mal - explico señalando hacia su habitación...o lo que quedaba de ella

\- No la llevamos como evidencia, Lincoln ve por ella -

El chico Loud se movió rápidamente hacia la gran maleta gris salpicada de sangre, la abrió brevemente, se maravillo de ver los fajo de dinero dentro de la misma, calculando y redondeando habían cerca de veinte mil dolares ahí...

\- Lincoln vamonos - exigió su amigo esperándolo fuera del apartamento

\- !Voy¡ -

Cerro la maleta y abandono el escenario del tiroteo, sorprendido de que nadie saliera de sus hogares luego de tan cruento espectáculo, fue a paso rápido hasta alcanzar a Clyde, quien hablaba con alguien por medio de su celular mientras bajaban las escaleras.

\- Soy McBride, envíen un equipo de limpieza al edificio de apartamentos de la calle Maine, apartamento numero F5, hay dos cadáveres en el lugar...Si, Samsons esta aqui conmigo, necesitara una revisión medica, casi lo matan a golpes...entendido, esperaremos aquí señor - dijo cortando la llamada

\- Con quien hablabas? - pregunto Lincoln

\- Pedí que enviaran a alguien solucionar este desastre y una ambulancia para nuestro amigo aquí presente - explico señalando a Rick

\- Cuanto crees que tarden? -

\- Dicen que no mas de 5 minutos. por qué? -

\- 5 minutos? Suficiente para tener una charla con este sujeto -

El chico de cabello blanco tomo a Samsons del cuello de su camisa y lo arrincono contra el auto de su amigo, asustando al estafador mas de lo que ya estaba.

\- Quieres librarte de la cárcel? Eh? - exclamo con seriedad

\- Solo quiero que este día acabe - dijo con lagrimas gruesas en su rostro magullado

\- Escúchame, testificaras contra O.A.S.I.S y nos contaras todo lo que sepas de ellos, entendido? - pidió mientras lo azotaba contra el coche con violencia

\- ¡Me mataran! - chillo con desespero - Y esta vez no van a fallar...lo se -

\- No dejaremos que eso pase, te daremos protección - dijo Clyde desde el fondo de la escena

\- Como puedo estar seguro de eso? Eh? -

\- Es eso o el resto de tu vida en la cárcel, un lugar donde no te podremos proteger y estarás a merced de cualquier matón de Kane - vocifero Link con rabia - Quieres eso? Ehh -

Samsons miraba paulatinamente a los dos tipos que tenia sobre si, el sudor frió corría por su frente, sus dientes castañeteaban producto de los nervios y su respiración era agitada, todo lo que decían era cierto, Kane lo mataría de una u otra forma, ahora necesitaba contactos, alguien que le cubriera la espalda, se relamió los labios, todavía dudosa de su próximo movimiento, pero en la situación lo empujaba a hacer algo que realmente no quería.

\- Ok, necesito protección - susurro a los oídos de Lincoln

\- Eso me agrada, empecemos por el principio - dijo dándole algo mas de espacio al estafador - Como contactaste con O.A.S.I.S? -

\- Ehh...amigo eso solo lo puede decir frente a un tribunal, así no funciona una declaración - Explico Clyde

\- No quiero una declaración Clyde, quiero pruebas, algo que me lleve a acabar con Kane lo antes posible - declaro sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Rick

\- Mira, solo hablare cuando mi seguridad este garantizada, de resto puedes... -

Lincoln rápidamente llevo su mano al pescuezo de Samsons y apretó con fuerza.

\- Puedo que?... - pregunto, aplicando mas fuerza a su agarre

\- !Guau Lincoln¡ - grito Clyde - Suéltalo -

Clyde tomo a su amigo por la espalda y con un movimiento brusco lo desprendió de su brutal agarre, la gente que pasaba por ahí se maravillo de la escena, pero pasaron de ella al ver que se trataba del FBI gracias a la chaqueta del afroamericano.

\- Que sucede contigo? - dijo Clyde molesto

\- No que pasa contigo? - replico el albino - No entiendes que debo saber todo lo posible para acabar con este infierno? Es mucho pedir? -

\- Estas recibiendo ayuda, por qué no quieres aceptarla amigo? - dijo mientras retomaba control sobre el detenido

\- Claro que quiero ayuda, la necesito, pero tenemos una oportunidad aquí y no puedo dejar que la burocracia me detenga -

\- !Nadie te esta deteniendo¡ - grito Clyde harto de tan torpe discusión - (suspiro) Eres mi amigo, pero debes comportarte pareces un policía de Hollywood -

\- Desvarías Clyde - dijo Lincoln algo ofendido

\- Desvarió? TU eres el que quiere hundir toda una organización solo, así no funcionan las cosas Lincoln, necesitas un equipo, confiar en tus contactos, no se puede tener todo bajo control siempre viejo -

Lincoln abrió su boca, pero no salio palabra alguna, pues analizando las palabras de su amigo tenia razón, todo su plan se basaba simplemente en ir de cabeza a la primera señal de Kane, sin importarle su propio bienestar, su sed de venganza lo estaba apartando de su verdadera meta, salir VIVO de esa vida, poder ser alguien común y corriente de nuevo, no morir en un intento de "ser un héroe" debía centrarse en su propio interés, debía ser certero en sus elecciones.

Momentos después llegaron los autos de limpieza, acompañados de una ambulancia tras de si, los primeros entraron al edificio con mascarillas y trajes de aislamiento, mientras los segundos recogían a Samsons y lo recostaban en una camilla, los dos agentes se acercaron y tuvieron un ultimo intercambio de palabras.

\- Ve con Rick en la ambulancia, así te podrán revisar tu mano - explico Clyde con cansancio

\- Copiado - dijo el peliblanco acatando la orden, pero no sin antes decir algo - Hey Clyde -

\- Que? -

\- Gracias amigo, tienes razón con todo eso sobre ser un tipo Hollywood, debo confiar en otros, no ir en misión solitario -

\- No es nada, sabes que te cubro la espalda, hasta de ti mismo - dijo acompañado de una risa modesta

\- Lo se, lo se...cuídate - dijo ya con una voz apagada y agotada

\- Igual amigo, te avisare tan pronto tengamos algo - dijo mientras abría la puerta de su coche - A y una cosa mas -

\- Que cosa? -

\- Tu mano se ve terrible, como de película de horror -

Ambos se echaron a reír por esto, pues tenia algo de razón, su muñón se veía del asco, al menos ahora una persona capacitada lo revisaría, Lincoln entro en la ambulancia, acompañando a Samsons en el trayecto, quien parecía adormecido por tantos analgésicos y anestesia. "Al menos tu puedes dormir" pensó el peliblanco luchando por no caer victima de la fatiga en el suelo de la ambulancia, en medio de su inconsciencia, soltó una ultima oración.

\- Je, no me diste la información que quería, de seguro ni sabes como es que conociste la agencia - dijo dando una palmada en el pecho de Samsons

Para su sorpresa, este reacciono, abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo y volteo a ver al chico directo a los ojos, su mirada esta vez era de rabia y furia, algo que tomo por sorpresa al desertor de la agencia, Rick se sentó en la camilla y tomo a Lincoln del cuello de su chaqueta.

\- Señor M, búscalo, el lo sabe todo -

Acto seguido volvió a caer desmayado en la camilla, sus signos vitales siguieron con normalidad, pero Lincoln se sobre salto por esto, fue como si hubiese hablado con alguien muerto que volvió a la vida, se recompuso poco a poco mientras llegaban al hospital general de Chicago, una vez allí fue llevado a cuidados intensivos, donde por fin pudo recostarse en una camilla mientras esperaba la llegada del doctor.

"Señor M, mmmm por donde comenzare a buscar?" se dijo así mismo, comenzando a trazar sus primeros pasos, con cautela e inteligencia


	30. Desaparecido

**Royal Woods, Michigan.**

En la preparatoria de la ciudad todos los estudiantes se veían confundidos entre si, nadie esperaba llegar a su instituto y encontrarlo empapelado de papeles de se busca, desde la entrada y los casilleros hasta la cancha de fútbol y los autos en el estacionamiento, todo estaba envuelto en hojas blancas, con la cara de un sujeto de pelo blanco pero con facciones jóvenes y debajo del mismo la leyenda que reza" Se busca, Lincoln Loud" seguido de varios números de información.

Lindsey Sweetwater supo de inmediato quienes eran las responsables de esto, bueno, la verdad todos se hacían una idea, no era difícil saber quien era este fulano después de todo y sobre todo su familia, la diva pelirroja camino a toda prisa a los adentros del edificio, buscando a alguna de las dos rubias causantes de tal desorden, no para regañarles ni mucho menos humillarlas (sabiendo que es la mejor amiga de una de ellas) solo quería saber como estaban, esto no podía ser una broma pensando en todo el tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo que debía tomar el colocar todos estos carteles y mucho menos con su hermano, si había algo que esas dos apreciaban y nunca tomaban en broma era a su hermano. Lindsey dio un segundo vistazo al retrato, se veía muy bien, pómulos bien cuidados, dientes blancos, su pelo parecía brillar gracias al flash y sus ojos azules eran hipnóticos, no se podía mentir a ella misma, su amor platónico era aquel chico de blanca cabellera y el saber que estaba "desaparecido" la hacia sentir cierta presión sobre su pecho, pero debía reprimir dichas emociones ahora, no era momento de ser "la damisela de la historia" ya era suficiente con 10 hermanas sobre-protectoras como lo eran las Loud.

Siguiendo el camino de afiches y carteles con la cara de Lincoln llego a la cafetería, donde efectivamente encontró a las dos gemelas revoltosas y disparejas, una a cada extremo del lugar, pegando carteles a mas no poder, cualquier otro se habría fascinado de todo el coas que causaron involuntariamente, sin embargo la pelirroja no se dejo llevar por esto, camino a paso rápido, gritando para llamar la atención de las rubias.

\- !CHICAS¡ - grito con fuerzas - Que paso? - pregunto mientras mostraba uno de los carteles que llevaba en su mano

Sin recibir respuesta verbal, Lindsey sintió como su cuerpo se tambaleaba, producto del fuerte agarre que le proporcionaban las chicas Loud, ambas llorando desconsoladamente sobre sus hombros, Lana parecía controlarlo un poco mejor, pues era un sollozo silencioso, por otra parte, la princesa rosa no podía dejar de gemir con desconsuelo y tristeza, su rimel de pestañas estaba corriéndose por todo su rostro, acaricio suavemente sus espaldas y cabezas mientras las llevaba a unos asientos vacíos cerca de su posición, suspiro con algo de pesar y se preparo mentalmente para cualquier cosa que estuviera apunto de oír, las gemelas se calmaron, Lindsey les ofreció un pañuelo a cada una, Lola tomo dos para poder limpiar su perfecta cara, ya con el ambiente mas calmo y aprovechando la soledad del lugar, Lindsey fue la primera en hablar.

\- Muy bien muchachas, respiren profundo y cuéntenme que sucede - dijo con una voz suave y comprensible, luciendo una sonrisa bondadosa

\- Es Link, el desapareció... -

\- !De nuevo¡ - interrumpió Lola a su gemela volviendo a estallar en colera

\- Desapareció? Como? - pregunto la diva

\- Hace unas semanas recibimos una llamada suya...*Sniff*...Decía que se iría, pero no decía nada mas - explico la mecánica controlando sus lagrimas

\- No les dio una dirección? O un numero de teléfono? -

\- No...*Sniff*...Hemos tratado de llamarlo todos estos días y nunca contesta -

\- Como nos pudo hacer esto otra vez Lana?...*Sniff*...Primero desapareció durante la guerra y ahora vuelve a irse sin dar explicaciones, que le hemos hecho? - pregunto Lola mirando a su gemela directo a los ojos

\- Nada Lola, tranquila - exclamo mientras la envolvía en sus brazos - Estoy segura que todo tiene explicación, pero debes calmarte no es nuestra culpa, no es culpa de nadie -

\- Lana tiene razón Lols - afirmo Lindsey - Tu hermano esta bien y si les sirve de algo, puedo ayudarlas a pegar afiches por la ciudad, no es mucho pero... -

\- Gracias Lindsey - dijo Lola, esbozando una sonrisa honesta - Eso nos sirve de mucho -

\- Excelente, avisare a Meli y a las demás, pero por ahora deben calmarse, no pueden perder la cabeza chicas, las necesitamos con los pies en la tierra, tan pronto terminen las clases saldremos al pueblo, ok? -

\- Ok, le diré a Skippy y a los chicos que ayuden, eso te gustaría Lola? - pregunto Lana sin abandonar el abrazo

\- Ahora mismo cualquiera sirve - dijo la diva Loud, dejando de lado su resentimiento hacia el chico de gorra verde

La campana sonó, dando inicio formalmente a las clases de aquel día, la pelirroja tomo a Lola y la llevo al baño, a retocarse después de tanto llanto, Lana tomo su bolso y camino hacia su primera clase mientras se quitaba las pocas lagrimas que tenia de su rostro, suspiro con fuerza, guardo el resto de carteles en su mochila y puso su mejor actitud para el resto de su jornada.

* * *

Mas tarde ese mismo día, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, cierta latina iba acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas, disfrutando de su ultima semana de vacaciones, estaban en la pista de patinaje local, ¿que? Solo tiene 22 años y todavía conservaba su característica habilidad sobre un skateboard, recordaba aquella ocasión con su tío Carlos, al parecer era genética, ademas Nikki estaba de visita así que no veía mejor forma de pasar el tiempo que haciendo algo que las tres amaban. Era algo irónico ver a una agente de la ley sobre una tabla, pero a quien le importaba, solo disfrutaba el momento, haciendo lo que mas gustaba

\- Oigan quieren ir a ver una película? - pregunto Nikki a sus amigas

\- Mmmm no lo se, estoy bastante bien aquí - explico Sid

\- Si, podemos dejar eso para mas tarde - dijo Ronnie Anne, soplando un mechón de cabello que tapaba su vista

\- Se te ve mucho mejor que antes amiga - comento la asiática

\- Cierto, recuerdo que hace unos meses te veías como todo un desastre - dijo Nikki mientras echaba a rodar su patineta

\- Todo te lo debo a ti Sid - dijo mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a su BFF - Tenias razón, sacar toda esa rabia de mi sistema funciono -

\- Oh amiga, me alegra mucho oír algo así - Sid se acerco al oído de su amiga y susurro - Ya no tienes esa idea loca de venganza verdad? -

\- Pff - resoplo la chica - Para nada, el karma se hará cargo de eso -

A pesar de su sonrisa carismática, tras la espalda de Ronalda sus dedos estaban cruzados, sus asuntos solo se resolverían cuando viera el cuerpo sin vida de Jordan entre sus manos. Cansadas de tanto parloteo las dos se echaron a rodar junto con la rubia de piernas largas, era increíble la diferencia de Ronnie Anne, mientras que en su trabajo usaba traje y ropa sofisticada eso no impedía que usara ropa mas holgada y simple cada vez que estaba fuera de servicio, por ejemplo ahora llevaba unos shorts de jean gastados, camiseta sin mangas negra y un suéter atado a su cintura, era todo un contraste, cualquier desconocido pensaría que era una chica mas de esas que se la pasa vagando todo el día con el skate en la mano, pero la abrumadora verdad era otra, una asesina entrenada.

Si algo de toda la charla con Sid fue real, era que se sentía mucho mejor ahora que tenia un objetivo, alguien a quien cazar, era una forma siniestra y macabra de satisfacción, pero funcionaba para ella, solo debía ser precavida y saber a quien decírselo, debía ir mas tarde a la casa Loud y buscar a Lincoln, hace semanas que no hablaban, de seguro el se sentiría tan satisfecho como ella tan pronto se diera cuenta de quien fue la desgraciada que le causo tal problema a la pareja.

\- Oye Nikki - grito la latina debido a la corriente de viento que soplaba contra ella - Y como te ha ido últimamente? -

\- Bastante bien - comento la rubia mientras hacia un ollie - Estoy apunto de graduarme en la universidad de Great Leaks City -

\- En serio? - pregunto Sid emocionada - felicidades amiga -

\- Gracias, ha sido un martirio, pero por fin valdrá la pena -

\- Entonces como te debemos llamar? Nikki o veterinaria Nicole - bromeo Ronalda

\- Jajaja, creo que Vet Nikki estaría bien - exclamo con gracia - Y ustedes? En que están metidas? -

\- Bueno...eh...veras somos...eh... - Sid buscaba una buena excusa pero nada se le ocurría, a pesar de su amistad, nunca le dijeron nada a Nikki ni a ningún otro de sus amistades sobre su trabajo de agentes en la CIA, era peligroso y descuidado, siempre sacaban excusas baratas pero ninguna salia ahora

\- Somos becarias - argumento Ronnie - En una agencia de...seguridad - sonrió nerviosamente ante ese comentario

\- Rayos, se dejaron atrapar por el sistema - rió la rubia - Mala suerte chicas, yo sigo siendo un espíritu libre -

\- Jejeje, ya lo creo - comento la asiática rascándose la nuca - Pero es un buen trabajo -

\- Na, siempre y cuando paguen bien no me quejo - secundo la latina

Tras un rato rodando por las calles de la ciudad llegaron al viejo local de Flip, el viejo seguía atendiendo a pesar de tener un parche en el ojo y un garfio en su mano derecha, producto de su ultima gran estafa, usar petroleo crudo como combustible y rebajarlo con gasolina barata, según sus planes debía sacar gasolina de mayor calidad, pero según la lógica automotriz su motor exploto con el dentro del auto, fue un milagro que saliera vivo de tal estupidez, un par de semanas mas tarde volvió a sus andadas, cobrando el triple por cada producto y sobornando a salubridad.

Las 3 mujeres se sentaron en la banqueta del lugar, disfrutando de unos refrescantes Flippes de mango con arándanos, lo único decente dentro de aquel deteriorado lugar. Sid se veía algo desanimada, algo que noto de inmediato la amiga larguirucha.

\- Oye Sid, todo bien hermana? - pregunto Nikki con amabilidad

\- Oh...no es nada, pensando en chicos - dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su flippe

\- Ohhh... - expresaron sus dos amigas al unisono, con corazones en sus ojos - Dinos el nombre del afortunado - pidió la rubia con tentación

\- Naaaa no es necesario chicas - espeto con sus mejillas algo ruborizadas

\- Vamos Sid, no nos dejes en ascuas - rogó la latina mientras la daba un codazo en las costillas - Al menos una pista -

\- Ok, déjame ver...eh...es afroamericano -

\- Oh por Dios - exclamo Nikki totalmente sorprendida - No me digas que es Casey -

\- Que? No, no es el, usa lentes y es bastante refinado -

Sin mas meditación, Ronnie Anne supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, dejando a un lado todo su entusiasmo y dándose una palmada mental por tan tonto pensamiento, ella lo sabia, todos en Royal Woods lo sabían, menos el tipo en cuestión.

\- Déjame adivinar - dijo con una voz apagada - Clyde Mcbride -

\- Si ese mismo - exclamo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara - Ahhhh es bellisimo -

\- Quien es ese Clyde? - pregunto Nikki algo confundida

\- El mejor amigo de Lincoln, pero lamentablemente para Sid no vive aquí, no le interesa y ademas tiene pareja - explico Ronalda algo decepcionada por los deseos imposibles de su amiga

\- Auch, que golpe tan bajo - compadeció Nikki a su amiga

\- Lo se, un amor imposible, se vale soñar no? - dijo la asiática tratando de mantenerse positiva

\- Sabes - comento la rubia bebiendo lo ultimo que tenia en su vaso - Si fuera tu, iría por el, le haría saber lo que siento y le daría una paliza a su novia -

\- ¿!Que¡? Nikki sabes que ese no es el estilo de Sid -

\- Lo se R, pero es una posibilidad -

Ambas dejaron a un lado su charla para centrarse en su amiga que estaba en medio, se veía pensativa, demasiado la verdad, poco a poco se empezó a formar una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, pero un chasquido de dedos de sus amigas la devolvió a la realidad.

\- !Sid¡ - gritaron ambas - No vas a hacer eso - critico Ronnie Anne -

\- Queeeeeeee? - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su rostro - Claro que no haría una locura así, quien crees que soy? -

\- Alguien que no arruinaría la vida de otros -

\- Oigan - interrumpió Nikki - Que tal si vamos a ver esa película ahora? -

\- Claro, lo que sea por enterrar esa pensamiento...digo...eh...momento - dijo la asiática tomando su skate

\- Adelántense, iré a pagarle a Flip, las veo halla - explico la latina mientras caminaba hacia la tienda

Sus amigas le dieron el visto bueno y se fueron rodando hacia el cinema mientras ella entraba rumbo a la caja registradora, donde Flip leía plácidamente el periódico, la latina empezó a caminar lentamente y con algo de sigilo se acerco a él, poniéndose tras el periódico, contó un par de segundos y luego...

\- !FLIP¡ - grito con todas sus energías

El viejo fue tomado por sorpresa, haciendo volar las hojas del periódico por todo el lugar y él cayendo de espaldas sobre su silla, todo ante la atenta mirada burlona de Ronnie Anne, quien no dejaba de reírse de la desgracia ajena del viejo timador.

\- Que te sucede? - exclamo Flip indignado y furioso

\- Oh vamos viejo, es una broma, nada serio - comento mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera - te pago los flippes -

\- Grrrr...son 15,75 -

\- Menuda estafa - exigió mientras entregaba un billete de 20$ al tuerto hombre

Mientras esperaba su cambio se reposo sobre la barra, viendo el ambiente dentro del negocio, no había una sola alma en todo el lugar, solo ella, Flip y una adolescente con gorra roja y pelo rubio, pegando lo que parecía afiches por toda la zona, uno de ellos en el estante frente a la chica Santiago. Esta se acerco y le dio una hojeada, vio la cara de Lincoln en el, algo que rápidamente llamo toda su atención, siguió leyendo y lo segundo que la sorprendió fue la palabra en letras grandes que rezaba "DESAPARECIDO", por un breve instante se le fue el aire de los pulmones, esperaba que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, su mirada se fijo de inmediato en aquella chica, le era conocida, su gorra roja ya delataba de inmediato a su persona.

Llego por su espalda y la acorralo en la esquina del local, tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Lana? - pregunto algo confundida

\- Oh Ronnie Anne - dijo la mecánica resoplando de alivio - Me diste un buen susto -

\- Lo siento no era mi intención - explicó - Que son estos afiches? Como que tu hermano esta desaparecido? -

\- Pues...eso - dijo torpemente - Hace una semana nos envió un mensaje que decía que se iría por un tiempo, pero no nos dio mas información, ni una ubicación, no responde a su celular, se borro por completo del mapa -

\- Que? Y como no me llamo a mi? - se pregunto a si misma con algo de enfado

\- No lo se, esperaba que tu supieras algo, pero veo que no - Lana puso el ultimo afiche y se fue camino a la puerta principal - Si sabes algo llama a casa - grito a la latina

Ronnie Anne no supo que hacer, se quedo inmóvil en su sitio, como es que no sabia nada de esto? Como es que Lincoln no trato de hablar con ella, ni siquiera un simple mensaje? Estaba furiosa, pero también preocupada, debía encontrarlo, ella contaba con ventajas que los Loud ni nadie mas tenia, tecnología de la CIA, sin contar con que Lincoln trabaja para O.A.S.I.S, solo debía pedir algunos favores.

\- Hey, chica skate, toma tu cambio - exigió Flip todavía molesto por la broma de mal gusto de hace un rato

\- Gracias Flip - grito mientras corría hacia afuera con tanta velocidad que dejo una pequeña nube de humo tras ella

Una vez fuera saco su celular y marco el numero de su superior, Walters, un hombre afroamericano de mediana edad, bastante tosco y callado, pero un buen jefe, pasaron un par de segundos para que respondiera pero ella lo sintió como una eternidad, su corazón latia con fuerza, mucha adrenalina acumulada dentro de su ser, necesitaba saber que ocurrió con su amado y sobretodo su ayuda, suspiro con algo de nerviosismo recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que al fin escucho esa voz madura del otro lado de la linea.

\- Habla Walters - dijo con simpleza y seriedad

\- Hola señor, soy yo la agente Santiago - se presento susurrando

\- Oh Santiago, me alegra oírte, como van las vacaciones? -

\- Bien, aunque ahora mismo me gustaría hablar de otro tema -

\- Si? Cual? - pregunto el hombre de mayor rango

\- Necesito algo de ayuda de parte de los chicos de informática - comentario acompañado de una risa nerviosa

\- (suspiro) Por qué no me sorprende? -

\- Por favor Walters, un solo favor, nada mas -

\- Y después serán 2, luego 5, 10, 200 - dijo con mucha molestia el hombre en la charla

\- Lo juro, solo esto, nada ilegal -

\- Santiago todo lo que hacemos es ilegal - sacudió la cabeza con malestar y jaqueca - Me voy a arrepentir de esto pero...que necesitas? -

\- Gracias Walt, mil gracias - dijo con toda felicidad la chica

\- Ahora usas mi nombre en diminutivo? Oh por Dios - exclamo mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión

\- Mira, necesito que averigües la ubicación actual de un sujeto, se llama Lincoln Marie Loud -

\- Lincoln Marie Loud...veré que puedo hacer, te mandare un correo con su ubicación lo mas pronto posible -

\- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, te lo pagare como sea -

\- Prométeme que no habrá mas favores a partir de ahora - dijo mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo con dureza

\- Hecho, gracias - dijo cortando la llamada

La latina guardo su celular, mirando el atardecer en la ciudad, esperando poder encontrar a Lincoln lo mas pronto posible, no sabia en que se había metido o que sucedió, pero debía ir a por él, lo necesitaba tanto como el a ella, resoplo con fuerza y puso a andar su skate, tenia una cita con sus amigas y ahora necesitaba un ultimo momento de distracción antes de entrar en acción.


	31. Un paso a la vez

**Chicago, Illinois.**

"El único hombre verdaderamente libre, es aquel que no es esclavo de si mismo", poético sin duda alguna, aunque inapropiado para promocionar un simple desodorante, Lincoln se alejo del letrero publicitario, camino a su próxima misión en la avenida Francis, esa frase si que lo hacia pensar, "ser esclavo de si mismo" era profundo y con bastante simbolismo para él, diría que es comparable a los escritos amateurs de Lucy cuando tenia 8 años, normalmente lo ignoraría como todo transeúnte común y corriente, siguiendo con su camino, pero el caso es que él no era alguien común y corriente, se juraba y soñaba con volver a serlo, un tipo que busca un trabajo de medio tiempo y una mujer con la cual comprometerse, lo que fuera seria mejor que esto, matar para sobrevivir y seguir ordenes solo porque no tienes de otra, era realmente estresante, necesitaba un café y un maldito cigarrillo.

15 minutos mas tarde llego a su punto de reunión, la cafetería "Remy Du`Saint" curioso punto de encuentro para espías de clase mundial, esperaba algo mas estilo James Blond o Matriz, un parque solitario, un bar clandestino, un callejón de mala muerte por lo menos, (suspiro) sin duda alguna las películas no reflejaban la cruda realidad. Sin mas empezó a dar pasos flojos y holgazanes hacia la entrada, motivado un poco por el olor a café recién hecho, al menos podría darse un buen desayuno antes de lo que fuera que le preparase el destino para hoy.

\- Hey Lincoln - saludo Clyde desde una de las mesas del lugar

El albino tomo asiento frente a su amigo afroamericano, estirando un poco sus brazos y soltando un fuerte bostezo en el proceso, no quería ser grosero pero tampoco soportaba tener los brazos entumidos, Clyde se veía bastante casual, no usaba el típico traje negro con camisa blanca que acostumbraba llevar, tenia pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, una camisa abierta azul y por debajo de la misma una camiseta amarilla, Lincoln no cambiaba mucho su vestimenta, capucha naranja, jeans gastados y unos zapatos blancos desteñidos por la suciedad y el tiempo...Si, el look de todo un espía profesional.

\- Hola Clyde, como estas amigo? - pregunto con una voz algo apagada debido al sueño que cargaba aun con él

\- Bien y mejor que tu por lo que veo - dijo a modo de broma, causando una leve sonrisa en la cara de su socio - Hoy tenemos algo bueno -

\- De verdad? Cuéntame, que pasa? - curioseo con una actitud mas vivida

\- Veras resulta que... -

\- Caballeros - interrumpió la camarera, quien traía dos desayunos express sobre su charola - Aquí esta su pedido señor - dijo mirando a Clyde

\- Oh espero no te moleste pero encargue por ti - explico mientras recibia su plato con sumo gusto

\- Molestarme?...ñam...ñam...Me leíste la mente - comento el peliblanco, quien ya se había comenzado a devorar su desayuno

Tanto el afroamericano como la camarera parecían en shock, era como ver a un león hambriento disfrutando de una jugosa gacela, al percatarse de su actitud, Lincoln se limpio la boca y se reincorporo en su asiento, intercambiando miradas rápidas entre su amigo y la asombrada chica.

\- Disculpen - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - Es que es muy delicioso -

\- Aja - espeto la camarera con una mueca entre el asombro y el asco - Aquí tiene su factura, pague al salir - dijo mientras se iba a paso ligero de la incomoda escena

\- Que fue eso viejo? - pregunto Clyde bastante preocupado por el arranque salvaje del joven Loud ante la situación

\- Clyde, estos días han sido una locura, no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no hago mas que pensar en mi familia día y noche, quiero llamarlos, saber de ellos, también debo averiguar como a estado Ronnie Anne, hace mucho que no hablamos - dijo con melancolía mientras masticaba el tocino con puro deleite

\- Te comprendo, mudarme aquí no fue fácil, mis padres casi enloquecen al darse cuenta de mi traslado, pero tienes que aguantar, tan pronto acabemos esto volverás a Royal Woods y seras libre - dijo degustando de su café negro

\- Al menos una llamada amigo, concédeme eso, una llamada a cualquiera de mis hermanas y respirare tranquilo -

\- Lincoln - dijo con un tono serio, dejando a un lado sus cubiertos - No te lo puedo permitir, te pondrá en riesgo a ti y tu ubicación, de paso a mi y lo siento, eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, pero no puedo poner en riesgo mi carrera - hablo con un tono profesional y calmado

Lincoln dejo caer su mirada, debía darle merito a Clyde, hacer algo así seria peligroso dado las circunstancias y no podía estropear ni dejar en ridículo a su amigo por eso, ya encontraría la forma de contactar a su familia, pero debía ser discreto, concentrarse en el ahora.

\- Tienes razón amigo, yo...lo siento, tratare de calmarme - expreso con cierto disgusto por su forma de actuar tan desesperada y fuera de si - Oye hablabas de que tenias algo bueno, que era? -

\- Oh cierto, se me olvidaba - comento mientras devoraba el ultimo trozo de pan en su plato - Recuerdas a Rick Samsons? Al que le salvamos la vida la otra vez? -

\- Como olvidarle, que pasa con él? -

\- Pues esta bajo protección de testigos y ya nos ha dado información sobre su contacto con O.A.S.I.S, un tal Morris Goldberg... -

\- El señor M? - pregunto Lincoln rápidamente interrumpiendo a su amigo, recordó lo que le dijo el malherido criminal aquella tarde, "busca al señor M"

\- ...Si, ese es su apodo, como lo sabes? - pregunto maravillado su compañero

\- Samsons me dijo "busca al señor M" cuando íbamos en la ambulancia, dime que lo tienen detenido o al menos tienen su dirección - pregunto extasiado y eufórico

\- Ok, primero que nada cálmate colega, respira brevemente, segundo...eh...no, solo tenemos su descripción y la dirección de un bar que frecuenta mucho en el centro de la ciudad, hable con mis superiores y quieren que vayamos de incógnito, nos haremos pasar por traficantes que quieren eliminar a la competencia, así lo atraparemos in fragante en medio de la negociación -

\- ¡Excelente! - espeto feliz el albino, levantándose de su asiento con energía - Que esperamos? Vamos rápido - dijo caminando hacia la salida del café

\- (suspiro) Hoy va a ser un día pesado - dijo Clyde mientras dejaba el dinero de su desayuno sobre la mesa y alcanzando a su amigo en la salida

El coche negro del...negro, estaba estacionado en una de las plazas del lugar, ambos caminaron con algo de prisa hacia el, Clyde miro a Lincoln, se veía entusiasmado, hasta sonreía de la sola idea de atrapar a este tal Morris, comprendía los motivos de su socio, pero a veces se veía como todo un maníaco respecto a este tema, peor que Lynn cuando pierde su equipo favorito.

El coche arranco y fueron a un ritmo normal por las calles de Chicago, era un día opaco, no había sol pero tampoco señales de lluvia, Lincoln no dejaba de ver la ciudad a través de la ventana de copiloto, era un lindo lugar, ya entendía porque Lori se mudo aquí.

\- Oye Linc - llamo Clyde - Como siguió tu dedo? -

\- Oh, bastante bien - dijo mostrando el mismo, su muñón de sangre y pus había desaparecido, le cortaron algo de carne infectada y suturaron, ahora tenia un pequeño vendaje cubriendo el pequeño bulto que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue su dedo meñique - Mejor que antes sin duda alguna -

\- No lo dudo -

El leve intercambio de palabras termino ahí, no había mucho de que hablar la verdad, no ahora, Lincoln seguía sin quitarse todos esos pensamientos de su mente, solo quería hablar con alguien de su familia, era mucho pedir? Una llamada no los mataría ni pondría en peligro a nadie, solo 30 segundos y dejaría de atormentarse.

Esperaba que Ronnie, SU Ronnie estuviera bien, tanto tiempo sin hablarle, sin un solo mensaje, pensaría que la abandono? Dios, por qué tenia que torturarse con esto? Que acaso no sirvió en el ejercito? Como es que esto era peor que estar en las trincheras con balas rozando sus oídos?

* * *

Minutos mas tarde llegaron al "RockMania" un edificio de dos pisos, fachada negra con detalles rojos y blancos, se podía ver por sus ventanales un interior algo sombrío, luces negras, barra larga, mesas pequeñas y música a todo volumen, nada mal la verdad.

Clyde bajo, seguido del albino, quien se crujía el cuello con intensidad, preparado para lo que fuera, "un paso a la vez y seré libre" se repetía mentalmente como un mantra, le ayudaba a mantener el control bajo presión, ahora solo debía entrar en acción.

\- Vamos a eso Clyde - dijo con entusiasmo

\- Espera... - exigió Clyde tomándolo del brazo derecho - El tipo tiene conexión con O.A.S.I.S, tal vez te reconozca, ponte tu capucha para aparentar - recomendó torpemente al no tener mas opciones visibles

\- Eh, tienes razón - dijo mientras obedecía a la orden - Ahora si, adelante -

El dúo entro discretamente al bar sin llamar mucho la atención, nadie pensaría que eran agentes encubiertos, solo veían a dos amigos con deseos de tomar unas cervezas frías, como todos dentro del lugar, para ser las 10:00 A.M el lugar tenia buena clientela, conformada en gran parte por rockeros, punks y uno que otro tipo con tintes góticos, trataban de no cruzar miradas con nadie ahí dentro, no era conveniente llamar mucho la atención estando tan cerca de su objetivo. Se sentaron en la barra del lugar, ignorando al cantinero quien se acerco a atenderlos, pero con un movimiento de cabeza dejaron en claro que no tenían ánimos de beber.

\- Ok Lincoln, buscamos a un tipo de pelo negro, con coleta de caballo, nariz respingada y un diente de oro - susurro el afroamericano mientras organizaba algo dentro del bolsillo de su camisa

\- Que haces? - pregunto con curiosidad

\- Ajusto el micrófono, debemos hacer que admita trabajar con O.A.S.I.S de forma clandestina, así tendremos evidencia contra él -

\- Perfecto - dijo con simpatía

Requisaron el lugar de arriba a abajo con la mirada, ¿Cola de caballo? Que son los 80`s? Era algo gracioso, si algo aprendió Lincoln por su paso en O.A.S.I.S es que los espías, contratistas y sicarios no son nada parecidos a los que hay en la televisión, no andan en lujosos coches ni visten ropa de marca, no siempre se llevan a la damisela en apuros y no son tan carismaticos y bellos como los muestra la ficción, suelen ser amargados de 40 años con adicción al juego y al alcohol o chicas de 30 años con problemas para conseguir pareja por culpa de su dependencia emocional a alguien, no siempre son esos carismáticos sujetos que te lanzan ese monologo de "un mundo mejor" cuando están apunto de matarte, eso seria un error de novatos, hablar mientras apuntas a tu enemigo con un arma no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, es estúpido...

\- Lincoln...Lincoln...¡HEY! - grito Clyde para captar la atención de su amigo

\- Eh...que...que sucede? - pregunto mientras salia de sus pensamientos sobre espías reales versus la ficción

\- Que ya lo encontré - exclamo con fastidio - Esta en aquella mesa, vamos - dijo levantándose de la barra

Ambos caminaron lentamente, sin mostrar expresiones faciales escandalosas, no se veían felices, ni enojados, ni rudos, solo neutrales, con una mirada de poker en su andar, frenaron al tener al susodicho Morris en frente, el tipo llevaba lentes de sol (en un interior), su coleta de caballo, nariz respingada y en su sonrisa lucia con orgullo el diente de oro que comento Clyde, parecía alguien simpático así que sin mas rodeos fueron al tema.

\- Hola - saludo Clyde casualmente - Eres...el señor M? -

\- Depende - exclamo con discreción - Quien pregunta? -

\- Unos tipos que necesitan que se haga un trabajo - dijo Lincoln entrando a la conversación - Y pagaran muy buen dinero por él -

\- Uuuuh dinero, mi palabra favorita - dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol - Siéntense por favor -

Ambos acataron a la orden de inmediato, el tipo de verdad que parecía de todo menos amenazante, era obeso, de estatura media, su sonrisa no delataba nada fuera de lugar, "ojala no tuvieran al tipo equivocado" decía Lincoln para si mismo con algo de incertidumbre.

\- Así que digan, que trabajo necesitan? - pregunto mientras daba un sorbo a su jarra de cerveza

\- Mira, hay un tipo al sur de la ciudad que nos da mucha competencia - exclamo Clyde seriamente - Nos gustaría deshacernos de ese pequeño obstáculo -

\- Como se llama el tipo? - pregunto Morris algo intrigado

\- Oh...eh...ya sabes, le dicen el Colombiano - dijo el agente torpemente

\- El Colombiano? No he escuchado a nadie que le digan así? -

\- Se llama Carlos Zapata, llego hace poco menos de una semana - interrumpió el encapuchado de naranja - Tal vez por eso no lo conoces todavía -

\- Jummm, puede ser, hace un mes que no estoy actualizado del lado sur, muy bien díganme, que tan duro es este tipo? Porque debe ser alguien muy duro como para que vengan a buscarme a mi - dijo señalándose con ambos pulgares

\- Bueno pues...creo que ya te haces una idea con su apodo - comento Clyde con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

\- No...no me queda claro - increpo Goldberg - Es mas, ustedes de donde son? A que banda pertenecen? -

\- Mira - llamo la atención nuevamente el encapuchado, que parecía mas serio respecto al tema - Zapata esta tomando control de la venta de drogas de todo el sector, él y su banda de matones nos esta quitando lugar a nosotros "la formación serpiente" -

\- La formación serpiente? Quienes son esos? -

\- Hace unos años se fundo en Royal Woods era una simple pandilla pero comenzó a tomar forma con el tiempo, así que decidimos expandirnos a las grandes ciudades -

\- Ooh Royal Woods, mis jefes están ubicados halla, creo haber escuchado la situación con las bandas pero hace mucho tiempo, creí que se habían desintegrado, no sabia que seguían vigentes -

\- Pues lo están y mas activos que nunca, que dice señor M? Tenemos un trato? - dijo ofreciendo su mano al rechoncho personaje

El hombre tenia una mirada de sospecha, no sabia que pensar, estos dos vienen de la nada y le piden que se cargue a alguien sin mucho detalle, dicen ser parte de una banda que ha pasado varios años inactiva y sus actitudes no le terminan de cuadrar, un blanco y un negro en la misma pandilla se le hacia poco común, mas sin embargo era una oportunidad de negocio, no podía dejar ir dinero de forma tan fácil, el encapuchado parecía seguro al hablar, no como su amigo, no era capaz de ver bien su rostro, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no había problema en confiar en ellos siempre y cuando pagaran.

\- Puedo ser sincero con ustedes? No me inspiran demasiada confianza - dijo sin quitar la mirada de la mano de Lincoln

\- Ok, tomaremos nuestro ¡DINERO! eh iremos con alguien mejor, no eres el único en el negocio amigo - exigió Clyde indignado mientras se levantaba de su asiento

\- ¡Esperen! - dijo el hombre con cola de caballo - No hay que enloquecer ok? Miren pondré a mis hombres a trabajar y a recopilar información, esta bien? -

\- Y quienes son esos hombres si se puede saber? - pregunto el hombre afroamericano mientras rascaba el bolsillo de su camisa

\- El tiene razón, no podemos dejar algo así de gordo a manos de novatos - apoyo el encapuchado

\- De novatos nada - expuso Morris ofendido - Verán, tengo amigos que trabajan para una agencia clandestina llamada O.A.S.I.S, algo así como la CIA pero mucho mas brutales y renegados, acabaran con quien sea a cambio de buen dinero, es un trabajo seguro - dijo con susurro sutiles y bastante convincentes

Los dos "serpientes" se miraron, compartiendo una mirada de victoria, sincronizadamente asintieron, dejando por cerrado el negocio.

\- Señor M, nos convenció - dijo Lincoln mientras estrechaba la mano con el intermediario

\- A ustedes caballeros - dijo con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo brillar su diente de oro - Celebremos con unos tragos -

\- Desde luego - dijo el afroamericano mientras se rascaba el bolsillo de su camisa - Pero primero vamos por el dinero, esta en el coche -

\- Uuuh mejor que mejor - dijo Goldberg - Adelante, los sigo -

El trió se levanto de sus asientos y fueron hacia el estacionamiento del lugar en el callejón de atrás, Morris se veía feliz, pero indefenso ante lo que se venia, era como un conejo camino a una trampa de osos, no tenia posibilidad, por su parte los dos agentes encubiertos se susurraban la siguiente parte del trabajo.

\- Ok, tan pronto estemos fuera lo arrestamos, tenemos información suficiente - exclamo Clyde satisfecho del trabajo

\- Perfecto, pero una cosa amigo - dijo Lincoln con preocupación en su rostro

\- Que? -

\- Aprende a actuar mejor - dijo algo enfadado y a la vez de una manera cómica - Esos balbuceos casi tira todo al traste -

\- Oh vamos, funciono, lo tenemos donde lo queríamos -

\- Si, porque YO tuve que inventarme una historia improvisada, sino estoy seguro que nos descubría -

\- Exageras viejo - dijo algo apenado el agente

\- Exagerar que? - pregunto Morris

Sin percatarse ya se encontraban en frente de su coche negro, Morris se veía confundido por tanto chismorreo y murmullos a su espalda, los dos amigos quedaron mudos pues esperaban que no escuchara todo lo que se susurraron hace un segundo.

\- Eh mi amigo dice que tus servicios son algo caros pero yo le dije que estaba exagerando - dijo Clyde de manera rápida

\- Nada de eso mis amigos, verán como me caen bien, les haré un buen descuento - dijo sonriente y feliz el criminal - Por cierto, no me han dicho sus nombres -

\- Oh claro, donde quedaron nuestros modales - dijo el encapuchado - Él es Clyde McBride y yo Lincoln Loud... -

\- Lincoln Loud? - pregunto asombrado Morris, aquel nombre le sonaba

\- Asi es y trabajamos para el FBI ¡Manos arriba! - gritaron al unisono mientras desenfundaban sus armas y apuntaban al sorprendido y desorientado intermediador

\- ¡GUAU...GUAU, TRANQUILOS USTEDES NO TIENEN DERECHO A ESTE TIPO DE ABUSOS! - grito Morris poniéndose a la defensiva

Morris desenfundo una pistola que escondía entre sus ropas, pero Lincoln reacciono rápidamente disparandole en su pierna derecha, haciéndolo caer al piso, Clyde rápidamente lo esposo, quitandole su arma en el proceso, Morris soltó un fuerte suspiro, era su fin.

\- Morris Goldberg, queda arrestado por afiliaciones con traidores del estado, chantaje, sicariato e intento de homicidio a un agente del FBI - declaro Clyde mientras le apuntaba al tipo en el suelo

\- ¡TU! - grito Morris al albino, quien por fin se quito la capucha que cubría su rostro - Eres un desertor, la agencia ira tras de ti luego de esto, estas muerto...muerto -

Lincoln no respondió nada, solo lanzo una patada a la cara del abatido sujeto cuyo diente de oro salio volando de su boca, no perdió tiempo y lo tomo, tenia un poco de sangre pero seguía siendo oro genuino.

\- Me lo quedare como un recuerdo, gracias Goldberg - dijo con una sonrisa tramposa en su rostro

\- ¡Hijo de perra te asesinare por esto!... -

Clyde encerró a Goldberg en la parte trasera de su auto, suspiro de cansancio, no esperaba eso ultimo que paso, pero la situación no paso a mayores, se acerco a su amigo, que no dejaba de checar la joya que obtuvo de boca de Morris.

\- Nada mal amigo - dijo mientras chocaban los cinco

\- Lo mismo digo. No es peligroso dejarlo ahi contigo? se ve algo...rabioso - pregunto al ver como el desgraciado luchaba por romper los vidrios del coche, pero resultaba en vano

\- Naaaa, si intenta algo lo noqueare - explico sin mucho problema - Esto es un gran avance Linc, créeme -

\- No lo dudo, espero que este golpe le duela a Kane -

\- Puedes apostar por eso, este tipo era uno de sus mayores intermediarios, todos los contratos en el noreste del país fueron mediante este tipo -

\- Eso es como música para mis oídos - explico cansado - Oye porque no entramos y tomamos algo? El parece que no va a ir a ninguna parte -

\- Lo siento amigo pero tengo una cita con Haiku enseguida, lo llevare a la central y me iré a ver a mi chica -

\- Esta bien viejo, nos veremos luego - exclamo mientras daba media vuelta y volvía al bar

\- Adios y no te preocupes, dentro de poco todo volverá a la normalidad, créeme - dijo el agente mientras entraba en su auto y se largaba del lugar

Una vez mas dentro del bar, Lincoln saco el diente de oro y lo puso sobre la barra.

\- Que me das por esto? - pregunto al cantinero, quien veía algo asqueado el objeto brillante

\- Una cerveza de calidad - espeto a la par que tomaba el diente con una servilleta

Un robo la verdad, pero no importaba, cualquier cosa que le refrescara la garganta serviría, no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo esto, cada vez mas cerca de salir y con mas preocupaciones dentro, se encontraba perdido y divagando en sus pensamientos, tenia que aguantar las tentaciones de llamar a cualquiera de sus familiares, debia ser fuerte, por ellos, por él, por todos.

Su cerveza llego y le dio un gran trago, su sabor era suave y refrescante, muy espumosa, vaya que valió el diente de oro que perdió en su compra.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH! NO PUEDE SER - grito una chica al otro lado del local

\- Es Luna Loud - dijo un sujeto al lado de Lincoln

El albino quedo pasmado, miro rápidamente a la puerta de entrada, solo para confirmar sus temores, era su hermana y toda su banda, que fueron rodeados rápidamente por los clientes del lugar, se veía feliz, disfrutando del momento como siempre.

\- Oh mierda - comento Lincoln dejando caer su cerveza de la impresión


	32. En la mira

Chicago, la ciudad de los vientos donde tenían varios fans leales a la banda, el clima era frió y te hacia sentir la piel de gallina, ahora entendía un poco mejor la decisión de Lori a la hora de venir a vivir aquí tal vez podría visitarla un poco mas tarde y hablar un poco de hermana a hermana, su presentación no seria hasta dentro de dos días, así que tenia tiempo de sobra, por algo pararon a beber algo en el primer lugar que vieron abierto tan pronto llegaron a la ciudad. No podía dejar de sentir cierta curiosidad en su corazón respecto a su hermano ¿Quien desaparece de un día para otro sin dejar huella? No sabia si sentir furia, miedo, tristeza o melancolía, eran muchas cosas en las que pensar y ninguna le hacia bien alguno, no durmió mucho aquella noche que se entero de su repentina deserción, trato de llamarlo varias veces pero en ninguna respondió. A pesar de todo solo esperaba que estuviera bien y que tuviera una buena razón para hacer esto.

\- Oye Luns - llamo Chunk - Estas bien? -

\- Eh? - pregunto algo desconcertada saliendo de sus pensamientos - Claro viejo, todo esta genial -

\- Te veo algo confusa, estas nerviosa por el próximo concierto? - exclamo el grandote con una sonrisa amable

\- Pfff...nada de eso amigo, son cosas un poco mas personales, es todo -

\- Ooooh...hubiese comenzado ahí -

\- Lo se, es solo que...bueno ya sabes...(suspiro)...necesito un trago -

\- Entendido - Chunk se acerco a la barra del bar y le dijo al cantinero - Oye colega, dame dos bien frías por aquí - exigió con prisa

Mientras ellos charlaban en la barra, Sam, Mazzy y George daban autógrafos a varios clientes que los tenían rodeados, pidiendo fotos, firmar algunos escotes a las fans mas coquetas del lugar, uno que otro "recuerdo" que podían ser tanto besos como abrazos mas que cariñosos, lo típico de una estrella de rock. Era increíble como toda la atmósfera dentro del recinto cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la música estaba a todo volumen, se había hecho una improvisada pista de baile y todos los clientes que se encontraban anteriormente en el lugar, que se veían relajados y calmos ahora saltaban y victoreaban al compás de la música, todo gracias a la banda y su ronda de bebidas gratis para todos los presentes, incluso el dueño del negocio, el cantinero tenia ganas de soltar una lagrima de alegría, aunque seria algo impropio de un hombre de casi dos metros con tatuajes por todo su cuerpo y un espeso bigote, pero la emoción era mucha como para contenerse.

Por otra parte, en los baños del local se hallaba un encapuchado de pelo blanco que poco a poco iba perdiendo la calma ante la situación, si su hermana lo descubría quedaría comprometido y todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano, debió irse cuando tuvo la oportunidad ahora todo el lugar estaba atestado de gente y las salidas bloqueadas, su único refugio era aquel baño de hombres y aun así corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Chunk o George, debía conseguir la forma de irse sin llamar la atención ¿Pero como?

La puerta se abrió y Lincoln corrió hacia uno de los gabinetes del lugar, esperando no toparse con nadie ajeno a él, pudo escuchar como abrían el grifo del lavabo seguido del correr del agua, el albino dio una rápida mirada por sobre el gabinete para detallar un poco mejor al sujeto en cuestión, tenia una camisa a cuadros verde, pelirrojo con un rostro asimétrico, tenia buenas facciones, es mas, se le hacia familiar, reconocería esa cara fácilmente donde fuera, se trataba de Liam ¿Que rayos hacia él aquí?

Salio de manera casual de su escondite y se acerco lentamente y por la espalda a su amigo quien seguía refrescándose la cara con algo de ansiedad, se veía feliz pero con cierto grado de nerviosismo en su vibra, el peliblanco se acerco un par de metros mas y con una voz temerosa y confusa pregunto:

\- Liam? -

El pelirrojo levanto su rostro de forma inmediata, espantado por ese espectral susurro, miro el espejo frente a él y pudo distinguir a una figura encapuchada detrás de si, no sabia quien era, su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha naranjada del atuendo, sin embargo este vaquero no era fácil de intimidar.

\- Que carajo hombre? - expreso molesto - Casi me das un susto de muerte ¿Como conoces mi nombre? -

\- Liam...soy...soy yo... -

\- Exacto ¡quien demonios eres! - el pelirrojo reacciono y empujo al otro sujeto contra la pared

\- Calma amigo - lo ultimo que quería el peliblanco era pelear y mas con uno de sus viejos camaradas

\- Dime quien rayos eres - el granjero saco de entre su camisa una pistola y la martillo con fuerza - O te pego un tiro -

\- Soy Lincoln - exclamo preocupado el agente mientras se retiraba la capucha - ¡Mírame!¡mírame! -

Liam desistió de su postura para disparar en cuanto vio aquel pelo blanquecino, se asombro al ver a su amigo en dicho lugar y en dichas condiciones, sobre todo ver la falta de su meñique en la mano izquierda, enfundo su arma y camino hacia Lincoln ayudandole a levantarse del suelo.

\- Link? Que rayos haces aquí viejo? - explico sorprendido del fortuito encuentro - Creí que estabas desaparecido -

\- Mira se que es una locura pero créeme tengo una explicación para todo esto - dijo mientras retomaba el aire luego del problema de la pistola

\- Pues es mejor que sea buena, tu hermana no ha hecho mas que quejarse y llamar a tu casa durante toda la semana - señalo hacia afuera del baño en dirección a Luna

\- Carajo sabia que no deb...espera un momento, una semana? Cuanto tiempo llevas de viaje con la banda de Luna? Es mas, por qué estas con ellos en primer lugar? -

Tras darle un pequeño vistazo a todo la pregunta era mas que necesaria, que rayos hacia Liam junto a la banda de Luna? Que acaso no debía estar en Montana con sus primos?...A no ser que...

\- Pues de hecho es una historia algo graciosa amigo - expreso contento el pelirrojo - Veras, Rose y yo terminamos y... -

\- Espera - interrumpió el albino - Terminaron? Por qué? -

\- Dijo algo sobre Tabby contratando un asesino a sueldo, toda una desfachatez -

\- Eso tiene mucho mas sentido ahora - murmuro al recordar la pasada oferta de trabajo de la rockera a cambio de eliminar a la robusta chica de pelo rubio

\- Eso tiene sentido para ti? - pregunto confundido - Porque para mi no -

\- Ehh...olvídalo, imagino que después de eso volviste a hablar con Tabby y una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí estas ahora ¿verdad? - explico vagamente y de una forma algo irónica lo que era mas que obvio

\- Bueno...pues...si, asi paso tal y como dices - dijo acompañado de una sonrisa ingenua - Y que paso contigo? Que rayos haces aqui? -

\- Bueno, es un larga historia - Lincoln acerco a Liam a su hombro para poder murmurarle algo ultra secreto, era alguien confiable ningun soplon, podia confiar en él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad Clyde iba acompañado de Morris, quien estaba agotado de tanto forcejear y luchar por librarse de las esposas, soltaba suspiros de derrota, viendo como su futuro se limitaría a una celda de 2 metros cuadrados en alguna cárcel extranjera, no tenia escapatoria alguna que lo librara de tan lúgubre destino, a no ser que...

\- Oye, negro - pidió llamando la atención (y descontento) de Clyde - Dame mi llamada -

\- En primer lugar tengo un nombre tarado - expreso enfadado el agente del FBI - En segundo, podrás llamar cuando lleguemos a la estación -

\- Conozco mis derechos y tengo derecho a tener una llamada, quiero cobrarla ahora mismo -

\- Pues lo lamento, pero no sera posible - dijo sin mostrar signos de compasión alguno

\- Vamos, tengo esposa, se preocupara de mi estado y... -

\- Te hemos investigado a fondo, no tienes familia ahora cállate, de verdad no tengo tiempo para esto -

Morris volvió a dejar caer su viejo cuerpo sobre el asiento trasero, no tenia ningún otro recurso que socavar, si tan solo pudiera llamar a Kane y darle el soplo sobre la ubicación de aquel desertor de pelo nevado tendría una mínima oportunidad de salir de esta, en la comisaria seria imposible las lineas intervendrían todo antes de poder dar algo de utilidad a su jefe, solo podía contemplar sus últimos segundo de efímera libertad.

"¡ESPERA!"

Grito su mente con clamor, recordando que todavía tenia su celular en su bolsillo trasero, debía ser ágil y sacarlo con cuidado, sus brazos estaban tras él, asegurados con las dichosas esposas que empezaban a tallar sus muñecas, movió sus manos de manera lenta hacia su lado derecho jalando un poco hacia atrás para alcanzar el bolsillo, soltó un pequeño aliento de victoria al sentir como sus dedos se posaban en el borde del bolsillo, deslizo con cautela su indice hacia adentro, raspando la pantalla del mismo luego mando el pulgar para sacarlo como si de una pinza se tratase, el aparato fue saliendo de a poco, Morris reiría con malicia si no fuera porque eso delataría sus movimientos.

Dejo caer el celular sobre el asiento trasero, arrastrándose para tomarlo con ambas manos, Clyde no pudo evitar ver por el retrovisor el extraño comportamiento del reo, quien hacia caras raras acompañadas de gestos sospechosos, parecía muy centrado en algo, pero no sabia que era, lo ignoro sin mas, ¿que podría hacer aquel sujeto con las manos atadas? Por su parte Morris procedió a desbloquear la pantalla, tuvo que torcer su cuello para ello, podía ver de manera parcial la pantalla, al menos la parte superior del mismo, haciendo memoria trato de recordar donde estaba el botón de llamadas, acerco su pulgar y presiono el susodicho, solo para darse cuenta que estaba errado, volvió al inicio de inmediato y trato con un segundo intento, dando de lleno en el blanco esta vez, su poca visión solo le dejaba ver el directorio, bajo hacia la "K" y espero acertar a Kane, suspiro del cansancio, a pesar de todo esto era difícil, en especial para alguien de mediana edad como él, dándolo todo en un ultimo intento apretó la pantalla sin un lugar fijo, solo deseando que fuera Kane. Sus ojos resplandecieron de alegría al ver la foto de su jefe sobre el icono de teléfono, presiono y escucho el repicar de la llamada, sentía ansiedad ante la respuesta del otro lado.

\- Hola? Morris? - pregunto una voz con timbre británico al otro lado de la linea

El preso soltó un suspiro de victoria y encaro a Clyde nuevamente ignorando el saludo de su mayor.

\- Oye negro - dijo de manera burlona - Así que tu y este Lincoln Loud como se conocen? -

\- ¡Loud?! - exclamo Kane completamente asombrado

\- Eso no te importa - dijo furioso el chico McBride

\- Vamos, es decir, se ve que son buenos conocidos, ya sabes como es de valiosa la amistad en una ciudad como ¡Chicago! -

\- Chicago - suspiro Kane algo confundido, sin embargo se sacudió y rápidamente busco un programa en su celular, un rastreador, de esa forma podría dar con el paradero de Morris y enviar a un equipo a su ubicación - Que mas hombre, que mas demonios - exclamo con ansias

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia mejor déjalo, nada de lo que digas podrá librarte de la cárcel amigo - exclamo con una sonrisa malvada el afroamericano

\- quince segundos mas Morris y lo tendré triangulado - dijo el jefe de O.A.S.I.S con la mirada fija a la pantalla

\- Sabes algo negro, tienes razón en algo, lo que yo diga no me librara de la cárcel - dijo con una sonrisa canalla en su rostro - Pero lo que TU digas si podrá librarme -

\- A que te refieres? - Clyde dio una mirada mas profunda y vio como algo brillaba a espaldas de Morris - Que tienes ahí? En tu espalda? - freno de golpe y se abalanzo al asiento trasero, tomando al esposado por sorpresa y quitandole aquel artefacto que tenia entre sus manos, vio el numero y el nombre en cuestión, Kane - Hola? Quien habla? - grito con desespero

Un segundo después el rastreo finalizo, dando de lleno en la ubicación actual del celular y por consiguiente del auto en cuestión. Kane soltó una sonrisa calmada y seria, acto seguido colgó la llamada y la enlazo a una nueva, a su equipo de asesinos, tenia varios agentes en todo Chicago, ¿Como es que ninguno dio con el paradero de Lincoln? como fuera ya no importaba, estaba a nada de atraparlo y no dejaría cabos sueltos.

\- Hola? - pregunto una voz al otro lado

\- Soy Kane, necesito que tus muchachos sigan el siguiente objetivo, acaben con todos sus ocupantes - dijo con una voz meticulosa

\- Entendido señor - dijo el subordinado acabando la espontanea y letal llamada

Volviendo con Clyde y Morris la cosa no estaba bien, tan pronto cortaron la llamada el agente comenzó a golpear al detenido intentando sacarle todo a golpes.

\- Que hiciste? - exclamo iracundo y furioso

\- Jejeje, estas perdido maldito negro - dijo Morris quien a pesar de estar recibiendo una paliza se veía contento y triunfante

Sin signos de cooperación Clyde puso a andar nuevamente el auto, ahora sumido en una ola gigante de desespero y descontrol, la cosa se salio de sus manos frente a sus narices, debía llegar lo mas pronto a la comisaria si quería estar a salvo, saco su celular y marco el numero de sus superiores.

\- Al habla Marshall que ocurre? - dijo el severo jefe

\- Señor, soy McBride necesitare apoyo - exclamo mientras se hiperventilaba

\- Ocurrió algo con la captura de Morris Goldberg? - increpo descaradamente

\- No señor, es peor, temo que han enviado a alguien a nuestras coordenadas -

\- Seguro de eso McBride? -

\- ¡Señor, no le estaría gritando si no fuera algo de extremo cuidado, claro que estoy segu... -

Antes de poder decir algo mas una van blindada de color negro choco contra el lateral izquierdo del auto, haciéndolo volcar en el aire, los dos sujetos que iban dentro del mismo se protegieron lo mejor posible del impacto, pero no evito que tuvieran mas de una lesión, Clyde perdió toda comunicación con Marshall, ademas de quedar inconsciente a raíz del choque, lo ultimo que pudo ver fue como los pasajeros de aquella van bajaban con armas de gran calibre y se acercaban a su posición, después de eso todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

De vuelta en el bar, al baño mas específicamente, se encontraba Liam tratando de procesar todo lo dicho por su amigo, espías, asesinos, secretos, corrupción y otro montón de locuras sacadas de una película de Hollywood, Lincoln no podría inventar algo así de grande ni aunque lo quisiera pero tampoco tenia certeza sobre la veracidad de todo lo anteriormente dicho, no sabia que pensar acerca de todo esto solo se limito a ver al albino con una mueca de rareza y sin sentido, tratando de entender todo lo anteriormente dicho.

\- A ver, a ver, a ver, recapitulemos - pidió el granjero aun confundido - Te uniste a una agencia clandestina por la fuerza -

\- Aja - respondió cortamente el peliblanco

\- Pero te usaban como su títere y decidiste desertar -

\- Correcto -

\- Te aliaste a Clyde, que trabaja en el maldito FBI y ahora tus antiguos jefes te buscan para asesinarte -

\- Si, ahora entiendes porque no puedo ser visto por Luna -

\- ...Estas drogado? - exclamo finalmente soltando su hipótesis mas lógica

\- Rayos Liam, ya te dije que todo es verdad lo juro - exigió alzando su mano derecha en representación a su veracidad

\- Debes admitir que suena muy descabellado - argumento en su defensa

\- Lo se tienes razón, pero debes creer en mi viejo, por favor -

Liam miro severamente a su amigo, buscando algún rastro que delatara alguna mentira o una broma pesada de él, no sabia que opinar, quería creer pero no descartaba el hecho de lo fantasioso y loco que sonaba todo eso, aunque si lo pensaba bien, en que lo afectaba si era verdad o no? Es decir, Lincoln solo quería irse de aquel lugar sin ser visto por nadie, si su historia era verídica o no eso no tendría mayor repercusión para él, así que sin analizarlo mas, dio su veredicto.

\- Sabes que Link? Todo eso es algo difícil de creer, tengo mis dudas al respecto pero, confiare en ti amigo - explico el granjero mientras estrechaban sus manos amistosamente

\- Gracias colega, no olvidare esto - dijo el peliblanco, quien suspiro aliviado de contar con el apoyo que necesitaba - Así que, como saldremos de aquí? -

\- Déjamelo a mi - dijo con calma y simpleza - viajar estos días con una famosa banda de rock te enseña una o dos cosas -

El granjero salio del lugar y se dirigió a las personas que estorbaban la puerta trasera, silbó tan fuerte como pudo y capto la atención de todos, carraspeo un poco y dijo:

\- Mazzy regalara fotos sin ropa a los primero cinco fans que se le acerquen - grito con entusiasmo

De pronto todos, tanto hombres como mujeres corrieron despavoridos hacia la guitarrista de flequillo que cubría sus ojos, tomándola a ella y a sus amigos por sorpresa, todo mientras Lincoln salia a hurtadillas del baño y miraba con esperanzas la puerta de salida.

\- Liam gracias, te debo una - explico animado

\- Naaa no es nada amigo, cuídate por ahí - se despidió acompañado con un apretón de manos

\- Ohh espera - Lincoln saco un sobre blanco de su capucha y se lo paso a manos del pelirrojo - entregacelo a Luna, ok? -

\- Cuando lo escribiste? - pregunto algo atónito

\- Hace unos días, quería enviarla por correo pero esto es mas conveniente -

\- Ok, ahora sal de aquí espía, antes que venga James Blond a por ti - dijo burlonamente, todavía sin creer al cien por cien en todo lo dicho anteriormente

Lincoln lo ignoro y escapo por la puerta trasera tan rápido como un haz de luz, por su parte el vaquero volvió con Tabby, quien seguía firmando autógrafos a diestra y siniestra a los varios fans que la rodeaban, se veía eufórica, feliz de vivir el momento, la miro a sus ojos enérgicos, era imposible que ella contratara a un asesino como dijo Rose, era su rockstar y a sus ojos, era perfecta. Cuando por fin fueron despachados todos y cada uno de los fans por fin pudo tomar asiento junto a ella.

\- Viviendo el sueño eh? - dijo con alegría

\- Ya lo creo - explico ella dándole un gran beso en los labios - Donde estabas? -

\- Hablando con un amigo - dijo de manera discreta

\- Muy bien, me alegra que te diviertas con nosotros - explico de manera coqueta - Espérame aquí, debo ir al baño -

Mientras una rockera se iba otra llegaba, era Luna, quien logro safarse de todos esos fans que la tenían asfixiada de tanto parloteo y halagos, era genial pero podía llegar a ser excesivo varias veces.

\- Liam, que cuentas hermano? - pregunto con su habitual tono relajado, dejando en un segundo plano sus preocupaciones anteriores

\- Nada, todo esta bien, es mas me dieron una carta -

\- Wuohhh una carta? A ti? Sin ofender hermano pero, por qué? -

\- Oh no es para mi, es para ti - explico dándole la correspondiente - Un admirador secreto -

Luna detallo un poco la carta, un simple sobre blanco sin ningún decorado salvo por un nombre que la dejo petrificada.

"De: Lincoln Loud

Para: Luna Loud"

* * *

\- Gracias a Dios llegaron - exclamo Morris saliendo a rastras del siniestro - Sabia que Kane no me dejaría solo -

\- Si...respecto a eso - uno de los tipos armados disparo a quemarropa a Goldberg en la cabeza, quien cayo al suelo con la tapa de los sesos al descubierto - Dijo que no quería cabos sueltos -

\- Ok, que hacemos con este? - pregunto un segundo pistolero que revisaba el estado de Clyde

\- Que acaso todos olvidaron las ordenes? TODOS los ocupantes - explico el primero mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del afroamericano - Dulces sueños hijo de perra -

¡BANG! ¡BANG!


	33. Jaque

**Chicago, Illinois.**

El ambiente en el lugar podría describirse apagado y triste, algo que normalmente serviría de inspiración para la compleja y calculadora mente en el lugar, pero con la inquietud y los nervios recorriendo todo su cuerpo no tenia tiempo para pensar en poemas ni ninguna otra cosa que incluyera escritura, no veía a Clyde no llego a su cita ayer y no respondía sus llamadas, temía que estuviera con otra chica o algo de trabajo extra, nunca le agrado la idea de verlo como agente de campo, el siempre fue alguien mas reservado, era feliz siendo oficinista tal y como los sujetos que pasaban de un lugar a otro cargando pilas de papeles y llevando cafés a sus superiores y para ella funcionaba bastante bien las cosas así, él fue quien quiso subir en el escalafón y volverse agente. En medio de sus dudas había llegado un mensaje de Marshall, el jefe de su novio, no sabia como lo obtuvo, aunque era el maldito FBI, podían intervenir cualquier linea telefónica y obtener el numero que les plazca, tampoco era un acertijo tan difícil de discernir, volviendo al mensaje le pidió reunirse con él en su oficina esa misma tarde, ya podía imaginarse que era "Señorita, Clyde esta en una misión al otro lado del país" ya había escuchado eso antes y no había inconveniente, salvo que su enamorado no le dijo nada, de verdad que la hacia enfadar cuando se lo proponía, pero que podía hacer? Lo amaba profundamente y ver la sortija que le dio un par de días antes en señal de matrimonio solo confirmaba mas aquel hecho, todavía no querían dar la noticia, esperaban una ocasión mas "especial" para hacerlo.

\- Señorita Haiku - Exclamo Marshall apareciendo tras la puerta de su oficina - Entre por favor -

La chica japonesa tomo su bolso y camino lentamente hacia la espaciosa y lujosa oficina del director, debía acabar rápido con esto, hoy tenia que publicar el próximo capitulo de su libro y no podía charlar sobre la situación de su prometido, si fuera algo urgente él ya se habría comunicado, a veces creía que solo la citaban a aquellas grises oficinas solo para ver su cuerpo, era cierto que el buro estaba lleno de cerdos y ella podía dar fe de ello.

Marshall tomo asiento en su mullido y costoso asiento, mientras la chica oscura se sentaba en una humilde silla al otro lado del escritorio, la mirada del mayor era brusca y seria, trataba de buscar compasión en la misma pero era inútil, el tipo estaba claro en su faceta, estricto y directo.

\- Para que me llamo señor Marshall? - disparo con desaires y sin interés

\- Es sobre Clyde McBride, tengo entendido que estaban en una relación y son muy cercanos el uno con el otro - explico con un tono mas suave, contrastando con su rostro de piedra

\- Así es, supongo que estará en alguna "misión" o algo por el estilo -

\- De hecho...él... -

\- No me molesta que este en su papel de agente - interrumpió la nipona sin escuchar las palabras del director - Pero si me increpa el que no me halla comentado nada respecto al asunto -

\- Señorita...es algo un poco mas complejo que eso -

\- Oh - exclamo ahora molesta - Quiere decir que no puedo saber donde esta mi prometido? No he tenido noticias de él y ahora me dice que no tengo derecho a... -

\- ¡Escuche! - espeto con rabia el director al ver como era ignorado una y otra vez, tomando por sorpresa a la gótica - McBride no esta en ninguna misión -

\- Que...quiere decir entonces? - las palabras confundieron a Haiku, si no estaba en ninguna misión, donde estaba metido?

\- Lamento ser quien le de esta noticia pero...alguien debe hacerlo - Marshall se levanto de su asiento y suspiro amargamente, buscando las palabras para dar tan trágico informe - El día de ayer...el agente McBride fue acribillado en cumplimiento de su servicio, lo lamento -

La mujer dentro de la habitación pudo sentir como su corazón dejaba de latir con regularidad, enfriándose por completo de pies a cabeza, su mente quedo atónita y no supo que responder a eso, Clyde? Su Clyde estaba muerto? En contra de todo su ser la muerte dejo de ser hermosa y se convirtió en algo aberrante, algo inimaginable que la ataco donde mas le dolía, bajo su mirada centrándose en la sortija en su dedo anular derecho, ese rubí rojo brillaba intensamente, pero no era capaz de recuperar la atención de Haiku, quien si previo aviso se desplomo sobre el suelo de la oficina.

Marshall corrió a su asistencia, tomándola segundos antes de que su cara impactara contra el piso duro del lugar, lo ultimo que logro escuchar antes de desaparecer fue "necesito ayuda" de boca del hombre del FBI, como pudo pasar esto? Como?

\- Clyde - soltó en un susurro inaudible, para después perder por completo la noción de las cosas, todo se torno negro

* * *

Mientras tanto, por la autopista principal de la ciudad, un auto llegaba a toda velocidad esquivando al resto, aquel porsche 718 de color rojo azotaba con furia el pavimento del lugar, su conductora solo centraba su vista en el frente, decidida a encontrar a su objetivo costara lo que costara, dio una rápida mirada al mensaje que le envió Walters, tardaron lo suyo en cumplir aquel favor, pero cumplió a fin de cuentas y no podía quejarse ahora.

"Lincoln Marie Loud, 22 años, cabello blanco, complexión media, nuestros chicos de informática descubrieron que la ultima señal de su teléfono celular salio de las siguientes coordenadas en Chicago, Illinois, suerte Santiago"

Ronnie Anne deseaba encontrarlo sano y salvo, mataría por él, pero si podía evitar esa parte seria mejor, por ahora vagaba entre los suburbios de la metrópolis, buscando con algo de ansiedad la calle Masterson numero 21-32, lugar exacto de la ultima llamada de Lincoln. Sabia que esto pasaría tarde que temprano, cuando descubrió que él trabajaba para O.A.S.I.S las cosas no podrían salir bien, este mundo no era para un tipo como el, tenia muy buen corazón para hacer las cosas, podía ser un soldado y tener tantas medallas como le fueran posibles, pero eso no servia a la hora de enfrentarse a un montón de pandilleros, agentes rivales y mafiosos que te superan en numero, era estúpido, incluso para ser Lincoln Loud esta vez si que metió la pata.

Un par de calles mas abajo llego a un estacionamiento publico, de donde podría continuar su búsqueda a pie, salio del coche y guardo las llaves en el bolsillo de sus jeans, eran las 10 de la mañana y aun así hacia un frió monumental, tomo la chaqueta que tenia en su asiento trasero y salio del lugar con determinación, tenia una liebre blanca que cazar, antes de que alguien mas lo hiciera. Paso por una gaceta de periódicos, donde se anunciaban las noticias mas frescas del día, dio una mirada rápida al encabezado de uno de esos periódicos "Lunatik rock, de visita por la ciudad" esa banda se le hacia familiar, haciendo un poco de memoria recordó que era la banda de la hermana de Link, al parecer ella también hacia sus adelantos en la búsqueda de varón ruidoso, un punto menos que cubrir.

La latina se adentro poco a poco a los barrios bajos de la ciudad, el panorama no era muy amigable, casas abandonadas, pandillas por la zona, peleas callejeras, vaya que el albino estaba en un verdadero agujero de mierda, debía sacarlo de ahí lo mas pronto posible. Durante el trayecto palpo con cuidado su vientre, alguna vez rechoncho, con una vida dentro, ahora vació y plano, su hijo ni siquiera había nacido, es mas ni sabia si seria niño o niña, pero aun así lo extrañaba, le atemorizaba el ser madre tan pronto, pero poco a poco su pensamiento fue cambiando, tal vez hubiese sido una nueva manera de ver la vida, no solo trabajar hasta la muerte (literalmente) y al saber que Lincoln quería estar al lado suyo solo refutaron sus ansias por ser madre, pero todo eso se fue al caño, gracias a esa estúpida de pelo trenzado, Dios solo recordar la cara de Rosato le daban ganas de golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas, sin duda alguna la mataría y vaya de que forma, pero para eso necesitaba que Lincoln estuviera enterado, debían hacerlo juntos como la pareja que eran y luego, tal vez podrían hacer un segundo intento para formar su pequeña familia, seria lo ideal.

Minutos mas tarde llego a su destino, una destartalada casa en medio de la calle Masterson, su exterior era un asco completo y aquello que la rodeaba no le daba ninguna buena espina, mas sin embargo ahí debía estar el albino o como mínimo una señal de él, relincho con algo de miedo y se acerco al timbre de la puerta, presiono dos veces seguidas y espero respuesta alguna, la cual no parecía llegar, insistió una vez mas y espero un par de segundos, nuevamente nadie respondió, insistió una ultima vez, ahora golpeando con fuerza la delgada puerta de madera podrida que cubría la entrada principal, era inútil, parecía otra casa abandonada, esto la desilusiono, su única oportunidad, todo lo que recorrió, solo para llegar a una casa...

\- ¡MOMENTO! - grito una voz desde adentro del lugar - ¡Un momento por favor! -

Analizando esa voz se asemejaba a la de su novio, solo que mas cansada y algo ronca, pero con la misma vibra de siempre, la latina corrió hacia la entrada nuevamente y freno justo frente a la puerta, una sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en sus labios, esperaba no decepcionarse esta vez.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un tipo de cabello blanco, con una camisa sin mangas blanca manchada, jeans sucios y con una clara resaca en su rostro, sin embargo Ronnie Anne veía a el carismático y precioso chico de cabello blanco de siempre y este a su vez veía con asombro a la chica quien se robaba su sueño por las noches, el tiempo se congelo por un segundo, donde cada quien seguía maravillado con la mirada del otro, como si hubiesen pasado siglos y milenios desde la ultima vez que se vieron, la latina no soporto mas y se lanzo a brazos del albino, quien la agarro con fuerza entre sus brazos y cerro el trato con un apasionado beso a los carnosos y seductores labios de su enamorada.

\- ¡Te extrañe! - exclamaron ambos al unisono, sin dejar de sonreír y lagrimear con alegría

El chico Loud tomo la mano de Ronalda y la arrastro dentro de la casa, cerrando fuertemente la puerta y poniendo pestillo, la llevo hacia la sala, donde se acomodaron en el sofá y siguieron con sus besos, ninguno creí que este momento llegaría, toda esa locura de agencias, espionaje y asesinato quedaron en el olvido, solo eran ellos y ese momento, intercambiando besos, abrazos y caricias a mas no poder, la latina no podía evitar llorar al ver a Lincoln, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Como me encontraste? - pregunto el albino

\- Recuerda para quien trabajo - comento de manera burlona Ronnie Anne - Tengo mis contactos -

\- Perdóname por haber desaparecido, olvide llamarte antes de salir de Royal Woods -

\- No me importa, ahora que te encontré todo esta bien - la emoción bajo un poco y cesaron las muestras de afecto, tratando de entablar una conversación mas cómoda - tus hermanas saben esto? Andan por toda la ciudad entregando volantes y preguntando por ti, se están volviendo locas Link -

\- No, y no deben saberlo, ayer casi me tope con Luna y eso hubiese arruinado las cosas, le deje una nota, espero que con eso resuelva sus inquietudes -

\- Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué te fuiste así sin mas? Estas en una misión o algo? -

\- Eso quisiera - comento el peliblanco con algo de amargura - Las cosas...se fueron al carajo -

\- Que? Eso que significa Lincoln? - increpo con algo de miedo Ronnie Anne

\- Pues...O.A.S.I.S le puso precio a mi cabeza -

\- ¡¿QUE MIERDA?! - Por dentro se congelo, escuchar esas palabras la dejo helada del susto, lo ultimo que quería era ver a alguien tan especial en la lista negra de una agencia de asesinos clandestina

\- Lo se, me alié al FBI y me dieron esta casa de protección, si es que esto puede considerarse una casa -

\- Por qué no me dijiste nada? Te pude ayudar, ¡Te puedo! ayudar - esgrimió molesta

\- No quería involucrarte en esto, tu salias del trauma por el bebe y te estabas reincorporando a tu vida, esto te hubiese hundido nada mas -

\- Nos hubiéramos hundido juntos tarado - la latina abofeteo a Lincoln para su sorpresa, pero rápidamente contrarresto esto con un abrazo, sin darle chance de salir del mismo, ahora corrían un nuevo tipo de lagrimas por su rostro, de tristeza pura - Dime al menos que...esos payasos del FBI te están cuidando las espaldas -

\- Si - exclamo con alegría en su tono - Clyde a estado apoyándome con todo esto, solo él y tu conocen mi paradero -

\- Bueno...es mejor que nada - Ronalda se envolvió en los brazos de Lincoln, buscando el calor de su cuerpo - Link, por favor, no puedes seguir así, déjame ayudarte, te puedo conseguir un mejor lugar, un mejor equipo, mas protección, lo que sea -

\- Gracias Ronnie, pero mi decisión es concreta, ya voy muy adelante con el FBI para atrapar a Kane y a la organización, no puedo dejarlo todo tirado a medio camino -

\- ¡Claro que puedes! - estallo la morena con nerviosismo - Te puedo conseguir una nueva vida Lincoln, solo nos das un par de nombres y la CIA te ayudara a empezar de cero, buscaremos la forma de explicarle a tu familia todo esto y podrás seguir con tu vida normal -

\- Y de que sirve esa vida si debo de vivir con miedo? A que me hagan daño a mi, a mis hermanas o mis padres, ¡a ti! incluso - el albino acaricio las tiernas mejillas de su amada, buscando darle tranquilidad en este momento tan tenso - Debo acabar con este problema de raíz, solo así podre tener una vida normal nuevamente -

\- Acabaremos...acabaremos con esto, no te dejare solo tonto -

\- Es estúpido hacerte cambiar de parecer Ronnie...gracias -

Antes de poder decir una palabras mas, el teléfono sonó, Lincoln suspiro y de un salto se puso de pie, debían ser del FBI o Clyde, solo ellos tenían el numero de aquel traste de los noventa que tenia, la oferta de una mejor guarida ahora pintaba mejor que nunca.

\- Hola? - exclamo con algo de molestia

\- Loud? Eres tu? - pregunto la voz de Marshall al otro lado de la linea

\- Si señor, soy yo, ocurre algo? -

\- Si chico así es, tenemos una situación complicada -

Lincoln tomo aire y respiro profundo, debía estar listo para cualquier cosa, fuera lo que fuera, Ronnie Anne le compartía una mirada de preocupación desde su asiento, no podía escuchar la precaria conversación, pero el rostro del peliblanco no simbolizaba nada bueno.

\- Que sucede señor? -

\- El día de ayer, a las 3:48 pm en las cercanías de nuestro edificio de inteligencia, el auto de McBride fue atacado por pistoleros sin identificar, el agente fue abatido en el proceso -

\- Señor...dígame por favor...por favor dígame que... -

\- Lamento decirle que es la verdad, el forense ya dio la hora y causa de la muerte, lo siento mucho -

\- ¡Ni una mierda! -

El agente tomo el teléfono y lo arrojo contra la pared del lugar, se tiro al suelo a llorar, Clyde estaba muerto, todo por su culpa, su estúpida culpa, lo entrometió en todo esto y termino acribillado, la latina se levanto rápidamente, tratando de consolar a Lincoln. Debía ser él, no su amigo el era alguien justo no merecía terminar así.

\- Link que paso? - pregunto alarmada Ronalda

\- Es Clyde...lo asesinaron por mi culpa... - explico mientras el llanto y la miseria cubrían su entorno amargamente

\- No digas eso, claro que no -

Si bien no era cercana al afroamericano, Ronnie Anne no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas por él, siempre ayudo a Lincoln y lo cubrió cuando ella no estaba presente, le debía mucho, ademas, al final del día él también era su amigo.

\- Maldito Kane...por que él? - escupió mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de controlarse - Una razón mas para acabar con esa rata miserable... -

\- Y así sera Lincoln, así sera, lo encontraremos y le haremos pagar...por todo -

La pareja sello sus bocas y dejaron que los sollozos y llantos corrieran con libertad, hoy era un día para estar de luto, mañana retomarían la cacería y darían con aquel maldito ingles. Ronnie Anne guardo sus conocimientos sobre Jordan, Lincoln estaba sufriendo mucho como para darse cuenta de esa traición tan pronto, pero tarde o temprano se lo contaría y así, acabarían con toda esta pesadilla de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Royal Woods, Michigan.**

Kane encendió el ultimo cigarrillo que llevaba consigo, el día había sido ajetreado y solo quedaba una ultima reunión en la agenda, la mas importante de momento, tomo su celular y leyó "El semanal virtual de Chicago", cabo entre varias noticias sin interés, reportaban una baja en el mercado, Lunatik Rock estaba en la ciudad y varias otras cosas irrelevantes hasta llegar a su objetivo.

"Violento ataque contra efectivo del FBI deja dos muertos:"

"El día de ayer se reporto un ataque por parte de hombres armados contra un coche del FBI, que al parecer transportaba a Morris Goldberg, conocido usurero del bajo mundo de Chicago, el cual murió en el tiroteo efectuado por los encapuchados que atacaron la diligencia, también se reporta que él joven agente de campo, Clyde McBride murió en el acto, las razones de este ataque y sus principales autores siguen siendo un misterio"

Soltó una simpática sonrisa a su camarada frente a él, un tipo de pelo castaño estilo militar, con una complexión musculosa y bastante alto, este sonreía con malicia, mientras recibía una taza de café de parte de la secretaria de su superior.

\- Vaya Reinhart, te superaste a ti mismo con esto - señalo Kane dando pie a la reunión

\- Gracias señor, fue fácil de hecho, los muchachos hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo - explico el hombre mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café

\- Si puede ser, pero tu estabas a cargo de la parte mas importante, tienes lo que te pedí? -

Reinhart saco de su bolsillo derecho una bolsa negra, que parecía contener algo con una figura rectangular.

\- Aquí esta señor, el celular de ese negro - exclamo arrojandole el mismo a Kane

\- Excelente, espero que tenga indicios de donde encontrar a Loud - esgrimió con astucia - ¡Rosato! -

\- Si señor? - pregunto una chica con pelo trenzado al lado de Reinhart

\- Llevaselo a nuestros informáticos, que le saquen todo el jugo posible -

\- Enseguida señor - exclamo mientras tomaba la bolsa y se habría paso hacia la salida

\- Necesita algo mas de mi parte señor? - pregunto Reinhart de manera disciplinada

\- Quiero que vigiles la residencia de los Loud, si ese albino trata de hacer algo que nos joda atacaremos de inmediato a su familia -

\- Comprendo señor - el fiel soldado se levanto de su asiento y con un saludo militar se despidió - Adiós señor Kane -

\- Adiós señor Reinhart - devolvió el mayor el mismo saludo

Una vez solo se tumbo sobre su silla, complacido de todo lo que estaba logrando, podría estar contra las cuerdas, pero siempre tenia la opción de contraatacar, incluso si iba en contra de las reglas.

\- Cual sera tu próximo movimiento Loud? Te quedan pocas opciones - dijo a la nada, mientras daba la ultima calada a su cigarrillo


	34. Sin miedo, sin dudas

**Royal Woods, Michigan.**

Una vez mas, en el pacifico vecindario de la avenida Franklin, famosa por su alguna vez bulliciosa y ruidosa casa Loud, donde residía la familia mas numerosa de la ciudad, se hallaba por sus calles un auto de cuatro puertas, negro, sin matricula, pasaba desapercibido por completo ante los peatones de a pie y demás vehículos que rondaban el sector, sin embargo, su objetivo era de todo menos algo corriente, dentro se hallaban dos hombres, bastantes fornidos y altos a decir verdad. Uno de ellos esbozaba con alegría una sonrisa socarrona mientras ojeaba un par de fotografías, mientras el otro utilizaba un par de binoculares para observar la casa a detalle.

\- Oye - dijo el tipo de la sonrisa - Esa chica de pelo negro tiene buenas curvas no crees? -

\- Jamas me gustaron las góticas - exclamo fríamente su compañero, sin quitar la vista de su objetivo

\- A mi tampoco, pero demonios, esta vale la pena, deberíamos romper el protocolo e ir a por ella, te parece? -

\- Reinhart concéntrate - ordeno el vigilante - Debemos estar atentos a todo movimiento sospechoso y esperar ordenes de la agencia, no lo olvides -

\- Ese es tu problema Fritz - dijo mientras acariciaba aquella foto con cierta malicia - No sabes divertirte amigo, siempre es trabajo, trabajo, trabajo -

\- Hay un momento para todo y este es un momento para trabajar...Por cierto, como fue tu misión en Chicago? Oí que mataste a un agente del FBI -

\- Hombre debiste estar ahí, embestimos ese auto y yo mismo le pegue un tiro en la cabeza a esa rata del buro, fue un gran día - esgrimía lleno de éxtasis el mercenario, apenas pudiendo controlar sus impulsos dentro del coche

\- Ok cálmate, de verdad que me pones los pelos de punta -

\- Fritz vamos relájate un poco, después de esto podemos... -

\- ¡Cállate! - interrumpió el vigía - Alguien se dirige a la casa -

Por la acera de la avenida Franklin una van purpura estaciono fuera de la casa Loud, de la cual bajo una pareja de chicas tomadas de la mano, una de pelo rubio con un mechón azul pintado, la otra castaña natural, se les veía algo acongojadas y decaídas, sobre todo la castaña de ropas purpuras, se les hacia levemente conocida a los mercenarios, debía ser esa hermana rockera de Lincoln Loud, la famosa guitarrista de Lunatik rock. Esta llevaba algo entre sus manos, parecía una carta, en blanco total, era imposible ver algún escrito desde aquella distancia.

\- Debemos avisar a la agencia? - increpo Fritz sin saber que hacer con sus próximos movimientos

\- No, seguiremos vigilando, es solo una de las hermanas del agente Loud, nada fuera de lo común - dijo Reinhart, con una seriedad hasta ahora no vista en él

Dentro del hogar Loud el ambiente no dejaba de ser tenso, pues Luna pidió una "reunión de emergencia" de ultimo minuto, técnicamente era algo imposible pues la mitad de sus hermanas estaban repartidas por todo el país, con Leni en Europa todavía, sin embargo una vídeo-llamada grupal también era buena opción, la rockera decidió ir personalmente a su casa aprovechando que se hallaba tan cerca de ahí, a no mas de una hora de vuelo entre su hogar y Chicago, con Sam acompañándola en todo momento, desde que recibió esa carta de manos del granjero pelirrojo en aquel bar su mente se bloqueo casi por completo, teniendo solo pensamientos puros sobre lo que rezaba la hoja de papel blanca que cargaba entre sus manos en este momento, no podía quedarse con esto para ella sola, toda su familia merecía saber en lo que su hermano estaba involucrado, siempre supo que el era alguien inteligente y ágil para pensar, no por algo siempre cargo con el titulo de ser el hombre del plan, sin embargo, sus actuales decisiones eran en extremo estúpidas, impulsadas tal vez por el desespero total de no tener un rumbo fijo en su vida, no podía hacer mas que maldecir tales ideas, ellas estuvieron ahí para el en todo momento y el que hiciera todo esto y sobre todo a espaldas de su propia familia la hacia sentir punzadas en el corazón.

\- Estas bien Luna? - pregunta Sam al verla temblorosa a pesar de tener un clima tan cálido - Estas nerviosa? -

\- Si Sam, demasiado, es decir...tu misma oíste como llore toda la noche por lo que dice este pedazo de papel - exclamo levantando dicha carta a la vista de su amada - No quiero ni pensar como se pondrán las chicas y mis padres...Dios Lincoln, porque fuiste tan estúpido? -

\- Luns cálmate, por favor - la rubia tomo sus manos con cuidado y empezó a acariciarlas suavemente, dándole todo el calor posible al manojo de nervios que era Luna en este momento - Tu familia se pondrá mil veces peor con solo verte así, debes tomar aire, prepararte mentalmente -

\- Y lo intento es solo que...nunca imagine esto de mi hermano -

\- Lo se, tampoco lo creí cuando me lo contaste, sin embargo...debió tener buenos motivos para algo así, no crees? -

\- Quiero creer eso, se que el no lo haría por gusto, solo espero que este bien -

\- Y lo estará, confía en mi -

La charla ceso con un beso intimo entre ambas guitarristas, lo cual hizo latir con regularidad el corazón de la castaña, quien de a poco recuperaba el control sobre sus manos, del otro lado de la puerta alguien escucho todo el murmullo y se dirigió rápidamente a abrir, algo confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo esta reunión imprevista por parte de su hermana.

\- ¡Luna! - exclamo feliz la pequeña - Que bueno que llegaste -

\- Hola Lily - respondió mientras le daba un abrazo afectuoso a la menor de su camada de hermanos - Todos están en casa? -

\- Si solo faltas tu, entra - de inmediato cayo en cuenta de la rubia al lado de su hermana - Oh Sam discúlpame por no verte, entra también -

\- Tranquila Lily, no hay problema alguno -

El trió cruzo el umbral de la puerta principal, camino a la sala donde las esperaban sus padres y sus tres hermanas que aun vivían en la vieja casa, el resto esperaba conectados frente a las pantallas de sus computadores y celulares, Rita se levanto y le dio un abrazo a su hija, sintiendo como su cuerpo se hallaba frió como si de un cadáver se tratara, rápidamente la sentó frente a la cámara de la laptop en la mesa de centro y vio al resto de su familia, algunas con caras de indiferencia, otras esperando pacientemente y en silencio su llegada y Lisa, quien no despegaba su cara de unas hojas de calculo tiradas en su escritorio.

\- Hola chicas - saludo con unos ánimos casi por el suelo - Como están? -

\- Con algunas prisas Luna - comento Lynn descaradamente - Tengo practica dentro de poco así que...vamos al grano -

La moción fue apoyada por Lori, Lisa e incluso Lola quien estaba echada en el sillón del rincón pintándose las uñas, todas actuando como si su hermano no estuviese desaparecido sin dejar ni un solo rastro que seguir, hubo una llama dentro de ella que se alimento con esa rabia, quería esculpirla y gritarles que se fueran al diablo, pero lo ultimo que quería era armar un escándalo gigantesco por algo tan insignificante. Con determinación se trago esa rabia que caldeaba dentro de si y soltó un suspiro fatigado, deseosa de acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

\- Ok, verán hace dos días la banda y yo llegamos a Chicago para nuestro concierto, paramos a tomar algo en un bar local y... -

\- Nos llamaste solo para hablarnos de tus juergas? - increpo Lori molesta

\- Por favor déjenla hablar - ordeno Sam con una voz de mando sepulcral y autoritaria, dejando a todos sorprendidos por una acción tan poco común de ella

El silencio reino por un par de segundos, mientras todos ponían un poco mas de seriedad al asunto luego de la reacción de la rubia, Luna apretó su mano con cariño por dicha acción, carraspeo un poco y volvió a su discurso inicial.

\- Como decía, estábamos en aquel bar, las cosas se pusieron un poco locas por algo sobre Mazzy y unas fotos suyas, pero en medio de todo eso me pasaron esta carta - la rockera familiar levanto el papel ante la cámara, para que todos pudieran apreciarlo bien - Creí que era otra carta de tantas que mandan los fanáticos, pero nada de eso, en verdad la carta decía ser de parte de Lincoln -

La mera mención de ese nombre genero lo que Luna mas temía, un suspiro colectivo que se robaba todo el oxigeno en el lugar, seguido de una avalancha de preguntas sin respuesta alguna, cada una mas difícil de responder que la anterior, un nuevo ataque de ansiedad invadía el psique de la castaña, quien pudo sentir como un saco de lagrimas se agolpaba en sus lagrimales, listas para salir en cualquier momento, Sam comenzó a acariciarla, tratando de controlarla lo mejor posible, sin embargo, quien acallo toda la situación fue el señor Lynn, el cual se levanto de su asiento con un brinco y tomo dicha carta en un arrebato de adrenalina.

\- ¡Silencio! - ordeno con una voz gruesa y tenebrosa

Tanto dentro como fuera de la pantalla todas las voces hicieron caso inmediato a la directriz, dejando una atmósfera de misterio, melancolía e incertidumbre en el aire.

\- Luna - llamo su padre con su típica voz fraternal - Que dice esta carta? - pregunto mientras se la devolvía con cuidado

\- Ehh...es una confesión de Lincoln, también una disculpa - gimió mientras se limpiaba aquellas pequeñas gotas que rodeaban sus ojos

\- Puedes leerla? - pidió Lily, quien se arrodillo a sus pies - Por favor? -

\- Claro que si hermanita, para eso vine hasta aquí - explico levantando a su hermana del suelo

La pequeña volvió a tomar asiento junto a su madre y Lucy, mientras que Luna estiraba el papel para poder leerlo con claridad, dejo pasar un par de segundos antes de proseguir, preparándose para no derramar mas lagrimas en el proceso.

_"Querida Luna, espero que cuando leas esto te encuentres bien, me alegra ver que tu vida es feliz y llena de los éxitos que tanto anhelaste desde joven, es una pena que yo no pueda estar ahí para disfrutarlo, esta vez no es culpa de ninguna guerra, sino de mi estupidez e inmadurez, se que tu y toda nuestra familia se siente desolada con mi repentina desaparición, sin dejar huella alguna y mucho menos sin despedirme, se que deben de tener varias preguntas para mi ¿Donde estoy?¿Que estoy haciendo?¿Por que me fui en primer lugar? La verdad es que no he sido honesto con ustedes, no he sido escolta de nadie jamas, ni mucho menos guardaespaldas, sin profundizar en los detalles, me volví un asesino a sueldo, me vi acorralado por la situación y no pensé con razón sobre lo que hice en su momento, pero ahora las consecuencias de dicha elección me golpean bastante fuerte, pues mis jefes me han traicionado y ahora buscan mi cabeza, me engañaron con ideales nobles, sobre que hacia el bien a la humanidad, pero la verdad no era mas que otro sicario en este sucio negocio, me avergüenzo de todo lo que he hecho y me sigo preguntando amargamente en que momento deje que toda mi vida diera tan repentino cambio, lo mas doloroso es no tener una escapatoria de esto, no traten de ayudarme, no traten de contactarme por favor, se los ruego, manténganse alejados de todo esto, es algo que debo de hacer solo, espero que me logres comprender hermana, te quiero a ti, a mis hermanas y a mis padres, adiós."_

Uno esperaría cualquier cosa de los Louds en esta situación, gritos, llantos, confusión absoluta, algún silencio mortuoria, pero ni siquiera eso salia de sus bocas, ni el suspiro mas leve, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la numerosa familia estaba petrificado en terror y miedo, incapaces de entender toda esta situación, sin forma de responder a ninguna de la todas las preguntas que se acababan de formular en sus cabezas, el golpe fue critico y el ambiente, un cementerio total.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois.**

Por las asfaltadas calles de la ciudad una pareja caminaba cabizbaja, sin tener expresión alguna en sus rostros, estaban en blanco producto de todo lo ocurrido hace dos días, el albino todavía tenia recuerdos crudos del rostro de su amigo y todos los momentos a su lado, podía sentir como una cuchilla fría se clavaba en su corazón con cada nuevo recuerdo, se sentía culpable y no era para menos, el lo incito a llegar a esto, lo arrastro consigo a esta pelea estúpida en la que el no tenia nada que ver, lloro la ultima noche hasta quedarse dormido, uno de sus peores miedos quedo grabado con su mejor amigo, así como le paso a él podía ocurrir con su familia, sus demás amigos cercanos o inclusive la chica morena a su lado, la cual caminaba con el mismo semblante decaído y dolido que su amado, tal vez no era muy unida al afroamericano como fue Lincoln, pero si que lo conoció, era una buena persona con un trágico final, sin embargo, lo que mas le pesaba era ver a su pareja tan devastada, incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera el difunto McBride, pensó que dar una vuelta por la ciudad les refrescaría la memoria, subiría un poco su moral y así podrían planear su próximo movimiento, pero la verdad era que este paseo solo sirvió para empeorar el estado de animo de ambos, con aquel silencio incomodo y la cero muestras de afecto.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque con arboles anaranjados, el otoño empezaba a golpear a la ciudad y el follaje era el testigo de eso, el viento que soplaba en sus caras era frió y la yerba que pisaban tenia un descolorido verde pálido, casi muerto y crujía con cada nueva pisada. Tomaron asiento en un banco de madera en medio del lugar, Lincoln veía desanimado al suelo, sin tan siquiera poder parpadear, mientras tanto la latina decidió dejar su luto a un lado y comenzar a mover sus hilos, saco su celular y chequeo rápidamente su lista de contactos, había servido por tres largos años a la CIA sin hacer preguntas ni cuestionar ordenes, eso le acredito un buen par de favores a cambio de su silencio y lealtad total, en cierto momento su dedo se poso sobre el contacto llamado "Walters", el único que le podía dar apoyo ahora dada la situación, no quería entorpecer mas la mente de Lincoln con toda esta mierda de agencias y asesinatos, así que mando un mensaje a su superior.

Ronnie Anne: Hola Walters, perdona que no me halla reportado durante los últimos dos días, pues a surgido una situación, sin embargo esto nos conviene, he encontrado a un desertor de O.A.S.I.S dispuesto a ayudarnos, tiene mucha información que nos sera de utilidad, lo único que pide es protección.

Envió el mensaje y guardo nuevamente su celular, esperaba que lo que tenia planeado diera frutos, pues era la ultima carta que tenia para jugar, volteo a ver al albino, quien seguía sin despegar su mirada del suelo, esto empezó a hartar un poco a Ronalda, quien en un arrebato de inconformidad decidió dar comienzo con una pequeña charla.

\- Hoy es un día muy fría no crees? - pregunto de una manera casi que inocente

\- Si - respondió el agente Loud, sin motivación alguna para hablar alguna

\- Sigues pensando en él? -

\- No, desde esta mañana he tratado de no hacerlo -

\- Entonces por qué la cara larga? En que estas pensando? -

\- Un plan -

Esto alegro y preocupo por partes iguales a la morena, quien no sabia que podría estar maquinando este chico en su cabeza ahora, el era el hombre del plan, un maestro en tácticas y movimientos, pero con el juicio nublado por el cólera y el deseo de venganza temía lo que podía llegar a hacer.

\- Que clase de plan? -

\- Tomar una pistola, ir a la oficina de Kane y pegarle un tiro entre las cejas - respondió con una voz cortante y llena de resentimiento

\- Y que pasara después de eso? Crees que toda la agencia se echara a morir junto con él? -

\- No me importa esa puta agencia - gruño con amargura, apretando sus puños para poder contenerse y no explotar en plena calle - Lo que le paso a Clyde solo confirma lo que ya sabia Ronnie -

\- Y que es eso? - exclamo escéptica, dudando si seguir con dicha charla o parar ahí

\- Si sigo en esto, tarde o temprano todos tendrán el mismo destino y no quiero ser el responsable de algo como eso -

\- Lincoln, no digas eso - la latina envolvió sus brazos sobre los hombros de su amado, dándole algo de calor en este día gris - Lo que paso con Clyde no fue tu culpa lo sabes -

\- Solo se que mi amigo murió tratando de ayudarme. Si eso no me vuelve culpable, no se que lo hará -

\- (suspiro) Ok, supongamos que llevamos a cabo tu loco plan, como entraras a un edificio lleno de asesinos profesionales? Siendo buscado por todos ellos, tan pronto te vean pasar por esas puertas te llenaran de agujeros y Kane seguirá vivo -

\- ¡¿Que mas puedo hacer?! - grito con desesperación, asombrando a todos a su alrededor - Mira Ronnie Anne, no tengo opciones, ellos me quieren a mi, eso les daré, sin mas rodeos -

\- Pues yo si se que puedes hacer - la latina se levanto de su asiento y encaro al afligido y desdichado agente - Tienes conocidos en el FBI, te deben una, yo soy agente de la CIA, entramos y acabamos con esa agencia de una vez por todas -

\- Es tan fácil decirlo... -

\- ¡Y es mas fácil quedarse sentado sin hacer nada! - Ronalda no pudo mas y estallo con toda su furia acumulada dentro de si - Escúchame bien Lincoln, no dejare que te eches a morir por esto y tampoco te pienso dejar solo, eres un hombre listo y estratégico, quieres que Kane pague? pues necesitas apoyo te guste o no -

\- Ronnie Anne pero... -

\- Pero nada - interrumpió nuevamente, sin echarse para atrás con su discurso - Tomaras ese celular y llamaras a tus amigos del FBI, seguirás tu plan y acabaras con Kane -

Lincoln quedo absorto ante los balbuceos erráticos de su pareja, su corazón se paralizo por un segundo, indeciso sobre que hacer ahora, palpo con cuidado el rectángulo que había en su bolsillo derecho, sintiendo algo de nervios sobre si llamar a Marshall o no, trago saliva, sus manos se llenaron de sudor y sus dientes castañeteaban de los escalofríos, trato de centrarse, hacer lo correcto, sin embargo Ronnie Anne tenia razón en algo, ahora mismo necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, tal y como se lo dijo Clyde hace ya tiempo, dedico una nueva mirada a su enamorada, esta vez mas vivida y con una pequeña chispa de esperanza dentro de si, ella confiaba en el ¿por que el no podía hacer lo mismo?

Los temblores cesaron y las dudas se disiparon, con una mano firme y segura saco el celular de su bolsillo y lo encendió, pero antes de poder hacer algún nuevo movimiento, el mismo empezó a vibrar con fuerza, mientras que en la pantalla se veía el icono de una silueta de una persona, era Marshall quien llamaba a su numero. Todavía con algo de asombro encima se quedo nuevamente congelado, preguntándose para que lo querían ahora.

\- Link que esperas - llamo la latina con una voz suave y calma - Contesta -

\- Ehh...s...si - respondió a medias el albino, mientras pulsaba el botón verde a la izquierda de la pantalla - Hola? -

\- Hola - saludo la voz ronca y envejecida del mayor al otro lado de la linea - Loud eres tu? -

\- Si señor -

\- Perfecto, se que es algo muy repentino y todavía debes estar de luto por McBride - explico de manera solemne el hombre del FBI - Pero ya es hora de llevar a cabo nuestro plan -

\- Cual plan señor? - pregunto algo estremecido el joven Loud

\- Acabar con O.A.S.I.S de una vez por todas -

\- En serio? -

\- Si, tenemos testigos, pruebas y confesiones suficientes para hundirlos definitivamente, solo debemos capturarlos -

Las palabras del anciano hicieron latir con fuerza los adentros de Lincoln, quien podía sentir como un pinchazo de adrenalina recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabezas, ansioso por ver como todo se empezaba a alinear a su favor, por fin la luz al final de tan oscuro túnel brillaba con intensidad, el ultimo paso estaba a solo centímetros de él.

\- Cuente conmigo señor, lo haré - exclamo entusiasmado el agente Loud

Sin quedarse corto, el celular de la latina zumbo también, solo que este fue una vibración corta, lo inspecciono rápidamente y pudo ver, bastante sorprendida, que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Walters: Agente Santiago, espero que esta información sea verídica, en tal caso, cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo para dar con las mentes detrás de la agencia O.A.S.I.S.

La sonrisa en la cara de Ronalda no tenia precio, era una sonrisa de triunfo, de una victoria que estaba casi asegurada, algo dentro de ella respiro con tranquilidad, una vida mas tranquila junto a Lincoln, una vida mejor para ambos, era todo lo que quería y era lo que conseguiría.

* * *

**¡WUUUUUUU! penúltimo capitulo gente, ya todo esta listo para el ultimo golpe, Lincoln y Ronnie podrán con todo esto? OASIS caerá? Que pasara con la familia Loud? Estén atentos porque el próximo capitulo gran final de esta historia y de esta épica trilogía, nos estamos leyendo **

**Att:-charly**

**ANUNCIOS**

***Aquellos que les guste el terror crudo y las sensaciones que te dan escalofríos en la espalda pero no encuentran un fic capaz de cumplir eso?**

**ANIMATRONICOS**** de una de las mentes mas retorcida y un prometedor sucesor de Lovecraft, Luz sin vida**

***Violencia, romance y comedia oscura, ya saben de lo que les hablo**

**DEADLY CLASS LOUD ****de nuestro buen amigo Wielmehr**


End file.
